Shipping Arc
by Locondra Timbernova
Summary: Long awaited sequel to the World Tournament Arc! (Challenge still stands...Please let me know if you can write a better summary!) Seventh in the Yugi Tachi Series.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own this story, anime, manga, etc. Created for entertainment purposes only.**

Chapter 1

The private KaibaCorp jet landed without fuss at the Domino City airport, depositing the company president, his staff, and his lone guest back into the wintry chill that seemed such a slap in the face after spending several lovely days in Hong Kong. With his briefcase at his side and his coat collar turned up against the wind, Kaiba looked every bit the self-assured CEO he needed to be, in the face of his defeat and the secrets he had dared to spill to Yugi aboard the plane. No one looking at him would suspect him of vulnerability or failure. Yugi trailed after him until they got to the gate, where they would have to part ways. "Thanks again for letting me fly home with you," he said to Kaiba before they split. "You have no idea how much I appreciate it."

"Don't worry," Kaiba said gruffly. "I'll call in a favor some day so you can pay me back for the privilege."

Yugi smiled at him. "I'm sure you will. Bye, Kaiba. Good luck with your KC stores."

Kaiba eyed him, but realized as Yugi waved and vanished through the gate into a crowd of everyday normal people, the sentiment was sincere. Yugi was up for the challenge. Some of the tension eased from Seto's brow as turned and stalked out the gate in the other direction, where a car was waiting to take him to see Mokuba. That, at least, would restore a bit of normalcy to his life.

Yugi knew his unexpected change of flight had gotten him home early, but he didn't realize by how much until he climbed out of the taxi he had taken home to find his grandfather outside the game shop on a ladder, trying to hang a "welcome home" banner. Yugi stopped to stare, and then laugh, and call out, "What are you doing? You're going to fall off there and hurt yourself!"

Surprised by his grandson's voice, Solomon flailed for a moment and nearly did fall off the ladder. Only then did Yugi read the banner: _Home of the Duel Monsters World Champion_. Yugi stared, touched, as his grandpa came down to street level. "Yugi! You're home early. I thought I still had an hour before you would be back to see this…" He beamed kindly. "Congratulations."

"Is that for me?" Yugi laughed a little. "Well, maybe not so much for me but the store…"

"Nonsense." Grandpa set a hand on his shoulder. "I'm very proud of you, Yugi. You showed tremendous grace and heart, facing Joey like that. I watched the whole thing on TV. I'm surprised Kaiba didn't make it that far, though. I thought for sure you'd be facing him…"

Yugi mustered a casual smile, trying not to think about the change in his dealings with Kaiba. "Well, there were a lot of tough duelists in the final rounds. I really didn't know who was going to make it, I had three pretty tough duels myself."

Grandpa Muto guided him to the door. "I want to hear all about it. Come, let's put your bags down and you can sit and tell me the whole story." He peered curiously at his grandson as he took down the ladder to bring along. "Did Joey seriously propose to Mai…on live television? They're really getting married?"

"Yup!" Yugi giggled. "I'll tell you _all_ about it, Grandpa…"

The gang had already made plans, regardless of who might have gone to the finals or won the tournament, to welcome the three players home and toast Joey's birthday together, so later that evening they all got together with even more to celebrate. They had chosen for once to go out rather than invade someone's home, and had a good noisy time at a busy restaurant telling and re-telling stories of the rounds their friends had missed and sharing all the fun details of their time in Hong Kong. Upon meeting each other there, the first thing Tristan did was wrap Joey up in the biggest, manliest hug he could possibly give, pounding him heartily on the back. "Congratulations, man," he murmured in his friend's ear. "I never thought I'd see the day."

"I know. Kinda scary, isn't it?" Joey murmured back before letting him go. "So I guess I don't need to ask if you were watching."

"Next best thing to being there and seeing it happen right in front of me." Tristan smacked him hard on the shoulder. "You couldn't wait till you got home to do it, could you?"

Joey laughed sheepishly. "I kind of promised myself I would do it at the tournament. Be all dramatic, you know?" He glanced aside as Mai came up to him, slinking an arm around his waist. "'Cause I'm all about the dramatic plot developments."

"Is that what you call it?" Mai smirked.

"It was so cute!" Yugi gushed as he broke into the midst of the group. "I'm so proud of Joey. It was awesome. Don't worry, we wished you guys could have been there with us, too."

Tristan grinned at him. "You cried, didn't you? You big softie."

Yugi grumbled as Tristan messed up his hair affectionately. "Of course I did. It was sweet."

Duke had been standing aside, listening, not interrupting the reunion of old friends. "So you got a ring yet, Mai?"

"Not yet," Mai replied. "I think maybe I'll drag Mr. Romance here out on Valentine's Day to get one."

"Now that I can afford one," Joey said wryly. "A good one, too."

"Is that where all that second-place prize money is going?" Tristan teased.

"Not all of it," Joey insisted. "Some of it is going away for school, and the future. Gah, and now we have to pay for a wedding! What the hell was I thinking?"

Mai smacked him in the back of the head. "We have time, dork. We can save up for that. Or maybe hit my parents up – they're loaded."

Joey eyed her. They had never really spoken at length about Mai's family. " _How_ loaded?"

"So when's the date?" Duke wondered.

"We haven't really talked about it," Joey replied. "Geez, I only just proposed last night! We got a lot to talk about." He glanced at Mai with a glowing smile. "But I think we've so far agreed it's going to be a long engagement. After all, I got school on top of everything else."

"Next year sometime is good," Mai agreed. "We'll talk it over. Trust me, when we know, you guys will know."

They sat for a long time at the restaurant, sharing stories and toasting the engagement as well as Joey's coming of age, which he was gleefully celebrating with a beer he had long denied himself since he wasn't driving anyway. Duke and Tristan were disturbed to hear about some of the things that happened to Yugi, but all seemed to have turned out well. When he had an opportunity to pull Joey aside, Yugi begged to know whether it did, or if Eiri had caused any trouble aboard the plane. Joey grew serious for the only time that night. "Nah, not really," he answered quietly so the others wouldn't hear. "We swapped glares across the aisle, but he didn't say a word to us. I think he got the hint, that I would have kicked his ass if he so much as mentioned you."

"Thanks, Joey," Yugi sighed. "I know you'd go to bat for me anytime, but I didn't want to make it any worse. I just hope he doesn't figure out my address and really start stalking me."

"I don't think he will," Joey assured, clapping Yugi on the shoulder. "He's a creep, but he's smart enough to know that'll just get him in more trouble. At least I hope. Yo, not for nothin', Yug, but…" Joey made a concerned face. "…you oughta help yourself out with things like this. It's not the first time someone's gone after you, one of these times you're really gonna get hurt. You should take a self-defense class or something, maybe people won't find it so easy to pick on you."

Yugi smiled faintly. "I appreciate that, Joey, but I'm okay. Knowing what to do with my fists isn't going to make things any better. Besides, I know what to do as a last resort." He winked cutely. "A man's vulnerable spot isn't a secret."

Joey grinned at him. "Oh yeah? Well, what if you get attacked by a girl? Huh?" He grabbed Yugi in a headlock and mussed up his hair, laughing while Yugi squirmed and yelped and punched him back. After a bit of roughhousing, which the others snickered at, Joey let him go and merely patted him on the shoulder. "I'm just lookin' out for you, you know. You're my best buddy, I don't want anything to happen to you."

"I know," Yugi smiled, shoving him. "Maybe I'll have to hire _you_ to be my bodyguard next time. Hmm?"

"Hey, after all that prize money you won," Joey grinned, "you can sure afford it."

Tristan snapped his fingers. "Damn, Joey, that's what we should have done in high school – made Yugi pay us to protect him from bullies."

"Oh yeah?" Yugi laughed. "I seem to remember it was _me_ protecting _you_!"

"Yeah, fat lot of good you did us," Joey snorted. "All three of us got beat up."

They all laughed at that, and fell into a long reminiscence of days gone by that lasted them well into the night and the party's end. At last, with shop owners needing to get sleep before a big work day and Joey having to go back to class after his vacation, they decided it was time to part ways and vanished into the crisp winter night, full and happy. Mai walked Joey back to the car with her arm in his, though he hadn't overindulged and was more than steady on his feet. "So," she said to him when they were alone at last. "What do you think? Should we make it a sappy Valentine's Day by going out looking for a ring?"

"Whatever you want," Joey said amiably, working his arm around her waist instead. She slid hers around his so they could fall comfortably into each other. "That prize money is all for you. I want you to pick out the biggest one you can find."

Mai smiled to herself. "How about the nicest small one?" she suggested warmly. "I don't need a big diamond. They get caught on my sweaters," she added with a pout.

"Seriously, Mai," Joey insisted. "We can afford it, now. I want you to have any ring you want, whatever makes you happy. Don't skimp on my account – I can finally splurge on you."

Mai kissed him on the cheek as they walked. "Who says I'm skimping? Maybe I don't want a big flashy engagement ring. Maybe that's what makes me happy."

Joey laughed. "All right, all right, fine. Just remember, all the girls in the office are gonna want to see it after you get it."

They walked on up the sidewalk in silence, until they reached the car, where Mai pulled Joey to a stop and kissed him deeply. "You know I love you, Jonouchi Katsuya," she murmured into the space between them, using his full name for dramatic effect. "The size of the ring, or of the wedding, or anything else doesn't matter. All that matters is that I've got you, and you've got me."

Joey smiled and kissed her back. "I love you too, Mai," he said softly. "I always have."

Mai smiled and reached behind her to open the car door. "Get in," she demanded. "The night's not over yet."

"Oo?" Joey grinned recklessly as she went around the car to get behind the wheel. "Does this mean I have a special birthday present waiting for me?"

"Only the best," Mai smirked back, tossing back her hair. "And I _am_ the best, you know."

Cackling, Joey threw himself into the car and slammed the door behind him. "Damn straight you are, Mai. Let's go!"

It took a couple days for things to settle down, but by then Yugi was back to his usual routine, leaning an elbow on the counter as he waited for the school-age kids to stop debating which card pack to buy and just come over and pay for them. While he waited, he had one eye on the tiny calendar magnetically stuck to the side of the register – it didn't have all the special dates marked on it like the one on the wall behind him, but he knew which one he was most looking forward to, of all of those in February. "Here we go again," he mused internally to his listening partner. "Another Valentine's Day is going to come and go, and I won't get to do anything with you."

He visualized Yami appearing next to him, arms folded, an aloof smirk on his lips. "Does it really matter?" he wondered. "One day is just as good as the next, as far as I'm concerned. What…" He leaned closer, the smirk intensifying. "…coming to see me inside the Puzzle isn't good enough for you?"

A naughty smile awakened on Yugi's face as he leaned against the counter, daydreaming and listening to Yami. "Well, now that you mention it, that does sound like a good idea," he admitted. "I know, it's so dumb…all of my life I've always complained about how stupid Valentine's Day is, and how it really doesn't matter because if you can't show your affection for your loved one on every day of the year, having a holiday to do it won't make up for it." He sighed. "But now that I'm in love, I can't help it. The hearts and flowers going up in the shop windows don't turn me off anymore, now I'm all suckered into it."

Yami was also more than aware of the calendar. "Yet it falls a good two weeks before the next full moon. Will you at least concede that a day in late February is just as good as the fourteenth? I look forward to being able to shower you with attention and affection and celebrate in style…" He smiled as Yugi glanced his way. "Even if it isn't on the same day as everyone else."

"Oh, all right," Yugi relented with a mental chuckle. "I guess you're right. Technically, Valentine's Day is for girls anyway, but…"

"Joey and Mai are going looking for their engagement ring that day," Yami recalled.

"Yup. So, we can mark the occasion, or not, whatever. Since the full moon will be right between Valentine's Day and White Day – we'll celebrate both at once. How's that?"

A romantic purr stole through Yugi's mind. "I can't wait." Yami then chuckled. "As for the holiday, try to ignore the hearts and flowers. I wish I could be with you in person, but I'm still by your side. You have no need to feel bad if everyone else is going out that day and you're not."

"True." Yugi snapped himself out of his reverie just in time to politely complete the sale of several packs of Duel Monsters cards, wishing the young customers well in their dueling ventures. Beneath the surface, however, Yami had begun to ponder the value of his own advice weighed against the feelings of sentiment he could sense in his young partner's mind. Whatever Yugi might say about not caring about the technicality of a day on the calendar, Yami could still feel the little twinge in his heart whenever he was reminded of the romantic holiday and considered he would not be spending it walking hand-in-hand with his boyfriend. Yami didn't know what a disembodied spirit like himself could do about it, but he passed the days laying in wait, watching for his chance, gauging every little spark of delight or interest Yugi showed in anything Valentine-related.

Grandpa Muto was vaguely aware of the social developments among Yugi's friends, since Yugi liked to share news whenever he had it, but he decided on his own not to bring up Valentine's Day, figuring that Yugi was already more than aware that the full moon wasn't for another couple of weeks and therefore didn't care. Having heard about Joey and Mai's special plans, and aware that Tristan had already told Yugi that he had some kind of plans and wouldn't be available to snub their collective noses at the holiday like they used to, Grandpa assumed that Yugi would be spending the night in, taking care of the usual errands and chores and not worrying about a lack of social life. As a result, he was surprised one random day earlier in the week when Yugi came downstairs on his way out to run errands, only to realize it wasn't Yugi. "Uh, sorry Grandpa," he said, and that was when Solomon heard the deeper tone of his voice. "It's Yami. I…asked Yugi to let me take over for a moment. May I ask you something?"

"Of course," Grandpa Muto replied, eyeing him curiously. "It's not often you switch places with him on any plain old day, with not a duel in sight."

"I know," Yami said with a sheepish laugh. "But it's the only way I can set up plans to do something for Yugi and keep it a surprise from him."

"Ooo?" Grandpa's eyebrows lifted. "Planning a surprise for my boy, are you?"

Yami nodded shyly. "It's for Valentine's Day. I know I won't be here, in my body, but I'd like to show him that I'm thinking about him."

"Doesn't he already know you're thinking about him? After all, you share thoughts…"

"I mean…" Yami clapped a hand over his face. "Oh, I don't know how to do these things."

"I'm just teasing," Grandpa assured him. "You want to do something special for him, eh? I'd be glad to help. What did you have in mind?"

"Nothing too grand," the pharaoh's spirit said. "I just lack the hands to do it myself, and Valentine's Day will have come and gone by the time I do. If you could…" He gave Grandpa a timid look that reminded him more of Yugi than Yami. "…pick something up for me? And then the night before, leave it by his bed so that he finds it when he wakes up." He reached inside his coat and pulled a folded card out of a pocket. "I just wrote this up, for him. I don't know what to get…maybe some chocolates? Is that what people get for each other on this holiday?"

Grandpa took the card from his slender fingers and kept it discreetly folded. "I may not be up on what the cool thing is for all the kids these days, but as far as I know, chocolates are still the treat of choice this time of year. I would be delighted to help you, Yami."

"It doesn't have to be much," Yami insisted. "Just a little something to say I haven't forgotten that it means something to him." He smiled bashfully, averting his eyes. "Yugi is such a romantic. I don't wish to trod on his sentimental feelings considering how practical or logical I can be sometimes."

"Ah, yes. I know what you mean." Grandpa Muto winked cheerily at him. "Consider me your co-conspirator, then. I'll take care of it."

"Thank you." Yami smiled and turned to go around the counter, waving behind him. "We're on our way out to take care of the shopping. Don't tell him…"

"I know." Grandpa shooed him out with a gesture. "Just get on out there so he doesn't wake up and suspect me of anything."

Laughing, Yami snapped his coat up tighter against the winter chill outside and breezed through the door, only then letting go of his control so that Yugi could resume normalcy. Though a bit surprised to find himself standing on the sidewalk outside the shop, Yugi realized he had no way of putting clues together to find out what Yami had wanted to do by taking control of his mind. They were simply on their way to go shopping just like he said he needed to. Shrugging, Yugi decided to let his partner have his secrets, because he knew of the good things that came when he did.

Upon returning home with his arms full of grocery bags, Yugi clattered upstairs and noticed as he passed the desk near the door that there was a message on the phone. He had to unburden himself first, setting the bags down in the kitchen, and came out tugging his coat open before going to the phone and pressing the button to play back the message. To his surprise, Ryo Bakura's soft voice came through the machine. "Hello, Yugi," he said with a note of hesitation behind the friendliness. "I suppose your grandfather is too busy in the shop to pick up. Um…oh, congratulations on the tournament. That was a spectacular duel. I'm calling…er, I was just wondering if maybe…this Sunday night, you didn't have plans? I thought…it would be nice to see you, and hear about the tournament. Call me when you get this message."

Yugi stared at the phone. _Sunday night…that's Valentine's Day_ … His musing turned toward Yami. "Do you think he didn't realize it, or…?"

"Wouldn't he have class on Monday?" Yami reasoned. "Seems like an odd night to choose for getting together with someone."

"Oh, like Joey and I have never done it before…" Yugi gave the phone and its blinking message light a frown. "What do you think?"

"Yugi," Yami said patiently within his mind, "without asking him directly, you have no way of knowing whether Bakura has ulterior motives for wanting to see you. If he wants to spend time with you as a friend, I see no reason to turn him down. Especially after all the times in the past few months that you tried to include him in activities and he shied away."

"But what if it isn't 'as a friend?'" Yugi needled him. "What if I was right, and he does have a little crush on me?"

"You won't know until you ask him," Yami said wisely. "And until you know, I have no reason to be jealous."

Yugi snorted at him. "You can't possibly be that perfect," he teased. He shrugged out of his coat and went down to hang it up on the coat rack by the door, still talking to his partner spirit. "Fine. I'll think about it. I'll call him back later tonight and let him know what I decide. But no pressure, okay?"

Unbeknownst to Yugi, mustering the ability to call him and ask him if he had plans on Sunday had taken just about every ounce of Bakura's courage and strength. He didn't know which was worse, getting the machine or having to talk to Yugi directly. The latter probably would have scared him so much that he couldn't get out the words, but now that he had left the message, waiting for a response made him a wreck. He had called on a break between classes, so he had to go through the rest of his day, come home, do homework and some research for his work-study program, and sit there waiting for Yugi to call. The longer the day wore on with no answer, the worse Bakura began to feel about having taken this chance. Alone in his silent flat, with not even the ticking of a clock to disturb him, he moped about making a scant dinner for one and then laid down on the futon in his bedroom, not tired enough to sleep but too forlorn to feel like doing anything active. All he could do was stare at the ceiling and watch the darkness deepen around him, until only the dim orange glow from the streetlamp outside filtering through the shutters gave him any light to see by. The occasional passing car trailed streaks of light silently across the ceiling from one corner of the room to the other, but nothing else disturbed the dreary stillness. Bakura lay on his back with his eyes unfocused, wishing he had the desire to get up and do something to get his mind off his loneliness – even homework! – but he just couldn't. By that time in the evening, he had given up on hearing back from Yugi, a resolution which left him utterly alone again. _He probably guessed_ , he lamented to himself. _He knows when Valentine's Day is, he has to. I knew he wouldn't want to be with me. I should have known. No one wants to be with me_. His lower lip began to tremble. _Why should I have expected that things would be any different out of high school? Face it, Ryo…_ He shuddered, and tears spilled down his cheeks. _No one will ever love you_.

"Oh, please," a snide voice seared through his mind. "Five thousand years of waiting for a vessel and this is what I have to put up with? Stop your sniveling and get up! What do you care whether or not anyone loves you? In the end, they'll all be destroyed. I'll see to that. You have no need to seek their approval, they're worthless." The voice hissed angrily. "Just like you."

Ryo caught his breath. He knew that voice, but only as something from his nightmares, something he never interacted with yet seemed such a familiar part of his existence. He heard it in distant dreams, in the shadows, but it had never spoken directly to him before. "You," he whispered, out loud, breaking the silence of his solitary room. "The dark spirit inside me…"

The voice snickered. "Brilliant of you to notice. But call me Bakura – after all, it was my name long before it was yours."

"Leave me alone," Ryo whimpered. "I don't want to deal with you right now."

"So you can lie here feeling sorry for yourself?" the spirit snorted. No phantom images materialized for Ryo to see, all he knew of the spirit's presence was a voice in his mind and a cold, creepy feeling in the pit of his stomach. The Millennium Ring lay on a table within arm's reach, but Bakura still managed to insinuate his ethereal presence in Ryo's mind with startling clarity. "I'm sick of this. Night after night I'm forced to sit here and listen to your pathetic thoughts, wavering between pitiful self-delusion and wretched loathing. It's enough to drive a soul insane."

"I thought you already were," Ryo whispered tearfully. "You don't have to listen. You can leave me alone."

The voice in his mind purred with a sort of chuckle. "Not completely," Bakura corrected him. "Like it or not, there's a connection between us. Maybe not as strong as some, but you allowed me into your life early on, giving me the foothold I need. You're stuck with me."

Ryo rolled over onto his side, curling up with his arms wrapped around himself, his eyes absently drawn to the golden gleam of the Ring nearby as it reflected the dim light from the window. "I know," he said morosely. "Because of you, I can't go near any of the friends I wish to keep. You've sabotaged my every attempt to have a normal life. If you won't go away, then just hurry up and do what you were put here to do. Get it over with, so I can either die or be given my life back."

"The time isn't right," Bakura muttered. "Believe me, if it were within the realm of my capabilities to bring about the shadow game now, I would do it in an instant, for I'm at my limit of patience when it comes to dealing with you and your depressing self-pity." A snarl seethed across Ryo's mind. "But first, certain game pieces need to be put in place, or replaced as the case may be."

One by one tears continued to slowly drip down Ryo's cheeks, across his nose, soaking the blanket beneath his head as he lay on his side. "And in order to do so," he challenged the spirit, "you're going to hurt my friends. I may not know your plans, but at the very least, I know you'll have to target Yugi." His face contorted as he tried to hold in a sob. "So if I want to protect him, I have to stay away from him."

Bakura's inner voice took on a mocking tone. "Oh, but you don't want to do that, do you? You want to be close to him." He laughed spitefully. "There are certain things about Yugi Muto that I know and you don't. He would never get close to you. You're chasing after a fantasy."

"Stop it…" Ryo clutched his head in his hands, curling up even tighter. "Go away. Get out of my head! I don't want you here."

"That's right, just live in denial, like with everything else in your life," Bakura taunted him. "Rather than hear the truth, you'd just push me away. It's a good thing I can't go anywhere, or you would truly be alone. There, you see? There's no need to feel sorry for yourself. You aren't alone – you have me."

Ryo's hands clenched into fists in his silvery hair. "I would rather die," he breathed.

"Oh?" The spirit's voice became cool and smooth, but remained belligerent. "Would you, now? The ultimate escape? Ha! You haven't the courage to it. It took you this long to work up the balls to call your little crush on the telephone – killing yourself is too far beyond your capacity."

Ryo let go of his head and let his hand slump onto the bed beside his face, his whole body going limp as darker thoughts permeated his mind, thoughts he had often toyed with but never so seriously. A lifetime of hiding his depression from classmates and family had prepared him for this, for a sickness in his heart that sought only one solution. "It would be so easy," he whispered, blinking away his tears. "I could just go into the bathroom, get my razor…" He rubbed one thumb across the tender skin of his opposite wrist, as they both lay in his line of sight. "Or maybe something quicker. Maybe one morning I step off the platform a moment too early, before the train comes…"

Bakura's spirit snarled quietly, able to sense that these were no longer idle thoughts. "You just try it," he dared Ryo. "I'll take control of your body before you can do anything, and steer you around my way. The moment you think of doing it, I'll know, and I'll step in and become you. It's so easy," he hissed. "How often have I pretended to be you, and duped the very friends you hold so dear? All I have to do is take control, like always, and no one will be any wiser."

"What do you care?" Ryo sighed. "You said yourself you were tired of having to be around me. If I died, everything would be over. I could even save Yugi from you." A faint but twisted smile teased at the corner of his mouth. "And all I have to do is kill myself? What a simple plan."

"You do realize you're practically begging me to take over your mind and your life," Bakura seethed at him. "And I won't be doing your homework, either. I have more important things to do."

Ryo laid still for a moment, his mind blank, and then suddenly pushed himself up on his hands, head hung in despair. "I'll fight you," he vowed in a choking whisper. "You can't stop me. This is my life. You don't care about me, all you care about is yourself and your plan. You don't understand death, you cheated it in order to keep your plan alive for thousands of years. It's up to me to end it."

"How can you say I don't care?" Bakura shot back at him, the tangible sensation of his spirit becoming hot like a flame in Ryo's chest. "Haven't I done my best to help you get near to Yugi? You would never have met him if not for me."

"I wouldn't be so completely devoid of friends if not for you," Ryo argued in a trembling voice, curling one knee underneath him in order to push himself to his feet. "You ruined my life, spirit. You abandoned me and left me for dead in the shadow realm. It's time I returned the favor."

Before he could stand, the Ring a few feet away glowed brilliantly, and the dark spirit slipped through his mind into control of his body, paralyzing him for a second. As he opened his eyes, Bakura heaved a knowing chuckle. "You see?" he said to no one in particular, since the spirit who belonged to this body lacked the strength to fight back. "I told you it would be easy. Now, how much of your life I allow you to watch me fake is up to you."

He got up and swept back his hair with one hand, going to turn on a few lamps and close the shutters. As he roamed through the tiny flat, the phone rang, its warbling tone shattering the silence. Bakura turned to look at it, but didn't know whether he wanted to deal with anyone in Ryo's guise, so he let the machine pick it up. The voice that came through made his eyes widen. "Hey, Bakura, it's Yugi. I got your message, I hoped to catch you but I guess…maybe you've got a late class or something. I wanted to let you know that…yeah, I'm free on Sunday, if you want to hang out…"

The spirit's control of his vessel slipped, and the body recoiled as Ryo mentally elbowed his parasite out of the way and lunged to pick up the phone. "Yugi? Yugi?" he asked desperately.

"Oh! Bakura!" Yugi chuckled. "Sorry, I didn't realize you were home."

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear the phone ring," Ryo sheepishly chuckled back. "I was…I was in the bathroom. I'm here, though." He clutched the phone desperately to his ear. "You…don't have plans for this Sunday night?"

"No…much as I would like to," Yugi sighed, "I don't. Joey's doing something special with Mai, even Tristan's got 'obligations' or something. I have to work in the morning, so…well, looks like I'm free. I can't be out too late, though," he added, beginning to sound sheepish himself. "I, uh…have to get up early again the next morning."

"That's all right," Bakura assured, starting to smile. "I just wanted to hear about the tournament, you know. Maybe get something to eat?"

"Sure," Yugi agreed. "But the restaurants might be a little busy…you know."

"Hm, well…I'm pretty sure the little ramen shop near my flat won't be. I can't think of anyone who might find it a good place for a romantic Valentine's dinner," Ryo said dryly. "And it's cheap."

"That works. Okay, then!" Yugi chirped. "I'll come by your place Sunday night, we'll get some food and talk Duel Monsters. Say, I haven't even seen your new place."

"Then it'll be the perfect time to show you," Ryo decided. "It sounds good, Yugi. I'll see you then."

As he hung up the phone, Ryo took a deep breath and straightened up. His faith had been restored – Yugi called him back after all! A grim smile found its way onto his face. _Take that_ , he mocked the dark spirit who had tried to control him. _Yugi does want to be with me. No matter what you keep doing to him, he doesn't blame me for your meddling. He's my friend, which is more than you'll ever be_. The call had raised his spirits enough to prevent him from doing himself any harm, at least for that weekend. He moved about his flat getting ready for bed, then, steering his mind away from any ideas that the spirit of the Ring might want to overhear or intrude upon. Ryo's life was his, and for now, he wanted to live it.

The intervening days passed quickly and uneventfully. There wasn't much else to do on those overcast, chilly days except wait for them pass anyway, and look forward to brighter days featuring plans with friends. Being as Sundays were their busiest days in the shop during the school year, Yugi prepared to put in a full day starting with his early shift, in order to have the time off in the evening to hang out with Bakura and then come home to visit Yami inside the Puzzle, as they had planned. For once, his partner hadn't talked over his decision to call Bakura back and say yes, he had simply let Yugi think about it and arrive at whichever conclusion seemed best all by himself. Yami was not jealous, but he also did not want Yugi to have reason to be annoyed with him for pressuring him into a decision he didn't want to make. Hands-off was the best policy, and turned out to the best end. Yugi agreed that Bakura just needed a friend to spend time with, regardless of the day, and chose to go into it with eyes wide open, intending only to talk about the tournament and keep it friendly. He knew the pharaoh had a point – considering how many times since Bakura returned to Domino Yugi had tried to get together with him only to be turned down, he ought not squash his friend's attempts to reach out to him. Not to mention, Ryo had risked his life for Yugi. The least he could do was spend some time buddying up to him and talking Duel Monsters over noodles.

The harsh jangling of the alarm clock pulled Yugi out of bed far too early for his liking, but he was getting used to it. He sat up to smack the alarm off, and then sat there a few minutes longer blinking himself awake, his brain slowly arousing itself enough to notice that there was something sitting on the top shelf above his bed, next to the clock, that hadn't been there the night before. He reached for the card, first, since it was sitting propped up against the other object so he could see his name written on the blank face. He flipped it open and noted that the handwriting was strange – familiar, but neither his own nor Grandpa's. The writer became clear immediately. _Yugi_ , it said, _I wanted you to know I'm thinking about you, and looking forward to seeing you tonight. Words fail me, so I hope when I see you, I can express to you how much I love you. – Yami_ A brilliant smile rushed to Yugi's face, widening his eyes. He reached for the thing that the card had been leaning against and took down a heart-shaped metal tin that, even sealed, smelled deliciously of chocolate. He pried it open just to take a look at the wealth of foil-wrapped candies inside, grinning, and then returned to the card, reading it over again and marveling at how Yami had done it. "How do you know just what to do?" he murmured, expecting that his partner was paying keen attention.

Warmth wrapped around his soul as Yami's presence stole into view beside him. "I listen to your heart," he replied softly. "This was all I wanted…to bring a smile to your face."

"You certainly did." Yugi reached to brush his fingertips over the face of the Millennium Puzzle where it sat in the inset shelf immediately above his pillow. "You're so sweet. But I didn't need chocolates or anything to mark the day."

"No, but you were thinking about it," the pharaoh noted. "Don't try to deny it."

"All right," Yugi laughed, "maybe I was feeling kind of…left out. But this is such a nice surprise, it totally makes up for it. Thank you!"

Yami chuckled deeply. "I have only request of you in return." The phantom spirit smiled cutely as Yugi turned curious eyes to him. "Save one of the chocolates for me."

Yugi beamed and giggled, clutching the card to his chest. "Of course!"

After that, Yugi forced himself to crawl out of the warm blankets and change for work, pausing to thank his grandfather for sneaking into his room in the middle of the night to leave the tin and card on his bedstand, before going downstairs. He had to endure his work day without hope of distraction, because he knew Joey and Mai were spending it alone together, ring-shopping and being romantic, and his other friends had other plans. Tristan had been unusually cryptic in having to turn him down, not actually coming out and saying he had a date but somewhat implying it. Yugi just laughed it off, figuring that Tristan didn't want to jinx it by talking too hopefully about it. It was all right – he now had plans to visit with Bakura, and then come home and indulge himself with a night in the Puzzle with Yami. Having his lover embodied would have been the ultimate gift, but a night spent in the room of imagination under the most romantic setting of the pharaoh's candlelit bedchamber was almost as perfect.

Thanks to a quirk in the schedule, Tristan had that Sunday off, which gave him plenty of time to do the one thing Duke had asked him to do in preparation for their evening together. Rather than go out, because of the special day, Duke suggested they stay in, at his place, so he could cook dinner and they could make the most of the privacy. Tristan's part of this was to pick up dessert, anything he chose. Yet, dessert wasn't the only thing he was thinking of buying. He spent part of the afternoon walking around downtown, looking for inspiration in any of the shop windows which proudly declared that theirs was the place to go for a Valentine's gift. Though they hadn't been going out long, and Duke hadn't said anything to even acknowledge the possibility of exchanging gifts, it was Tristan's instinct to consider getting one for him. After all the years of pining while the girls at school handed out presents to everyone but him, Tristan was finally in a position to not think of the holiday as a complete waste of time, energy, and money, and he wanted to mark the occasion. Unfortunately, he didn't really see anything that jumped out and grabbed his attention. Everything was either too girly, too frilly, too trite, or too significant for a couple that hadn't been together that long. Chocolate was always the fallback option, but how to distinguish it from the dessert he had already been forced to bring? Frustrated and annoyed by the packs of giggling girls roaming the streets, Tristan decided to give up and look for a bakery to get his main errand out of the way.

As he came around the corner, Tristan noticed that smack in his way stood a flower shop, which was naturally insanely busy on this particular day. He approached it with the intention of carefully navigating through the constant stream of people going in and out, but his pace began to slow the nearer he drew. _I guess it wouldn't hurt to look_ , he told himself. _I don't know if Duke's the kind of guy who'll laugh me right out the door or be impressed with flowers. They probably don't have hardly anything left by now, anyway_. But as he stopped in front of the big glass windows and glanced inside, Tristan realized that the store was well-equipped to handle the holiday. It was astonishingly crowded inside, but they had made room for the customers by setting out table displays on the sidewalk, making it easy for Tristan to glance over the possibilities. Pre-wrapped bouquets both large and small were there for the quick grab and purchase, stuffed with everything from carnations to lilies. A small hand-lettered sign propped up near the display extolled the meanings of particular flowers, guiding the wayward lover to decide whether they wanted to say "friendship," "devotion," "infatuation," or "passion" with their bouquet. A large tub of roses sat nearest the door, obviously the most popular choice for the day. Considering the legend, Tristan figured he couldn't go wrong with roses himself, but when he leaned in to investigate the price, his brown eyes shot wide open. _Are you kidding me?_ he mentally cried. _Just because it's stupid Valentine's Day doesn't give you an excuse to jack up the prices on roses!_ There was a shopkeeper nearby watching over the flowers and potential customers, who eyed him, but Tristan straightened up and turned away quickly before he could be asked if he needed help with the roses. _No way, man! I love him, but not that much!_

Then, he paused. Did he just actually use that word? He stood there for a moment with his hands in his jacket pockets, glancing over his shoulder at the roses as if to replay the last few seconds in his mind to be sure. _I love him…but not that much_ … He shook his head to snap himself out of reverie and walked away, resuming his journey to the bakery down the street. _I guess it's true_ , he mused. _I said it, and I think I meant it_. Not enough to justify the outrageous price gouging on roses, but he still meant it enough not to take it back. Down the street, Tristan found the bakery just as busy as the flower shop, but standing around breathing in the magnificent scents of chocolate and confections was exponentially more preferable to the alternative. As much as he would have liked to find something basic, something that didn't immediately scream Valentine's Day on sight, there was no way he was going to find anything like that. Everything was elaborately decorated with floral accents and pink frosting, whether he wanted it or not. He picked out a pair of individually-wrapped mini cakes, heavy on the chocolate, and went to go stand in line at the cashier. As he did, another strong scent cut through the aroma of cakes and breads, catching his attention. He glanced aside to see a shelf of freshly-ground, bagged coffees right behind him. He wasn't much of a coffee drinker himself, but the powerful, bitter scent was impossible to ignore, particularly because it reminded him of something. The warmth of a shared bed, waking up hungry…. Tristan smiled to himself. _Duke is a major coffee fiend_ , he noted. _First thing he does in the morning…and how do I know that?_ He made a wry face. _Because I'm sleeping with him_. Seeing as it was going to take a few minutes for the line to move, he turned and perused the coffee shelf, discovering that a lot of them were specialty flavored coffees. Intrigued, Tristan took down one or two and sniffed at them, deciding that he liked the Irish Mint flavor's scent better than the French Vanilla, and settled on buying a bag as a gift for Duke. Much better than flowers or jewelry, in his estimation. It would go great with dessert.

Bakura opened the door to Yugi's smiling face, as he stood with his hands in his coat pockets. "Come in," Ryo encouraged, stepping aside. "It'll just be a moment, I have to get my coat."

"It's kind of chilly out there," Yugi agreed as he stepped inside, glancing around Ryo's tiny student flat. "You might want gloves or something. Depends on how far we're walking, I guess."

"Not all that far." Ryo ducked into the bedroom to find a more casual pair of sneakers and came out still trying to slip one on, hopping on one foot. "The place I want to go is in this neighborhood. Well," he added with a bashful smile. "This is my flat. There isn't much to it…you can get the grand tour just standing in one spot."

Yugi smiled as his gaze returned from inspecting the four walls of the living room/kitchen to his friend's face. "Well, if it's just you here, you don't really need all that much, do you? I suppose you probably don't even spend much time here, between classes and campus work."

"More than I'd care to," Ryo shyly admitted. "It's all right. It's all mine, I'm supporting myself now. I'm not taking any of my father's money to live and go to school." He swiped his keys off the counter and pulled on his thick wool peacoat. "Which is why a ramen shop is about all I can afford, for going out."

"It's okay," Yugi assured. "I'm not a big spender either. Even with the winnings from the tournament, I still live pretty cheaply."

Bakura escorted him out and locked the door behind him, after which they were free to go downstairs to the street and walk up the block to the ramen place. "That's right, you came away from the tournament with a pretty big prize," Ryo noted.

"I'm putting it all into the store," Yugi explained. "Some of it will pay off our debts, from last year, and the rest is going to be saved for future emergencies. Though I did spend a little on Grandpa, out of gratitude," he admitted with a grin. "He worked morning to night so I could be away for the tournament all those days."

The little ramen shop up the street appeared to be the university students' choice of quick, cheap food, and a bit of a dive as described, so the two boys didn't have to worry about being annoyed by romantic couples out for Valentine's Day as they went in, got their food, and sat down in a quiet corner to while away the evening by themselves. Harried students and dejected singles came and went while the pair sat, ate, and talked, so Yugi could tell Ryo all of his stories from Hong Kong. Bakura had naturally seen the big news, that being the final round winners and Joey's televised proposal speech, but he wanted to hear everything, who else Yugi dueled, where certain players bowed out, that sort of thing. Yugi eagerly chatted about seeing Marik, Mako, and Rebecca again, though the unpleasant turn of events with Eiri was difficult to speak about. Ryo gazed across the table at him with wide, sympathetic eyes. "I don't believe it," he gasped. "He tried to…rape you?"

"Yeah," Yugi said quietly, lowering his eyes to his half-empty bowl. "You know, now that I think about it…isn't that the same guy who flirted with you at the nationals?"

Bakura made a face while he thought. "Tallish, blond, had earrings? Yes, I think you're right. He's the one who beat me and eliminated me from the tournament." That made him give a short, dark laugh. "Well, I suppose he had a greater desire to achieve his goal than I did. No wonder he went to the top."

"Yeah, he sure dueled his way through the tournament like that." Yugi shook his head. "But like I said. Kaiba, of all people, rescued me. He punched the guy out, right in front of me. It was kind of awesome."

"That is pretty unusual," Ryo mused with a hint of a smile. "I'm glad. I'd hate to see anything happen to you, especially something so traumatic."

Yugi rolled his eyes. "It puts all that fighting over the Millennium Items into perspective, I'll say that much."

He picked up his bowl to slurp down the last of his noodles, while Bakura picked idly at what was left in front of him. "But, before he turned out to be a psycho," he murmured, remembering back to earlier parts of Yugi's story, "you didn't want to give him a chance? He was kind of good-looking, if you like the hot model type."

Yugi shook his head. "No way," he said when he finished eating. "I mean, yeah, I can see how some people might find him attractive. But…I wasn't interested." He looked away, beginning to blush. "I…I already like somebody else."

Ryo sat up with a start, and also began to blush. "Oh?" he asked, trying not to sound too excited. "Really? You…haven't told me about this before."

"It hasn't really come up," Yugi said airily, studiously finding other things in the restaurant to look at. "I didn't want to just…say something out of the blue. It's kind of rude."

He set his bowl back down and rested his hand on the table, only to have Ryo reach across and lay his hand over the top of it. "It's all right," he breathed. "You can tell me anything, Yugi. I…kind of have a crush on someone, too." He lowered his head timidly. "I'll tell you mine, if you tell me yours…"

Yugi caught his breath and then sighed, realizing he couldn't go on hiding his personal life anymore. "Bakura," he said gently, "you should know…I…I'm already seeing someone." He worked his hand out from under Ryo's so as not to leave him any encouragement. "I've been with him for a long time, we…" He decided to just hold up his left hand to show his promise ring.

Ryo stared at the ring for a moment before understanding what it meant. "But…" he stammered, his eyes saddening, "…you never mentioned it. You had someone all this time and you never bothered to tell me?"

"It's not like that!" Yugi said quickly, seeing Ryo growing more and more upset by the second. "You'll understand when I tell you who it is. It's Yami! The pharaoh!" He clapped a hand to his chest and the Puzzle resting against it. "Seriously!"

"The…pharaoh?" Ryo's grief gave way to confusion. "The spirit of the Puzzle? You're in love with him?"

Yugi nodded, giving him a wide-eyed look of innocence. "So, you see? It's not like I'm dating just anyone, like normal people do. I didn't know what to say to you because…because…"

"Because of the spirit of the Ring." Bakura hung his head, speaking in a dreary whisper. "I understand."

"No, please. Let me explain." Yugi leaned across the table to speak in confidence, lowing his voice to a gentle, pleading tone. "It isn't just that Yami and I love each other. There's another part to it, and I didn't want to say anything in case it provoked the spirit of the Ring to try to hurt us, or you. He already knows," he added worriedly. "And I'm never sure whether you know the same things the spirit knows, how much he lets you see and hear when he's in control of you. I guess I was maybe hoping that you already knew, or somehow caught on…but that was wrong of me. I'm sorry if I hurt you, Bakura."

Ryo turned away, resting his head in his hand as he leaned on the edge of the table. His brown eyes remained cast down. "The spirit…he doesn't tell me anything. If he knew about you and the pharaoh, he kept it from me." He looked up worriedly. "What is this other part? If you think it's safe to tell me, that is…"

"I guess there's no reason not to," Yugi said reluctantly, "since the Ring spirit already knows. He…saw us together, once. You see…" He stared at the table while trying to think of how to phrase it. "We discovered…a ritual. A kind of shadow magic that works with the Puzzle. It allows Yami to have a physical body, for one day, once a month. But it's hard. It…it really takes a lot out of me, Yami's afraid it might be hurting me."

Ryo stared at him a long time, barely blinking. "Oh," he breathed at last. "I see. He can be…real, then." He faintly nodded. "Yes, I can see why you would want to keep that from the Ring spirit."

"We know so little about it," Yugi said honestly, taking care not to say too much about what they did know. "I didn't want him doing anything to you to try to make use of that knowledge. But…" He bowed his head ashamedly. "The rest, I probably could have told you. That I love Yami, and he loves me. Even without the ritual, we've been together inside the Puzzle, a lot. I'm so sorry."

"Don't be," Ryo said softly, still refusing to lift his head. "You had your reasons."

"It's me, isn't it?" Yugi leaned across the table again, fixing his friend with big, sad eyes. "You have a crush on me?"

Bakura quickly opened his mouth to deny it, but then realized the futility of it and simply nodded. "And then when you told me you…you're also…" He caught himself and looked away again.

"I'm sorry." Yugi stared at the table again. "I didn't mean to lead you on. I love Yami very much, he's my…he's my soulmate. I should have told you, so your feelings didn't get built up like this."

"You didn't know," Ryo said sadly. "Not for sure. I was afraid to tell you."

"Is that why you didn't want to hang out with me? Like on Christmas and stuff?"

"Maybe. I'm not sure." Ryo sat back in his chair and clasped his hands in his lap. "I'm not blaming you, Yugi. You don't have to apologize."

"Yes I do," Yugi disagreed. "I've been so open and honest with everyone else about Yami, I don't know why I hesitated around you. If I'd been more open with you, I wouldn't have hurt you."

Bakura shook his head and tried to smile. "It's not that bad," he insisted in a faint voice. "I'm used to it. I just don't have very good luck meeting people. Especially…boys."

"It's tough," Yugi noted with a little nod. "You've hid it for so long, and even now you can never really be sure that people aren't going to hate you or reject you just for finding out. I know how that feels, it's awful. I worried for so long how to tell my grandpa…"

Bakura timidly lifted his head and tried to look his friend in the eye. "So, then, was it Yami who made you realize you liked…men?"

"Pretty much," Yugi replied, relaxing a little. "I never did until he and I became so close, and now…I've totally changed my mind. I always thought it was okay – that you should be free to love whoever you want to love, it didn't matter – but not that I'd ever love a guy myself." He gazed across at Bakura with curious eyes. "Does that mean you've never even had a boyfriend?"

Ryo seemed to shrink further into himself and shook his head. "Neither a boyfriend or a girlfriend," he murmured. "It's very hard for me to get close to people. You…you're not the only one the Ring spirit threatens."

"Yeah, I can imagine," Yugi said sympathetically. "It must be really lonely, huh?" He sighed softly. "You and I…we aren't like other guys. Our Millennium Items see to that. Maybe it's for the best – trying to explain that to some random person you meet at school or in a club or something? You'd be better off with someone who already knows about the Items, and understands."

Bakura stared absently out the window, so as to keep from losing his composure in a public place. "There aren't too many of those people left in the world," he sighed. "Besides you, would any of them even want to be with another boy?"

Yugi looked sharply at him. "Yes!" he exclaimed. "I know one person who is exactly like that!" Bakura raised curious eyes to him, making Yugi beam happily. "Marik."

"Marik!" Ryo stared fiercely. "You can't be serious!"

"I am!" Yugi insisted. "We talked about it at the tournament, after he saw that Eiri guy try to hit on me. It's hard for him, too, because he lives in a country where it's downright dangerous to be gay. He's really sweet," he added hopefully. "Now that he's on the pharaoh's side, he's a really great guy. I wish there was a way I could fix you two up, if he ever came to visit again."

Ryo tried again to smile, and this time managed a shadow of one. "That's kind of you, Yugi, but I don't know how that would work. I hardly know him personally, it was the Ring spirit who dealt with him, and that was when he was still trying to destroy you."

"That's okay," Yugi said. "That just means you have an opportunity to get to know him for real, and for him to get to know you. So, you only kind-of have history with him – but neither of you know the real person behind the dark spirits that controlled you." He beamed brightly. "And he's cute, too."

"Yugi…" Bakura looked away shyly, laughing a little.

"I know. It's not like I can do anything about it since he's all the way in Egypt and you're here," Yugi lamented. "But if he ever comes to visit, I want to get you two together. Just to hang out, maybe with all our friends. You can meet him for real." He raised a finger as if to punctuate the idea that just popped into his head. "And! You remember what I told you about the KaibaCorp wireless dueling network? It just so happens that I have Marik's username…you can chat with him online if you wanted…"

Ryo pouted. "But I don't have a wireless duel disk. I can't afford one right now."

"Hm, then maybe I'll have to get you one," Yugi threatened with a little smile. The look on Ryo's face made him back off. "Okay, okay. Not right now. I get it. But it's really cool, I hope you can get one someday. Maybe for your birthday or something."

"Maybe." Bakura looked up to see the hopeful grin on Yugi's face. "Fine," he sighed. "If it ever happens, I suppose I won't be opposed to meeting Marik again. But I'm not going to sit here pining after the chance. Even though I don't really expect to meet anyone else in the meantime," he added morosely.

"Oh…Bakura…" Yugi reached across the table and laid a hand on his arm in sympathy. "I wish you all the happiness in the world, I really do. You and I are still friends, and will be until the end. I know I can't give you any more than that, but I hope that's enough. I hope you can see that I still want to hang out with you, and that sometimes…that's the kind of love you really need the most. The love of a friend."

Ryo glanced at the hand on his arm and smiled weakly. "I'm glad you're my friend," he whispered. "Even if the rest is out of my reach. You've always been so kind to me, Yugi."

Yugi smiled strongly back. "Of course. I don't care about that stupid spirit, you're Ryo and I care about you." He rubbed Bakura's arm and withdrew, sitting back. "Never forget that. No matter how dark and lonely it gets, you'll always have a friend to turn to. Okay?"

Ryo nodded, bowing his head to hide his sad eyes from his companion. "Okay, Yugi."

"Come on. I'll walk you home. It's getting late…" He smiled bashfully. "I, uh…I have to get up early for work, and I promised Yami I'd…you know, sit up for a while and talk to him. Or let him talk to me. Because it's Valentine's Day."

"That's all right." Bakura stood and pushed in his chair. "I do have to get back, too. I have an early class tomorrow."

"And dinner's on me," Yugi quickly insisted as he rose and grabbed his coat. "No arguments."

Bakura blinked at him, and then relented with a soft smile. "All right."

They walked out together, but some distance up the street, Ryo felt Yugi's hand on his back. "Are you going to be okay?" Yugi asked, leaning in to keep his voice gentled.

"I think so." Ryo glanced aside at him, finding earnest eyes looking back. "I'll get over it, like always. I suppose I should be glad you weren't scared off by the idea of me liking you."

"I'm flattered, actually," Yugi chuckled. "All that time in school, never being popular or having any girls like me…all I had to do was start liking boys and all kinds of opportunities opened up." He laughed it off, and then quieted, patting Bakura's back once more. "Don't worry. Your soulmate is out there, somewhere. They're just not ready for you yet."

Ryo had no reply to that, he just sighed and kept walking. It always sounded trite when someone said so, but somehow, hearing Yugi say it made him briefly believe that it might be true. If only, he thought. If only Yugi were the pharaoh, and had the power to make it happen just by speaking the words. He could change the world.

 **A/N: I apologize for the _really_ long wait. I was in an accident (got hit by a van while riding my bike home from work) and didn't get around to doing this for a long while. On a side note, you don't realize how much you use your neck for until you can't use it...Like sitting up in bed. PAINFUL! Luckily even though my right leg was pinned under their back tire, it didn't break. Apparently the pressure is too evenly spaced for a break, fractures on the other hand...yeah. But I am doing better now, so I figured I'd get back into it again. Until next week...**

 **Locondra**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own this story, anime, manga, etc. Created for entertainment purposes only.**

Chapter 2

Duke swiftly answered the knock at his door to find Tristan there as expected, right on time, a bag in one hand and his helmet under the other arm. The sight made him smile in his usual sultry way. "Hey."

"Hey," Tristan said back, lifting up the plastic bag. "Dessert."

"I hope you picked something good," Duke chided him, taking the bag and peering inside.

"Sorry about the decorations on top," Tristan groaned as he stepped inside and slipped off his shoes. "There wasn't a single cake or cookie in the whole bakery that didn't have some kind of fluffy pink Valentine's message on it.

"Eh, don't worry about it. What's this?" Duke fumbled in the grocery bag and pulled out the bag of ground coffee.

"Oh! Uh…" Tristan set his helmet aside and grinned sheepishly. "I got you a little something. I know how much you like the fancy coffee."

"Really?" Duke examined the label and then breathed deeply of the minty aroma coming from the little bag. "Ooo, this should be good stuff. Thanks, Tristan." He turned and led the way into his flat, through to the kitchen where he was still busy preparing dinner. "That's thoughtful of you. And much better than what I got you."

Tristan's eyebrows raised. "What? You got me something?"

"Yeah, it's in there," Duke shrugged with a toss of his head towards the dining table in the next room. "On the table."

Tristan stepped up and looked in to find a vase sitting in the center of the table. The sight made him grin and almost laugh. "You got me flowers."

"I didn't know if you were a flower kind of guy," Duke shyly admitted from behind him, as he went about unpacking the grocery bag and putting the coffee out of the way. "It's okay if you don't like them. I wasn't sure, I just got them on a whim."

"Nah, it's okay," Tristan assured. "I like them. It's just funny…" He turned back to Duke and favored him with a stupid grin. "I was debating whether to get _you_ flowers."

Duke grinned over his shoulder. "That would have been girly overload in here. I like the coffee, though. That's cool that you remembered. Maybe I'll make some to go with dessert."

"Sure," Tristan shrugged, coming closer to him and peering over his shoulder at the stove. "So what're you making? Anything I can help you with?"

"No, it's okay. I've got it," Duke said. "I never get to cook for more than one anymore, you know."

"I didn't know you could cook at all."

Duke glanced back at him with a cool smile. "How long have I been taking care of myself? I don't survive on just take-out, you know." He gave the stir-fry another stir and quickly checked the rice. "I learned to cook when I was really young – sometimes, I was the only one around to make dinner. If I didn't do it, no one would."

Tristan leaned on the opposite counter from him to watch him be domestic. "You never really talk much about your family life," he noted.

"There's not much to tell," Duke said quietly. "My dad's gone, my mom figures that if I'm old enough to run my own business, I'm old enough to take care of myself. End of story." He turned down the heat on the burner and stood there staring into the pan for a moment. "I haven't even told her about us, yet."

Tristan shrugged stiffly. "We haven't told anyone about us yet. Not that there's much to tell."

Duke turned away from the stove and leaned on the counter beside it, so he could face his companion. "Tristan…there's something I want to talk to you about."

"Uh oh. Famous last words."

They both gave a little chuckle at that, but then Duke sobered and stared at the floor. "It's just…the times we've been together…well, I've had a lot of fun…"

Tristan groaned. "But?"

Duke blinked at him. "What do you mean, 'but?' I wasn't going to say that."

"Usually, that phrase is followed by a 'but. ' ' _But_ I don't like you that way, _but_ I don't think it'll work out…'" He peered at Duke. "You didn't mean it like that?"

"No, stupid. Just hear me out, okay?" Duke gave him a shy sort of frown. "I was going to say…I like being with you. More than I thought I would. It's like…I don't have to pretend, or try hard to charm you, I can just be myself, because we were already friends before we started this." He averted his gaze to the floor again. "I know it's kind of soon, we haven't been going out all that long, but…I kind of want to…" He sighed and decided to just say it straightforwardly. "I want to start seeing you exclusively."

Tristan's eyes widened. "Exclusively? Like…"

"Not dating anyone else," Duke finished for him. "Yeah. Not that I've been seeing anyone else, but…" He shrugged in his shy manner. "I think I know now that…I don't really need to keep my options open in case something else comes along. I like what I've got, and what I've got is…you." He lifted his gaze and focused directly on Tristan, a little light of worry in his green eyes. "If you're ready, that is. I know it might be tough for you, since you…well, you never really were looking for a _boy_ friend."

"Maybe not." Tristan lowered his eyes away from that keen gaze while he considered it. "Duke…how many times have we gone out since Christmas?"

Duke folded his arms as he thought about it. "Five, I think. Not counting the time you came over here to watch the tournament."

"That's enough time, don't you think? To know that I'm comfortable with you, that I like when we're together and when we're not I can't stop thinking about you?" Tristan looked across at him to find Duke staring back in interest. "I don't know what it is. You're right, I'm not really interested in guys and never wanted a boyfriend instead of a girlfriend. But…earlier today I…" He smiled in embarrassment. "I was just walking down the street and said to myself that I loved you. It was so natural, it just slipped out. And it's not a word I'm used to using a lot." He shook his head slowly. "It hasn't even been two months, and I find myself always thinking about when I'm going to see you again, or talk to you. Even those short little phone calls you make after I get home from work, just to say hi and talk about maybe doing something on the weekend…"

Duke smiled more strongly. "The time doesn't matter. We've been friends for a couple of years, we already know a lot about each other, and we've had more than our share of fights and craziness. It's like we could do away with that whole getting-to-know-you phase and just jump right into the…"

"Sex?"

"Well, I was going to say seriousness, but that works too," Duke said wryly. "Now that you mention it, though…" He peered curiously at Tristan. "You're not put off by the sex at all?"

"No, I'm not," Tristan said honestly. "You're…uh…" He blushed furiously. "You're really hot. And you haven't pushed me into it, you've been patient and careful and…that helps." He chuckled nervously. "I've slept with you more than any other person, ever."

Duke frowned at the floor for a brief moment. "Just sleeping with someone isn't a relationship," he murmured. "There's lots of people, straight and gay both, who sleep around and don't care. But I wanted to say before you got the wrong idea that…I'm not one of those people." He gave Tristan a timid smile. "I like you. I want to give it a chance, see where it goes. I think we've got a good thing going, and I don't want to lose it."

He noticed, then, that he needed to be keeping an eye on the food so it wouldn't overcook, and turned quickly to the stove to take care of it. After a moment's silence, he felt Tristan come up behind him, and his large hand came down onto Duke's slender shoulder. "I like you too," he said quietly. "You don't know how great it is to hear you say that. I was really hoping that I wasn't getting my heart too involved just in case you were only into a casual fling."

Duke smiled to himself while he stirred the food. "Going to bed with you five…six…er, seven times," he counted off with a groan, "isn't casual." He glanced over his shoulder at Tristan. "So, you want to make it official? We're going out with each other?"

"Yeah. I'd like that." Tristan hooked an arm around his shoulders and hugged him back into himself for just a moment, leaving Duke's arms free to handle dinner. "But I guess that means we'd better tell the others. We can't keep that a secret anymore."

"No, you're right," Duke concurred. "It's time." He switched off the stove and moved things around in preparation to bring it all to the table and get dinner off to a start. "It's been hard enough not letting on that we've been seeing each other. It would be impossible to do that if we want to be boyfriends."

"And I have no intention of keeping you a secret anyway," Tristan said with a playful growl, hugging Duke back against him once more before letting him go so he could serve dinner. "Yugi and Joey are my best friends. I want them to know. I hate sneaking around behind their backs, it was so hard trying to tell Yugi that I couldn't hang out with him tonight because I was seeing somebody. They have a right to know." He stepped back out of the way and leaned on the counter again, giving Duke the space to take out plates and utensils and start carrying things into the next room. "But how are we going to do it? I don't want them to freak out because we've been going out for two months and didn't tell them."

Duke frowned thoughtfully as he arranged the table, aware that Tristan had followed him into the doorway to hear his answer. "Well, when's the next full moon? Do you know?"

Tristan looked stumped. "Uh…about a week and a half, I think. I don't know exactly which day." He looked around for the nearest calendar, but didn't find one.

"So…right before my birthday," Duke guessed. "Perfect! How about this…" He stepped up to Tristan and draped his arms over his shoulders. "We'll get the gang together to party for my birthday, and do it on the day Yami's out of the Puzzle. That way, we'll have him and Yugi to back us up when we give them all the big news."

Tristan's brow twitched curiously. "You think they'll do that?"

"Yugi can't possibly be freaked out by any of his friends announcing that they're playing on the same team," Duke reasoned. "If he did, that would make him the biggest hypocrite ever. And if anyone's going to understand and be a nice, calming, rational presence, it's the pharaoh. He won't freak out. As long as we do it in front of him, he'll back us up. I'm sure of it. And Yugi too," he added smartly.

"I'm not worried so much about Yugi," Tristan said seriously. "It's Joey. He and I have been friends a really long time, longer than either of us have known Yugi. It might be a bad shock to him to find out that after all our years of mutually chasing girls and ogling girls and talking about girls that…I've given up on girls." His hands rested lightly on Duke's waist, as they stood gazing at each other in the doorway. "Not that I don't think he's understanding, it's just…he might be a little shocked by it."

Duke fixed him with a doubtful frown. "Joey's not a homophobe, is he?"

"No, no," Tristan said reassuringly. "I mean, he's cool with Yugi and Yami. And he's a good friend. I'm probably just worried over nothing," he added with a sheepish grin. "I've just never done this before."

Duke gave him a wry, understanding smile. "Yeah, you're coming out," he noted. "That's a big step for anybody. It's okay. If it's going to be tough, then all the better for us to do it with some really good friends around to support us."

"Yeah. I think you're right."

Duke looked seriously up at him, and then set a hand on his cheek and leaned in to kiss him lightly on the lips. "It takes a lot of courage to decide to come out," he said. "But if Yugi can do it, so can we." He let his hand linger for a moment before drawing himself out of Tristan's arms and going to get the rest of the food. "All right, it's time for dinner. Sit down, I'm sure you're dying of hunger by now."

"It does smell really good." Tristan went to the table and moved the vase of flowers aside, so they would be able to see each other across the middle of the table. He paused long enough to give them a reverent sniff before depositing them safely out of the way. By then Duke had brought everything else, and encouraged him with a smile to sit down. "That's right," Tristan said as they sat across from each other and dug in. "Your birthday's coming up fast. You're gonna be an old man."

"Yeah right," Duke snorted. "I'll be able to buy you beer, how about that?"

"You already do."

Duke smirked at him as he offered the rice. "How does it feel to have an older boyfriend?"

Tristan smirked back. "Older by two months does not count."

Duke laughed as he served himself in turn. "Man, everybody's coming of age this year. First Joey, then us, and eventually Yugi. We're going to have so many parties this year…"

"Well, we did all go to school together." Tristan grinned at him. "If all those stupid girls who turned me down could see me now…"

"I bet I probably stole one or two of them away from you," Duke said in amusement. "Not on purpose."

"Not like Serenity," Tristan muttered.

Duke set down his chopsticks before he could even take a bite and folded his arms, leaning on the table. "Okay, once and for all," he said directly. "I never actually went out with Serenity. We had one date, that was it. And it wasn't even really a _date_ date, I showed her around town and we had dinner but that was it. It never went anywhere after that." He stared across the table with all due seriousness. "I just chased her for the same reason you did – because she was cute, and she was there. But if you think about it, after a while, you and I both chasing her became less about her than about each other. It wasn't that either of us wanted her, we just wanted to spite each other." He waved a hand curtly. "It's over now. Finished. Competing with you for some girl's attention only brought us to a stalemate. I should have realized it then." His smirk returned as he picked up his chopsticks to begin. "It was setting the stage for all of this."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Tristan sighed, resuming his dinner. "I crushed on her a bit, but I don't have your confidence. I never got up the nerve to be myself around her. And by then…it was all past. It flew right by me, I woke up one morning and said 'you know, I'm done with that. It's time to move on. '"

Duke tapped his chopsticks on his plate as he pondered it. "Well, there was that one time. When you were finally honest with her about your complete lack of dueling skills."

"Yeah, well," Tristan mumbled, blushing, "mortal peril has a way of making a man honest."

"Yeah…" Duke closed his eyes and smiled cutely. "I thought you were really brave."

"Yeah?" Tristan grinned. "Anything else?"

"Well, I was honestly worried about you. And…hey!" Duke suddenly pouted. "You were completely useless! You left me to duel that guy all by myself! Don't make this all about you, smartass."

Tristan nodded coolly. "Yeah, I was waiting for that. Too good to be true."

"Hey." Duke reached across the table and took his hand, squeezing it firmly. His face had grown sober again, and his voice quieted. "You've always been there for your friends. That's all that matters. You may not be the one dueling or saving the world, but your friends still need you, and you never let them down." They both fell silent and still, then, hands joined. It was a nice moment to savor, and then both went back to their dinner. Tristan knew the subject had been forgiven and forgotten by the time Duke spoke up again. "Oh, by the way. You left your shirt here last time."

"I did? Oh yeah, the button-up one. Oh well…"

"I washed it," Duke admitted shyly. "It's in the bedroom."

"Well, good." Tristan looked up and gave him a smile across the table. "I'm probably going to need it in the morning. If it gets to be another late night, that is."

"Oh…I think that's a pretty good possibility," Duke said breezily. They glanced at each other, smiled knowingly, and resumed eating at a casual pace. After all, they had dessert, coffee, and a whole night ahead of them.

The Kaiba estate usually lurked behind its gated walls as a dark and unwelcoming shape, and tonight was no different. Most of the lights in the huge house were out, but for the glimmer of a tiny desk lamp in the first-floor study where the master of the estate was hard at work. Anyone who knew him wouldn't be surprised at all to find that Kaiba spent all of his free time away from the office working just as much as if he were still at it, stopping only to eat or sleep. He had a particular reason for staying up late this night, though, which had nothing to do with work. Mokuba was out on his first date, for Valentine's Day. Much as he didn't exactly care to know how it went, Seto was an overprotective big brother and simply wanted to assure himself that Mokuba came home on time, none the worse for wear, and got to bed so he could get up for school in the morning. That, and he knew he'd get an earful about how it went anyway. There weren't any major projects at KaibaCorp right now that benefited from the late work hours, so he occupied himself making projections for the next quarter and then looked into the weekly update on the KC wireless dueling platform. Kaiba took great satisfaction in being lord over this little online domain, but he perused the facts and statistics about the worldwide users subscribed to the network with a growing frown. He could learn enough to satisfy the stockholders and lawyers from these dry screens, but there was more he wanted to know, for his own personal interest. The number of active users online at any given time couldn't really tell him whether or not they were having fun with his system. It was entering its third month of operation and already exploding in user subscriptions, perhaps partially due to Pegasus using it as a back door to get duelists from obscure locations to join his tournament. Yet, apart from Shandy's flippant comment to him as he was heading for the car, he didn't know if people actually liked it.

Shandy. The name flitted across his mind for a moment, giving him pause. She had essentially challenged him to a rematch, he remembered, even though he had been the loser in their fight. Kaiba stared at his computer screen, and then used his administrator's powers to look up her account by her username. Sure enough, she spent a lot of time on the network. She hadn't logged in that day, at least not yet, but had visited as recently as the day before and carried a win-loss record of thirty to two. _Not bad_ , he found himself saying, before glaring at the screen. He was not about to forgive her for taking advantage of his distraction, making a mockery of his Blue Eyes, and defeating him like he was a mere amateur. A rematch sounded like a great idea, so he could prove to himself that it was a one-time shot and he hadn't lost his touch. Yet, he considered his personal account with some shrewdness. If he popped onto the network and decloaked, legions of nerdy dueling fanboys would see "Kaiba1" on their lists and freak out, and he would be accosted by a thousand requests to duel that he had no intention of honoring. He wasn't interested in using his own system for fun, it was part of work and his empire and thus needed his complete control and superiority over it. The "Kaiba1" username was his administrator's key, he could use it to do just about anything he wanted with the network, but if he chose to seek out Shandy and demand that rematch, he couldn't do it that way. It only took him a few seconds of thinking it over, his eyes on the screen showing the names of duelists logging in and out constantly, to come up with a simple solution. He needed a dummy username, a normal account like all the others, which he could use as a spy account. Not only could he surreptitiously contact Shandy when and if he wanted to, he could use it to anonymously troll the chat rooms and duel invitations to see how people used the system. And being the administrator, he could set up this account by hacking into his own system, bypassing the usual interface and the subscription fee. Kaiba began to grin smugly to himself as he typed away, aware of all the fun he could have with this spy account. He could find out for himself whether the network operated like he expected, if it was easy to use, if people could properly challenge each other and duel like he expected. It took one quick search of the user database to be sure he had a name that no one else was already using, and a cool smirk curved his lips as he entered, "Blue-Eyed-Dragon."

An imaginary profile, some faked duel stats and creation date, and Kaiba was online like all the other geeks, lurking on one of the duel boards where people could go to set up invitations to duel. It looked a lot different at this level from what he was used to, as a silent ghost moderator who could keep an eye on the chats if he desired and ban violators with the swift hand of invisible justice. He knew the one flaw of the fledgling network was a serious lack of moderators who could patrol on a regular basis, and make sure the dueling network wasn't being used for other illicit or illegal activities. Perhaps watching it from this perspective would give him some ideas on how to correct that oversight. He set himself to idle so he could just watch for a while, a window open at the side of his screen to show him people entering and exiting and chatting with each other about Duel Monsters and such while he worked on other, more intelligent things in the main window. Shandy was not on, nor did she log on at all that night, but he added her username to his new account's watchlist in the expectation that someday, it would pay off.

Kaiba heard the main door open and close, and glanced at the time in the corner of his screen. Mokuba was not only home on time, he was a little early. As he expected, his younger brother came straight into the study after taking off his coat, calling out, "I'm home!"

"Yes, I could hear you," Seto sniffed. "Well?"

Mokuba flopped onto the couch near to his brother's desk, so Kaiba could see him over the laptop screen. "It sucked," he declared bluntly, pouting. "I'm never going out on a date ever again."

"Wouldn't bother me if you didn't," Seto muttered. "Why? How bad could it have been?"

Mokuba leaned back against the couch and tilted his head back, sighing at the ceiling. "First of all, she wasn't even interested in _me_ …she just liked the fact that I'm rich. That was bad enough. But then she sat there and talked _all_ night, just talked and talked and talked…about herself! I couldn't get a word in, she just kept going on about how her family is in such and such business and she wants to be an actress, she's into this and that. It was so annoying." He straightened up and frowned at Seto. "I swear. She never asked me anything about me, except to make sure that I was your brother and had some kind of stake in KaibaCorp. After that, it was all about her." He twitched with an imaginary shiver. "And then she tried to kiss me! As if! She was all moony and clingy and dragged me where she wanted to go, never once asked me if I'd like to do anything. I'm so glad I had to say that you wanted me home by a certain time, she wanted me to go to this dumb chick movie. Ugh. If that's the way dating works, count me out. It was so dumb."

Kaiba sat and continued to type, looking disinterested even though he did keep one ear open to listen to his brother's tirade. As soon as Mokuba trailed off and sighed, Seto cracked the slightest smirk. "I warned you, didn't I? That girls would only like you for your money."

"All the girls at my school are like that," Mokuba grumbled. "Everything's a popularity contest with them. And you're only popular if you're cute, or you have money. And if you have both, jackpot."

"What do you care?" Kaiba glanced up over the edge of his computer screen. "People like that aren't worth your time, Mokuba. If they don't want to deal with you, then you're saved from the agony of having to deal with them. Forget about them."

Mokuba glanced back at him, and then sighed tiredly. "I know," he said, more quietly. "It's just…I'm going to a real school because I want to meet people, I don't want to stay closed up and locked away forever."

"Like me?" Kaiba raised an eyebrow.

Mokuba quickly waved his hands. "I didn't mean that, Seto! I meant…"

"I know what you meant." Kaiba resumed typing, but was able to address his little brother at the same time. "You don't have to take it back. I make no excuses about the way I am, Mokuba. If you want friends and girls and all that, that's your choice and I'm not going to tell you differently. But there are reasons I close myself away from people. I don't like them, and I don't want to deal with them if I don't have to."

"And that's fine for you," Mokuba agreed, "but I'm younger than you. I have my whole life ahead of me, and all I have to do right now is learn stuff and make friends. And even though it probably freaks you out," he added with a naughty grin, "I want to have a girlfriend someday. Sooner or later, you're going to have to deal with it."

Kaiba snorted. "Yeah, yeah," he said, unconvinced. "At least it's not going to be tonight."

"No," Mokuba pouted. "Stupid girl. I hope she doesn't think I'm going to give her something on White Day just because she gave me chocolates. I'm not going out with her again."

"I did say you were too young to go out on a date," Seto reminded him in a low tone. "But you had to go and do it anyway."

"Yeah, well…" Mokuba hopped up from the couch and went to lean on the desk instead, folding his arms and resting his chin on them so he could stare at his brother. "Thanks for waiting up for me. Now you can say 'I told you so' all you want, big brother."

Kaiba sniffed arrogantly, but then after a moment, reached out and set a hand on Mokuba's head, ruffling his hair. "As long as you learned your lesson. Girls are nothing but trouble."

"No argument here. What'cha doing?" Mokuba eyed him. "You're on the dueling network?"

The cool smile returned to Kaiba's face. "I'm spying on our users. I want to see what they're doing online when there are no moderators around to keep an eye on their behavior."

"Sounds like fun." Mokuba peered around the edge of the screen. "Ha ha! Nice name. 'Blue-Eyed-Dragon. ' That's so you." His gaze returned to his brother's stoic face. "Are you going to actually duel anybody with that name?"

Kaiba kept his eyes on the screen as he typed. "I falsified the duel records so I wouldn't have to. I'll look like some newbie with a pathetic record, someone no one will want to challenge." He gave Mokuba a brief smirk. "You think I'd actually let myself lose a few duels just so no one would suspect a user with that name to be me?"

"Of course not," Mokuba retorted. "Besides, the minute you accept a duel with anyone and switch to the wireless duel disk, they'll hear your voice and know it's you anyway."

"That's right." Kaiba nodded and returned to his work. "It's just so I can investigate the status of the network and how people are using it, and remain anonymous. Not so I can duel. I already have the Kaiba1 account anyway." He flicked Mokuba another brief glance. "Do you want your own account?"

"Me? Nah." Mokuba shrugged and lolled his head lazily on his arms. "You're the duelist in the family, I'm just a spectator. I don't really want to duel anybody."

"Fine. Don't say I didn't ask."

Mokuba glanced aside at the screen again, noticing the logged-in user's buddy watchlist. There were only a handful of names on it, and he could pretty much guess who "KingofGames" was, but the rest were not familiar. "Who's 'ShandyCandy?'" he wondered.

Seto looked up sharply. "What?"

"On your buddy list." Mokuba pointed at the names on the screen, none of which were logged in.

Kaiba frowned. "I just picked some names to put on the list," he hastily explained. "So it would look like I've actually met and talked to people online."

"Yeah, but I bet that one's Yugi's name," Mokuba grinned, pointing to _KingofGames_.

Seto snorted again. "Gee, whatever gave you that idea?" he retorted sarcastically.

Mokuba pushed himself up from the desk and started away. "Well, I'm off to bed, I think. I want to forget all about the stupid date and just go to sleep. 'Night, big brother. Don't work too hard."

Kaiba didn't look up, but spoke over his shoulder as his fingers flew across the keyboard. "Good night, Mokuba." He glanced at the window on the side of the screen again, and with a sigh, gave in to the fact that Shandy wasn't coming online that night. He logged off and shut down the computer, taking his younger brother's hint. Sleep was a much better proposition than stalking his nemesis any day.

The full moon came around about a week and a half after Valentine's Day, on what to anyone else would be a random Wednesday in February, but to Yugi and Yami, it would be their day for each other. And for their friends, as plans had been made to celebrate Duke's birthday a couple of days early so as to take advantage of Yami's presence, but that was the furthest thing from Yugi's mind as he awoke from his nap and puttered about his room making preparations for the impending ritual.

The moment Yami stepped from the Puzzle, he opened his eyes to search out his lover and be sure he had weathered it better than usual. Yugi knelt on the floor in front of him, hunched over, one hand bracing himself up while the other remained clutched to his bare chest. He was breathing heavily, but conscious and aware. As Yami took a step forward, Yugi lifted his head slowly and sat up enough to reveal what he had been holding to his chest while he recovered his energy. The pharaoh's eyes widened to see a vividly red rose in his partner's nimble fingers. Yugi knew by the look on his face that he had noticed, and smiled shyly over the bloom as he brought it up to his face. "Hi," he breathed. "You like it?"

Yami began to smile as well. "Is that for me?"

"Happy Valentine's Day," Yugi said, beaming, "two weeks late."

The pharaoh stepped up to him and extended a hand to help him to his feet. Yugi placed his other hand in the waiting one and allowed himself to be pulled up, and only then did he present the rose to his partner. Yami's hand wrapped around his so they could both hold it. He leaned in and gave it an indulgent sniff. "It's beautiful," he murmured. "What a nice idea."

Yugi bashfully lowered his eyes, even though doing so allowed him to fully ogle the pharaoh's naked body before him. "I guess I was just in a romantic kind of mood," he tried to explain. "I thought it would be cute if I could use one of the thorns to prick my finger for the ritual, but…it didn't work, so I had to use the pin like usual."

"Oh, Yugi," Yami chuckled. He bent his head to favor his lover with a sweet kiss, the heat and taste of it pulling them closer together until hands brushed skin and reached to hold each other. Yami broke first and gently pressed his lips to Yugi's cheek. "It doesn't matter. All I need is you, here with me, just as you are." He brushed Yugi's bangs out of his eyes so he could see the youthful smile glowing up at him. "Are you feeling all right? The ritual didn't knock you out, I see."

"I'm okay," Yugi assured, resting his hand still holding the rose against his partner's chest. "I could feel it taking my energy, but I made sure to take a good nap before and now…" An impish smile crossed his lips. "I'm wide awake."

The pharaoh's caress moved from his hair down his cheek to his neck and shoulder. "And I see you're already half-dressed," Yami noted.

Yugi grinned; he had taken off his shirt before starting the ritual, so he stood there barefoot and clad only in pajama pants and the Puzzle. "Well, there's no sense in putting on what's going to be taken off right away," he teased. He stroked the velvety-soft petals of the rose against Yami's cheek and lips, eliciting a sultry smile in response. "I've been waiting for this, so much," he breathed. "After last month, I just want more and more of you every time."

Yami circled his arms around Yugi and pulled him close, nuzzling his forehead and pressing tiny kisses to his face. "Our Valentine's night visit inside the Puzzle wasn't enough?" he murmured playfully between kisses.

"Mm, that was so good," Yugi mumbled, closing his eyes to remember. The room of their imagination had been enhanced by a change in the mood lighting and a basket of flower petals – probably lotus, per the Egyptian historical theme – for them to scatter over the linens and tumble into as they made love all night long. But nothing, Yugi thought, compared to having Yami there with him, enfleshed, even if his own bedroom paled in comparison to the pharaoh's secret bedchamber. He opened his eyes just enough to give his partner a seductive look from under long eyelashes, lifting his head to whisper in the taller pharaoh's ear. "No, it wasn't enough. It's never enough. I'll never be able to get enough of you, I love you so much."

Smiling warmly, Yami took the rose from Yugi's fingers and then wrapped both arms around him, catching him up for a long, hard kiss that left them both gasping. "Then, perhaps I shall have to see whether making love to you until dawn can satisfy you in the short term," he murmured with their lips still pressed together.

"Until dawn?" Yugi repeated, starting to smile.

Yami kissed him again. "If you can keep up that long."

"I'll sure try."

The pair eagerly slipped under the blankets on Yugi's bed to hide themselves from the drafty chill in the room, but just stretched out beside each other with their arms lazily wrapped around each other, slowly savoring each lingering kiss they shared. Yami held on to the rose for a while, and played its silky petals against Yugi's face and neck, but eventually he had to put it aside lest its thorns scratch him or his lover's tender, bare skin. He stretched to lay it on the top shelf above the head of the bed, next to the floppy white puppy with purple cords tied innocently in a bow around its neck. Yugi reached to enfold him in his arms as he laid back down, and for a long while all they did was kiss and touch, naked chests resting against each other. Eventually, Yami helped Yugi out of his pants, leaving them free to explore each other fully. They remained wrapped in the blankets, but then Yami began to kiss his way lower, intending to kiss every part of Yugi he could reach, chin to neck to chest to stomach, down his hips, along the insides of his thighs, all the way to his knee. Nestled in the blankets, Yugi laid back and purred in delight at the treatment, as the feathery touch of his partner's lips descended down and came all the way back up to meet his lips once again. He placed his hands on either side of Yami's face and held him there for even more kisses, deep and restless, energetic, and firm. Then hands slid around his body, smoothing down his flanks to his hips, and roamed in between his legs. He caught his breath sharply as Yami's hand closed around him, and instantly reached to reciprocate. The pharaoh groaned softly as Yugi's slender fingers found him under the blankets and stroked him delicately, their smiles still locked on each other as they first fondled, and then eagerly groped each other. Yami curled his other arm around Yugi to hold him close, and Yugi moved to do the same, so they could lie next to each other and nuzzle each other's necks and cheeks while their hands worked beneath the warm blankets to stroke each other off.

The closer he came to orgasm, the tighter Yugi began to hold onto Yami, his arm flung around the pharaoh's back clutching him tighter and tighter as he gasped for breath. Likewise, Yami curled around his young love and bent his head as if to kiss him, but by now both were so breathless and hot that all they could do was share their panting breaths and moans in the small space between their faces. Yugi rolled onto his back and spread his legs wider, inviting the touch that would drive him over the edge, though he still kept vigorously working at Yami to please him at the same time. The pharaoh hovered over him, supported on one elbow, and kissed sensually at his lips while plying his fingers in just the right way to make Yugi come with a shout rather quickly after that. Yugi's fist closed on his partner's erection in desperation, bringing him to climax just after. Fully warmed up, they collapsed into each other and resumed kissing, pressing their heated, sticky bodies together to share the mingled essence splattered across both their stomachs. It didn't take them long to work themselves up again, between Yugi's youth and Yami's fresh body, but the appetizer was past and it was time for the main course. When their bodies told each other they were ready to move on, Yami slid his hands up along Yugi's arms to clasp his hands and entwine their fingers, pressing him down onto the bed. Yugi smiled hazily up at him and arched his back to bring their bodies into contact, giving them both reason to moan. Yami smiled back and began to move his knees to pry Yugi's legs wide apart, but his partner resisted, stretching out beneath him instead. "I want to try something different," he murmured up, lifting his head to glance his lips along Yami's cheek.

The pharaoh raised an eyebrow. "How different?"

"Nothing too outrageous." Yugi withdrew his hands from where Yami had them trapped and pushed gently against his chest to make sure he was out of the way enough to permit Yugi to squirm underneath him. Their bodies still writhed against each other, tantalizing and hot, as Yugi repositioned, but Yami held still and watched with a moaning gasp of pleasure as Yugi rolled over mostly onto his stomach, propping himself up on his elbows and glancing over his shoulder. The sweet innocence of his youthful face mingled with a look of pure seduction, as he smiled ever-so-slightly to encourage his lover to have his way with him in this position. With a growl in his throat, Yami lowered himself onto Yugi and wrapped his arms around him, burying his face in Yugi's hair and nuzzling the back of his neck. Yugi stretched out his arms and laid his head on them, purring out his favorable response to his partner's attack. It felt wonderful to have the pharaoh's strong hands splaying over his chest, running down the length of his naked body, pulling him back into him. Yugi turned just enough that he was partly on his side, and then crooked his legs just right to allow for entry from behind. Yami continued to kiss at his neck, his shoulder blades, and up his spine as he tightened his arms around Yugi's middle, hearing the jingle of the Puzzle chain as it got pushed out of the way yet again. Then, he groped lower, brushing his palm against Yugi's arousal and teasing him all over again. With a soft groan Yugi pushed back into him, rubbing his ass against the erection prodding into him. It was a delicious and sensual position, with Yugi cradled tenderly and passionately in the pharaoh's embrace. A quick moment to lubricate, and then Yami was sliding inside, bracing himself just enough on his knees in order to push in. Yugi let out a long sigh and stretched out even more to relax, shifting more onto his stomach and parting his legs to allow for his partner's comfort. Yami laid mostly on top of him and pushed fully inside, pausing there to just rest and kiss Yugi's shoulder gently. "Yes," Yugi whispered to him. "Just like that…"

Yami backed out a little and pushed back in, very slowly, and stretched to kiss Yugi's shoulder blade again as his young love shuddered and gasped beneath him. "I think I've got it," the pharaoh murmured. "Slow, and gentle…"

"Yeah," Yugi breathed between gasps. "I like that."

Purring his agreement, Yami began a long, slow dance, bracing himself on one elbow so he could reach around Yugi with his other arm and stroke fingertips across his throat and chest, settling into a steady, unhurried in-and-out pace. Yugi closed his eyes and groaned contentedly, resting his head on his arm and letting Yami do anything to him; fast, slow, hard, sweet, it didn't matter. For now it was slow, deliberate, and patient, just like the pharaoh. He held Yugi with an arm around his chest, neither pushing him down nor pulling him back, but just holding him while he thrust gently into him. It was a pace and technique they could have kept up all night, but both craved more of each other, and eventually Yugi founds himself giving a slight gasp as Yami suddenly thrust hard against him. Yugi splayed himself out further on the bed, his fist clenching on the sheets, as his partner shifted to brace himself on one hand and clutch Yugi tighter with the other. Yugi could feel and hear the pharaoh's legs sliding across the sheets, finding a new position to allow him more leverage, and then the pause was over and he was plunging deep, his pace quickening. Yami bent with his face next to Yugi's ear, kissing briefly at his earlobe before simply settling for panting in his ear while he sped up his thrust, his other hand flat on Yugi's chest to hold him in place. Soft cries began to punctuate Yugi's labored breathing, and he lifted his hips up to meet the thrust bearing down on him. The pharaoh chuckled in his deep voice, the sound sensually close to Yugi's ear. "You are so beautiful," he murmured between panting breaths. "I love the feel of your body…so lean and supple in my hands…"

"Yami…" Yugi moaned, lifting his head. It was good, so good, but he lacked the ability to form the words to say so. His gasps and cries as the pace quickened yet again would be enough.

Yami wanted to keep this up as long as he could, but his own body began to demand a hastening toward their goal, driving him to buck his hips even harder and faster against Yugi's ass. He had to shift once more, rolling Yugi completely onto his stomach and wrapping both arms around him, pulling him up against him as his whole body contributed to the thrust. The pharaoh's weight on his hips pushed Yugi down into the bed, grinding his erection against the sheets in a way that had him throwing back his head with uncontrollable cries very quickly. He fought back, bracing his elbows and tipping his hips upward to meet his partner halfway, completely forgetting himself and where he was as he gave a cry with each panting breath. So good, so close, just a little bit more, but it teased at him, just out of his reach. Yami held him suffocatingly tightly, both arms locked around his middle, letting go of the romance and just pounding fervently into him. The body beneath him stiffened, and Yugi's cries escalated to screams as he came – and kept coming. As long as Yami continued to thrust, Yugi could not come down. He buried his face in the sheets and gasped loudly as his body trembled, and then at last he heard the pharaoh's voice raise in climax. Yami bucked once more and then held, growling rather than crying out as he tended to do while his body erupted. One more cry escaped Yugi as he felt himself being filled, and the way they began to sag into the bed again brushed his electrified body against a hand and sheets and made him twitch once more. Yami's elbows caught the majority of his weight, but his hips pressed down on Yugi's, and they both gave a gasp at what it did to them. All they could do was peel themselves apart and then clasp themselves to each other again, needing desperately to catch their breath before doing anything else.

For a long time, Yami lay against Yugi, wrapping him up from behind again, panting, eyes closed. He felt his lover stir in his arms, and then chuckle. "That was amazing," he breathed.

"Mmm?" The pharaoh tilted his head to kiss the back of Yugi's neck. "You liked it that way?"

"So hot," Yugi murmured. "Though…it doesn't matter. Any way you do it to me is hot." He squirmed a little in his partner's arms, shifting in order to be able to glance over his shoulder. Yami's eyes were half-closed and hazy, and his bangs rather disheveled – a look of beauty, Yugi thought. "Something about the way you held me. I felt so…safe. More of you touched more of me."

"Mmm." Yami nuzzled and kissed him again. "I'll remember that. Anything is good for you."

"I guess I'm just easy to please," Yugi giggled. His voice softened wistfully. "As long as I'm with you."

The arms around him tightened, and he was treated to a number of small, warm kisses to his neck, his earlobe, behind his ear. They laid for a long silence like that, savoring the bliss, cuddling down further into the blankets that protected them. Part of Yugi wanted to sleep, but he was too content to lie there and caress Yami's arms and the backs of his hands where they wrapped around him. Eventually, he rolled back onto his back so he could see his partner, and share smiles with him, while they held, kissed, and touched each other. Just when he thought they were going to give up and settle down, Yami began to kiss him temptingly, curling his whole body around his young love and cuddling him close while he breathed hotly along his neck and fastened his lips on his earlobe. His hand began to roam across Yugi's slender chest, searching out a nipple and stroking his fingertips over and around it. Though exhausted, Yugi found himself sighing and then moaning all over again, closing his eyes to enjoy the feeling of being so tenderly, erotically teased. "Again?" he whispered after a little bit.

Yami's lips roamed down his shoulder, leaving a wet trail. "I said I wanted to make love to you until dawn," he reminded. "Or until we both fall asleep in exhaustion, whichever comes first." He lifted his head and smiled knowingly down as Yugi turned his head to look at him. "And you're not asleep yet."

Yugi groaned. "Who can fall asleep when you're touching me like…that…?"

Fingertips glided over his chest and down his stomach. "Do you want me to stop?"

Yugi closed his eyes and let his head fall back into the pillow as the touch kept roaming downward. "No," he breathed. "Don't stop. Never stop."

Yami prowled over the top of him and bent to kiss him fully, moaning in his throat when he felt Yugi's hands come around him and glide down his back all the way to his ass in encouragement. They were both definitely ready for one more round, facing each other this time, a round which would probably take forever to complete now that their bodies were beginning to tire. Yet, the time and energy meant nothing, as long as they were lying there gazing into each other's eyes, hands and lips searching for all new and exciting ways to stir each other up. By the time they were once again coupled, the effort was worth it, and Yugi openly cried out in his pleasure as his lover filled him with long, slow strokes. There was no way to stop it now, no reason to, and both abandoned themselves to the pleasure, clutching each other as hard as they could in order to hang on lest the force of their lovemaking sweep them away.

Unbeknownst to them, down the hall, Grandpa Muto lay flat on his back in bed staring at the ceiling, trying to force his brain to stop thinking about what all the noise in the other bedroom meant. He knew it was the full moon, knew why Yugi had gone to bed early, and yet wondered how in the world those two could have been carrying on this kind of relationship for nearly two years without him once hearing them. Until tonight. All he could do was hope that they tired each other out pretty soon.

Quite some time later, Yami found himself roused from a drowsy sleep by his partner's stirring, or perhaps by the sudden void in his arms that left him with a draft. He blinked his eyes open to find Yugi sitting on the side of the bed, reaching to pick up his cast-off pajamas and pull them on as quickly as he could. The sight of his adorable young love hastily buttoning his top, his head drooping and eyes half-closed sleepily, made Yami smile. He waited until Yugi had burrowed back under the blankets and snuggled up to him to say anything. "Better now?" he murmured.

"I was cold," Yugi murmured back, fastening himself back around Yami in the same position he had just left. They had fallen asleep naked after their last session, too exhausted to leave each other's embrace for practical matters like pajamas. Yugi settled more comfortably against his partner, making sure neither was laying on the other's arm. "You're not cold?"

"I suppose it would be wise," the pharaoh mused. "But I don't want to get up." He snuggled Yugi and buried his nose in his hair, breathing deeply of his warmth. "You'll keep me warm."

"And I got you out some pajamas and everything," Yugi complained, though he didn't notice that the pajamas he had taken out and left folded on the end of the bed before midnight were now somewhere on the floor in the dark.

Yami kissed his forehead and laid back down. "I don't want to disturb you. You're all ready for sleep, now." He chuckled to himself as he closed his eyes. "I guess I didn't make it until dawn, either."

"That's okay," Yugi purred. "I'm more than satisfied. And the day's only just beginning." He cooed softly as he nestled into Yami's arms and began to drift towards sleep again. "Who needs Valentine's Day? This is way better…" He heard his partner's warm, throaty chuckle, and then he was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own this story, anime, manga, etc. Created for entertainment purposes only.**

Chapter 3

However Yugi and Yami decided to spend their day, they knew that come evening they would be going out with the gang for the express purpose of toasting Duke on behalf of his coming of age. His actual birthday was still two days away, but when he had called to request the partying be done on the full moon just so Yami could be there, Yugi enthusiastically agreed. Any time his friends actively chose to include his partner without needing to be reminded of the full moon days made Yugi ecstatically happy. It wasn't that he feared his friends avoiding the pharaoh, but the extra affirmation of his partnership pleased him to no end. It made him feel normal, for once. After their excessively late night, Yugi and Yami slept in, but the younger one was the first to awake. He found himself on his side with his partner spooned up behind him, and noticed as he rolled over to behold the beautiful, sleeping pharaoh that he, too, had gotten up at some point during the night and found pajamas. He wore them haphazardly, though, the top button undone and the rest askew, the sleeve pulled down to expose his shoulder and leave just his fingers poking out from the cuff. Yugi gazed admiringly at him for a while, a dreamy smile on his lips, and then moved to face him and brush a kiss to his cheek. The tiny touch woke Yami, he took a breath and opened his eyes slowly, focusing on the face inches away from his. Yugi smiled cutely at the flicker of recognition in his violet eyes. "Morning, sleepyhead," he said softly.

Yami groaned under his breath and moved to rub an eye. "Is it even still morning?"

"For the most part." Yugi pecked him on the lips and then sat up. "We shouldn't sleep the whole day away, though. Grandpa's got a few things we need to do before we go out tonight."

He started to get up, but Yami grabbed him by the arm to restrain him. With a little yelp, Yugi was pulled back into bed and suddenly kissed with passion. He gave in immediately and rested his hands against Yami's shoulders, eagerly returning the kiss with just as much desire. When they broke for breath, they just held there, gazing at each other, smiling slightly. Yugi's fingers caressed a small circle on Yami's shoulder where his rumpled pajama top laid it bare. Yami smiled more strongly, as if to prove that he was awake and alert at last, and leaned in to kiss Yugi once more. His young love surrendered and melted into the kiss, growing quiet all over again and laying back as if to say that getting up didn't have to be such an urgent priority. After a moment, Yami murmured huskily against his lips. "Did you save me a chocolate like I asked?"

Yugi burst into giggles. "Yes," he replied, grinning up at the face hovering above him. "In fact, I saved two. One for you, one for me."

"Mmm…good." The pharaoh smirked and just gave him one last smooch on the lips before letting him up. "All right," he relented, pulling his top back into place. "I suppose, there's a whole day and a wide world out there waiting for us."

They didn't exactly get out into the wide world – Grandpa's requests were for Yugi to take care of a couple of things around the house – but they luxuriated in a day of freedom and no need to hurry up and be anywhere or do anything. While both were sure they couldn't top the excitement and creative, constant lovemaking of last month's visit during the tournament, they made themselves some time to be alone together, to lie on the couch in each other's arms and snuggle and kiss until there was eventually nothing to distract them from turning each other on and needing to retire to the bedroom to complete the job. At least they were all cleaned up and well-dressed in plenty of time to head down to the restaurant where they were supposed to meet the gang for Duke's celebration. Yugi tucked an envelope into his coat to protect it from the elements, as there were very light flurries in the air, assuring Yami that it was nothing extravagant and he had written both their names on the card anyway. He didn't know what to get Duke, so he settled on a gift card to one of the clothing and jewelry shops they both frequented. After all, their tastes were somewhat similar. Yami pouted comically about not being able to sign the birthday card himself, but it was only for a second, and then they were both smiling as they walked together down the sidewalk towards the meeting place.

It was just the six of them that night: Yugi and Yami, Joey and Mai, and Tristan, the ones Duke considered his closest friends. He had reserved a private tea room in one of the popular restaurants, and accordingly, when everyone arrived they were all dressed a little more nicely than usual. At least, they all looked good, something Duke complimented them on as they were shown to the room and left to peruse the menu and order drinks. Being set aside in the tea room gave the group freedom to be noisy and happy all they wanted, neither bothering other patrons nor being bothered by karaoke night in the bar. They knelt in pairs around three sides of the square table in the warm glow of traditional lanterns, cupping their hands around hot cups of tea or sake to treat chilled fingers and laughing like old friends should. A little pile of cards and small boxes sat in the center of the table waiting for Duke to open and cherish later. He sat next to Tristan on one side of the table, looking sleek and sexy in a black and white sweater, leaning on the table and grinning lazily at the attention he received from all sides. He kept glancing at Tristan, as if checking for an opportunity to do what they really had brought their friends there to do, but no one outside of the two of them noticed. At last, after the appetizers had been brought and they had enthusiastically reported to the waitress that it was Duke's birthday in case the restaurant would give him free dessert, the pair glanced at each other once more and nodded, knowing it was time. At the moment, Mai was answering Yami's curious question. "No way, I made Joey drive tonight," she grinned smugly. "I had a long day at work, I need to seriously unwind."

"Aw, no sake for you," Yugi teased Joey. "Just Mai and Duke."

"Maybe later," Duke said upon hearing his name. "Hey, guys? Um…thanks for coming, tonight. It's good to have friends like you to party with."

"Of course, Duke," Yugi smiled at him. "We wouldn't miss it for the world."

Yami gazed keenly past Yugi to Duke. "Why such a serious face, all of a sudden?"

Catching himself, Duke put on a faint smile. "Well, actually…Tristan and I have something to tell you guys."

That made everyone else around the table perk up in interest. "Oh?" Mai prompted. "You two are conspiring on something?"

"I guess you could say that," Tristan replied with a glance at Duke. "We wanted to wait until everything was…well, clear, before we told you."

"Yeah, it's kind of a big announcement," Duke agreed. "We had to be sure."

"Hey!" Joey said brightly. "Are you guys moving in together, as roommates? Does this mean you're finally abandoning that shithole of an apartment, Tristan?"

Duke and Tristan both looked startled, and then shared a glance. "I hadn't even thought about that," the latter remarked.

"Would you want to?" Duke asked him with all sincerity. "My place is pretty big…"

"Eh, it's a little early," Tristan shrugged. "Now's not really the time to be thinking about something like that."

"We'll talk about it later," Duke agreed. "When we get a chance."

"Yeah, sure."

Joey looked back and forth between them in confusion. "But…if you're not gonna be roommates, then…" He frowned, befuddled. "I don't get it. What else could you be conspiring about?"

"They're forming a Dungeon Dice Monsters tag team," Mai teased. Nearly everyone laughed.

Duke fiddled with the cup of tea set before him, turning it idly around while he waited for the joke to pass. "Well…how do I say this?" He looked up, and across at Joey. "The good news is, neither of us will be chasing after your sister anymore, Joey…"

Joey chuckled. "That is pretty good news," he retorted. "Why, though? You two both finally came to your senses that she's too young for you?"

Tristan looked squarely at Duke. "I guess we should just come right out and say it," he said heavily. Turning his gaze to the others, he took a breath and said, "Guys, uh…Duke and I are seeing each other."

Eyes widened all around the table. "Seriously?" Yugi asked for them all. "Like…dating?"

"Yeah. Dating." Duke straightened up and laid a hand over Tristan's where it rested on the table between them. "We have been, ever since Christmas. But we didn't know if it was just a fling, or it was going to go somewhere, so we didn't tell you. Not until we knew." Afraid to look at some of his friends, Duke settled on Yami, who sat listening with a faintly curious light in his violet eyes. "A couple weeks ago, we decided…to be exclusive. To take this thing seriously."

Tristan also found he couldn't look at Joey, feeling the stares on him, so he glanced aside at Yugi instead. "When I said I had a date, I really did…but it wasn't with a girl. I wanted so much to explain it all to you, but…I didn't get it myself." He looked down at Duke's hand, and tilted his in order to clasp it for courage. "I had to be sure how I felt, before I said anything. This is…it's a big thing for me, you know."

He lifted his eyes in time to see Yugi jump up and pounce on him, and nearly fell over backwards from the fierce hug he was now treated to. "That's so awesome!" Yugi gushed. "I'm happy for you! But I can't believe it…" He pulled back, allowing Tristan room to breathe, and turned to Duke. "I never would have seen that coming. You two? After all that rivalry between you?"

"We were just as surprised as you are," Duke said with a little laugh. "I decided to hit on him, and he decided to take me up on it. Who knew?"

"I guess – maybe opposites do sometimes attract," Yugi laughed. "How long did you say this has been going on? Since Christmas?"

"Yeah. After we left your place, we decided to go hang out instead of just going home, and, well…" Tristan grinned sheepishly. "Like they say, one thing led to another. We had a couple more dates after that, and…we're pretty sure, now. We're going to keep seeing each other."

"That's wonderful," Yami put in, reaching to help Yugi settle back down properly in his place beside his own lover. "I'm glad you both have found someone to make you happy – and it's each other."

Their acceptance filling him with courage, Tristan turned to Joey. His best buddy was sitting still as a rock, face blank, arms folded on the table in front of him. "So," he tentatively began, "Joey? What do you think? I know it's a bit of a surprise…"

Joey blinked and then shook his head as if waking from a dream. "Oh…uh…yeah, wow. You can say that again." He frowned briefly at the tabletop in front of him before mustering up the proper thing to say. "Sorry, I…I'm just a little shocked. Give me a second to wrap my brain around the idea, it'll be okay." He picked up his gaze and focused on Tristan, solemn and curious. "You're sure about this? Like, totally, really sure?"

"Of course I'm not," Tristan sighed. "It's all new to me. I hate that I have to think before I say anything to somebody about a boyfriend, or that the people I care about might have reservations about the person I've decided to date. The only thing I do know is how I feel." He smiled briefly at Duke. "It's not that we wanted to keep secrets, or run around having this sneaky, secret tryst or something. I just figured…if we tried out a couple dates but didn't really want to keep going with each other, it wouldn't have been worth mentioning. But…here we are."

"But…" Joey looked puzzled. "All this time. You never said anything about swinging that way…"

Tristan's shoulders slumped tiredly. "I don't," he admitted. "It's kind of like the same thing as Yugi – it's not that I decided, 'oh, hey, I want to be gay now. ' It just happens that the person I started falling in love with is also a guy." He lifted his eyes again, giving Joey a plaintive look. "I'm sorry, you jumped the gun on us with the roommate thing. I know this is a big shock, but…I just want to know that you understand, or at least can accept it."

"Of course we can accept it," Yugi broke in. "It doesn't matter who you love. It's a nice story – you two having been friends for a while, and rivals, but now you see each other differently. I think it's sweet."

"It's okay," Mai added. "We're your friends. It's not like we're going to throw you out of the gang for this."

"Yeah, yeah," Joey agreed, though somewhat halfheartedly. "Chill out, Tristan. We're your friends, right? There's no going back on that."

A smile returned to Tristan's face. "Thanks, guys."

"I figured you'd be good about it," Duke said. "After all, we've had Yugi and Yami to break the ice for us. We're just following in their footsteps."

Yugi grinned. "I just hope your relationship is as wonderful as mine, or will be in time. That's all I've ever wanted for my friends, is for them to be as happy as I am, and find someone to love them as much as I love Yami." He seized Tristan's nearest hand and clasped it enthusiastically. "Especially Tristan! Poor guy, he's never had good luck with girls."

"I don't know why," Duke shrugged, while Tristan rolled his eyes and looked suitably embarrassed. "I found plenty to like about him, and I have pretty high standards."

"Yeah, right, you do," Tristan snorted.

"What, are you saying I have bad taste in partners?" Duke challenged. "What does that say about you, hmm?"

Tristan caught himself and waved a hand in protest. "That wasn't what I meant!"

"They've only been dating two months and they're already bickering like an old married couple," Mai groaned. "I foresee a very long relationship for you two."

Everyone laughed, even Joey, though his chuckle was weak and forced. Now that the announcement had been made, Duke and Tristan could relax and stop being so jumpy, and everyone could dive into the appetizers. Yugi wanted to know more about their friends' dates, and how they knew they were falling for each other, so talk casually turned to divulging the story of how the tentative relationship had been unfolding behind their backs. After a bit, their waitress came back to bring them more tea and the little sauce trays for their meal, which would be on its way in minutes, so Joey excused himself to go wash his hands and take care of the fact that he had drunk too much tea already. Tristan watched him go, aware that Joey had not smiled since hearing the news about his dating life, and gave it a couple of minutes before getting up and going after him, under pretense of also wanting to wash up before dinner.

Joey was at the sink, finishing up washing his hands, when the door creaked open behind him. He glanced up into the mirror to see Tristan sidle his way into the restroom, his eyes serious and questioning. "Hey," Tristan began.

"Hey," Joey said, reaching for a paper towel.

Tristan came up behind him, stopping a few feet away just in case of unexpected physical reaction. "Are you mad?"

"Why would I be mad?"

"Okay…not mad. Freaked out?"

Joey took a moment to studiously dry his hands and toss out the paper towel, not lifting his eyes to acknowledge his friend. At last, he heaved a sigh and turned around. "No, I'm not. I'd be the world's biggest hypocrite. Everything I ever said to Yugi about his relationship applies to you too, doesn't it?"

"I'm sorry," Tristan added. "I know it's a shock, but there's no way news like that wouldn't have been, no matter how soon after it started that we told you."

"I know." Joey raised his head and faced Tristan bravely. "I only want to know one thing. Be honest with me. Does he make you happy?"

Tristan frowned thoughtfully. "I guess so. Yeah, now that you mention it, I am happy. I won't say he's the super-romantic sweetheart that Yami is to Yugi, but…we get along. Better than I expected." He smiled sincerely. "I think we might really have something."

Joey held his gaze. "So…you like it with a guy? Is it better?"

"I don't know about better…it's just as good. It's not bad." He gave his friend a curious look. "You sure you want to know? I know how Yugi talking about sex freaks you out."

"Yeah, I know – I'm trying to be better about that." Joey shook his head. "Really. You can talk about it. You and I have been best buds a long time, Tristan – longer than Yugi was even in the picture. We've talked about sex a lot before. I don't want it to be any different now." His brown eyes hardened. "I just want to be sure you know what you're getting into, and that you're happy."

"Don't worry, he didn't brainwash me into liking him or anything," Tristan said wryly. "No joke, man. It's okay. I will admit, though, it takes some getting used to. It's not like I'm on the bottom or anything…I'm not _that_ into it."

"You didn't lose your virginity to him…?"

"No, no…remember middle school? Jennifer?"

"Oh yeah! The American exchange student." A grin suddenly flashed onto Joey's face. "Aw, she took advantage of you and then broke your heart, going back to the States and never writing you again."

"Yeah, well, turns out she did her best to fuck every guy in our class before going back."

Joey sniggered, but then thought of something. "Hey…she didn't fuck me."

"Yeah, well you were a street punk. She was scared of you."

"Really?"

"No, not really."

They both stood for a moment, letting the amusement sink in and pass, and then sobered again. Looking up at each other, they were able to face each other seriously without any hint of argument or upset. "So," Joey began again, "what made you change your mind? Or was there anything? I just don't get it, Tristan. You and I spent our formative teenage years drooling over girls, this is a huge change."

"I told you, it's not that I've changed," Tristan shrugged. "I just…finally found someone who wanted to be close to me. It literally happened just like Duke said – he started flirting with me, and hit on me, and I decided…what the hell." He sighed firmly. "The thing is, he wants me, Joey. I've never felt like anyone wanted me before. It's a whole new feeling and I really like it. It's too early to say whether I'm totally in love with him, but…I like the way it feels to be around him. Everything that was always so awkward and dumb about getting to know a girl and trying to go on dates and…and tiptoeing around her to make sure I don't say the wrong thing or get the wrong gift…it's not like that with Duke. It's just so natural with him. I don't know why, but…I kinda like it."

"And you didn't stop and think, 'whoa, wait a minute, he's a guy, I'm a guy…?'"

"Maybe. At first." Tristan stuffed his hands into the pockets of his dark jeans and turned slightly away. "But then I thought the same thing you just said, about Yugi. How could I say one thing to Yugi, about accepting him and Yami, and then think it doesn't apply to me also? I guess…" He frowned at the floor. "…the more I thought about it, the more I realized I really wasn't turned off by the thought of getting romantic with this guy. Not if he was going to shower me with attention and freely give me all the things I ever wanted out of a partner." A soft smile crept onto his face, as he spoke more quietly. "And then when he kissed me, the first time…it was like…I couldn't understand why people thought it was a bad thing."

Joey gazed at him, listening dutifully to everything his friend said. "He's that good of a kisser, is he?" he teased.

Tristan glanced at him, and broke into a true smile again. "You have no idea."

Taking a deep breath, Joey shook his head. "You don't have to worry about me, Tristan. It's okay. I'm just letting it all sink in. I don't have a problem with it, honest. Let me have a few minutes to pick my jaw up off the floor and get over the surprise, and I'll be fine." He stepped up to his friend and clapped a hand to his shoulder. "No one has a right to tell you who you can or can't be in love with. Boy, girl, it doesn't matter. If this person is fun to be with, and makes your heart do crazy flips inside when you see 'em or hold 'em…then that's all that matters. Right now…" He gave Tristan a serious look, his eyes dark and solemn. "…I'm only thinking it's a little weird, since it came out of the blue. You and Duke? You used to hate each other. You were always trying to one-up each other in front of my sister. How you two decided you wanted each other instead of her, I'll never know." His hand on Tristan's shoulder squeezed reassuringly. "But it's your life, and your choice. I'm behind you all the way, for that. I want you to be happy, like I am with Mai, or Yugi is with Yami. As long as you can honestly say that this is what you want, then I'm all for it."

Nodding, Tristan turned to face him. "I think for the first time in my life, I am being honest with myself," he said quietly. "All this time…you and Yugi have been the ones in the spotlight, and I've just been backup. All I've ever done is try to be who I think you want me to be, or who you needed me to be. To everyone else, I'm just good ol' Tristan, blue-collar worker, sidekick, buddy. But I never took the time to figure out what I want for myself, who I really want to be. For once, I'm trying to do that. I'm trying to find my own way, and discover who I am. Instead of trying to meet a girl and go on dates and try to find 'the one,' which clearly wasn't working for me at all, I'm just letting go of the whole stupid game and trying to be myself. That's why this works – all that matters is how I feel, and right now, I…I really like Duke, a lot, and I like being close to him." He sighed again. "I sound so pathetic."

"No, you don't," Joey said plainly. "That's the most serious I've ever heard you be, Tristan. And you're right – you shouldn't put on a fake front and pretend to be something you're not. You need to be you." A wry smile curved the corner of his mouth. "I always thought you deserved better, because you're a great guy and a good friend. I don't know why no one ever saw that about you, except your friends. Who woulda ever thought Duke would be the one to see it that way?"

"I know," Tristan chuckled. "Of all the people. Well, I don't care. So it's not a girl, after all. Big deal. At least it's proof that someone really does like me, for me, and wants to be with me. You'd be surprised at how attractive that is."

Joey's smirk intensified. "Not to mention, I think we got you to admit that he's hot a while back."

"Oh yeah…that." Tristan laughed openly. "I haven't even thought about that since last summer!"

"No?" His friend clapped a hand to his forehead. "Man! And here I was afraid we set you on the path of corruption or something."

"No, I did it all by myself," Tristan said with a rather proud grin. "Though, I guess Duke had a hand in it too." He slugged Joey in the shoulder. "Are we okay, then?"

"Yeah." Joey slugged him back. "It's fine. I think I'm over the shock. It's still a little weird, just because it's Duke of all people, but I'll get over that, too. Once I see you two together, and it all clicks."

"Yeah…man." Tristan turned toward the door with a sigh. "We haven't really made a big deal out of it yet, trying to keep it quiet around you guys and all. Now, we finally can. That's kind of a big shock for me, too."

"But if you want to…" Joey followed him as he opened the door to let them both out. "You shouldn't hold back. Not for anything. It's a test of how you really feel."

They returned to the tea room together, finding the rest of the gang talking casually over what was left of the appetizers. Everyone glanced up as they came in, and Duke chanced a smile to see that neither of them looked upset. "Hey," he greeted them. "Everything all right?"

"Yeah. Everything's fine," Joey said sincerely as he sat down next to Mai. "What, no food yet?"

Tristan had been thinking about Joey's last comment as they left the privacy of the restroom, and as soon as he sat down, he leaned over and kissed Duke quickly on the lips. His partner blinked at him. "What was that for?"

"Because I can." Tristan settled into his place and took up his cup, taking a casual sip just as the serving staff arrived with their food. "Ah, dinner! Perfect timing!"

As soon as everything was laid out and the six of them stared eagerly at the food, anxious to begin, Yugi picked up his cup and raised it in the air. "First," he said, gesturing to the guest of honor. "To Duke. Lucky you, you get to be an adult now. Congratulations!"

"Now you can buy porn," Joey added.

Duke laughed at the toast, as they all raised their glasses to him. "Thanks, guys," he said modestly, "but I won't be an adult for two more days."

"Doesn't matter. Close enough," Joey grinned. "And, uh…" He kept his glass raised for a moment, and looked across the table at both Duke and Tristan sitting there. "To you two. I hope you find what you're looking for with each other."

"Hear, hear," Mai put in, enthusiastically toasting with her sake.

Tristan shared a warm smile with his friend across the table, and then they were all laughing, toasting, and digging in. The food was well worth the wait, and now that they were all more than loosened up and happy, the little tearoom was full of noise and cheer. Now that they no longer had to keep their feelings to themselves, Duke and Tristan found how nice it was to be able to acknowledge each other, to flirt and touch and even sit with their hands clasped after dinner wound down and they were all mostly just sitting there, finishing their drinks and complaining about how full they all were. Yet, they somehow all found room to share the complimentary birthday dessert provided shortly after. Yugi sat back and kissed his lover sweetly, sharing the sugary taste of ice cream, and then glanced to see Tristan sitting comfortably close to Duke, the latter's hand gently caressing his partner's knee. "Well," Yugi remarked, "I guess this turned into a triple-date, after all."

"Yeah…technically, I guess," Tristan agreed. "Pretty cool, huh?"

"You know," Mai said casually, "I always wondered why you and Téa weren't going out. It seemed to me like you two were each other's type."

"Téa?" Tristan said incredulously. "No way. We were all too close of friends, she didn't see any of us that way. Besides," he added with a smug grin, "I think I was a little too macho for her tastes."

"Shows what I know," Mai shrugged. "The whole gang of you always hanging out together, I figured sooner or later somebody would pair off. Totally didn't see this one coming, though."

"Say, how are you going to break this news to Téa?" Yugi wondered, a little more seriously. "I don't think she'd appreciate the shock of having it just mentioned in an email."

Duke and Tristan glanced at each other. "I guess it'll have to wait until she comes back from school," Tristan replied, looking completely unconcerned. "Whether that's in the spring or summer. You're right, that kind of news is a little too personal to do over email."

"And if for some strange, unknown reason we're not dating anymore by that time," Duke said breezily, "well…no harm done."

"Just don't let it go too long," Yugi said warily. "I'm afraid I might have made that mistake." He felt Yami's hand on his shoulder, then, and glanced to give him a smile of gratitude.

"I'm not too worried," Tristan said, though the flippancy had gone out of his voice. "This coming out thing is hard. I have to do it a little at a time." He covered his eyes with a hand and sighed. "I have no idea how the hell I'm going to break it to my parents."

"All in good time," Yami said warmly. "You had the courage to tell us, that's a big step. But there's no need to rush it. When the right moment comes, you'll know."

"And if they blame the sort of people you hang out with for corrupting you," Joey offered, "remind them that you hang out with _me_."

That sent a fresh round of laughter around the table, successfully keeping them from sinking into a serious mood. Duke tipped back his glass to finish his drink and then brightened up. "Hey, I've got an idea," he announced to his friends. "It's too early in the evening to break up the party. What do you say to going back to my shop and playing some games? On me," he added with a smirk.

"Ooo, free video games," Yugi enthused. "Count me in!"

Joey and Mai consulted each other with a look. "Yeah, sure, why not?" Joey decided. "Beats going home and writing a paper."

Upon leaving the restaurant, Yugi and Yami piled into Mai's car to get a ride over to the shop, while Duke and Tristan left together as they had come, on Tristan's bike. They met up again at the game shop, which was bustling with youthful activity around the arcade games and downstairs arenas. Some of the kids were apparently regulars, for they knew Duke by name and greeted him like a big brother as he escorted his friends through the crowds and whipped out his access card to grant them free games. Joey, Tristan, and Yugi challenged each other at fighting and shooting games they used to play all the time in high school, but after a while Tristan pulled back and mostly stood aside to watch as Joey and Yugi, then Joey and Mai, smacked each other around on the video screens. Yugi and Yami also eagerly battled each other at DDR, on the big arcade stage in full view of everyone at the shop, while their friends cheered them on. Duke even pitted his rusty dance-stepping skills against Yugi for a bit, but he found it much more entertaining just to stand with Tristan and watch. After all, they were enjoying publicly holding hands, no longer afraid someone might find out. Strangers didn't matter, only friends, and now that they knew and didn't care, the pair felt free to carry on in front of anyone who might catch them. Duke still stood as lord over his domain, a cool smile on his face as he enjoyed watching his friends have fun, but he did so with his hand firmly and unashamedly clasped in Tristan's.

Yugi and Yami took a break to allow some kids to have a turn at the DDR stage, going over to stand with Duke and Tristan while they caught their breath. "This is so much fun!" Yugi gushed. "You should really think about expanding the arcade, Duke. It's nice to have a place so close to home to play games at."

"Not that you get out of your own shop to play all that much," Duke taunted him. "I don't know. I'd kind of like to do something with the place, make it an even cooler hangout, but I don't know what, yet. I've been thinking about it, but I have other plans that come first."

Yami raised an eyebrow at him. "New game plans?"

Duke nodded firmly. "New expansions for Dungeon Dice Monsters. I'd like to have it all done in time for fall, maybe do the Tokyo Game Expo thing again, but that's kind of optimistic."

"Why don't you hold a tournament for Dice Monsters?" Tristan wondered. "Like Duel Monsters? You have all the good arenas for it right here."

"Yeah, you know, that's kind of one of the things I was thinking about," Duke admitted with a bit of a grin at his partner. "Stop reading my mind, would you?"

"A tournament would be cool," Yugi mused. "You said the league play for the game was going well."

"Yeah, it sure is…although the new wireless duel disks have really stolen my thunder. Everybody wants those, now."

"Tell me about it."

"Hey, Yug!" Joey called from across the hall. "The driving game is free!"

"Oo!" Yugi turned hopeful eyes on Duke. "Can we have the card?"

Sighing comically, Duke pulled it out of his back pocket and handed it over. "Go on, give him hell. And tell me what you think," he added as Yugi bounced away. "I want to know if that game's worth keeping!"

Yami decided to let Yugi go without him, as Joey had challenged him to a racing game the next time the console was unoccupied. The pharaoh hung back to talk to the others instead, folding his arms over his chest. "What," Tristan teased him, "you don't want to watch?"

"Yugi doesn't need me looking over his shoulder all the time," Yami said with a gentle smile. "Especially since I do it on every other day out of the month. He deserves his independence."

"Hey, man, thanks for backing us up, earlier," Duke said more seriously. "The truth is, we picked this day to go out because we wanted you there when we made the announcement. Just in case, you know."

Yami nodded. "I understand. But you have nothing to fear. All of you have been very supportive of Yugi all this time, I don't see how your situation should be any different."

"There is a lot about it that's the same as you guys," Tristan agreed. "But even so. Joey and I have been friends a lot longer than either of us have known Yugi. He and I really go way back. I didn't want him to feel betrayed or left out because I went and did something so totally unexpected."

The pharaoh gazed keenly at him. "Did you have a moment to speak with him, at dinner?"

"Yeah. He's all right. We're cool." Tristan smiled at Duke beside him. "I expected him to be thrown off, that was only natural. But he seems to be less freaked-out than he used to be about the sex part."

Yami looked away, to where Joey and Yugi were yelling at their little cars on the screen to go faster and beat each other. "I heard him and Yugi speak about it, not too long ago," he told his friends. "Yugi also noticed that about Joey, that every once in a while something he said crossed the boundary and made Joey uncomfortable. It's a tricky balance, between wanting your friends to feel like they can trust you to tell you anything, while at the same time, hoping they respect your personal feelings." A wry smile curved his lips. "Yugi and I both occasionally forget that not everyone has the benefit of sharing thoughts as we do."

"We kind of do, though," Duke offered. "It's called communication. We just have to do it the hard way, actually saying what's on our mind and listening to the other guy."

"Yes," Yami chuckled. "I suppose you're right."

At that moment, one of Duke's employees sidled up to him and intruded on their conversation. Duke briefly introduced him as his publicity manager, Nakano, before turning to see what the man wanted. "I don't mean to interrupt you, sir," Nakano said humbly, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "I have a bit of store business to run past you, if I could speak privately with you for a moment."

"It can't wait?" Duke rolled his eyes. "All right, fine. Sorry, guys – I'll be right back." He tugged Tristan's hand in a kind gesture, and the two of them smiled at each other as Duke slowly withdrew his hand from its warm, safe shelter and walked away.

Tristan let his eyes linger on Duke's ass squeezed into tight black pants before grinning at Yami. "It's pretty nice, you know? Being able to be affectionate with someone in public. To be honest, you and Yugi sometimes made me a little jealous."

"Sorry," the pharaoh laughed. "But now you have someone, Tristan. I've been watching you two all night. It looks very natural, like you two have always been together."

"We sort of have," Tristan shrugged. "It just takes that little push to go from friends to lovers. Really, the friendship's still there – but there's more to it now." He laughed sheepishly and blushed. "And I'm gushing again, aren't I? Sorry…"

Duke let Nakano drag him away from the noise of the games into a private corner near the back of the store. "All right, what's so important that it can't wait until tomorrow?" he demanded as soon as they were assured no one else was around.

Nakano was taller and older than the shopkeeper, properly dressed in a button-up shirt and loosened tie. He suddenly frowned, his brow furrowing. "What do you think you're doing? Standing around in the middle of the store with all the kids around you, holding hands with another man?"

Taken aback, Duke gaped at him. "What?"

"Do you have any idea how that makes us look?" Nakano pressed. "If people see you doing that, it will reflect badly on the store. Our customers are going to boycott us if they think the store owner is gay!" He scowled worriedly. "You need to stop it, right now. People are starting to notice."

Duke took a deep breath, straightening up and facing down the stare with a glare of his own. "I do not believe you had the gall to say that to my face," he retorted. "I've fired people for less, you know. What kind of an attitude is that to have, Nakano?"

"I'm the store's publicity manager," Nakano said, not at all deterred by his boss's anger. "It's my job to worry about our image, and what the public thinks of us. If word got out that you're gay…"

"Who's business is it if I am?" Duke interrupted him curtly. He was going rapidly from annoyed to furious, which only made his owner-president side flare up into strict coldness. "I don't care what people think of me as a person, they'll still come into my store and buy games because I carry what they want. My personal life has no bearing on the way I run the store – it never has, and it never will. And I'll thank you not to bring it up again," he added sternly. "You _are_ the publicity manager, but that's all you are. You are _not_ my mother, and have no place to scold me for being affectionate with my boyfriend."

Nakano drew himself up, his hands forming into fists at his sides. "Mr. Devlin, sir," he said rather less than respectfully, "I'm only thinking of what's best for the store. You're making a spectacle of yourself!"

"And you're walking a very thin line between getting a paycheck and being unemployed," Duke snarled back, his green eyes glittering. "I've always demanded respect from all my employees, including you. If I hear any hateful comments from anyone, they will lose their job. I have no patience for people who want to make up reasons to exclude any human being from coming into this store and being welcomed as a customer. Right now, you're a hair away from crossing that line."

Nakano bristled. "Sir. I've been your publicity manager since you opened the store. I've helped you build this little empire into what it is today…"

"And that's why I'm not tossing you out the door right now," Duke snapped. "This is your final warning. I will not hear any more of this. What I choose to do with my personal time, and who I choose to spend it with, is none of your business, nor does it have anything to do with the store. If there really are people out there who are so concerned about what I do in my bedroom that they'd boycott my store if they knew I was gay, I say, fuck them. I'll gladly give them up to KC when it opens next month, because I don't want their money anyway. They'll have three choices in the city for buying games, and two of them are run by guys who happen to like other guys. Sucks to be them, because Yugi and I aren't going to sit and cry if they'd rather buy from KaibaCorp. For every one customer we lose because of that, there'll be five more waiting to hand me their cash." He pointed squarely into Nakano's face. "And if I catch you saying one negative word about gay men, period, not to mention me or my boyfriend, you will be fired on the spot. No references. Got it?"

Nakano squirmed, obviously holding something back because he was speaking to his boss. "You're not concerned about how this might affect the store?" he stammered.

"No, I'm not," Duke answered swiftly, "because it won't. Now, if you'll excuse me…" He turned sharply on his heel. "I'm on a date with my friends."

By the time Duke returned to Tristan's side, he had swallowed his hot fury and put on a poker face, betraying nothing of the conversation with his manager. Yami had gone to challenge Yugi for another round of DDR, now that the stage was open again, leaving Tristan standing alone to watch. He glanced aside and smiled at Duke's appearance beside him. "Everything okay?" he wondered.

"Yeah, it was just a little managerial matter," Duke shrugged, sliding a hand around Tristan's waist. He was rewarded with an arm around his shoulders and a welcoming hug. "They're at it again, are they?"

"It's hilarious to watch," Tristan noted. "Not only do they look alike, but they hit the arrow keys in the exact same way. They're in perfect tandem. It's like watching boy-band choreography."

Duke chose to forget Nakano's comments and watch, and sure enough, Tristan was right. Yugi and Yami pounded on the dance stage in perfect unison, the only difference between them being the Puzzle swinging wildly around Yugi's neck on its chain. "That's funny," he remarked after a minute. "I wish I had a camera. That's worth taking a picture of. Or video."

"Next time we have a party here," Tristan promised, letting his hand slide down Duke's back to his waist also. "They have to see just how weird they look."

A long sigh escaped Duke as he watched, a little envious. "Yeah, but it fits them. They're already two halves of a whole, this is just more of the same."

Tristan chuckled a little. "We can all hope to be so close to our partners. But, hey. I bet after a while, reading each other's minds gets boring." He glanced at Duke and winked. "Gotta keep it interesting, you know."

Duke gazed at him for a moment, and then grinned. Perhaps both of them did, deep down, wish their relationship could someday be that strong, but they also knew that neither of them were Yugi. They had their own lives to live, their own personalities to explore. Whatever they would grow to have, it would be theirs and no one else's. Duke settled comfortably against Tristan's shoulder as he watched the identical pair stomp on the dance stage together, happy to be right where he was.

The night ended on high spirits all around, with just enough time for Yugi and Yami to get home, have their last Valentine's chocolate, and sit up making out for a while before midnight. Joey gave Tristan the strongest handshake he could possibly handle as a means of assuring that their friendship had not been damaged, leaving Tristan and Duke to say goodnight their own way. It was getting very late and Tristan's job required him to be there early the next day, so he wasn't going to spend the night for once, but the two of them ducked upstairs to the apartment to make out for a while themselves. Come morning, everything was back to the usual grind, for those working as well as the one still in school.

Late that following night, the perfect stillness surrounding Duke's game shop shattered with the breaking of glass. Three shadowy figures raced through the shop well after midnight, knocking over consoles, smashing shelves, and fumbling in the dark to try and open the register. Despite the attempt to make as little of a racket as possible, their mission could not be achieved without noise, so they did their best to get it over quickly and be out of there before someone noticed. Unfortunately, they hadn't counted on someone being there. The emergency floodlights suddenly clicked on, and the masked thugs turned sharply to find Duke Devlin standing at the end of the stairwell, barefoot and wearing just a t-shirt and flannel pants for bed, a shocked glare on his face. He was not normally a light sleeper, but the burglars had made just enough noise to wake him up. "What the hell?" he cried upon seeing what they were up to. "Dammit! Who the hell are you? Get out of my shop!"

Rather than run for the door now that they had been spotted, two of the thugs ran towards him instead. Duke had his cell phone in hand, one button away from calling the police, but the thieves came at him so fast that his first instinct was to bolt back up the stairs to his office before making the call. He only got a couple of steps up when something grabbed the back of his shirt and yanked, pulling him all the way back down to the main floor. The cell phone went skittering away across the tiled floor of the game shop as the thugs surrounded him and began to beat him, oblivious to his shouts of protest and flailing in retaliation. The third only continued to try to open the register, giving up when he realized it was locked and the key was not among those near to hand. Rather than try to get information from Duke about where he kept the right key, the burglar just came over to help his companions beat their victim soundly before leaving him unconscious and bolting away into the night.

Yugi had just gotten out of the shower and was only half-dressed when Grandpa called from the other room that someone was on the phone for him. Curious, Yugi retreated to his room to pick it up, squinting at the bright morning sunlight falling on him through the skylight. "Tristan," he said with some surprise upon hearing the voice at the other end. "What's up? It's kind of early…"

"Something happened," Tristan said urgently. "It's Duke. Can you meet me down at his store?"

"Yeah, yeah," Yugi said, instantly sobering. "What is it? What happened?"

Tristan sighed angrily. "Someone broke into his shop last night…and beat him up."

"Oh no!" Yugi gasped. "Is he all right?"

"The police are here," Tristan reported. "We're trying to get everything sorted out. But…we could really use a hand. If you can make it."

"Yeah, sure, I should be able to," Yugi said worriedly, turning immediately to hunt down some socks. "I'll ask Grandpa to swap shifts with me, I can be down there in a little bit."

When Yugi walked up to the door of Duke's game shop a short time later, he stopped short with eyes wide in shock. The complete chaos and destruction was bad enough, with tipped-over shelves spilling boxes and packs of games and cards everywhere, but the big black letters spray-painted across the back wall and the screen for the DDR stage were what stunned him the most. He had vaguely heard those words somewhere, perhaps whispered between school-age boys passing in the halls to insult kids they hated, but he had never seen them used so personally against one of his friends. The police were crawling all over the building, taking statements and collecting evidence, but neither Duke nor Tristan were immediately visible. Yugi had a thought, and rather than try to duck under the police tape and cross through the shop to the stairs, he went back outside and ran around to the rear of the building, up the stairs to the door of Duke's flat. He knocked as loudly and boldly as he could, and in seconds Tristan whipped open the door to let him in. "Yugi," he said in relief. "Man, I didn't even think to tell you not to go through the store. Smart move."

"I didn't think the cops would let me walk through there anyway," Yugi said. "Where's Duke? Is he okay?"

Tristan gestured for him to follow, crossing through Duke's home and another door into the office. At last, there was Duke, sitting on the couch under the window at the far end of the office with an ice pack held over one eye, looking battered and tired but still angry as he talked with the police officer taking his statement. They weren't alone; as Tristan went back over and sat next to Duke, Yugi glanced to see three of the store's employees standing nervously in a corner of the office, left to watch the proceedings. "That's all I know," Duke was saying to the officer. "I can't even tell you how long I was out."

"Well, we're almost finished up here," the officer assured him. "You'll be able to go through and start cleaning up when the investigative team is done."

Duke sighed wearily and glanced across at his employees. "Sorry, guys," he said. "The store won't be opening today. But if you want to stay on the clock and get some hours, you can help clean up, after the police are done."

"Sure, Mr. Devlin," the young girl Yugi knew as Aiko said right away. "We'll hang around until then. Is there anything we can do for you?"

Duke glanced at Tristan and managed a faint smile. "No, I think I've got all the help I need right here."

"And you're sure you don't want to go be taken to the hospital?" the police officer asked him.

"No," Duke said firmly, as if he'd been asked this many times already. "I told you, I'll be fine. As long as nothing's broken, I just need rest and this ice pack."

"You should let them check you out to make sure nothing _is_ broken," Tristan said sternly.

Duke elbowed him feebly. "Stop mothering me already," he complained, taking the ice pack away from his face for a moment. Yugi started to see the huge bruise ringing his eye. "I'm just a little sore."

"Yeah? When did you become a doctor?" Tristan shot back. "Letting the paramedics check you out isn't enough."

"I'll be fine," Duke insisted. "Yugi…hey, sorry. I didn't mean for Tristan to drag you down here, I just wanted him to call you to let you know."

"No, it's okay," Yugi said, stepping further into the office. The policeman got up and stepped away to call downstairs to his cohorts on his radio. "I came to see if I could be of any help. What happened here?"

Duke noticed the fearful look in his eyes and sighed. "You saw downstairs, did you?"

"Yeah…" Yugi's brow furrowed. "Who could do such a thing?"

"I don't know." The shopkeeper glanced up at the officer who had interviewed him. "They're still working on that. They've been here since the middle of the night, when I woke up and finally found my phone to call for help." His eyes darted briefly to Tristan. "And they made me call someone to come down and look after me."

Yugi came and sat down on his other side, putting a hand on his back in comfort. "You look awful," he said quietly. "What did they do?"

Duke winced as he set the ice pack against his eye again. "These three guys broke into the shop last night and trashed the place," he said morosely. "The police don't think it was just robbery, they didn't take anything – they tried to get into the register but I have it specially locked after closing. They didn't take any merchandise, they just knocked stuff over, smashed the display cases and a couple of the arcade consoles, and vandalized the DDR stage."

"Yeah, I saw that," Yugi murmured sadly.

"I heard the noise and came downstairs," Duke continued, "and surprised them in the middle of it. I thought they'd make a run for it, but they came over and grabbed me instead, and started beating on me." He closed his eyes. "They were too big, I couldn't fight them off. I heard one of them call me a dirty queer before I passed out."

Yugi gasped and leaned in close, squeezing a hand on his knee. "They didn't!"

"You got super lucky," Tristan said heavily. "They could have killed you."

"I don't think they had that in mind," Duke demurred. "They gave up and went away after a bit. The store was empty when I came to. I had to find my phone in a pile of Duel Monsters booster packs so I could call the police." He shook his head. "If I hadn't been woken up by the noise, I would have never known. The security system was deactivated."

"Really?" Yugi looked from him to the police officer, who had been questioning the employees scheduled to open that morning. "What does that mean? Was it one of your workers who did it?"

"We're considering that it probably was an inside job," the officer said. "Only current employees have the code to turn off the security system, right?"

"Only managers," Duke corrected him. "Yeah, every time I have to let someone go, I change the security code. Only me and my managers have the code, so they can let themselves in from outside in case I'm out of town or unable to open from the office. Someone had to let the vandals in, because I sure didn't."

"They came in through the main door," the officer confirmed, "after the security was turned off. So the question remains, which of your managers is capable of such a thing?"

Duke shook his head in frustration. "All of my managers have been with me for years. None of them are disloyal. I can't imagine any of them even so much as selling the information to thieves so they could get in."

"With all due respect, Mr. Devlin," the officer said plainly, "this can't have been a random burglary. The messages on the walls are too personal. They came to destroy your shop, not rob it. They have something against you, and I think we can all guess what that is."

Duke scowled up at him from around the ice pack. "I'm a private guy," he retorted, "I don't know how these complete strangers could have found out about my sexual preference."

One of the girls in the corner clapped her hands over her mouth. "It's so awful," she fretted. "Those slogans…that's a horrible thing to say about anyone! It's so disgusting…"

Yugi gave her a sympathetic look. "Yeah, but I bet there are people who say those kinds of things behind our backs all the time," he sighed. "And you're sure none of your managers could be responsible, Duke?"

"I didn't say they couldn't," Duke muttered. "I just can't believe it. I…wait a minute." He sat up sharply, even though it made a twinge of pain in his back put a hitch in his breath. "Isn't Nakano scheduled to open with you guys today?"

Aiko nodded. "He was, Mr. Devlin," she noted, "but he hasn't shown up yet. I tried calling him while you were talking to the police but he didn't answer his phone."

The officer looked at Duke. "This Nakano…?"

The shopkeeper scowled. "My publicity manager. He and I had words a couple of days ago, and wouldn't you know? It was about my boyfriend." He shot the employees a frown. "Did he say anything to any of you yesterday about it?"

The girls looked at each other, some questioningly, but one spoke up. "He was in a pretty wicked mood yesterday, now that you mention it," she reported. "I thought I heard him say something about you letting queers ruin the store's reputation – it was after we got the mail, and there was that flyer about the KC game shop opening next month."

The police officer looked sternly at her, and then at Duke. "You didn't mention any of this before."

"I didn't know it had any relevance." He threw the half-melted bag of ice on the table in front of him and glowered up through his swollen eye at the cop. "The night before last, my friends were here with me hanging out, I was treating them on behalf of my birthday. Nakano saw me with Tristan and got all huffy, he pulled me aside and told me I was making the store look bad by letting people see me holding hands with a guy."

Tristan sat up with a start. "You said it was store business!" he yelped. "He said that to you?"

"Cool it, would you?" Duke huffed. "You can yell at me for that later. Anyway. He freaked out on me, and all but demanded that I stop or else people might boycott the store if they thought I was gay. I told him words like that could get him fired, but I let him off with just a warning and told him not to say it again." He turned his bruised gaze on his employees. "It doesn't sound like he was about to just let it go. And now he's more than a little tardy."

"Would Mr. Nakano have the security code?" the cop asked him. Duke nodded.

Tristan's expression darkened. "I think they call that a suspect."

"Do you have this man's records and identification?"

Duke got up and went to the file cabinet behind his desk for Nakano's personal record, which contained a copy of his photo ID and his address and phone number. The officer took down all the information and then radioed down to his colleagues that they had a suspect they needed to go track down. He gave one last assurance to Duke that as soon as the investigative team was done collecting evidence he could have his shop back, but until then should just rest, and departed the office. Duke leaned both hands heavily on the desk, head bowed, until Tristan came up behind him and put his hands on his shoulders. "Come on, sit down," he implored, steering him back to the couch. "The cop's not kidding. If you're not going to go to the hospital, you should at least lay down and rest. You'll only make it worse if you keep pushing yourself."

"I'm fine," Duke complained, trying to push away Tristan's hand but still allowing himself to be plunked down on the couch. "Just a little bruised and battered."

"Are you sure you're okay, Mr. Devlin?" Aiko asked worriedly. "Can we get you anything? Anything at all?"

"No, no…" He waved them off. "I'm sorry you guys have to be here to see this. Why don't you…go on down the street to the café and get some coffee or something? Take a good long break. Come back in an hour, and if the police are done by then, you can clock in and help me clean up. Okay?"

The girls murmured shy agreement and filed out of the office, going through the apartment as Yugi had done to come in. That left Yugi and Tristan alone with their broken friend at last, and Yugi couldn't help the tears that sprang to his eyes to see what this ordeal was doing to everyone. "I don't believe it," he whispered. "One of your own managers let thugs into the store to vandalize it and beat you up? Just because…because…"

"Because of me," Tristan interrupted, his voice low.

"Tristan…" Duke reached over and clasped a hand over his to stop him from going any further.

"No, it's okay." Tristan squeezed the hand in his. "I'm not going to let them scare me off, not just because some jerk in a black mask who's too scared to face you outright came in and spray-painted something vulgar on the wall." He reached up with his free hand and brushed stray wisps of Duke's disheveled bangs away from the bruised eye. "I just don't want to see you get hurt. I'm not worth it."

"Bullshit." Duke feebly swatted away his hand. "I wouldn't be dating you if you weren't worth the trouble. Would you stop mothering me?" he added with a note of humor.

"Well, if you'd just go lay down and take a nap, I wouldn't have to," Tristan argued.

Yugi suddenly laughed, despite his watery eyes. They looked strangely at him. "It's just like Mai said the other night," he realized. "You're already bickering like an old married couple."

The two of them looked at each other, and heaved short chuckles. Duke wilted and rested his forehead against Tristan's shoulder. "Maybe you're right," he groaned. "I have so much to do, though. I have to take pictures for the insurance company, and then clean up and inventory everything to make sure nothing was stolen…and then paint over the message on the wall…"

"The first thing you're going to do is rest, at least until the cops leave," Tristan disagreed. "And then you're going to let me help you."

"You have to go work, stupid…"

"I called in sick."

Duke sighed in exasperation. "Dumbass. What if they find out?"

"How are they going to find out?" Tristan looked past him to their other friend. "Yugi, would you give me a hand? Take Duke into his room and make him lay down. Sit on him if you have to. I'm going to go downstairs and see where the investigators are, how soon they think it'll be before we can have the store back."

"Okay," Yugi said, resting his hand on Duke's back as Tristan got up and went to the office door. Duke sighed and gave in, allowing Yugi to help him up and escort him through the upstairs flat to his bedroom. There was blood all over his shirt, so Yugi helped him change into a fresh one before pulling aside the blankets so Duke could crawl into bed. "I think Tristan's right," he suggested. "You should get some rest. As long as he's got the day off, he can help you out. I'll stay, too, for a while – Grandpa and I swapped, I'll work this afternoon."

"You don't have to," Duke said right away, but then his expression softened as he looked up at Yugi sitting on the bed beside him. "Thanks," he added, more gently. "What a day."

That made Yugi sit up with a little gasp. "That's right, today's your actual birthday, isn't it?"

"Yeah." Duke closed his eyes, a pained expression crossing his face. "Happy birthday to me."

"I'm so sorry," Yugi whispered. "What a terrible way to mark the occasion. This is all just so awful. I never thought, in a million years…"

"That it could happen to us?" Duke cracked his good eye open. "I know. It sucks. I was on such a high from the other night, and now this. Talk about your reality check."

Yugi lowered his head, taking a deep breath to keep from losing his composure. He decided not to say anything more, and settled for sitting beside Duke, stroking the back of his hand in comfort. Duke quieted considerably and looked about to fall sleep, but as soon as Tristan came into the room, his eyes were open again. "Not yet," Tristan reported. "Take it easy, man. We've got it under control."

Without needing to be asked, Yugi got up, relinquishing his seat so Tristan could have it instead. Duke glanced at him as he sat down in Yugi's place. "Dude, if you don't knock it off, I'm going to punch you," he snorted. "You're making a fuss again."

"No I'm not." Tristan simply reached to comb the black hair out of Duke's eyes and touch the undamaged parts of his face. "I just want to stay by you for a little bit. Is that a problem?"

Duke rolled onto his side and closed his eyes, a small smile touching his lips. "You big softie," he accused in a murmur.

"That's me." Glancing up to share a knowing smile with Yugi, Tristan remained there, stroking his partner's hair in an attempt to soothe him to sleep. "I'll stay by you," he promised, speaking softly. "No matter what. You can't get rid of me that easy."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own this story, anime, manga, etc. Created for entertainment purposes only.**

Chapter 4

While Duke slept uneasily upstairs, Tristan and Yugi saw to the easiest of tasks, taking photos of the damage to submit to the insurance company and then picking up everything that had been dumped onto the floor. The store's employees swept up broken glass and wood and cleaned up as best they could, though they would have to wait until some of the stronger guys came in for the afternoon shift before they had enough manpower to move the busted arcade consoles into the storeroom. Yugi sorted stock while Aiko used the office phone upstairs to call all of the employees and inform them what happened, so she could rearrange work schedules to get as many helpers in to clean up as possible. Duke was the only one who could decide how many days they had to be closed in order to put the store back into workable shape, and he was sleeping now, but everyone pitched in to make his decision easier. At last, Yugi had to excuse himself to go home and take care of his own shop, and by then Duke was awake again and glad to share a hug and a few more honest words of thanks for his help. Tristan was still going to be there, anyway, so Yugi left certain that his friend and competitor was in good hands.

As he walked home, Yugi's heavily burdened mind was already rambling, sorting through his thoughts and feelings on what he had witnessed. Without even needing to ask, he sensed the pharaoh's spirit beside him, as if drifting along at the same pace as he just over his shoulder, keenly observing and listening to everything he might want to say. Yet, for now Yugi only sighed and walked on, his brain not settling on any one thought long enough for the partners to share it. At last, he heard the gentle purr in his mind: "Yugi? Are you all right?"

Shrinking down into his warm winter coat, Yugi huffed another sigh. "It's just so awful," he responded mentally. "Things like this…you hear about them, but it always seems like they only happen on soap operas and stuff. Never to you or your friends." He closed his eyes briefly. "Why is it, you and I could go around for two years being open about our relationship, and no one ever did anything to hurt us, but all of two days after they come out, Duke gets beaten up? It's not fair," he added with a little whimper.

"I know," Yami said understandingly. "But it's not as though we've sailed through those two years without a care in the world. We've had our own problems."

"Yeah." Yugi glanced briefly to check traffic before crossing the street, keeping his eyes down on his path as he walked. "And nobody knows what the future will bring."

Yami studied him as he walked with his head bowed. "Are you frightened?"

Yugi considered it for a few paces. "No," he answered at last. "There's no reason to be. I know the world sucks, and there are people in it who treat others with that kind of hatred, but that's not going to make me hide out at home and never let anyone catch me holding your hand in public ever again. That means they win. I don't want that."

"It's enough to be aware that such things are always possible," Yami mused, "in the same way people get in accidents or lose their jobs or fall in love every day."

"Yeah." Yugi walked on in silence, his thoughts returning to their previous incoherent state. The pharaoh's spirit allowed him his space, simply remaining connected enough to listen should Yugi seek his advice or comfort. Some blocks further along his path, Yugi mustered one more thought to share. "It's just hard not to be disheartened by this," he lamented. "Nobody should have to suffer just because someone disapproves of who they love."

"No," Yami concurred. "It's all right, Yugi. You have a right to feel for your friends, I'm not going to try to tell you to forget it and be happy. Empathizing with their pain is the most you can do right now, with your own life and responsibilities to attend to."

Yugi nodded absently, letting that be the end of the conversation. He walked the rest of the way home without comment to his partner, his mind going numb. All any of them could do was hope that the police caught the jerks who trashed the game store, and gave them their just desserts, so Duke could pick up the pieces and carry on. At least he had the benefit of a legion of caring friends who would be there for him long after the shelves had been straightened and the broken glass swept away.

The darkness and quiet of late nights were Seto Kaiba's preferred time to work on his own projects, he felt like that was the time his mind was at its most active and creative, enabling him to forge ahead on future plans and ideas. Now that the calendar had flipped to March and he got a good look at the new month's schedule, he made the most of his after-work hours writing software code or drawing up plans for gaming upgrades. It also afforded him the time to make his nightly rounds of the wireless dueling network, investigating and trolling for secrets while all the time keeping an eye to his buddy list for ShandyCandy to log in and be available for dueling. While it was so late in Japan, England was enjoying proper daylight hours in which she was more than likely to be up and about. From his administrator's account, Kaiba had been spying on her habits and knew he was often missing her by just that much, but he left his lurker account open to watch the networks anyway. He was learning some fascinating things about online duelists, like when traffic was at its highest, what deck styles tended to be played the most often, and how the hierarchy between hardcore players and wide-eyed newbies was sorting itself out. Seeing it all from ground level through Blue-Eyed-Dragon also allowed him to catch a few minor bugs and see what issues plagued duelists enough for them to complain about it on the message boards. As a result, he was spending this particular evening in early March writing up plans for upgrades to the system that would eliminate many of those issues, while eyeballing the monitoring screen in the corner where he could pluck words straight out of the chat and dump them into his document to wave in the faces of his incompetent programmers. Then, he heard an odd little sound effect, and glanced to see a flag wave in the tracking window. The tiny popup informed him, " _ShandyCandy_ is now online."

Kaiba stared at the blinking window for a moment, wondering what he would say, what she would do when a random stranger messaged her out of nowhere. But the draw of finally facing his opponent again, and taking back what he had lost in the tournament, proved stronger than his hesitation. He kept his duel disk near the computer on nights like this, just in case, and pushed himself out of his desk chair long enough to grab it and plug the headset into it. In moments, he was swiftly typing a message to the English duelist: _Hey, want to duel me?_

An instant after sending it, he got a response. _Do I know you?_

 _Just answer the question_ , he typed. _Do you want to duel?_

A slightly longer pause preceded her response. _You're just some kid with a sad dueling record. What makes you think I'm interested in dueling you?_

Kaiba smirked to himself as he replied. _Because things might not be as they seem_.

 _Sorry_ , ShandyCandy came back with, _I'm only into dueling people my speed. And you, kid, don't seem like it._

Expecting as much, Kaiba snorted and was ready with a comeback. _What's the matter? Scared? I would think a world-class duelist such as yourself didn't back down from a challenge_. He hit enter, thought of something else, and grinned as he added, _Oh, but that's right. You only made it to third place. You couldn't even beat that hack Joey Katsuya_.

Shandy's response was curt and immediate. _All right, kid. I'm here to duel, and you just made it worth my while._

 _So you'll duel me?_

 _Right now. Let's go, you little rat bastard._

Snickering under his breath, Kaiba got up and clamped his duel disk to his arm, pleased to have the wireless connection light up right away. His challenger on the other end had already connected and was waiting for him. Settling the headset onto his head, Kaiba flipped the monitoring screen down before his eye and smiled coolly as he heard the connection in his ear indicating that their microphones were both online. "Yo," the female voice from far away said as soon as she knew he was live. "I don't take kindly to people trashing my record, you know. I'm only dueling you to put you in your place."

"I thought you said you were open to a rematch, anywhere, anytime?" Kaiba said calmly, keeping his voice even despite the undercurrent of excitement and tension running through him.

There was a long pause. "Wait a minute," Shandy said, more seriously. "I know that voice."

"You should."

She gasped suddenly, with excessive drama. " _Kaiba?_ " she yelped across the connection. "Holy shit! I had no idea it was you! Why didn't you say something? Hang on a minute," she added. "I thought you were an admin. What's up with this loser newbie name and stuff?"

"It's a spy account," Kaiba willingly admitted. "I've been using it to keep track of the users online."

"You didn't actually lose the duels it says on your record, 'Blue-Eyed-Dragon?'" She then laughed. "Oh, brilliant! Blue Eyed Dragon. I totally get it now. Good show, mate!"

A light smirk crossed Kaiba's lips as he stood with his arms loosely folded. "So, are we going to duel, or what?"

"You're serious about that rematch, aren't you?" Shandy chuckled warmly in his ear. "All right then. I'm not scared of you, no matter how much you want to sneak up on me out of nowhere and bother me like some troll. Shuffle your cards, mate, and let's duel."

Kaiba's deck was already prepared, but he gave it one last shuffle just to be sure before returning it to the deck tray on his disk. "I'll duel you using the same deck I had at the tournament," he said darkly. "I haven't touched it since coming back."

"Oo, I had that much of an effect on you?" Shandy teased him. "Fine, then. Let's see, which deck do I want to play with today…?"

Kaiba frowned. "You have more than one deck?"

"Oh yeah. I run at least two simultaneously," she said airily. "Plus a third to play with my friends who don't know the game too well. Hmm…I beat you down hard with the Union deck, but let's see if the Hellfire deck can be just as much of a challenge." Kaiba heard her laugh happily while she shuffled her cards. "Brilliant! I came online between classes just to see if there was any fun to be had, and look what I got! Truth be told, I've been looking for you. Just to see if you took my advice and played around on your own system. Never seem to be on, though – but now I see why. I was watching the 'Kaiba1' name. You've been hanging around on this one instead."

"I haven't actually dueled anyone with the system since the network went live," Kaiba said. "The record in my profile is faked."

"I was going to say, I'd feel bad about beating you again if it turns out I started you on a nasty losing streak," Shandy giggled, obviously not feeling bad at all. "Damn, but it must be late, there."

"Middle of the night, yes."

"And you're still up for it?"

Kaiba brandished his duel disk to no one in particular, since he was standing alone in his dark study under the moonlight coming in through the big bay windows. "I want this rematch. I've been waiting for it."

Shandy's voice took on the same eager, wicked tone as his. "Cool. Then let's duel."

Kaiba straightened up and pulled his first hand, glad to see one of his Blue Eyes White Dragons right away. It wouldn't be summoned on his first turn, though, so he kept it to himself while he ordered an opening move. "Classes," he repeated, thinking about something she had said. "You're in university?"

"Yeah, first year," Shandy replied, waiting for him to lay out his cards before making her move. "I usually pop on the network whenever I have a little free time. Dueling helps me to unwind."

"I can assure you," Kaiba said as he laid out his cards and watched the glowing monitor before his eye register them, "this will not be a relaxing duel."

"I'd believe it," Shandy snickered. "Apologies up front for my language. We're not at the tournament around all the little kiddies, I'll probably revert to my usual impropriety. Hope that doesn't offend your Japanese sensibilities," she added tauntingly.

"I don't care," Kaiba said curtly, watching the screen as she laid two cards face-down and summoned a defensive monster. "I'm just here to duel and win."

They both came out swinging, using their first turn each to lay a defense before striking out, and the battle heated up quickly. In contrast to his opponent's casual attitude and flippant comments, Kaiba was all business, studiously glaring into his headset monitor to watch the progress of the duel while he tested a couple of strategies against her. It was quickly apparent why she called it her "Hellfire deck," for it was stacked with heavy-hitting monsters, Archfiends, and the sorts of magic and trap cards that immediately stung him for card or life point loss. Yet, he held his own, and never became rattled even when she saw his Crush Virus before he could activate it and struck it down with the right Effect. He hadn't intended on it working anyway, he just wanted to see what she had up her sleeve. Truthfully, he wanted only one strategy to work, and he kept the Dragon in his hand waiting for it.

One of Shandy's favorite cards was the Greed Trap, particularly useful against Kaiba to keep him from using magic cards to help him draw more cards from his deck. She had it out, and it was doing well to stymie him, forcing him into apparent retreat. He laid a monster in defense and let it pass, eyeing the blinking cards on his display to see what she would do next. Shandy drew and summoned yet another monster, giving her three, and paused to gauge the threat. "You must be getting tired," she teased him. "Laying such an amateur scheme in front of me? I guess the late hour isn't doing you any good."

"On the contrary," Kaiba said confidently. "I feel I'm at my best at this hour."

"And you still expect me to fall for some monster effect by attacking you? Well, let's see. Which one of my monsters do I feel like losing? Hmm, how about…Battle Ox. That'll do."

On the tiny screen, the image of the Battle Ox flashed, and then the face-down card on Kaiba's side of the field, indicating that one was attacking the other. The sight of his pixelated card disappearing made Kaiba laugh out loud into the microphone. "Tough break," he said snidely. "You're not just going to lose your Battle Ox. That was Cyber Jar."

"What? Oh, for fuck's sake!" Shandy cried at him. "Oh, fine. How many cards do we have to draw? Hey, you do realize we're both going to lose almost all of our life points doing this, thanks to my Greed card…"

"No, we won't," Kaiba retorted. "Cyber Jar's effect tells you to pick up, not draw, the top five cards of your deck. Neither of us will lose a single life point."

"Damn," the young girl said in a complimentary fashion. "Saved your ass by semantics. That move would have lost you the game otherwise."

"I know my cards inside and out," Kaiba said arrogantly. "Now dump your monsters in your graveyard and pick up the new cards."

She did so, clearing the field, and Kaiba paused to look over his hand. He could only summon level four or lower monsters, and in a deck such as his that meant he probably wasn't going to get more than one in a hand. But one was all he needed. He smiled confidently to himself when he saw what the Cyber Jar had netted him, adding four cards to the ones in his hand. In his earpiece, he heard Shandy casually say, "You know, there's only one real drawback to this fancy network of yours, Kaiba."

"Oh?" He lifted his head in order to focus on her voice. Requested improvements to his system always mattered to him. "What's that?"

"There's no function to let you see your opponent while you're dueling," she complained. "Sometimes, I want to see who I'm up against. For all I know, you're dueling me naked."

"What?" A blush dashed unexpectedly across Kaiba's cheeks. "I am not!" he instantly added. "I'm not _that_ obsessed with the game."

"And how am I supposed to know?" Shandy flirtatiously crowed. "So what are you wearing, then? I already know what you look like."

"What are you, a phone sex operator?" he sniffed.

"Yeah, baby," she laughed at him. "Seriously, mate. I'm just curious. Since it's late and all. Are you dueling me in your jammies?"

Kaiba seethed, trying not to be ruffled by the extremely personal inquiry. "A t-shirt and pajama pants," he grumbled under his breath.

"Cute," Shandy responded.

"I suppose you're punked-out as usual."

"Nah, not this early in the day. I got one more class, gotta look respectable for the professors. I only get all dolled up when it's time to go out on the town." She giggled sweetly. "That's later tonight. I'm just casual schoolgirl right now." There was a pause, and then Kaiba noticed his screen flicker as monsters appeared – she was summoning the ones Cyber Jar allowed. Two of them. "What, you're not curious to see your opponent?"

"Not really," Kaiba said curtly. "I'll take your suggestion into consideration. Developing a visual interface might be more trouble than it's worth, but I'll research it along with the other upgrades to the system."

"Always the business tycoon," Shandy sighed. "What, you could only summon one monster? Poor you. Guess that ends my turn, I'll leave these guys on the field till next round."

Kaiba straightened up as his turn began, knowing that he had everything to win the game right there in front of him. Her two monsters were both extremely high-pointed four-star monsters, but he wasn't going to attack them. Cyber Jar had given him all the magic cards he wanted, and it was time to put them to good use. "This duel is mine," he reported as he drew, and glanced with evil glee at what he had just drawn. "First, for good measure…Malice Dispersion." He jammed the magic card into a slot on the duel disk, and plucked a second from his hand. "I'm discarding one card to remove your Greed Trap."

"Shit," Shandy muttered. "All right, what else you got?"

"Just this." He played another magic card, proudly announcing, "Enemy Controller! I'll use the Right-Left-A-B code to take control of your Gagagio." The icons on the field on his display switched sides, indicating that her monster had now become his, as his life points dropped to their last 150 after making the tribute to use the magic card. "And last, but not least…" One more magic card. "Soul Exchange, to sacrifice your other monster along with the one that I now control…"

"Oh, you are not!" Shandy protested. "I kept you from getting more than one monster out at a time just so you couldn't!"

"There are so many other ways to call out a dragon, without having to tribute all of _my_ monsters," Kaiba said with dark glee. Her captured monsters vanished, and the Blue Eyes White Dragon was finally out on the field. He studied her side; he had forced her to activate all her traps, leaving her field completely bare. "Oh my," he mocked. "You have no monsters on your side of the field…and no Mirror Wall to stop me this time. Blue Eyes, attack her life points directly!"

"Fuck!" the voice in his ear yelped. "Not so fast, I'm playing Scapegoat!"

Four tiny icons popped onto the field, just in time for one of them to be blown away by the Blue Eyes attack. Kaiba growled at her. "I hate that card," he spat.

"Picked up the trick from Katsuya," Shandy said. "I freely admit it."

"Figures." Kaiba huffed a short, annoyed sigh, and decided to wait until his next turn to complete his perfect combo. "That's it this round. Hurry up and go."

The voice in the earpiece grumbled, but for once Shandy was left without comment. Kaiba tapped his bare foot on the carpeted floor as he waited for her to make a move, paying close attention to the screen in front of his eye. "Tricky," she said after a long silence. "You're almost out of life points. Using Enemy Controller was a risky move there."

"Are you going to summon anything or not?" Kaiba snapped.

"Take it easy!" the girl implored, trying to remain casual even though a worried tone was creeping into her voice. She wasn't so quick to taunt him now. "I'm gettin' there. Shit," she added. "Where's that Dragon Capture Jar when you need it? Oh well. This face down. And that's it."

Kaiba studied the single card, either magic or trap, standing behind the three remaining Scapegoats as her last defense. Now was not the time to be conservative, no matter how bad the Trap waiting for him might be. He drew, and smiled to see Graceful Charity. Now that there was no penalty waiting for using it, he played it and drew the last two cards he needed to make this combo more than perfect – spectacular. "Sorry to have to cut this short," he said condescendingly, not sorry at all, "but it's late here. I'll be ending this duel now. Only one thing left to do." He plucked up the defense monster on his side and flipped it over, sending it into attack mode. It was the Lord of Dragons. From his hand, he added the Flute of Summoning Dragon to it, and boasted happily, "so unless you have any more quick-play surprises in your hand, I think you're about to lose this game."

"Fucking hell," Shandy swore at him. "You couldn't possibly have gotten all those cards in just one draw."

"I had the first Blue Eyes in my hand already," Kaiba reported. "But the rest, yes – all thanks to Cyber Jar and Graceful Charity. You do know how the Flute works, right?"

"Oh, just summon your bloody dragons and get it over with!" Shandy griped.

"Fine." The last two monster cards from his hand went onto the field, a second Blue-Eyes and another sizeable dragon. Kaiba took a moment to just look down at his duel disk and admire the sight. This was how it was supposed to be. _Finally_ , he mused to himself. _I can put it behind me. This is the way it's meant to go. This is how the tournament should have ended_. "Lord of Dragons, attack one Scapegoat. The two new dragons will attack the last two," he commanded.

All of the icons were now cleared away. The only thing left on Shandy's side was the lone face-down card, which hadn't been activated at all, and a field magic card that worked with the Archfiends in her deck, none of which were there to save her now. "Dammit, dammit, dammit!" she was cursing across the connection. "Fuck you, Kaiba! You weren't supposed to get those out! Fuck it, I had you! I had you pinned down!"

"Blue Eyes," Kaiba sighed, "attack her life points and end this."

Not even Shandy, at this point in the game, had three thousand points to waste. The duel was over in the blink of an eye, giving Kaiba the space to take a deep breath and sigh. After a pause to collect herself, Shandy also sighed. "Damn. That was a hell of a duel. That's the Seto Kaiba I heard about. Show no mercy." She sniffed in annoyance. "Are you happy now? You won your rematch?"

Kaiba stood there, lowering his duel disk to his side. "Satisfied," he said. "Now I can go to bed."

"I won't make you stay for another round," Shandy agreed. "But this isn't over! I swear, Kaiba! Next time you're online, I'll duel you with the Union deck I used at the tournament! I'll prove to you that I can hold my own against you! The right deck, it'll work."

"If you think so," Kaiba said arrogantly. "I'll take that challenge. I'll beat any deck you have, no matter what's in it."

"Yeah, you just keep telling yourself that, Mr. Big-shot," Shandy snapped. "That deck took you down a major peg. I'd like to see you duplicate this lucky break. That's all it was. You lucked out tonight."

"Whatever you need to tell yourself," Kaiba said with a shake of his head. "I won, fair and square. Nothing on the line except my pride."

Shandy sighed at him. "Yeah, you haven't lost your touch after all. But we'll see how long that lasts. Next time?"

"When I have the time," Kaiba said coolly. "You have my secret username, now."

"Yeah, totally," Shandy enthused. "I'll keep an eye out for you. And, uh, I guess I had fun. Even if I did lose."

Kaiba blinked for a moment, at the calming change that came over her voice. Fun? "Well," he said abruptly, "I need to go to bed. I have a company to run first thing in the morning."

"Sorry – yeah, you go get a good night's sleep," she said, the flirting lilt returning to her voice. "I'm gonna go smack down some undeserving newbie to get the taste out of my mouth. Thanks for the match, Kaiba. Nighty-night."

The connection terminated. Kaiba removed his duel disk and set it aside, leaving the two Blue Eyes White Dragons out on the field for now. He could put his deck away in the morning, it was safe there and he wanted to let the dragons bask in their glory. Winning against Shandy was more than satisfying, but he found himself strangely glad that she wanted to duel him again, as often as she could. Maybe she had the same thing to prove as he did to himself. As far as he was concerned, though, this win put the ghost of the tournament behind him. Anything from here on out would indeed be merely for fun, since he didn't want anyone else finding out who was behind the Blue-Eyed-Dragon, but he resolved never to lose a single duel to her. He couldn't let himself be humiliated that way. Only one person had ever beaten him more than once, and to Kaiba, that should be the only lingering rivalry he needed. As he turned off his computer and went upstairs to fall into bed, he decided to put Shandy into the same category as Joey – someone who would never beat him no matter how many times they tried. It was a thought that sent him to sleep with a smile on his lips.

One week to the day after the attack, Yugi went down to Duke's store to see how he was doing, and how the place was recovering. He had been in contact over the week, not only with Duke but with Tristan, so he had kept abreast of the details, but he really wanted to get back down there and see for himself, to assure himself that everything was getting back to normal. The toughest part was walking through the door and seeing how odd the place looked, with several arcade machines missing and the DDR stage silent, since it didn't have a screen at the moment. It was the last lingering reminder that something terrible had happened here, now that everything else had been cleaned up, repaired, and righted. Even Duke looked none the worse for wear, all his visible cuts and bruises healed or covered by the long sleeves of his sweater. He was going over some inventory lists with Aiko when Yugi came in, a distraction he was more than pleased to indulge, judging by the smile that broke out on his face. "How are you doing?" Yugi asked him. "Feeling better?"

"Yeah, pretty much back to normal," Duke shrugged, as Aiko politely excused herself elsewhere. "I thought it was going to take at least this long for my black eye to go down, but it disappeared pretty quick."

"And you only had to stay closed those two days?"

"That's all. Though, people kind of notice that something's not right." Duke looked around the store, quiet at this time of the morning. "The arcade games being down, of course. I don't really want too many people to know, I'm fine with them finding out just that someone broke in and tried to steal from the register. That's bad enough."

Yugi gave his friend a plaintive look. "Is there any news from the police, at all?"

"Oh yeah, actually…" Duke took on a grim frown. "I got a call about it yesterday. They arrested Nakano."

Yugi's eyes widened. "So it really was him?"

"Apparently." Duke's expression darkened even more, as he lowered his eyes. "He got a bunch of his friends to do the break-in, he gave them the code to the security system." He shook his head. "He's been my publicity manager for years. He never had a problem before, and then all of a sudden, he just completely flips out. I don't get it."

"Me neither," Yugi said sadly. "But I'm glad you're okay, now. It terrifies me to think that if those people had just been a little bit more serious, or a little bit more angry, they could have killed you."

Duke looked away uncomfortably. "They were just out to teach me a lesson, not kill me," he said quietly. "Good thing I'm too dumb to learn. What I do in my private life is nobody's business but mine."

Yugi leaned against the counter, mustering a smile. "At least it isn't making Tristan second-guess himself. I could hear it in his voice when I talked to him the other day on the phone. He's going to stick it out, no matter what."

"Yeah, he's stubborn all right." But Duke began to smile as well. "I hate to say it, but it is kind of a test, to whether or not he's really up for a relationship like this. Looks like he is."

Yugi's eyes glowed wistfully as he glanced up at his friend. "Tristan has a lot of love in his heart to share. His friends have always known that about him, that's what makes him such a good friend. He's just been waiting for the right one to come along. I think you guys were smart to hold off before telling us, it gave him a chance to adjust to the idea of 'the right one' being you."

Duke chuckled to himself. "Joey was here the other night, checking up on the both of us. We got to talking about it. He didn't believe me when I said it was perfectly logical for Tristan to be only 'a little bit gay,' instead of one or the other. I told him…" He turned to Yugi, gesturing with his hands to illustrate his point. "There aren't two separate camps in the world, a 'straight' one over here and a 'gay' one over there, and we all have to decide which one we're going to belong to. It's not so black and white. I think there's all kinds of shades of gray in between, and any one of us can have our own personal degree of straightness. That means, yeah…Tristan's not necessarily gay, but he can still choose to love another guy if he wants to."

Yugi gazed at him in interest. "That's an interesting way to put it," he mused. "And it makes a lot of sense, for a guy like Tristan to suddenly find himself with you instead of some girl. But I don't think a lot of people in the world subscribe to that idea."

"'Course not," Duke snorted. "That would mean they'd have to think about it, and realize that no one's totally straight. That would blow their puny minds." He gestured toward the freshly-painted back wall. "The people who painted that insult are the kind who think you can only be one or the other, and if you're not one of them, you're not normal." He shrugged it off. "All we can do is live our lives, and stand up to anyone who might bully us around. I don't care what people think of two guys loving each other, but they have no right to tell me how to live. They should keep that to themselves."

"I agree," Yugi said with a faint, sad smile, "but I wish I had your courage. The last time someone insulted me and Yami, I just wanted to slink off and hide rather than confront them about it."

"Confrontation isn't for everyone," Duke admitted. "Don't make yourself a target, Yugi. I don't want anything bad to happen to you, either."

"I know."

"Say, what are you up to right about now?" Duke glanced over his shoulder at the clock on the wall above the registers. "If you're not in a rush to get back to the store, you wanna go out for a cup of coffee or something? I just need to get out." He sighed in exasperation. "Tristan's been driving me crazy, mothering me like I can't take care of myself. I haven't been out of the store or the house or doing something that doesn't involve taking care of the store in a week. I need a break."

Yugi lightened up and chuckled. "Sure, I have time. Let's get out of here for a little bit." He waited while Duke found a light jacket behind the register and threw it around his shoulders, and then told Aiko he was on break for a half an hour and would be back. As they stepped out of the doors into the bright spring sunshine, Yugi glanced aside at him and smiled. "If you want me to tell Tristan not to smother you…"

"Nah, don't worry about it," Duke said modestly, zipping up his jacket. "It's annoying, but it's also good, I guess. He just cares about me that much. I should be counting my blessings." He winked at Yugi and started down the steps. "It's my problem to handle. If he gets on my nerves, I'll have no problem kicking his ass. C'mon, let's go."

Winter was beginning to turn to spring, and all across Domino City students and parents and anyone in love looked forward to White Day. It was March, now, the time of year when university students were looking unhappily forward to midterm exams and deciding what classes to take in the next semester. Joey had told Yugi all about the way his upcoming courses would shift from basic requirements to serious subjects relating directly to his major – he wouldn't be able to back out now. But with Mai living with him, making a life together and looking forward to getting married sometime in the next year, he could see his future beginning to unfold before him, and became serious about completing his schooling. He couldn't put his finger on exactly what made him interested in becoming a teacher, but it held a pull for him that he couldn't pass up. Yugi was glad to hear it, as he had seen the way Joey had been changing as he grew to be an adult and had to think about what he was going to do with the rest of his life. Mooching off Mai wasn't his way, he needed to be doing something and feeling good about it. Adding to that Tristan's willingness to explore himself and the boundaries of his desires, and Yugi's own approaching coming-of-age that would bring about a half-ownership in Kame game shop, and it looked like their lives were bursting with potential.

Not everyone was able to walk through life with chin bravely held high. While the people he liked to call his friends grew and changed and often forgot to tell him, Ryo Bakura was sinking deeper and deeper into darkness. It wasn't school, for he was an intelligent young man and thrived in the university curriculum. The year off hadn't put him at a disadvantage at all, he was holding his own and breezing through basic courses with ease. But being so able to immerse himself in school and research didn't allow Bakura to have any more of a social life than he had in high school, and aided him in withdrawing even more completely from his handful of friends. He hadn't spoken with Yugi since Valentine's Day, wanting to distance himself for a while until he could get over the heartbreak of having his crush rejected, and didn't know anything about Tristan or Duke or even the engagement ring Mai was flashing around. Most days were simply quiet, lonely, and boring, filled with classwork, homework, after-hours research in the labs or library, and very little else, but every once in a while a day came where Bakura found himself lapsing back into the dark despair that had driven the spirit of the Millennium Ring to finally come out and speak with him, to threaten him and take control of him so he wouldn't do himself any harm. Over the past month, Ryo had heard the spirit only once or twice, grumbling somewhere in the back of his mind as he lay on his bed in a haze or sat in the dark fighting back tears. One benefit of the mind-numbing depression was that it made it easy to ignore the evil influence inside him, and rendered the spirit even less willing than usual to intrude on his thoughts and try to take control. Yet, the dark Bakura was not completely ignorant of his vessel's fluctuating moods – he remembered the cold seriousness with which Ryo had gotten up that one day to find a means to hurt himself, and monitored him for any signs of a repeat. He had meant what he said about threatening to take over and roam about the world in his guise just to prevent Ryo from doing himself damage, though it had less to do with care and more for self-preservation. As much as the spirit hated to have to pay attention to the trivial matters of Ryo's life and the things which soured his mood and plunged his thoughts into loathing and despair, he had to, lest the young man's desire to be free of the controlling spirit flare up when least expected.

Some days later, a simple bad day that weighed on him worse than usual sapped all of Bakura's will to sit at his desk and finish his research, rendering him mostly useless. Night had fallen, but apart from the reading lamp over his desk in the main room, there were no lights on in his flat. Ryo had pushed everything aside, and was now lying in his room in cold misery, staring at the opposite wall. It was bad enough that everything that day had just gone wrong, but then an older student in the same work-study program had gotten annoyed with Ryo always doing the best and getting the most praise from their advisor, and had bullied him around and called him several derogatory things regarding his appearance, intelligence, and sexual preference. It shouldn't have bothered him as much as it did. Ryo didn't care if people called him names, even if some of them did hit a little too close to the mark, but sometimes that brought up painful reminders of things he would have rather kept buried and sent his mind on a rambling journey through memories of things he couldn't change and still regretted. And so, there he was again, lying on his bed with his eyes unfocused, his vision blurred with tears, vaguely wondering why he bothered to get up and go through each day when so many of them kept turning out like this. What was the point to living?

That phrase was the key the spirit of the Ring was waiting for. Hearing it, sensing it course through Ryo's mind, alerted Bakura and stirred his presence. He insinuated himself in his vessel's awareness by heaving a grumbling sigh. "Will you stop it already?" he complained so that Ryo could hear him in his mind. "You're just having a bad day. Get over it."

Ryo groaned softly at the arrogant voice in his head. "Leave me alone," he whispered aloud. "You can't possibly understand, so don't try to pretend that you do."

"What's not to understand?" Bakura said irritably. "You're wallowing in your self-pity again, and at some point in this conversation I shall either be berating or threatening you – possibly both. You're certainly more trouble than I expected."

Ryo rolled over and buried his face in his pillow. "Go…away," he breathed sullenly. "Get out of my head. My thoughts are my own, you have no right to intrude on them. If I want to hate myself, what business of yours is it?"

The voice chuckled warily. "You already know the answer to that. Everything you do is my business, because I'm along for the ride. You should thank me for my patience," he added, more sternly. "I could have just taken over your body a long time ago, and rendered you completely out of the picture, but no. I allow you to have your mind, and conduct your life as best you see fit. The least you could do in return is allow me a little peace and quiet once in a while instead of always going on about how bloody awful your life is and how no one cares about you."

"I owe you nothing," Ryo murmured, turning his head away from his pillow to look at the Millennium Ring lying in his line of sight, on the edge of his bureau. "You're a parasite. A cruel joke played on me by destiny. You don't belong here, and I have no reason to give you any ground." He sniffled dejectedly, brushing back a lock of silvery hair that tickled his nose. "It's because of you that my life is like this."

"I hardly think that's fair," the spirit sniped. "I'm in no way responsible for your predilection for other boys or your inability to deal with your bullies. If I had my way," he said with evil glee, "you wouldn't cringe in fear of them. You would stand up to them, and put them in their place. No one would challenge you, ever. I can do that, you know." The voice lowered to a cajoling purr, oozing through Ryo's soul. "I can make you into the man you want to be. With my help, you could be a great influence on the weak, a powerful figure against whom your enemies would dash themselves to pieces."

"I don't want it," Ryo said, a little more strongly. "All I want is my life, to live as I chose or let go of at will. For better or for worse, it's _my_ life, not yours."

"It _was_ your life," Bakura said snidely. "But the minute you picked up the Millennium Ring, it became ours. You can't get rid of me by simply wishing it were so. We are connected now, Bakura. See? You don't even have the Ring on you, and you can hear me so very clearly."

Ryo pushed himself up, and got up just enough to reach and take the Ring off the bureau. He laid back down with it, flat on his back with the Ring resting on his chest. The smooth circle of gold was chill to the touch, after lying in his unoccupied flat all day. "I suppose if I were to carry it with me, you would do more than just haunt my mind with your nasty comments," he said quietly, staring blankly at the ceiling while he stroked the Ring with a thumb. "Is that why you haven't leaped in to control me? Because without the Ring, you can't?"

"Don't be foolish," Bakura hissed. "I've taken over your body many times without the Ring being near. I can take you over now, or later, or any time you start whining about wanting to kill yourself again. I'll do it as often as I have to in order to prevent you from doing yourself harm. I'm the only one who can save you from yourself – you can't count on Yugi to whisk in unexpectedly and save you again."

Ryo blinked back tears as he laid there, holding the Ring to his chest. "Why does it even matter to you?" he complained. "You hate being with me, and I hate you. If I were dead, we would both be free, so why stop me? It isn't because you care about me. I know you don't."

"I care," Bakura argued, "though not in the sense you're thinking of. Your heart means nothing to me. I need your body." His voice lowered again, almost sensually. "You and I are one, and as much as you need me to protect you from all the baddies, I need you to live. If you died, I would be destroyed. You are my vessel, and my spirit can't survive without you. So you see? I do care whether you live or die. In that sense, I care about you more than anyone else does."

Hearing that, Ryo heaved a long sigh. He suspected as much, but hearing it confirmed only made it that much clearer that the spirit of the Ring would never leave him alone. They were stuck together, for life. For life… A slight frown creased Ryo's forehead, as he lay staring up. The answer was right there in front of him, too obvious, but he was sure the spirit knew it as well. He fingered the contours of the Ring blindly, following the curve of the ring to the dangling tines hooked to its sides. "That isn't care," he accused, trying to keep the spirit distracted while he thought desperately of what to do. "You're just using me. I'm nothing but a vessel to you."

"I have news for you, _Bakura_ ," the spirit growled, saying his name like an insult. "There isn't a soul in the world who isn't using you for something. Those who can't use you have no interest in you. Why do you suppose you're all alone, hm? Not even little Yugi has wanted to speak to you in a month. The sooner you realize that, the sooner you'll be able to let go of those foolish notions of love and care and friendship you have and just give in to me, partner with me so we can bring about the shadow games and put an end to the pharaoh. Your desires are worthless, they've brought you nothing but pain. The only way to stop being hurt is to stop caring about whether anyone loves you. Grow a backbone and stand up for yourself, grab hold of the power I'm offering you. You'll be so much better off."

A fresh burst of courage welled up in Ryo's heart, listening to the spirit's rant and seeing the truth for himself at last. "You're wrong," he murmured. "There is one other way to stop being hurt. And it's the only way I can stop you from doing harm to anyone else."

The presence in the depths of his mind went cold. "What?"

Swiftly, before he could second-guess his choice, and before the spirit could leap into control of his body, Ryo picked up one of the sharp tines of the Ring he had been absently admiring and, gritting his teeth, drove it into his chest right there where it lay. The sudden shock of pain made him gasp, and his body recoiled, curling up on the bed. He could hear a screech in his mind, as the dark half realized what he was doing, and sat up to give himself enough leverage to push on the end of the tine and drive it even further in. Looking down, seeing the Ring piercing his chest, seeing the blood beginning to soak his shirt, Ryo figured it was finally over. "You told me," he whispered, his lips trembling from the agony, "that if I died, you would be destroyed. I can end the struggle for Yugi, he doesn't have to worry about you taking…his…" Waves of dizziness overwhelmed him, and with a last gulp of air, Ryo passed out. His body flopped flat onto the bed, his hands falling away from the Ring, leaving it resting on his chest with one tine plunged deep into his flesh.

Bakura was one second too late to take control of Ryo, but the moment he fainted, a clear path was made for the spirit to have his body in his place. No sooner had he landed on the futon with arms outspread and Bakura awoke in Ryo's place, immediately letting out a gasping shout of pain. Ryo had not known that the tine of the Ring, though sharp, was not long enough to penetrate all the way into his chest to pierce his heart, which was what he intended. But it was deep enough to hurt like hell, and even with the metal spear still in him, enough blood was seeping out of the wound to soak his clothing and let him potentially bleed to death. There was no time to lay there grumbling and cursing the young man for taking initiative and doing something so daring to try to end his life, he needed help, now. Bakura closed a hand around the Ring, trying to hold it in place so the embedded tine wouldn't slide back out and send blood gushing out of the wound, and pushed himself up on one hand, hunting around the room. He didn't know where Ryo had put his cell phone, and the main line was in the other room. He forced himself to his feet, but the sudden shift of blood to his extremities made him unbalanced, and he stumbled into the wall. Pausing there to catch his breath, Bakura growled to himself. _That stupid boy! He's really gone and done it! I'm not about to give up control that easily. Looks like I'll have to play the part of savior_. He pushed himself away from the wall, leaving a smear of blood, and staggered into the main room in search of the phone. It seemed so far away, over on the desk near the door. Halfway there, Bakura's strength left him and he collapsed, wincing and wheezing against the pain in his chest that made it hard to take a breath. He was forced to crawl the rest of the way across the room to the desk, and drag himself up with one arm until he could reach the phone. His vision was starting to swim, and he realized his entire hand holding the Ring was slick with blood. Batting the phone off its cradle, Bakura picked it up and sat for a moment glaring at it, trying to search through Ryo's blank mind for the number to call. Precious seconds ticked by before he was able to dial. Hearing the businesslike voice on the other end answer, Bakura gasped, "I need help."

"Sir?" the woman wondered. "What's the emergency, sir?"

"I'm injured," Bakura growled. "You must send help, now, or I'll die."

"What's the address, sir?"

Bakura froze. He didn't know Ryo's information. "I…I don't remember," he stammered, sucking his breath sharply at another jolt of pain in his chest. He gave a strangled cry and demanded, "you must hurry! I…it was an accident. I fell…it entered my chest. I'm bleeding everywhere…"

The operator heard the urgency and pain in his voice and responded quickly. "It's all right, sir, I can trace the call if you stay on the line," she said crisply. "I'm sending an aid car now. What did you fall on?"

Bakura could feel the same sense of dizziness that had overwhelmed his vessel's mind, and closed his eyes to try to concentrate. "Please," he seethed into the phone. "Hurry. I don't know how much longer I can…stay…" His head fell back, and with a last sigh he collapsed onto his shoulder on the floor, still clutching at the Millennium Ring. The phone tumbled out of his limp hand and fell beside him.

The operator heard the clatter and began to ask with alarm, "Sir? Are you there? Sir! Hello! Are you still there? Please, answer me! We're sending an aid car to your address. Is anybody there? Hello? Hello!" But her voice fell on deaf ears, as Bakura's unconscious form lay crumpled on the floor, blood running along the curve of the Millennium Ring and dripping onto the rug beneath him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own this story, anime, manga, etc. Created for entertainment purposes only.**

Chapter 5

A rap on his bedroom door woke Yugi earlier than he expected, since it was his day to work the afternoon shift and he wanted to sleep in. He thought he had heard the phone, but tried to ignore it until his grandfather knocked and told him there was someone calling for him. Groaning, Yugi pried himself out of the warm covers and padded over to his desk to pick up the phone, at which point he heard the click of his grandpa hanging up the other line. "Hello?" Yugi mumbled.

"Yugi Muto?" a strange adult voice asked. "I'm sorry if I woke you. I'm…Ryo Bakura's father."

Puzzled, Yugi frowned to himself. "Oh. Well…what can I do for you, Mr. Bakura?"

"It's Ryo." The man sounded very solemn. "There's been an accident. He's in the hospital."

Yugi jerked to alertness, trying not to drop the phone in his surprise. "The hospital! Is he okay? What happened?"

Mr. Bakura made a painful noise. "Er, well…it's rather strange. He's out of the woods, so to speak, but he asked me to call you and see if you would be willing to come down and see him." He sighed tiredly. "You're the only one of his friends he's asked for."

"Of course I'll come down," Yugi said immediately. "He's okay, he's up for having visitors?"

"Yes. Please, if you would. I'm sure it would mean a lot to Ryo."

"Yeah, sure. I'll be there as soon as I can."

Grandpa Muto looked up from fixing his morning coffee to see Yugi in the kitchen doorway, still in his pajamas but looking rather alert and afraid and holding the phone cradled to his chest. "Yugi?" he asked. "What is it?"

"Grandpa," Yugi began in a soft voice, "I need some time off today. I have to go down to the hospital."

Grandpa's eyes widened. "What for?"

"It's Bakura. That was his dad…he's been in some kind of accident."

His grandpa stepped up to him and set a hand on his shoulder. "Go," he encouraged. "Don't worry about getting back here in time. I'll hold the fort until you get back."

"It shouldn't be that late," Yugi tried to explain, "but I really don't know what I'm going to find when I get there. Thanks, Grandpa."

"Do you want to take the car?"

Yugi paused in the act of turning around, and glanced back. "Um…yeah, sure. If I can."

"Of course you can. I hope Bakura is all right," he added as Yugi resumed his departure.

It didn't take long for Yugi to get dressed, and in no time he had driven himself down to the hospital and located the room number Ryo's father had given him. Their conversation had been so short and awkward that Yugi knew nothing of what was going on, but he noticed that Ryo had been admitted to the hospital and had his own room already. Whatever it was had to be serious. He had hardly conversed with Yami the whole way, but he was glad to feel his partner's spirit close to him, prepared to comfort him at the moment of need. Yugi stepped up to the door of the room, but before he could knock, it opened and a taller man met him, looking somewhat rumpled in yesterday's shirt and trousers. There wasn't much similarity between Mr. Bakura and his son, but Yugi could tell by the harried look on his face that this had to be Ryo's father. He managed a startled smile at the sight of the young visitor. "Ah, you must be Yugi," he said politely. "It's nice to meet you."

"Mr. Bakura," Yugi acknowledged him with a bob of his head. "How is Ryo? Is he okay?"

"He's awake," the man replied, reaching behind him to push the door back open. "He's been admitted so the doctors can keep an eye on him, and make sure there's no complications, but considering what happened it's a miracle he's alive." He gave Yugi a sad look, since his downhearted declaration had evoked a gasp of fear in the young man. "I got a call in the middle of the night from the paramedics, who had been called to Ryo's flat near campus. He had an accident, he…somehow fell on the Ring I gave him from Egypt, and one of the pointers pierced his chest very close to his heart. He lost a lot of blood, but he should be fine with some rest, barring any complications. He was very lucky." Mr. Bakura frowned. "I came down to be with him, but when he finally woke up, he didn't want to speak to me. He only asked me to call you, and gave me your number." He glanced at the half-open door, and then gave Yugi a plaintive look. "I know he said he wanted to see you as soon as you came, so…go on in. I was just about to go get myself some coffee. Can I get you anything?"

"No, it's all right," Yugi assured with a kind smile. "Go ahead. I'll keep Ryo company for a while."

Mr. Bakura nodded and stepped out of the way, giving Yugi permission to go into the hospital room. He left the door slightly ajar, mostly because he forgot completely about it the moment he saw Ryo. His friend was sitting up in bed, his thin build barely covered by a hospital gown, his eyes rimmed with shadows and the faint sign of tears. Seeing that it was Yugi, Ryo sat up a little, a light of hope coming on in the depths of his dark eyes, but then he gave a little grunt and placed a hand to his chest. "Yugi," he breathed. "You're here."

"I came as soon as I could," Yugi said sorrowfully, crossing to the bed. "How are you feeling? What happened? Your father said you fell on the Millennium Ring?"

"Yes," Ryo said hesitantly, "well, sort of." His eyes went to his father still standing in the doorway, watching out for him. Yugi glanced back to see him also, and wondered at the tension he could sense between them. "Could you leave us alone to talk for a while?" Ryo asked softly.

Mr. Bakura nodded defeatedly. "If that's what you want. I'll be back in a little while."

They waited until he had left and closed the door behind him before Yugi spoke again. "What's the matter?" he worried. "I know you and your father aren't very close, but…"

"He wouldn't understand," Ryo said morosely, clasping his hands in his lap. "What I need to say to you, he doesn't need to hear. You see…the version of events my father has differs slightly from the truth." He rubbed at his chest again, making a pained face. "He and the doctors were told it was an accident, and I was hurt when I fell on the Ring. But that's not entirely true."

Yugi covered his mouth with a hand to keep from gaping in surprise. "But…the Ring really did…?"

Ryo bowed his head and nodded. "One of the tines went into my chest, but it missed my heart by just a few centimeters. I'm told that if someone hadn't called an ambulance, I might have bled to death. They patched it up, but…it still hurts, and will take a while to heal."

"That's terrible," Yugi said sympathetically, stepping next to him and taking his hand to comfort him. "When did it happen?"

"Late last night. I was alone at home."

A frown darkened Yugi's expression. "But…then who called the ambulance?"

Ryo glanced up at him, his look giving the answer before he had to say a word. "The Bakura who called for help blamed it all on an accident, and everyone believes the story. It's my guess he concocted it to explain it to them without having to reveal what really happened."

The frown deepened, but Yugi didn't let go of his friend's hand. "Ryo…what did happen?"

Ryo looked away, withdrawing his hand from Yugi's and enfolding it to his chest, as if to tug his gown tighter around him. Tears filled his soft brown eyes as he murmured, "I did it on purpose. I tried to kill myself." He swallowed the sob welling up in his throat. "I only survived because the Ring couldn't pierce me deep enough."

"Ryo!" Yugi backed away a step in surprise. "You…you wanted to kill yourself? But why?" He lunged forward again, grabbing for Bakura's hand on the blanket. "Why would you want to do such a thing? You have so much to live for, you have friends who love you!"

"Do I?" Ryo slowly lifted his head to regard Yugi, his tear-filled eyes sad even though he tried to smile. "It's a nice thing to say, Yugi, but we both know it's not true. I don't have much to hope for, not with the spirit of the Ring in control of so much of my life. But…this time, I wasn't doing it for myself. I've thought about suicide before, but I never had the courage to do it. This time…I only did it to destroy the spirit of the Ring. He told me…he said if I died, he wouldn't be able to survive without a vessel, so I wanted to get rid of him once and for all. Not just to free myself, but to…to save you, and all the world. So you wouldn't have to be afraid of him coming after you anymore." He bit back another sob, but doing so hurt his chest, making him clutch his hand to it.

"Oh…Ryo…" Yugi sat down on the bed beside him, picking up his other hand from the blankets and clasping it warmly between his. "I…I don't know what to say. I don't want you to die. Not even to save me! I know it seems like the right way, but…it's not. Please, don't let the spirit drive you to this."

Ryo squeezed the hands holding his. "He threatened to take control of me and pretend to be me, in order to stop me from doing anything to myself. But I managed to do this, and he couldn't stop me. If I'd only been a little stronger, and could have plunged the tine a little deeper…"

"No, Ryo!" Now Yugi was beginning to cry, his violet eyes watering. "Come on, now. It's not that hopeless. There are other ways to stop him! I wish…I wish you could be free of him, too. Yami and I have talked about it, we're always looking out for a way to make it happen. Please, this isn't the way. We need you."

Bakura shook his head slowly. "No, you don't. The best way I can be of help to you and the pharaoh is to destroy the spirit. I don't have the strength to battle him, all I can do is die and take him with me." He looked straight at Yugi, smiling a little at the tears in his friend's eyes. "I could see a tiny light of hope, that I could be free of the spirit in death, and I grasped for it. It gave me the courage to do it."

"Please, Ryo…" Yugi let go of his hand and placed his hands on either side of his friend's face, cupping his cheeks tenderly in order to look into his eyes. "Maybe that would destroy the spirit, but the price is too high to pay. Your life is worth so much more than the chance to stop the shadow games. Can you honestly say, to my face, that you hate yourself enough to want to die?"

They stared at each other for a long moment, Ryo's brown eyes growing gradually wider and sadder, his lower lip beginning to tremble. At last, he whispered, "I don't want to die…"

"You don't have to." Yugi stroked his cheek kindly with his thumb. "You're alive. You made it! You're safe now, and I'm not going to let anything happen to you. I'm your friend, and I care about you. I don't want you to die either. I would miss you so much. If you died, I…" He offered a wan smile. "I would cry, a lot."

A sob too powerful to stop escaped Ryo, and he crumbled. Even though it hurt his chest tremendously, he collapsed into Yugi's arms and cried into his shoulder, clutching tightly to his shirt. Yugi's arms came around him to hold him gently, and he let his friend cry for as long as he needed. Bakura buried his face in Yugi's shoulder and sobbed for a long time, occasionally whimpering, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" Then, he lost the will to speak, and just cried.

Yugi clung to his friend with all his strength, being the stable rock he needed even though his own eyes swam with tears. The more Bakura cried out his terror and remorse, the more Yugi feared losing his own composure. Resting his cheek on Bakura's shoulder, he turned his attention briefly inward. _Yami_ , he called to his companion. _I don't know how much more I can take. I need your strength_.

In response, the pharaoh's spirit came to him and wrapped ethereal arms around him, allowing their minds to connect and a bond to form. While Yugi's gentle heart was more than enough comfort for Ryo, Yami's quiet strength would do them all much more good. He sympathized both with Bakura and with his soulmate, knowing that both boys were hurting in their own way and needed him to look after them. Allowing Yugi to recede so his broken heart could heal, Yami took control and sat there holding Ryo for a while longer, running one hand slowly up and down his back to soothe him. "It's all right," he said softly, as Ryo's sobbing began to subside. "I know it hurts. Just let go. We're here for you."

"I'm so sorry," Ryo whispered into his neck. "I don't want to die, but I don't know what else to do. Everything is just so dark."

"I know." Yami helped him to sit up, and kindly wiped the tears from his cheeks. His shirt was rather soaked, but he didn't care. "I imagine you must be suffering a great deal more than you let anyone see, to have driven you to this point. I'm so sorry that your friends weren't there for you when you needed us the most."

"It's not your fault," Ryo said weakly, shaking his head. "I have no one to blame but myself. I don't want to be like this, I want things to be better. I just don't know how to make it so."

Yami supported him with an arm around him and brushed his hair back from his eyes. Poor Ryo looked even more worn and haggard now, thin and pale. The pharaoh's heart went out to him. "Ryo," he began in his most gentle tone, "I know I'm asking much of you, but…may I speak to the spirit of the Ring? If you would consent to letting him come out for just a moment. I have something I need to tell him."

Ryo looked worriedly at him, and that was when he finally noticed that he was sitting across from the pharaoh rather than Yugi alone. For that, he decided he could agree. "Very well," he nodded, glancing aside to the table next to the bed. The Millennium Ring rested there on a folded cloth, having been safely removed from his chest and cleaned up.

Yami nodded back. "I know. I will try to keep it short. But I want to speak to him."

Ryo lowered his head and closed his eyes, hoping that the spirit dwelling inside him had heard everything and understood that the pharaoh himself requested his presence. Fortunately, the switch of minds took only a heartbeat. Yami sensed the darkness ripple through his soul as Bakura lifted his head and focused a sullen glare on him. The spirit's presence changed Bakura subtly, making him look older and warier and even more awkward and tired in the flimsy hospital gown. Bakura looked down at his hands upturned on the bed, the IV stuck into one and the identification bracelet on the other. "Well," he said heavily. "You wanted to talk to me, pharaoh?"

Yami had sat back, not wanting to hold Ryo any longer when it wasn't Ryo. He sat demurely with his hands folded in his lap, back straight, a noble look in his elegant eyes. "Yes, and I would like to keep the conversation civil, for once. This is no laughing matter."

"Indeed," Bakura said, lifting his eyes. He looked just as serious as the pharaoh sounded. "You won't get any argument from me on that matter. We came very close to losing everything last night."

"You do understand that Ryo did it to get rid of you?"

"So he tells himself." Bakura averted his eyes in a pout. "But he has thought of suicide before. Perhaps this time, it was the chance to free himself from me that provoked him to action, but you should know that he has contemplated it before."

"You saved him." Yami focused squarely on him, his expression calm. "He owes his life to you. But I suspect it wasn't because you have any kind of emotional connection to him."

"Not remotely," Bakura admitted. "You may have formed a bond with your vessel, but that is not my purpose for existence. I saved him because I need his body, and I will do it again. I intend to stop him if he tries again."

"Then, it seems to me that you and I share a comment interest in Ryo." Yami eyed him coolly. "We both wish for him to stay alive, even if it isn't for the same reasons."

"True." Bakura lifted a wary gaze to his adversary's face. He looked out of place in the hospital bed, and from the expression in his eyes, felt that way himself. "Yet, I shall grow weary of being his babysitter before too long. I want to live, but he shall find me very difficult to live with if I am constantly having to watch him and hold his hand." His dark eyes sobered even more. "As much as it pains me to say this, I'm no idiot. Ryo needs you. At least, he needs Yugi." He looked away in embarrassment. "I must ask you to stay close to him, and watch over him. No one else can, for he refuses to let me help him my own way."

Yami's eyes widened in surprise. "I don't believe you're asking me this."

"I do so not out of a willingness to see more of your fluffy little vessel," Bakura grumbled, "but because I'm not stupid. I know that only Yugi can get through to Ryo and give him a reason to live. He may not have any hope of romance, now that he knows Yugi only has eyes for you, but there is more to their relationship than that. Even though I know you're all conspiring to find a means to destroy me, I'm willing to step back and allow you into his life if it means he will stay alive."

"I don't think you have much choice," Yami murmured warningly, "if Yugi were to be a more constant presence in Ryo's life. Unlike me, you have no partnership. What Ryo wishes to do with his life, and the company he wishes to keep, are his choice alone."

"Yes, I know," Bakura said sullenly. "But he guards himself out of fear that I will do something to the people he wants to be close to. If I were to back off and let him have his life, for now, he wouldn't have that fear. He could find reasons to stay alive, and improve his situation, and that in turn would allow me to survive." He fixed the pharaoh with a calm, conciliatory look. "It's a concession I'm willing to make. I am at a disadvantage, and I know it. My only thought is for my own self-preservation, and seeing the extremes to which Ryo is willing to go, I know when I ought to retreat and bide my time."

Lowering his head, Yami closed his eyes and sighed. "As much as I hate to concede anything to you," he began seriously, "I have to agree. I would rather be rid of you than make deals with you, but right now Ryo's safety and sanity is my only concern. I am willing to allow you your survival, if it means Ryo won't be provoked to try anything so foolish and drastic again." He lifted his eyes and glared at the spirit. "But I warn you not to give me a reason to finish what it seems we started ages ago. I won't stop looking for a way to free him from your control, and I will never forget that you are my enemy and pose the greatest threat to me and to Yugi."

"As well you shouldn't," Bakura nodded. "Our time will come, eventually, but now is not that time. I shall be looking eagerly forward to that day." His eyes narrowed briefly in the faintest of smirks. "Never let your guard down, pharaoh. And might I say, you would do well not to allow your feelings for your vessel to cloud your judgement. Loving him could be your downfall, unless you're willing to sacrifice him if it will save the world."

Yami did his best not to react, only giving Bakura a cool glare. "My relationship with Yugi has no bearing on our conflict. Nor does it change how either of us feels about Ryo. He is our friend, and we are here to look after him."

"Good." Bakura grew solemn again. "He is a pathetic, desperate boy, but if you still care about him, I will not interfere. I charge you, pharaoh, to make sure that Yugi showers him with attention and gives him hope to go on living. I shall be wary of him for a while, but if Yugi can turn him around, it will make it easier for me to keep my eye on him."

"You're asking a great deal from us," Yami noted. "Ryo may need more than just the affection of a friend. He may be beyond helping."

Bakura shook his head slowly. "He isn't," he said flatly. "I can sense it. He acted last night out of desperation, but some part of him doesn't want to die. Yugi already touched that part – now it's up to you to nurture that feeling, and light the way for him." His eyes darkened in anger. "I have no way of giving him what he needs, and he won't take what I offer. This is all that's left."

The pharaoh heaved a long sigh. "Very well. We will look after Ryo, but not because you ask. Because we love him."

"Of course." Bakura gave him a thoughtful look. "The next time you see me, pharaoh, we will be on opposing sides again. I shouldn't have to show myself until then, so for as long as Ryo has his own wits about him, our truce will last." He closed his eyes, and a deep breath signaled the release of his control over Ryo's body.

Yami placed a hand over Ryo's, as it rested in his lap, as the young man lifted sad eyes to him. "It's okay," he said gently. "Nothing happened."

"I know." Ryo looked down at the hand on his. "I heard some of it, faintly. Have you…said what you needed to say to him?"

"Yes," Yami nodded. "And I'm fairly certain you're safe, now. Ryo…" He gave him a pleading look. "Yugi and I care about you very much. We always have. It pains me to see you suffering like this. Please, if there is anything we can do for you, just ask. Don't keep it all inside anymore; we want you to reach out to us. You don't have to shoulder this burden alone."

Ryo bowed his head and nodded, more to hide the tears that welled up in his dark eyes. "I'll try," he whimpered. "It's so hard. I…" He shuddered and fell silent, rubbing his hand across his chest where it hurt.

Yami knew that his time was past, and quietly, without fanfare, receded and allowed Yugi to step in. He clasped Ryo's hands in his and leaned forward to kiss him platonically on the forehead. Ryo trembled, and the shadow of a smile touched his lips. "It'll be okay," Yugi murmured. "Don't try to take too much on at once. Just one day at a time. That's all you need to worry about. For now, just get some rest, and let your body heal. Then we can work on the rest, okay?" He squeezed Ryo's hands. "I'm not going to make you promise me anything, I don't want to hold anything over you. You need to get better at your own pace. But…please, if you can…don't give in to the spirit of the Ring. Don't let him taunt you or make you want to give up." He sat back in order to meet Ryo's eyes and search them hopefully. "If you take your life, the spirit is the one to blame for it, not you, and that would mean he wins. I don't want that to happen."

Ryo heaved a weak sigh. "I will do my best, Yugi. I don't want him to control me, either, and that includes driving me to desperate acts. I'll…I'll be strong. As strong as I can be, right now."

Yugi leaned forward again, this time putting his arms around Ryo and hugging him gently, being careful of his wound. "That's all anyone can ask of you. Killing yourself doesn't take courage, living does. You have so much inside you. I know you do. You're very brave, to have gone through life with that spirit dragging you down like an anchor." He smiled as he felt Ryo's arms slide around his body and hug him back. "If you want, I can stay a little while," Yugi whispered to him. "Grandpa said I could take as long as I wanted. I don't want to keep you up, if you need to get some rest, but…" He pulled back in order to smile at Ryo. "I don't really want to leave you all by yourself, either."

"I'd like you to stay." Ryo mustered a little more of a smile for him. "If you leave, the only company I'll have is my father, and to be honest, I'd rather talk to the spirit of the Ring."

Yugi made an uncomfortable face. "Not very close to him, are you?"

"No. But I don't feel much like talking about it right now." He glanced down as Yugi's hand slid away from his arm, and then caught up his left hand. He used his thumb to turn the ring on Yugi's fourth finger around until he could read the characters engraved on it, and then smiled again. "Ah, that's what it said. I wondered. 'Eternity' – that's very lovely, Yugi."

Yugi found himself shyly blushing. "Thanks. It's nothing more than a promise ring, but…"

Ryo nodded his understanding, and then took a breath in order to sigh. It put a strain on his chest again, making him wince. "I could have picked a much less painful method of doing myself in," he said with dark humor.

Yugi's eyes saddened all over again. "Are you okay? Does it hurt a lot?"

"Only when I breathe." Ryo shrugged stiffly. "And cry."

"You should lay down," Yugi implored. "Try to rest. I'll sit here with you for a while, but I want you to get lots of rest and get better. Okay?"

A genuine smile awoke on Ryo's face. "All right."

Yugi stayed with his friend for as long as he could, but he would eventually need to go back home and work in the shop. Even though he had permission to dawdle, he thought more for Ryo's sake than anything that he should keep it short and not be late. Ryo reclined on the bed to rest and they talked for a while, mostly catching up on things that happened in the past month, and Yugi willingly told him of the development between Tristan and Duke that had surprised all of them not long ago. It gave them plenty to discuss without ever approaching any sensitive topics that might darken Ryo's mood. Mr. Bakura came back in after Yugi and Ryo had put aside their personal talk, but was relegated to the background while the boys chatted and more or less ignored him. When a doctor came in to check up on Ryo and have the dressing on his wound changed, it made for a good break for all of them. Ryo's father decided to go to his flat and pick up some decent pajamas, since it looked like Ryo would be staying in the hospital a couple of days just to be sure the wound didn't become infected, and Yugi figured it was a good time for him to go. After the doctor was finished, Ryo needed a nap anyway. They clasped hands and said farewell, and Yugi reluctantly drew himself away to return home to a normal day's work.

The day seemed to crawl by, but Yugi hardly noticed as he went about his work in an even calm, telling his grandfather about Bakura in as few details as possible and then throwing himself into his routine. His sober mind remained quiet, and he hardly shared a thing with Yami at all. It worried the pharaoh that Yugi could be so shaken that he couldn't react, but he refrained from interfering unless asked to. But by evening, he was so concerned by the frozen state of Yugi's heart that he finally had to say something. After dinner, after Yugi made his way to his bedroom and was slowly stripping off his clothes for bed, a gentle murmur stole through his mind. "Yugi…I know you're tired," the pharaoh's spirit began. "But…I would like to see you. I want to know you're all right. Will you come into the world of the Puzzle, with me?"

"Mm…sure," Yugi responded in a whisper. "Give me a bit."

Yami stood before the big steel door that kept his mind separate from Yugi's, holding his breath expectantly as the door creaked open and Yugi padded in, wearing his pajamas. He had fallen into bed and into the trance very quickly, as if some part of him craved this meeting even though he hadn't thought of it himself. The moment he looked up and saw Yami waiting for him, and the bittersweet look in his eyes, his tenuously-held composure shattered. His own violet eyes went from tired to wide to watery in an instant, and he burst into tears as he ran forward and threw himself into Yami's arms. The pharaoh caught him and sank to the floor with him, holding him tightly as Yugi sobbed for minutes on end, everything he had been holding back finally released. Yami held him without a word, even as Yugi slumped against him and clenched his fists on his partner's black shirt. After a bit he started shaking his head against Yami's chest. "It's not fair!" he cried. "Why do my friends always have to suffer? Why is it like this? Tell me!" He heaved a shuddering breath. "Please, Yami…tell me why the world is such a cruel place…why this has to happen to the people I care about…"

A pained look crossed Yami's face. "Yugi…"

"Everything was going so good," Yugi sobbed. "The tournament…and Joey getting engaged…and Duke and Tristan…and then…and then Duke gets beat up, and now this happens to Bakura! It's not fair!"

Yami managed to shift so he was sitting down, and gathered Yugi into his lap to hold him. Yugi still clung to a handful of his shirt, but he was trying to calm down and just laid with his head against his lover's chest as he sniffled and tried to hold back his sobs. "I'm sorry, Yugi," the pharaoh said softly, bowing his head over him. "I wish I had an answer for you. I wish I knew why the world was so terrible, or that I knew how to fix it." He hugged Yugi tighter and began to stroke his hair, cradling him protectively while Yugi trembled and closed his eyes to make the tears stop. "It hurts me to see how much this affects you, and I want to be able to make it better," Yami murmured. "But all I can do is promise you I will not let anything involving me or the Millennium Puzzle be the reason for anyone's suffering…" He smiled very faintly as Yugi looked up at him, his teary eyes wide and innocent. "Least of all, yours."

With a soft moan, Yugi rested his forehead against his lover's shoulder again. "Life is just so hard," he whispered. "I feel horrible that I didn't even notice how much pain Bakura was in, or that he wanted to kill himself. I feel like I let him down."

"How could you know?" Yami just sat and combed his fingers through Yugi's hair. "He put on such a brave face around you. I didn't even notice. He chose to hide his pain from us, Yugi – to suffer in silence. You couldn't have offered him help if he didn't speak up to ask for it."

"I guess…" Yugi rubbed his eyes with a fist, wiping away the tears. "I just…can't believe he would want to kill himself. Is there really so little hope in his life?"

Yami bent his head and planted a little kiss on his partner's forehead. "There's no sense in looking back, or regretting what we failed to see," he said gently. "All we can do is look forward, and do our best to help him from now on. To be there for him. Remember, Yugi…" He stroked Yugi's cheek with his thumb, encouraging him to look up at him. "You tried, many times, to be his friend. More often than not, he pushed you away. Bakura may need a friend now more than ever, but he must choose to have one, as much as you choose to be one. You can't help someone who doesn't want help, who has already given up."

"Bakura hasn't given up," Yugi weakly protested.

"No, not yet," Yami agreed. "And I'm glad. There is hope for him. But he has to want it." He brushed the lingering tears from the ends of Yugi's eyelashes. "I have faith in you, my love. You won't let him down, you love your friends too much to do that. We just have to hope that he's ready to reach for the hand you're offering him."

Yugi nodded, and then squeezed his eyes tightly shut and pressed his forehead into Yami's shoulder to stop himself from being overwhelmed by his emotions again. "I just hate that everything's gone so crazy. Why couldn't it just stay being happy, with everyone falling in love and winning and having a good life? Why do these things have to happen?"

"That, I don't know." Yami curled his arms around his partner and held him close. "There is much about the world that even I don't understand. How people can hate one another, how they can choose to make another person's life miserable. But the more I think about that, the more I remember Dartz, and the mistaken things he said about needing to destroy the human race. He gave me a glimpse into the darkness of my own soul, but I feel more strongly now than I ever did that I can't give up. I must have faith in people to love, and be loved, or surely I would be drowned in that darkness and destroyed."

Yugi heaved a long sigh and picked his head up, blinking up at his lover's solemn face. "I suppose you're right," he breathed. "Not every person is like that."

"And do you know?" Yami smiled tenderly and cupped Yugi's cheek with one hand. "You have taught me that, more than anyone else. When I look at the world and wonder when it got to be so dark and evil, all I have to do is look to you. You are pure and kind, and fill my soul with light. How someone so precious as you has gone through life untainted by the world, I will never understand." He kissed Yugi again, on the tip of his petite nose. "But I will guard it with all that I am, so that you never become like the rest of them. Your loving nature is rare and needs to be protected."

Yugi gave a soft moan and fell into him, finally sliding his arms around Yami's waist and squeezing him tightly. Strong arms circled his shoulders and hugged back. "I love you," Yugi whispered. "I don't know how you see me as pure, but…I'm not going to argue. I'm so glad I have you with me. You can help me be strong when all I want to do is curl up in some corner and cry."

Yami purred in response, bending his head and nuzzling the top of Yugi's. "Perhaps that is why we are made for each other. We both need each other." He sighed long, content to feel Yugi's arms around him. "I know the world is cruel, and no one deserves to suffer. Whether it's for who they love, how they live, or what their destiny may be. All we can do is take care of one another, and bring whatever small hope we can into the lives that touch ours."

"I guess that will have to be enough." Yugi curled up and rested his head on his partner's chest. "But for tonight, I want to forget all of it. I'll be strong for my friends in the morning."

The pharaoh chuckled. "Then, let's go to our room. I'll watch over you while you sleep."

Yugi sighed contentedly into his shirt. "I like the sound of that."

The hospital kept Bakura for a couple of days to be sure that his wound was on its way to healing, and not vulnerable to infection since it was so close to his heart. The slightest complication could cause an immediate downturn in his condition and kill him, if they weren't careful. In that time, Yugi had spread word to all of his friends, though not telling them specifically of the suicide attempt so as not to prejudice them against Ryo. As a result, his little room was full of balloons and flowers by the time they let him out, and he had benefited from several visits from his old school and dueling chums to raise his spirits. Joey and the others, who were familiar with the operations of the Millennium Ring, chose to believe that the accident had been the spirit's fault and lavished Ryo with plenty of sympathy and kind wishes for his recovery. Yugi was glad to see, as he left the night before Bakura was to be discharged, that his frail friend was smiling and under no desire to complete what he had started the other night. It was only one small step on a long road to recovery, but at least he was taking those forward steps.

White Day dawned clear and fresh with a taste of spring in the air, bright sunshine gleaming down as a car pulled up outside the apartment building Bakura called home. Ryo sat in the passenger seat, closed off and sullen as usual, though he looked with some interest out the window at the first buds on the bare branches of the trees planted outside his building. His father turned off the car and sighed heavily as he turned to regard his melancholy son refusing to look at him. "Well, here we are," he said uselessly. "I'll help you carry everything upstairs."

"Fine," Ryo said, though he made no move to open the car door.

"Are you sure you're going to be all right by yourself? I mean, if something happens…"

"I'm fine," Ryo assured, his voice nothing more than a breathy murmur.

His father gave up, having tried already twice over the past day to convince his son to come stay at home with him to no avail. He reached back into the back seat and pulled something out from under the bag of Ryo's clothing, looking at it before holding it out. "Here. I…uh…got you something. It's White Day, you know."

Ryo showed the first signs of life, blinking in curiosity as he turned his head, and then reached to take the box from his father. "A gift for White Day? You've never given me anything…since giving me the Millennium Ring."

"I know," Mr. Bakura said dejectedly. "And I feel terrible about that, because it makes me the indirect cause of your accident – since I gave it to you so many years ago. I know that…we aren't close, Ryo, and I know that giving you one little present won't make up for never being there. That's painfully clear. But…it's yours, anyway. It may be a small gesture, but…I'm making it nonetheless."

Ryo turned the box over in his hands to see the picture and label on the front, and gave a start when he saw what it was. His brown eyes widened dramatically. "A wireless duel disk outlet…"

"And…it comes with this…" Mr. Bakura reached into the inside pocket of his coat and pulled out a small card. "It's a year's subscription to the online service. I only paid for it, you can choose your name and all that when you sign on. The information is here." He set the card on top of the box. "You have the duel disk itself, right? I figured you would…"

"Yes," Ryo nodded, stunned. "But…how did you know about it?"

Mr. Bakura smiled sheepishly. "I asked your friend Yugi what would cheer you up, and this is what he said. He mentioned that he wanted to get one for you, but hadn't yet." He tried to give his son an interested look. "You like that Duel Monsters game a lot, do you?"

Ryo turned the box over in his hands, wondering what to do with it. Much as he wanted to refuse any gift given from his father, he couldn't deny that he did kind of want one, and hearing that Yugi had suggested it made him feel a little better about it. "I…I see," he murmured. "Thank you, I guess."

"Well," his father sighed. "Let's get you upstairs. If there's anything else I can do for you, Ryo…"

"No," Bakura said right away. "This is enough. I'm fine, really." He glanced aside as his father opened the car door and made to get out. "Don't feel you need to check up on me. If there is a problem, I will let you know."

Mr. Bakura gazed worriedly at him, but decided not to argue and just got out of the car. There were a couple of armloads of gifts along with Ryo's bag that needed to go up, and he wasn't about to let the young man strain his wound by carrying anything himself. It took only a few minutes, and then Ryo turned away from his father, signaling that he didn't intend to carry on further conversation. The elder Bakura paused at the door, glancing back. "Ryo…"

"You can stop blaming yourself for my injury," his son said curtly, keeping his back turned. "It had nothing to do with you. I appreciate the gift, but you're right…it doesn't make up for all those years of never being there. Thank you for helping me, Father." He glanced very slightly over his shoulder. "Goodbye, now."

Annoyed, Mr. Bakura let him have his stubborn resistance and let himself out, closing the door securely behind him. Ryo went to lock the door, and then returned to his bedroom, taking the box with the wireless outlet for the duel disk with him. He was very tired and sore and wanted to rest, but curiosity drove him to break out the new toy and figure out what to do with it. He quickly changed into fresh clothing for lounging in bed and then gathered his laptop and duel disk to him, sitting down in the middle of the thick futon and tugging the fresh sheets up around his waist. Propping a pillow against the wall, he settled in with the computer on his lap to figure out how to install the new hardware into the duel disk and the corresponding software on his computer, a task which didn't take his bright mind and nimble fingers long. Soon enough he was online and connected to the wireless network, choosing his username and embarking on a journey into the world of cyber-dueling. He was supposed to be on bed rest for a couple of days anyway, he figured he may as well fill his time with inane activity such as this, but he set the duel disk off to one side, not intending to duel just yet. The KaibaCorp network had a number of community functions for duelists to introduce themselves, talk to other duelists, and participate in a global village of dueling geeks, plenty of features to keep him occupied. Resting comfortably in bed, Ryo's fingers danced across his laptop keys, setting up his profile first under the name "ChangeofHeart." It was a wonder it hadn't been taken already, but most duelists had aggressive-sounding, boastful usernames – they wouldn't understand the significance to him. At last, he submitted his information and decided to take a look around.

The dueling network included message boards, chat rooms, private messages, and instant messaging to set up duels with opponents around the world. Ryo perused the boards for a bit before testing out one of the chat rooms, at which point he decided it was all too much. The chats flew by at breakneck speed, people popping on and off all the time and scrolling his screen with a flurry of pointless internet chatter in some kind of youthful cyber-language that he couldn't interpret. Sighing, he signed out of it and looked through his profile one more time, noticing the watchlist feature where he could enter the names of friends he wanted to keep tabs on. It took a moment's thought, but then he remembered the name Yugi had told him, and added "KingofGames" as his first – and only – friend. It looked pathetic, having that lone name on the screen, but Ryo knew he was only beginning. Perhaps someday – not today – he would work up the courage to accept a duel with someone, and test out his duel disk's new capability. At the moment he feared the game, because of the temptation it might be to the Ring spirit, never knowing whether breaking out his deck and playing for fun would provoke him like it did in the regional tournament. At least there looked to be plenty of activities online to get him introduced to the gaming community first, before he would have to worry about actually dueling on the network.

Clicking on the name in his watchlist brought up Yugi's profile, sans picture at the moment but otherwise looking like Yugi had been in a rather happy mood when he created it. Reading the little biographical blurbs about him made Ryo smile to himself. That gave him pause for thought, as he tried to remember what Yugi had told him about the network and other people on it, friends he might be able to add to his watchlist as well. Neither Joey nor Mai had gotten one, so they were out. Tristan didn't duel. Who else was there, that he knew? A moment's thought brought the answer to him, with a little gasp. _That's right, Yugi was going about Marik_ , he remembered. _He qualified for the world tournament online_. But that brought up the question of whether Bakura wanted to talk to Marik. He had seen him only a few months ago, standing at Yugi's side as a friend and protector. Yugi said he was a nice guy, now, and there _was_ that bit on Valentine's Day about wanting to re-introduce the two of them to each other in the hopes of them hitting it off. Ryo knew nothing about that, he was still getting over the sting of having his infatuation for Yugi crushed. Yet, the itch of curiosity had him entering Marik's name into the search bar before he even realized it. Up popped the lone profile of anyone matching that name: WingedDragonMarik. There was a photo avatar of him from the world tournament, and some splashy award banners beneath his name about him being a finalist from the online qualification bracket. Ryo gazed at his profile for a long while, particularly at the picture. It was certainly Marik, no doubts there. Ryo recalled some of what Yugi had told him a month ago, over dinner, gushing about how good-looking Marik was and how he had trouble meeting boys in his home country. He had offered, then, to set the two of them up and let them get to know each other for real, should the opportunity arise. It looked to Ryo like the opportunity was right there in front of him, now. On a whim, he clicked the tab to add WingedDragonMarik to his watchlist, and started when a little chime rang to tell him that the user was currently online.

Ryo blinked at the little popup flag. _He's online? I wonder what time it is in Egypt_. He remained still for a long time, letting his screen flash without doing anything. This was his chance, he could at least say hello. But he didn't know how Marik would react, being messaged unexpectedly by someone he probably didn't want to hear from. But the window showing his meager watchlist remained steady – Marik wasn't logging off, no matter how long Ryo sat there eyeing his username. It was a surprise to find him right away like that, considering the time difference between their countries and the likelihood that someone like Marik would be hanging around dueling in the first place. What kept Bakura from sending him a message was not Yugi's suggestion of hooking the two of them up, but simply the knowledge that he had past dealings with Marik and couldn't predict how he would react to being pestered by someone he may consider his adversary in all things Millennium-related. Ryo knew next to nothing about Marik from those days, when his dark half had partnered with the Ring spirit in order to attack the pharaoh. But he remembered the sight of a slender, exotic young man with piercing blue eyes gazing at him through the snowflakes one November night, and decided not to disappoint Yugi. Biting his lip, he summoned up the courage and clicked to bring up a message window, typing, "Marik?" and hitting _send_.

It took a moment, but then the window flashed with a response. _Yes?_

 _Hi_ , Ryo typed back, and then added, _It's Bakura_.

 _Bakura!_ The reaction was almost instant. _Really? Is that you?_

 _Yes_. Ryo smiled to himself; so far, so good. _Well…hello_.

 _Hello_ , Marik messaged back. _This is certainly a surprise._

 _I hope I'm not interrupting anything…_

 _No, no. Just hanging around. I just finished a duel_. There was a break, and then he added, _What is it? Did you want to duel me? I'm sorry, I don't really feel like starting another one just now. Maybe later._

 _No_ , Ryo typed quickly to make sure he knew. _I don't want to duel. Just to talk_.

A smiley-face popped up on the screen, followed by, _Sure. I can talk. How are you?_

Oh, if you only knew, Ryo wanted to say, but didn't. He tentatively answered with something simple and innocent, saying that he was home sick in bed and was looking for someone to keep him company. It was apparently mid-morning in Egypt, and Marik was just playing around with his duel disk for lack of anything better to do while he waited for his sister to call him down to the antiquities library to help her out. Bakura asked him about the tournament, having heard lots from Yugi but wanting to know Marik's stories, so they chatted for a long time about it, never running out of things to say. Ryo kept it polite and concise on his end, testing the waters to see what Marik would say or how he would react, but his online pal was nothing short of friendly and open. He wanted to know how Yugi was, how everything was in Domino, what the weather was like, what sorts of things Bakura was up to. There was apparently a lot more for the two of them to talk about than either of them thought, and before long they were completely absorbed in the conversation, letting the day pass while they caught up and moved gradually from things they had in common – dueling, the tournament, Yugi and his friends – to the things about each other that they didn't know. Ryo found out that Marik lived a quiet and relatively uninteresting life in Egypt, assisting his sister with her duties as an expert on Egyptian antiquities, which translated roughly to lifting heavy things and cleaning. Marik wanted to know all about Bakura's studies, intrigued to discover that he was going into anthropology. They spent hours chatting, until the sun began to set in Japan and Ryo's room grew dark. He was getting a headache from staring at the screen so long, but he didn't want to cut the conversation short. At last, both of them got an excuse to have to say farewell for now, as Marik returned after a long pause to inform his chat partner that Ishizu had just called him down to help her with some errands. _That's all right_ , Ryo assured him. _I should probably get some rest, anyway_.

 _Yes, if you're not feeling well, you should try to sleep_ , Marik encouraged. _Don't let me keep you up. How late is it there?_

 _Only around dinnertime_ , Ryo replied. _I'm not hungry, though. I think I'll just get some sleep._

 _That's a good idea. You need to take care of yourself. You should have said something! Now I feel bad for monopolizing all your time when you should have been napping or something_.

Ryo made the smiley-face this time, and chuckled to himself out loud as he typed his response. _Don't feel bad. I'm glad I got to talk with you. It's made me feel a lot better_.

 _I'm glad_ , Marik said. _Yes, it was a good chat. I'm happy you found me_.

Ryo bit his lip timidly again as he typed his next question. _Can I talk to you some more? Another time, perhaps?_

The reply was immediate. _Sure_ , with another smile. _I'm on at all times of the day. Just say hello, and we'll talk. Or maybe duel?_

 _I'm not sure I'm up for any dueling right about now_ , Ryo answered cryptically. _Maybe someday. For now, I just want to get to know people._

 _That sounds like a wonderful idea_. There was a pause, to let it sink in. _All right, I need to go before Ishizu gets annoyed with me. Take care, Bakura. I'll talk to you again later._

 _Yes, later. Thank you, Marik_.

One last smiley-face popped up on the chat window before Marik signed off.

Ryo sat back with a sigh, rubbing his eyes. It had gotten terribly late, he couldn't believe he had spent half the day chatting online. With just one person. He logged off his account and shut down the computer, finally stretching out to lie down and realizing how cramped his back had gotten from being in that position all day. But it was worth it. He smiled to himself as he rolled over and curled up with his head on the pillow, closing his eyes. He was exhausted and his chest hurt, not to mention his back now, but he felt a new warmth all through him. He had noticed that both he and Marik steered away from any direct reference to the Ring, Battle City, or anything else that might reawaken painful memories in either of them, but even so, they had found plenty to talk about and share. Even guarded, their true personalities had begun to show, and they found each other a pleasure to talk to – especially once they stopped talking about Yugi and were off on other subjects that didn't invoke his name once. Ryo pulled the blankets up around his shoulders and sighed contentedly, feeling the haze of slumber creeping up on him. He needed rest, certainly, but for once, only pleasant thoughts filled his mind as he drifted off in the early evening semi-dark of his room. A half-empty glass of water and a vial of prescription painkillers sat on the little stand next to his bed, but he didn't need them. He would sleep through the whole night, as his battered body craved rest. Behind him, across the room on top of his bureau where he had left it before climbing into bed so much earlier in the afternoon, lay the Millennium Ring, unneeded and forgotten.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own this story, anime, manga, etc. Created for entertainment purposes only.**

Chapter 6

"Aw, come on," Yugi cajoled over the phone, leaning on the windowsill overlooking the street below his home. "They don't have these all-night dance parties all the time, this is the first time it's fallen on a full moon night in months!"

"I know, I know," Duke Devlin sighed at him. "Dude, I'm the one who told you about them. I know Dream's schedule as well as you do. I can't help it – I have too much to do. Some of us don't get the next day off," he added sarcastically.

Yugi whined and pouted. "But I was hoping to go out with our friends that night. I thought for sure you'd be up for it, with or without Tristan."

"On any other day, I promise you, Yugi," Duke said tiredly, "I'd be there. No doubts about it. But I already have a round of employee evaluations scheduled for the next day and I don't want to postpone them again. I'm already behind enough thanks to the store being shut down for repairs last month. I can't afford to be out until three in the morning the night before."

"I know," Yugi grumbled. "Oh well. It was worth a try."

"What's wrong with just you two going out anyway?" Duke prodded.

"Well, that's fine," Yugi agreed with him, "I just like to include my friends. You know."

"But if Yami actually _asked_ you _out_ this time…dancing, no less…" Duke chuckled. "He wants to spend time with you, just you. Go on, have a good time. Your friends aren't going to think you're ditching them just for one night."

"I suppose," Yugi sighed. "Maybe next time."

"Yeah, totally. I want to go out to Dream sometime, drag Tristan along. Keep an eye on the schedule over the next couple of months, maybe we can work something out where Yami can be with us, too."

Some days after White Day, with a week to go until the full moon, Yami had actively asked Yugi to go out with him, suggesting they look into going dancing. Yugi's first thought was to call and invite his friends along, but Joey had term papers and homework and Duke his work excuses, so it looked like they would be going out alone. After Yugi finished chatting with Duke and let him go, he became aware of the pharaoh's spirit hovering near his shoulder. "He has a point, you know," his voice in Yugi's mind purred sensuously. "I would like to spend time with you, without the others hanging around us. Just you and I, free to stay as long as we like and dance until we can't stand up anymore…"

Yugi grinned to himself, hearing that. "That does sound like a rather nice idea…"

"Your friends all want you to go and have fun. So, let's do that." Yami's presence faded, but he was still speaking internally. "The idea of having you all to myself is so tempting…"

Giggling, Yugi did his best not to blush as he went to put the phone back in its cradle and go on about his day, with his time in the shop coming up quickly. He had just enough time to go to the computer in his bedroom and check his email, in case Joey had sent him anything silly while at school or Téa had dropped him a note to say hello. What he found, curiously enough, was a short email from Bakura. "I just wanted to thank you for telling my father about the wireless duel disk," it said. "I have one now, so if you want to say hello, my username is ChangeofHeart. It's a fun little toy, though I haven't dueled with it yet. I've just been chatting online with people, making friends. For what small part you had in it, thank you. I'm doing well, I'm feeling a lot better and have finally caught up on the classwork I missed while I was in the hospital." At the very bottom, he had added, "Thank you for your friendship," before signing off. Yugi beamed as he read it, glad to hear that Ryo was doing much better. He had checked up on him once or twice, but also allowed him the space to heal without nagging at him constantly about keeping his chin up. He figured Ryo didn't need that, he would benefit best from a balance between friendly attentiveness and tactful privacy to live his life. Yugi pulled up the KaibaCorp network website, logged in, and immediately added "ChangeofHeart" to his watchlist of buddies – which was no longer than Bakura's. _Maybe one of these days I'll actually duel on the network_ , he mused as he glanced at his profile and remembered how little he had used it. _When I get a chance. I suppose I could look Marik up, or something. Ahh…later_. He replied to the email with a quick, cheerful note and logged off so he could go downstairs and begin his afternoon shift in the game shop.

A week later, the ritual brought Yami forth from the Puzzle already fully aware of what he needed to be doing as soon as he opened his eyes and took his first breath. The date was his idea in the first place, and he had been lurking impatiently in the back of Yugi's mind all day, eager for the chance to be free. He had overseen his young lover's nap and made sure he was awake with just enough time to change into his dancing clothes before beginning the ritual at midnight. With it now complete, Yugi sat back on his floor panting for breath while he watched Yami go straight to the clothing laid out for him on the bed. "It's okay," Yugi assured at the first sign of concern in his partner's eyes. "Just give me a minute, I'll be okay. I'll rest while you get dressed."

"As long as you're sure." Yami picked up the slinky black pants and shook them out, admiring them before going to put them on. "After all, as much as I want to go out with you, your safety and well-being comes first."

Yugi waved a hand dismissively, taking a deep breath to assure himself he had regained his wits. "I'm fine," he insisted. "You let me have a super-long nap, so I'm ready to go. Ready to dance all night," he added with a grin up at his lover.

Chuckling, Yami slipped on his shirt and socks and then reached for the ankh necklace that sat in a place of honor on Yugi's dresser between full moon days. At that point, he felt hands snake around his waist from behind and clasp together resting on his abdomen, dangerously near sensitive parts. "Or are you eager to stay home and entertain ourselves other ways?" the pharaoh chided his partner.

"As long as we don't wear ourselves out, I'm pretty sure that's how the date's going to end," Yugi said insolently. "Come on. Are you ready?"

"Let's go."

Yugi always kept one eye on the local events magazines that carried the schedules for special concerts and unusual happenings around the city, not that there were often very many. The little club he called his favorite, Dream, occasionally had midnight-to-dawn "rave" parties for the eighteen-plus crowd, often on weekends when the high school kids didn't have to be at class the next day, but one hadn't fallen on a full moon in nearly a year. The timing was just right, tonight, and the spring weather was fine enough to walk down there without a jacket. Along the way, Yugi assured Yami that Grandpa Muto knew he was going out, so they weren't sneaking out, though they had to make their way stealthily out the door without waking him up. The club was packed, but the youngest of patrons who had been there during normal hours and just wanted to stay past midnight were already starting to drop, eventually clearing the place for young adults to play the rest of the night. Yami smiled to himself to feel the familiar pulse of the music in his chest, and towed Yugi with him out to the middle of the dance floor to let go of everything for the sake of each other and the beat which drove them. He had his own private reasons for begging this date of Yugi; it had been a rough month, since his last visit, and he knew one of few things that could distract Yugi completely and cheer him up no matter how down he might be was going dancing. Yet, he couldn't deny his shallow desire to go out alone with his beautiful sweetheart, to dance until it turned them on, and then race home to make love until they fell asleep in exhaustion. Yugi smiled shyly as the sultry pharaoh took him by the hands and encouraged him to begin moving to the beat, and before too long they were completely lost in each other in the middle of a crowd of bouncing bodies.

The longer the night wore on, the more fast and intense the music grew, until breaks for water and breath were becoming more and more frequent. As much as they wanted to spend all night abandoned to the pleasure of watching each other dance seductively under a hail of brilliant, flashing lights, there was a limit to physical energy. Yami could have gone on much longer, but he was concerned as always about Yugi's stamina so soon after the ritual, and they agreed somewhere around three in the morning that they had gotten their fill and could walk home. Yami decided to conclude the night by trapping Yugi briefly against the railing overlooking the dance floor and kissing him deeply, enjoying the faint trace of sweat on his lips, the exotic play of lights and darkness across their bodies and in their eyes, and the throbbing music filling their senses down to their toes. Breathless and smiling, Yugi gathered Yami's hand in his and tugged to get him to follow, to the door and home beyond and a warm bed waiting for them.

Yugi slinked up close to Yami and leaned his head on his partner's shoulder as they slipped out of the club and started briskly up the sidewalk, the chill of the March night hitting their flushed bodies like a rude slap. "That was such a wonderful idea," the younger one murmured happily. "I really needed that. I'm so worn out but I feel so good…"

"And you don't mind that we didn't have any of our friends along?" Yami teased him.

Yugi giggled. "I didn't even notice!"

The two of them were so wrapped up in each other that they didn't notice the shadowed figures following them down the sidewalk. They had been lurking outside the bar next to Dream, but Yugi had paid them no mind as he and Yami walked past, since they didn't look to be anything other than a handful of men winding down their own night with a cigarette in the alley. No more than a block away from the club Yami finally heard the footsteps close behind them, and glanced back with some curiosity to find three men in winter coats striding as briskly as they. He turned forward again and just kept going, though his hand tightened in Yugi's and his pace quickened slightly. If they wanted to pass by the two of them and go along their own way, why didn't they? Then, one of them gave a harsh shout that made both Yugi and Yami cringe. "Hey! Why don't you queers stay home locked in the closet where you ought to be?"

Yugi stiffened, but Yami tugged more urgently at him to keep him from freezing in place. "Just keep walking," he murmured under his breath. "Ignore them. They're probably drunk."

The others started calling out jeers at them as well, focusing obviously on the relationship between the two young men. "What's the matter?" one sneered. "Too scared to face us? Go on! Run home!"

They were perfectly fine with doing so, not wishing to give credence to the taunts by getting angry and standing up to fight, but one of the men lunged forward and shoved Yugi, making him stumble. Yami caught him and pulled him close, finally forced to stop and face the three strangers who had followed them from the club. He gathered Yugi into his arms and glared at them. "Leave us alone," he demanded in a stern tone. "We've done nothing to warrant this."

"I told you that club was a magnet for queers," one of the men growled to his companions. "Always coming out of there late at night and going off to fuck each other. It's disgusting."

"Leave us alone," Yugi whimpered, clutching his partner desperately. "We don't even know you!"

"You filthy people," the man spat. "Bringing that into our neighborhood. We don't want you here."

"Then let us go," Yami said coolly, glaring at the three strangers who stood ringing them. "We're on our way home anyway – "

"So you can go fuck each other," one of the others said belligerently. He was close enough that Yugi could smell the alcohol on his breath. "Of course. We don't want any of that sick stuff around here, we ought to teach you the proper way to behave."

Gritting his teeth, Yami grabbed a hold of Yugi's hand and ran, towing his partner along with him. Yugi was terrified but not out of his mind, and kept up without needing to be dragged. The three drunks chased them, and being bigger than the two slender boys, overtook them and knocked them both down. Yugi threw out his hands to catch himself, scraping his palms on the sidewalk. The Puzzle rang as it bounced off the pavement. Yami pushed himself back up immediately, standing over Yugi to protect him as the three strangers faced off with him again. He spread his arms to shield Yugi from them, willing to take the brunt of their attack. "Why won't you leave us alone?" he cried angrily, focusing a deadly glare on them. "We weren't looking for a fight, we just want to go home!"

Behind him, Yugi scrambled to his feet and hid behind his partner, clutching at his arm and his back for support. The pharaoh's anger automatically invoked the power contained within the Puzzle, now that he was physically connected to the source again, and the Eye of the Puzzle began to glow. The drunks didn't notice it, they were so intent on shouting and making fists at Yami. "We'll teach you freaks a lesson!" the first one declared, striking out.

Yami stood firm, eyes hard, facing down the fist coming at his head. The Puzzle around Yugi's neck flared to life, and he glanced down in surprise at it. Without having to think, the pharaoh's instincts called forth the shadow magic contained inside, and the man suddenly froze in mid-punch. None of them could see the silvery ritual circle bound around his middle, none except for Yami, who stared in surprise that he had cast Spellbinding Circle without realizing it. Then, he considered it – Yugi was holding on to him, his hands on the pharaoh's back and arm. It formed a conduit through which he could tap into the powers still locked in the Puzzle. Filled with a new determination, Yami faced down the other two, who gave up trying to get their buddy to move and lunged to attack. He flung up a hand in their faces, calling out, "Negate Attack!" at which the two stopped short and fell backwards. That gave him and Yugi a fleeting moment of opportunity to escape, but as they turned to flee, Yami pushing his partner to wake him from his wide-eyed stare of wonder, one of the men swiped out with a hand and caught his foot. In a flash he was up and throttling Yami by the shirt collar, but before the pharaoh could reach for Yugi and connect to his power source again, flashing lights washed over all of them. A police car pulled up alongside the curb, and an officer got out, demanding to know what was going on. "They attacked us!" Yami cried out, trying to wrest himself out of the strange man's fists. "Please, help us!"

The man let go of him with a shove, sending him stumbling backwards. Yugi caught him, and held him back from retaliating just in case. The officer stepped up on the sidewalk while his partner got out of the car behind him. "Is that so? What's the problem, here?"

"Nothing," the man said snippily, straightening out his coat. "Just a little disagreement…"

"These three jerks followed us home from the club and attacked us for no reason!" Yugi yelped. "We didn't do anything, they just came after us and tried to start a fight with us!"

Whether because Yami had lost his connection to Yugi briefly, or simply a natural time limit, the Spellbinding Circle wore off and the first man stood there blinking in astonishment. The officer eyed him and then the others. "Really? Is this true?"

The drunks did not look him in the eye. "They were coming out of that club…" one tried to explain.

Yami straightened up and caught his breath, wiping the back of his hand across his mouth. "We didn't provoke them, I promise you," he said. "We were just leaving the club and walking home. I didn't even notice they were outside."

"Me neither," Yugi concurred.

The officer looked them over. "Are you all right?"

"Yes, I'm fine," Yami replied politely. "I may have bumped my knee on the ground, but nothing worse. Yugi?" he asked with a concerned look to his partner.

Yugi held up his hands and then brushed them off. "Just a little scrape."

The second officer had come up behind the men and inspected them, noticing that none of them were damaged and all of them reeked of alcohol. "You three," he demanded, "let's see some identification. It's rather late to be out on the street drunk, isn't it?"

The first officer looked pointedly at the boys. "You haven't been drinking, have you?"

"No, not at all, sir!" Yugi said immediately. "I'm not of age yet. We were just at the dance club, we haven't had anything besides water all night."

"Okay." The officer set his hands on his hips and sighed. "Well, these three seem to have had a lot more than just water. We'll take them in, but unless you have something more than your word to go on, we might not be able to charge them with assault or anything."

"That's okay," Yugi said timidly. "As long as we're not hurt, and we can just go. It's really late, I just want to go home."

The officer nodded. "You can press charges if you'd like."

"No, I think it'll be okay. They just…" He made a pained face as he glanced at the three men cringing in the presence of the authorities who had them dead to rights. "They took offense over the fact that Yami and I were holding hands. That's the only reason they attacked us. You came and stopped them before they could hurt us, so…there's really no reason to drag this out."

"Oh. I see." The officer eyed him a little more warily, but his expression remained calm. "Yes, when they're drunk, people tend to overreact. We'll have to take them in for public intoxication anyway, but I don't think we can make anything else stick."

Yami lowered his eyes solemnly. "Even if we could, it wouldn't change their attitudes," he sighed.

"You kids go on home," the officer said conclusively. "We'll take it from here."

"Thank you, sir," Yugi said with a bow, and then pulled Yami away from the scene with him.

The two of them walked in silence the rest of the way, until they were a block from home and more than certain that they were completely alone with no more shadows following them. Yami then gave a long sigh. "Are you sure we did the right thing, letting them go?" he asked his partner.

"We're just lucky the police didn't ask to see our ID," Yugi fretted. "You don't have any." He shook his head. "The cop was right. It was just our word against theirs, even if they were drunk. It's so horrible…" He scowled at the ground as he walked with his arm linked in Yami's. "All we had to do was let them beat us up a little and we'd have proof that they assaulted us. It's either that, or save ourselves and have to walk away without them serving any time for what they did."

"Given the choice, I'm much more glad that you and I are both safe," Yami said gently, reaching with his other hand to caress Yugi's. "Are you all right? You didn't get hurt at all?"

Yugi shook his head tiredly. "I scraped my hands on the ground, but it's not bad. I'm okay." He then turned his head and looked up at his lover with wide, questioning eyes. "What happened with the Puzzle? All of a sudden, I saw it go bright, like it did that one time in front of Bakura…"

Yami took a deep breath and sighed it out before answering. "It was when you touched me," he murmured. "Somehow, that allowed me to use the powers inside the Millennium Puzzle, and invoke shadow spells. It's very strange…I don't know how it works. But I'm not going to take it for granted."

"Weird," Yugi agreed. "I guess it's like you said – there is a lot about the ritual and the Puzzle that we don't know. Including how you can use your powers when you're not wearing the Puzzle."

"It's you." Yami gave him a fond smile and caressed the back of his hand. "You're the key, the connection. I can't do it without you."

Smiling up at him, Yugi cuddled close as they crossed the street to their home and paused so he could unlock the door. "Well, that's a good way to completely ruin the mood," he complained. "I was all sweaty and sexy and ready to take you to bed with me, but now I just want to go to sleep."

"Me too," Yami said with a nod. "It's all right. We'll get some sleep and come morning, we'll have forgotten all about this unpleasant turn. I'm sure it will be better when we've rested, anyway," he added with a wink as they disappeared into the darkness of the house.

The unpredictable nature of spring weather turned a pleasant night into a gray, dreary morning, as the boys eventually woke up to find the room still dark and a light rain pattering on the skylight. It only made them want even more to stay in bed longer, and Yugi rolled over to put his arms around Yami and snuggle him close as he dozed off again. A short time later, though, the pharaoh found himself being awakened by the feathery touch of lips on his neck and cheek. He opened his eyes and smiled down at Yugi, seeing that he was being treated so sweetly by his eager young lover. Noticing that Yami was awake, Yugi smiled in return and stretched up to kiss his waiting lips. "I can still taste the sweat on your skin, from last night," he murmured huskily.

Yami's eyes lightened with amusement. "Perhaps a shower is in order, then."

"In a bit." Yugi shifted so that more of him was on top of his partner, shoving the Millennium Puzzle over his shoulder so he could stretch his arms out and wrap them around Yami's neck without interference. Yami settled him into his arms, chuckling. "I don't feel like getting out of bed yet."

"I see that." They kissed for a long while, slowly and gently working themselves first to alertness, and then to arousal in natural progression. Yami tangled his fingers in Yugi's drooping bangs and kissed him deeply, amused and pleased to find the young one matching his pace and even pushing him a little. Yugi's hand caressed down his partner's neck, and then tugged at the collar of his pajama top, seeking to pull it aside and expose his skin. He broke off the endless kiss first, and lowered his head to press his lips to the pharaoh's throat and chest. Yami heaved a long, content sigh. "My, you're restless this morning."

Yugi picked up his head and gave his lover a plaintive look. "Don't you want to…?"

"Of course I do," Yami purred, smiling to put him at ease. "I just meant, it's nice to see you taking the initiative. I know you're shy, but…I like to be seduced, too."

The smile returned to Yugi's face, and he gave Yami another kiss. "You always do such a good job with me, I thought I should return the favor. More than just giving you 'the look,' anyway," he grinned.

"Ah, finding new ways to entice me into making love to you," the pharaoh said wisely, still smirking. "That look always works, but if you want to test any other ideas out…" He lifted a hand and brushed it across Yugi's cheek. "…consider me your willing partner."

Emboldened, Yugi pushed himself up on his hands and squirmed under the blankets, sliding one leg over Yami's hips and settling himself astride his lover's stomach. Gravity sent the Puzzle swinging back down around his neck and bumping his chest, but he left it for now. Yami looked up eagerly at him, wondering what the young one had in mind. The blankets pooled around Yugi's waist and legs, draping over both of them enough to keep them warm as they proceeded. Sitting comfortably on his new perch, Yugi reached to his collar and began to unbutton his pajama top one by one, taking his time, his eyes and a sensual little smile locked on Yami the whole time. Yami's hands roamed up from his hips to his stomach and eventually across to his arms as he flung aside the top and sat there, bare-chested and innocent, basking in the attention. It was Yami's turn, then, and he gladly laid there with his arms draped over the sheets while Yugi undid his shirt and worked it off his shoulders, at which point the pharaoh sat up just enough to get it out from under him and throw it on the floor. Yugi's hand rested on his shoulder, warm and heavy, pushing him back down onto his back in the bed. Yami reclined languidly, feeling very much like a pharaoh being teased and pleased by an enthusiastic secret lover wanting to shower him with all the affection and none of the hard work in making love. Yugi sat astride him and leaned down to kiss him, supporting himself on his hands while he worked his way from lips to neck to chest until Yami was moaning softly in delight. Yugi arched his back as he leaned in and placed his lips right next to his partner's ear. "Like this?" he murmured. "You like me to seduce you?"

A light gasp escaped Yami's lips. "My beautiful Yugi," he whispered back. "Such a tempting young sweetheart I've turned you into."

"I think by now I've learned a few things." Yugi pecked him on the cheek and sat up again, hovering over him with a heated look growing in his violet eyes. "You just lie there, for now, and I'll show you what I've been dreaming of."

Yami's hands ran slowly up and down Yugi's thighs on either side of his waist. "Does this mean you want to be on top, for once?"

Yugi gave a start, and his cheeks flushed bright red. "Uh…well," he stammered with a sheepish smile, "maybe that's a little too much for me all at once. Unless you…" He blinked curiously. "You want me to do that to you?"

Yami continued to caress him gently, smiling up at him. "Maybe. If you're not ready right now, that's all right. I just thought…" The smile grew soft and willing. "…I don't always have to give. I'd like to try receiving, sometime. To know how it feels for you, to be taken."

Yugi lowered his eyes in a bashful smile. "Okay," he breathed. "I'll keep that in mind. I want to give you anything you want, Yami. But…maybe not right now." The shyness evaporated with a sultry, sexy look. "I had other things in mind today. There's a way to…be on top…without…being on top…"

The pharaoh's brow twitched with curiosity. "Then, by all means," he encouraged in a low purr. "Do as you please, Yugi."

Yugi's tongue darted out to wet his lips, a teasing precursor to what would follow. He leaned over Yami and spent a good long while exploring his body with lips and tongue, trying every little trick he knew the pharaoh liked to use on him in order to get him stirred up and leave him gasping and whimpering. Yami was too stoic and calm to whimper, but his long, low groans and heavy sighs were just as enticing to hear. Yugi took his time to make sure they were both good and hard before reaching under the blankets and working his pajama pants and underwear off, after which he helped Yami out of his and then settled back onto his hips. His partner laid willingly beneath him, breathing hard, relaxing as best he could to be ready for anything Yugi wanted to do to him. Yugi sat on his stomach for a bit and reached around behind himself to find the erection bumping up against his ass, and stroked it affectionately before kneeling forward and stretching up to find the lubricant waiting on the headboard. Pressing his head back into the pillows, Yami took a deep breath and smiled, beginning to guess where this would go. He watched happily as Yugi fumbled with the tube, squeezed some onto his fingers, and reached around again to stroke his partner's waiting erection. Making a fist, Yugi rested his weight on it while he took care of himself, then, lowing his head and giving his partner teasing kisses to distract him while he went about the mundane but essential step of preparing himself. When he was ready, he sat back and raised himself up on his knees, backing up enough to find the proper position and locate the cock standing at attention. Yami sucked in his breath, his eyes widening, as he watched Yugi gently, cautiously, rest his ass against his cock and sink down onto it. A shy, demure look remained in his downcast eyes as Yugi impaled himself on his lover's erection, biting his lip just a little at the brief flash of discomfort that preceded the exquisite pleasure. His breath rushed out of his lungs in a huge sigh, making him throw his head back as he sank fully down onto Yami. The pharaoh also gasped, finding himself trapped beneath Yugi and unable to help, knowing that it was what Yugi wanted. He wanted to treat his lover, to take control, for just this little bit. Yami decided to let him, laying back and just running his hands encouragingly along Yugi's thighs.

Yugi sat for a minute or two adjusting to the position, his shoulders heaving with each deep breath to calm himself. He closed his eyes as he began rocking, forward and up, lifting himself on his knees and sinking back down onto Yami at a slow pace. After the first few strokes, getting used to it, plucking up his courage enough not to blush, he heard Yami's sighing moans and opened his eyes to look. Yami, flat on his back, was gazing up at him with an indescribable light in his eyes, almost reverent in the way he watched his young love push himself to pleasure him this way. Lips parted for breath, half-smiling, half-staring in wonder, it was an astonishing expression. Yugi smiled to see it, figuring that he was doing good and should keep going. The hands caressing his knees and moving to clutch his thighs agreed. It took time, doing it this way, but they had all the time in the world to spend on a good, long, slow fuck that would make up for the aborted mood the night before. The Puzzle swung in a lazy pendulum arc and beat gently on Yugi's stomach as he pushed himself up and back down, his breath starting to come in shorter gasps with a little whimper or moan now and then. By the time they both grew near to climax, a light sheen of sweat glowed on Yugi's naked shoulders, and both were keening softly with the effort and the pleasure. Though his body trembled, Yami pushed himself up on one hand and took hold of Yugi's arm, getting him to pause for the briefest moment. It was a welcome break for Yugi, who was panting with the strain, a blush faintly coloring his cheeks as he felt his partner beneath him trying to sit up. He leaned back, finding himself caught up in Yami's arms as the pharaoh sat fully up and reached to hold him, keeping him in place. He wrapped one arm around Yugi's shoulders, while the other slid down around Yugi's ass and caressed lovingly before getting a firm grip. Understanding, Yugi draped his arms around Yami's shoulders and pulled himself closer, shifting to find his comfortable seat before starting all over again. This time, Yami could help, pulling his lover down onto him with a little force. They found a rhythm both could keep up with, and then made it faster, harder, driving them both to the edge and over. Yami held on to Yugi's back and ass as he pulled the young one down to receive him, his arms tightening into a fierce embrace that allowed him to press his face to Yugi's shoulder and cling to him as his body shook with release. Yugi's head fell back as he cried out, his hands clenching in the pharaoh's hair as they both wrapped themselves around each other and shared the heat and power of mutual orgasm.

Grandpa Muto glanced at the clock when he heard the thunder of feet coming down the steps from upstairs. "It's a miracle," he teased as soon as Yugi appeared in the doorway, sock-footed and with his hair still wet from a shower. "You're up before noon."

"Grandpa," Yugi groaned. Yami came out right behind him, stepping a little more sedately down the stairs and giving Grandpa Muto a warm smile. "I just wanted to check, see if there was anything you needed me to do."

"Hm, I don't think so," Grandpa mused. "You're not going out with your friends today?"

Yugi made a pouty face. "Everybody's busy. Duke's doing employee evaluations all day, Joey has a paper to write, Bakura's got his work-study thing after class, even Tristan's working late."

"Ah, too bad." Grandpa leaned on the counter and thought about it. "Hmm, nope, come to think of it, I don't have any errands for you to run. I guess you and Yami will just have to spend the day entertaining yourselves."

Yugi tried unsuccessfully to stifle a huge grin. "Oh well," he shrugged. "It's raining anyway, it's the sort of day you feel like just curling up inside under a blanket and doing nothing." He turned to his partner, unable to stop himself from running his hand indulgently down Yami's chest as he meant to push him back towards the stairs. "You want me to bring some lunch down, Grandpa?"

"That would be very kind of you, Yugi," Grandpa Muto consented.

The lovers surreptitiously clasped hands as they started back up the stairs, Yugi going first and towing his partner along behind. They were now free to just be with each other, but after the long and fulfilling session in bed, neither felt like just tossing their clothes back off and going at it again. It would be hard to top their morning's efforts. Yugi busied himself making some soup for lunch, since it was one of those gray days when soup seemed to be the only appropriate meal, and brought some down to his grandfather before sitting down with Yami to eat together and just talk or hold hands across the table. From there, Yugi figured he could take care of a few quick chores around the house, some spring cleaning he and Grandpa had been meaning to get around to, before he and Yami flopped down on the couch to sit together and do nothing more exciting than watch TV. Usually, full moon days were a whirlwind of activity, as Yugi liked to have something to do with Yami to make it worth being embodied, but as he fetched a snack from the kitchen and slumped down into the couch cushions, Yami put his arms around him and kissed him reassuringly. "This is fine," he said innocently. "We don't always have to be out, doing something, having a schedule. I like simply being with you." He smiled down at Yugi's plaintive look. "You never even asked me if I'd like to sit on the couch and watch television."

Yugi blinked at him. "I thought you'd find it boring."

"Hardly." Yami kissed him on the forehead and settled down with him, cuddling him in his arms. "It's something you like to do, and something you often do with your friends. Therefore, I am more than interested in joining you in such an activity."

Yugi grinned shyly and squirmed happily in his partner's embrace as he pulled open the foil top of the cup of yogurt he had brought in with him. "All right then," he conceded. "Though there's probably not a lot to watch right now. Later tonight though…there's a couple of series I'm kind of following," he admitted sheepishly, "so…"

"Then we'll watch them," Yami said concludingly.

Yugi handed him the remote before digging into his snack. "Here you go. You're in charge. Find us something to watch."

Amused, Yami flipped through the channels while Yugi ate, both of them falling into a comfortable silence in each others' presence. Quickly convinced that modern society was brainless and annoying, the pharaoh settled on something animated just because he liked the color and movement. By the pleased noise Yugi made with a spoonful of yogurt in his mouth, he assumed he had guessed right. Yami glanced at him, smiling at how adorable he looked nibbling away at his snack, until Yugi became aware of the eyes on him and glanced back. Seeing his partner's smile, he smirked in return, and deliberately licked the next spoonful of yogurt in a suggestive manner. The pharaoh's elegant eyebrows arched. Yugi giggled under his breath, and decided to taunt him further by not only sensually closing his mouth around the spoon, but closing his eyes and purring over how delicious the strawberry yogurt tasted. Yami held him closer, pulling him back into his chest so he could rest his cheek against Yugi's temple and snuggle him. Seeing as he had a captive audience, Yugi spooned up more yogurt and offered it to his partner, waggling the spoon temptingly. Not one to turn down food or seduction, Yami stretched forward and slowly sucked every last bit of yogurt from the spoon, to Yugi's complete delight. The pharaoh sat and licked his lips, enjoying the sweetness, while he watched Yugi scrape out the last bit and once again tease it seductively off the spoon. All that was left was to run his finger around the rim of the cup to get the last dregs out, but this was the best part of all. Yugi turned slightly in his lover's arms so he could watch, and stuck his yogurt-covered finger in his mouth, swirling it around and slowly drawing it out clean, with a last lick for effect. The deep purr in his lover's chest prodded him to do it again, only this time, holding up his finger, he touched it to Yami's lips instead. The pharaoh opened his mouth just enough to slide the waiting finger inside, and tickled it with his tongue as he sucked off the yogurt and then just lavished Yugi's finger sensually. Pulling back, Yugi gave a small gasp of delight and immediately set the empty cup aside, surprising his partner by shifting and climbing up into his lap, facing him and sitting astride his hips. Yami settled him in his lap, looking up with a question in his eyes. "Yugi?"

"Don't tell me you're not completely turned on, too," Yugi whispered, leaning in close to Yami's cheek and ear even as his hand groped downward to find the edge of the pharaoh's shirt and tug it up to allow him to touch bare skin beneath.

"Well…" The rest of Yami's answer was cut off by Yugi's lips, as he leaned in to kiss him hard, tasting of strawberries. Yami eagerly kissed back, sliding his hands down around Yugi's waist and cupping his ass, pulling him a little closer in his lap. Yugi leaned on one hand, which rested on his partner's hip, while the other groped under his shirt and caressed enticingly along the lines of his muscles. For a long time neither broke the kiss, hungry for contact even after so much satisfaction already. At last, Yugi moved to advance, his hand trailing down Yami's stomach to his waist and hastily unbuckling his belt. The pharaoh could only moan against the lips savaging his, until Yugi's hand on his cock stirred him to alertness. "Yugi!" he gasped, his eyes flying open. "What…? Not here!"

"Why not?" Yugi worked him out of his jeans and began to tease his fingers up and down the length. He wrapped his other arm around his partner's shoulders and leaned in so he could trail his lips across his cheek and ear while he murmured, "I'm not patient enough to make it to the bedroom…"

"What if Grandpa comes in?" Yami hissed.

"He won't." Yugi kissed him wetly on the neck. "He's busy minding the shop."

"Yes…but…" Yami gave him a look of panic, despite the obvious evidence that he was, in fact, quite turned on by the circumstance.

Yugi giggled in his ear. "Fine, then we won't go all the way," he relented, his hand not stopping its exploration. "But I have to feel you…and I want you to touch me…"

His shoulders sagging with a sigh, Yami gave in, a smile returning to his face as he caressed his partner's ass and then moved to undo his pants as well, tugging them down just enough to free him to be touched and stroked. Yugi gasped audibly, and tilted his hips slightly forward in encouragement. Each fingered the other testingly, kneading and brushing fingertips softly, and then gradually began to stroke harder, less delicately, all the while smiling and chuckling and sighing and moaning at each other. The animated show in the background went completely ignored, though the noise more than masked the lovers' activity from being heard elsewhere. Faster, more intense, their gasps becoming heavier, their heads tilting to snatch kisses from each other in between each breath, tongues swirling around each other, they had no intention of stopping – and the thought of having someone walk in on them at any minute only made them hotter. Yugi ground his hips forward against his partner's, almost thrusting into the hand working him. Breaking away from the relentless kiss, he lowered his head to gaze down at their actions hidden in the shadows between their bodies, and then got a singular inspiration. He inched forward on Yami's lap until their cocks brushed against each other, and then grasped his hand around both of them at once, forcing them into contact with each other. The groan Yami let out sent a shiver up Yugi's back. The pharaoh's hand reached to close around his, and together they both stroked simultaneously, so that both their bodies received the same treatment and the friction rubbed their erections together. Very quickly they were both reduced to gasping, moaning, and trembling, and it wasn't too long afterward that both came nearly at the same time, into each other's hands. Yugi slumped forward against Yami, resting his head on his lover's shoulder, and they sat together for a long while catching their breath and chuckling at their audacity. At last, Yami stirred, nuzzling Yugi to make sure he hadn't fallen asleep on him. "Well…" he noted.

Yugi lifted his head and kissed him gently. "Mm, thank you," he purred. "That was worth it."

"Remind me in one month to wear you out completely overnight," the pharaoh murmured in amusement, "so that you don't have the energy to keep pouncing on me throughout the day."

That made Yugi laugh, though he remained slumped against Yami for a little while longer. He eventually had to force himself to take his sticky hand out from the warm confines of his partner's pants. "Oh dear," he lamented. "Let me go get a towel or something. We'll clean it up and Grandpa will never know."

Yami gave him a wary look. "He had better not."

Having gotten that out of their systems, the boys behaved themselves the rest of the day, eventually having dinner with Grandpa and then sitting down to catch Yugi's favorite new programs on TV. Grandpa Muto never questioned why there was laundry being done, he was merely glad that Yugi was doing chores as he ought to without needing to be nagged, and even on his day off with the pharaoh. As evening drew on and left them feeling sated and comfortable, the boys retired to Yugi's room and goofed off a little, dueling each other once for giggles. Then, Yami got a thoughtful look and set his spare deck aside. "What about the wireless dueling network?" he wondered. "You haven't used it very much since the tournament."

"Well, I suppose that could be fun," Yugi mused. "But do you really want to just sit there and watch me? You won't be able to partner with me. Or even hear the person I'm talking to, for that matter."

"Yet, I'm curious." Yami blinked innocently at his young love. "Are you sure you wouldn't want to play with it?"

Yugi snickered and climbed up into his lap again. "I can think of other things I'd like to play with."

Yami laughed and wrestled him to the floor, pinning him down on his back and kissing him once. "Honestly, Yugi. Where has this inexhaustible supply of energy come from? Not that I mind, but…"

"I don't know," Yugi shrugged casually. "Maybe, like you said…now that I'm not dragging you out to do something with all our friends, and we're just sitting around here at home…" He made a show of thinking about it, scrunching his nose up cutely. "Or maybe it's just spring fever."

"I'd be inclined to believe that." Yami chuckled and kissed him again before letting him up. "It was just a thought. Perhaps you're right…you and I can't duel together as we usually do. Who knows? Perhaps someone will take this opportunity to defeat you."

Yugi scowled. "Oh, you think so?" He regarded his partner's impish smirk and made a face at him. "You're just trying to get a rise out of me, and get me to agree to duel online."

"Is it working?"

Yugi looked away, but after a second's pause, sighed and got up to retrieve his duel disk. Yami threw his head back and laughed deeply. "But no complaining over only being able to hear half the conversation," Yugi warned him. "You won't even get to see the duel itself, just what I play."

"That's all right." Yami sat back on the floor, resting his hands behind him. "I'm just curious what it looks like. And I'm sure you can more than hold your own without me," he added kindly.

"Yeah, yeah." Yugi had to turn his computer on, and then poked around for a bit to see if anyone he knew was online. It would be more fun to duel a friend than any random stranger who popped up and wanted to challenge the world champion. To his pleased surprise, Marik's username on his watchlist was highlighted. Yami stood up and came to hang over his shoulder while Yugi clicked on the name and typed in a greeting.

Both partners smiled the same smile when the message window came back up. _Yugi! It's about time! What are you up to?_

Yugi glanced over his shoulder at Yami before typing his response. _Oh, not much. Yami wants to see me duel somebody with the wireless duel disk_.

 _Oh, that's right. It's the full moon_ , Marik noted. _Is he watching this right now?_

 _Yeah, he's right behind me_.

Marik's font grew twice as big just to type, _Hello Pharaoh!_

Yami laughed. Yugi told Marik that he said hello back. _So what are you up to?_ he added.

 _Not much. Actually…I'm waiting around to chat with Bakura_.

Both Yugi and Yami stared at the screen, and then each other. _Bakura?_ Yugi typed quickly. _Really?_

 _Yes, surprisingly enough. He found out my username and messaged me a couple of weeks ago, and we've been chatting a lot ever since_. There was a pause, but before Yugi could type anything, Marik added, _He may be a while yet, so I have time if you want to duel. Sure._

 _Okay_ , Yugi agreed. _We can talk more over the headset_. He pushed back his chair, and gave his partner a smile before standing up and switching into the wireless duel disk. The screen before his eye noted that user "WingedDragonMarik" requested a duel with him, so he hit the button to accept it and was pleased to hear Marik's distant voice in his ear. "There we go," Yugi said happily, handing his deck to Yami to shuffle for him. "Cool! It's good to hear from you again, Marik."

"Yes, I know. It's been a whole two months. Though, I suppose you have a busy life," Marik said modestly.

Yugi laughed. "Not that busy. I just keep forgetting that I have this. I've only dueled online a couple of times, this is the first time I've done it without Yami being with me." He gentled his tone to try to hide his intense curiosity as he accepted the shuffled deck and stuck it in the card tray. "So, you're waiting online for Bakura?"

"Just to chat," Marik said placidly. "We don't duel. He's good company. Ready?" he added. Yugi said he was, so Marik drew to begin the duel. "Yeah, we started hanging out while he was home sick a couple weeks ago, he needed to pass the time and I wasn't doing anything anyway. We've talked quite a few times since then. Two cards face down, and Granadora in attack mode."

Yugi stood in the middle of his bedroom with the duel disk raised, his mind snapping straight into game mode even with the nice, casual conversation overlaying all of it. Then, he felt arms come around him from behind, and glanced to see Yami holding him and looking over his shoulder at his hand. He may not have been bonded with his vessel, but he could still "help." Yugi grinned and turned his attention to his cards. "Well, that's cool," he said. "I was going to give him your username as soon as I could talk to him about it, but it looks like he beat me to it."

"Oh, so you really did have nothing to do with it?" Marik said in wonder. "He said he found me all by himself, but after what you and I talked about at the tournament…"

"No, he really did!" Yugi giggled. "Okay, this face down and Queen's Knight in defense mode. Your move."

The two friends dueled casually for just one round, not taking it too seriously even though Yugi muscled his way to a win regardless. They were more interested in chatting between plays, anyway, talking about all kinds of things not related to the duel. Yugi refrained from telling Marik why Bakura had been laid up those few days, figuring it was Bakura's place alone to tell him when he was ready, but he did share the stories of unpleasant things that had happened to him and his friends over the last month. There were good things to report, too, and Marik was surprised and interested to hear about Duke and Tristan. In the end, they had a good chuckle over Yugi's sloppy victory and shared a few pleasantries before Marik noted that Bakura had just signed on. Yugi glanced over at the computer still logged into his account – sure enough, _ChangeofHeart_ was online now. "All right, I'll let you go, then," Yugi said. "Tell him I say hi and I'll email him."

"I will do that. My love to the pharaoh."

Yugi snickered. "He's hanging over my shoulder, he can hear everything coming out of my earpiece."

Yami lifted his chin off Yugi's shoulder and said, loud enough for the microphone to pick up, "Have a good evening, Marik. Or, afternoon, I suppose."

Marik chuckled warmly. "Yes, it's early afternoon here. You two only have a few hours left – make the most of them."

"We shall," Yami promised.

"Take it easy, Marik," Yugi added before closing the connection. He took the headset off and turned to his lover. "Well? Are you satisfied now? I don't feel like dueling anyone else."

"That's fine," Yami smiled. "Whatever pleases you. Don't force yourself to play on my account."

"The only other people online are strangers…if I took myself out of invisible mode, they'd all be pounding down my virtual door," Yugi groaned. "I learned that the hard way the first time I logged in. I bet most of them have my name on their watchlist even though they've never met me." He took off his duel disk and set it by the computer, reaching to log it out of the KaibaCorp network and switch it off. At last, he turned with a sigh and leaned on the desk. "Man, I'm kinda tired, now. You know what you were saying earlier about that inexhaustible energy?" He closed his eyes. "I think it got exhausted."

Chuckling, Yami came and took him into his arms, kissing him gently on the bridge of his nose. "So, it's dueling rather than sex that wears you out. I shall have to keep that in mind."

"Very funny." Yugi cuddled into him and nuzzled his chest. "It is kind of late. I know we still have a couple hours left in your day, but…" He sighed regretfully. "I agreed to take the early shift tomorrow. And after last night, and not sleeping in as late as I thought I would…"

"We can go to bed," Yami said understandingly. "You certainly don't need to ask my permission." He kissed his partner's forehead. "You do look tired."

"Yeah, I am." Yugi rested his head on his lover's chest and closed his eyes. "You're so nice and warm. I just want to take you to bed and cuddle you all night."

The pharaoh heaved a deep chuckle. "Then, let's go to bed."

The two of them moved silently about the bedroom, shucking off clothes and finding pajamas, taking off jewelry, making one last run to the bathroom before bed and saying goodnight to Grandpa Muto on the way. As Yugi snuggled down into the warm blankets that Yami pulled up around their shoulders, he sighed contentedly into his partner's bare chest. Since Yami would disappear at midnight, he wore only sleep pants and nothing else so he wouldn't leave too much behind in the sheets. "This is nice," Yugi purred as he closed his eyes, stroking his fingers across Yami's chest. "I could get used to this. I wish you could be with me every night like this."

"Even so…" Yami curled his arms around Yugi and held him comfortably, glad to see the Puzzle had found its way naturally to one side so as not to jab them. "It comforts me to see that we've become so close that you don't need to stay awake until midnight every time. Even though you know I'm going to disappear, you trust me enough to fall asleep in my arms and not worry about it."

"Well, we _have_ been doing it for a long time," Yugi murmured. "I guess it's about time we stopped trying to fill every minute of those twenty-four hours with 'something. '" He breathed deeply and gave a little contented purr. "You know…today made me realize something."

"What is that?"

"We're comfortable with each other." He opened his eyes a crack in order to be able to look up and behold Yami's elegant features. "We didn't hardly do anything today, and yet it's one of the best days I've had with you. It's so natural to just be with you, even though we didn't break my usual routine."

Yami smiled. "Is that a bad thing?"

"Oh, not at all." Yugi closed his eyes again. "It's something all couples do, with enough time together. It just means what we have is more than just a phase." He snuggled down more deeply against his partner. "The ritual may be getting to be a routine, but…it's still special every time. As is…being with you."

Yami kissed his temple. "As much as I enjoy making love to you, and believe me, I do…I like this, too. Falling asleep with you. It does feel…natural, as you say."

Yugi grumbled under his breath. "It's not like I'm not going to wake up at midnight anyway." He shifted his head and opened his eyes fully to give his partner an exasperated look. "Did you know that, for some odd reason, you returning to the Puzzle makes me need to go to the bathroom?"

"What?" Yami couldn't help but laugh in response. "Yugi…"

"I'm serious!" Yugi laid his head back down firmly. "I've done it enough times to know. No matter how awake or sleepy I am, at midnight, when you go back in the Puzzle, I'm going to need to get up and go to the bathroom. I have no idea why, that's just the way it is."

Yami continued to chuckle, though he tried to quiet down for his partner's sake. "I see," he said at last. "I'm sorry, Yugi. If I could do anything about it…"

"It's okay," Yugi breathed, his eyes fluttering closed. "It's just funny, is all."

Yami murmured his agreement, and then quieted down to let his partner sleep. It took a while for Yugi to fall asleep, but eventually he did, and Yami got to lay with him and watch him sleep for about an hour before the day expired and the ritual stole him away back to his home in the Puzzle. Sure enough, less than thirty seconds after the clock struck midnight, Yugi pulled himself out of a deep slumber and dragged himself out of the warm blankets to go down the hall to the bathroom. When he came back to bed, he had woken up enough to notice that it was just after midnight and Yami was gone. Removing the Puzzle safely from his neck, he set it on the pillow and then reached for the stuffed dog Yami had given him last year for his birthday and curled up with it instead. He pulled the blankets back up around his shoulders and breathed deeply, smiling to himself as he realized he could still smell Yami on the bedclothes.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own this story, anime, manga, etc. Created for entertainment purposes only.

Chapter 7

While he worked diligently at deciphering quarterly reports and stock information, his fingers flying over his laptop keyboard, Seto Kaiba kept a window open on the edge of his screen to monitor the usual late-night action on his company's wireless dueling network. Spying on his consumers was his new favorite pastime, since the anonymity of the internet allowed him to surf messageboards and peek into chat rooms without anyone having a clue that The Man Himself was peering over their shoulders to see how and when they utilized the wireless duel disk to smack down fellow duelists halfway across the globe. Kaiba kept up the charade by occasionally chatting with duelists who were trolling the chats looking for victims. It had been a while since he had claimed his dignity back from Shandy, but they hadn't crossed paths since. He kept an eye open for her, but not with as much eagerness as before, now that he had the win he deserved. If she popped up again demanding another rematch for her own satisfaction, he would give it, but he wasn't seeking it out any longer. Tonight, he was only lurking, since he had work to complete and it was taking longer than expected. Sitting in a comfortable chair in his study with the laptop on a padded desk-board on his lap, only the bluish glow from the screen illuminated his solemn face, the room silent as usual but for the click of the keys under his practiced fingers.

A flash at the edge of his peripheral vision caught Kaiba's attention, as the little window showing the names of duelists popping on and off the server notified him that he had a private message. Curious, he clicked on it, bringing up a window over the top of his work. The username at the header of the message was unfamiliar, no one he remembered seeing before: DynaDude47. I wonder who at KaibaCorp would be dueling under a name like that? the message flippantly taunted.

Kaiba stared at the message for a moment, rankled by the implication but also disturbed. He used a nearly impenetrable system of layered encryption to keep anyone casually browsing the network from discovering that he was logged in through the KaibaCorp server. For a moment he thought of simply closing the window and blocking the user, but he had to know. Playing his part, he typed in, I don't know what you mean…

Your pathetic duel record doesn't hide the truth from me, the stranger responded. I'm willing to bet there's a Kaiba brother behind the keys.

Seto glared daggers at his screen, sitting up roughly and practically pounding his answer into the keyboard. What makes you think that?

I've traced your IP address. I know you're logged in at KaibaCorp.

That's impossible, I'm just a regular duelist.

DynaDude47 threw a pre-scripted smiley at him and then, Sure you are. I wonder what Seto Kaiba would do if he found out one of his flunkies was using that kind of name to track the system. He gets mighty jealous over those Blue Eyes of his.

And how would you know? Kaiba typed without even thinking, rapidly becoming incensed enough to forget to keep up the anonymous façade. If nothing else, hacking his encryption and tracing his IP address not only got his attention, it pissed him off.

Because… the stranger messaged. He and I have a bit of history.

That gave Kaiba pause. He stared for a moment before making a decision and curtly typing, switch to voice chat NOW. His duel disk was always within arm's reach, so he grabbed it and jacked the cord from it into his laptop directly so as not to have to switch networks, and threw on his headset. He was going to reveal his identity to this upstart, but right now he didn't care. He had to know who this person was, and how they seemed to already know it was him. As soon as the icon indicating a voice link began to flash on the message window, he barked into the mic, "Identify yourself!"

A snide laugh echoed in his ear. "I knew it was you. I figured there might have been a chance it was Mokuba, but not with a name like 'Blue-Eyed-Dragon. ' You're so predictable, Kaiba."

Something about the sharp voice with a distinct foreign accent sounded familiar to Kaiba, it awoke an unpleasant feeling of memory within him. "Just who the hell is this?" he growled. "What makes you think you know me so well?"

"So you don't remember? I'm hurt, Kaiba. I would have thought our duels were unforgettable, considering during the second one I nearly killed your brother and stole your soul."

The unpleasant feeling coalesced into something tangible, a flash of vision to a plane and a green light and a young man in almost as huge a coat as Kaiba's. "Alastair," Seto seethed.

"Took you long enough," Alastair muttered.

"I thought you'd been taken out of my life for good," Kaiba grumbled. "I already smacked you down hard, have you finally come crawling back for a rematch or something? Because as far as I'm concerned, that whole mess is over and done with. I'm not going to entertain your grudge for a minute longer."

"If I wanted another piece of you, I'd have already taken it," Alastair said smugly. "After all, I'm already through your encryption, it won't take much more to hack into your mainframe…again. You do remember I've done it before."

Kaiba snarled at him. "How did you trace my IP? I've got so many layers of encryption on it, nobody should be able to trace me back here."

Alastair chuckled a little to himself. "Maybe if you stop barking orders and questions at me long enough to listen, I'll tell you."

"All right then." Kaiba settled back into his chair and folded his arms stubbornly over his chest. "What do you want from me now?"

There was a short pause. "Actually," Alastair answered, his voice a little less sharp, "I don't really know. I just saw your name on the user list and got curious. I couldn't resist. Valon told me what happened at the world tournament."

Kaiba heaved an angry sigh. "What is it with you people resurfacing all over again?" he sniped. "First him, now you."

"Bit of a sore spot, is it?"

"Shut up." Kaiba reached for his keyboard. "If you don't have anything constructive to say to me, I'm ending this conversation now. Don't bother me again."

Alastair seemed bothered by Kaiba's haughty tone, because when he spoke again he sounded just as snide as earlier. "That's right, just run away so you don't have to be reminded of it. Maybe you haven't learned a thing since I met you. Maybe I should just come over there and kick your ass."

"I'd like to see you try," Kaiba snorted. He swiftly ran a few commands and added, "All the way from Prague. That's a long way to come to get beaten down yet again by my Blue Eyes, but you're welcome to it."

"Funny you should say that," Alastair said, not at all ruffled by having his own address traced. "I'm going to be in Japan next week. If you're that intent to try to prove you're better than me, I'd be happy to teach you that lesson in humility you seem to have never learned. Then again," he added, "you're the one who created this wireless dueling network. If you were that interested in dueling me again, you'd do it right here and now."

Kaiba heaved a short, condescending laugh, glancing down at his computer screen and his clothing. Being as he hoped to go to bed as soon as he finished his report, he was already in his pajamas. "I have much better things to do with my time than waste it beating you all over again," he noted. "I have no need to prove anything to you."

Alastair quieted again. "On the contrary, but the things you need to prove to me can't be done with a duel."

Kaiba narrowed his eyes. "What are you talking about?"

"You may have defeated me in a duel, and somehow you defeated Mas…Dartz," he murmured, "but you're still the same selfish, superior Kaiba I always knew you were. Saving humanity didn't teach you a thing, did it?"

Seto allowed a smug smile to cross his lips, even if Alastair couldn't see it. "I wasn't out to save humanity. That's Yugi's thing. I just wanted my company back, and as you can see, I got it. End of story."

"What a shame," Alastair remarked. "Maybe Dartz was right about you all along."

"Excuse me?" Kaiba growled at his computer screen again. "I never made myself out to be a hero, and I don't want to be. Why can't you people just leave me alone to run my life and my company in peace?"

"You and your company are exactly why I can't leave it be," Alastair snapped. "You keep saying you've changed it into something positive, and you aren't living up to your father's legacy, but everything I see of you tells me otherwise."

"Step-father's," Kaiba corrected him, "and if you're so unconvinced, why don't you come see it for yourself? You're going to be in Japan next week, you say. Come to KaibaCorp and I'll show you, so you can see it with your own two eyes. Then maybe you'll leave me the hell alone."

"Are you serious?" Alastair asked suspiciously.

"Completely," Kaiba said, his tone of voice confirming it. He brought up his schedule with a few keystrokes. "What day are you flying in?"

"Tuesday." Alastair sounded much more subdued now, with the offer on the table.

"You're in luck. I have a space open Wednesday afternoon." Kaiba typed in a couple words and uploaded the schedule to the network to synch with the rest of his calendar. "I'll put you in as a private meeting at noon. Don't keep me waiting, I have too many things to do."

"Fine," Alastair agreed. "Wednesday at noon. You can bet I'll be there."

"Anything to get you off my back," Kaiba grumbled.

"I'll see you then," Alastair said curtly, and abruptly signed off the network. Kaiba heaved a long, aggravated sigh before disconnecting his voice chat and simply logging off, deciding he had had enough annoyance for one night. He got up and swiftly closed the curtains over the window to keep out the bright light from the moon, just past full, before heading upstairs. His warm bed and the sweet blankness of sleep were calling.

The words "private meeting" on his calendar seemed to stare at Kaiba all week long, no matter how much of his attention he diverted to much more important crises and issues of running his company. He had a lot of irons in the fire and plenty to do, but for some reason every time he had to go through his schedule, he found the short note on Wednesday's screen drawing his eyes even for just a split second. He had honestly believed that the trouble with that company-stealing magician Dartz was completely over, and those involved in making his life hell for a couple of weeks had either been destroyed or so thoroughly defeated that they would have merely disappeared into the shadows, never to be heard from again. But he had run into the obnoxious Valon at the world tournament, and now Alastair accosted him via his own dueling network. Kaiba figured it was his own fault for showing a tiny grain of mercy to his opponent and saving his life instead of leaving him to die alone and soul-less in the American desert. He understood Alastair's reasons for doing as he did, to a point, but he couldn't fathom being driven to such extremes of insanity if anything were to befall Mokuba. But even considering that felt like too much thinking and soul-searching, and made him growl and try to forget about the upcoming meeting. His intention was for Alastair to finally open his eyes and see that Seto was not Gozaburo, once and for all, and then quietly disappear from his life for good, having no further reason to hold a grudge against KaibaCorp or its president. But that made him wonder if it meant he really did have something to prove to Alastair after all, which once again felt like too much thinking and made him growl.

The day conspicuously arrived, though Kaiba did his best to throw himself into his work and ignore the time until his secretary buzzed him to tell him that his twelve o'clock appointment was here. "Send him in," Kaiba ordered, "and hold all my calls until I return to this office. This is a private meeting, I don't want to be disturbed unless the stock market is crashing or the building is on fire."

"Yes, sir," the secretary said politely, trying not to giggle at his analogy.

Seto got to his feet just as the door swung open to admit a tall, lean figure in a sweeping coat and narrow sunglasses, doing his best to look confident and cool. Same jacket, same shock of red hair, it was certainly the same Alastair, Kaiba thought to himself. He put on an aloof half-smile and straightened up, making himself look important and calm. "You didn't chicken out," he purred. "Good to see."

Alastair removed his sunglasses with just the flick of one finger, turning solemn gray eyes on his old adversary. "You know I keep my promises."

"Apparently so." Kaiba swept out from behind his desk in his own impressive purple coat, casually handing a plastic badge to Alastair as he passed. "Your visitor's pass. Let's go."

"Not one for small talk, are you?" Alastair noted as he clipped the badge to one of the straps on his coat and followed Kaiba to the door.

"I told you, I have a lot of work to do," Kaiba muttered. "My time is valuable, I never waste it." He led the way back out past the secretary, who was well-trained to handle Kaiba's personality and thus didn't glance up, and down to the executive elevator that he usually took directly to certain departments. Alastair stayed one step behind him, wearing a skeptical look as he tried not to glance around at the stylish décor. They were already on their way down a few floors when Kaiba finally explained. "I don't know what you think you need to see, but I know what I want to show you. We're going to see the research and development wing, where all of KaibaCorp's current and upcoming projects are being worked on, and the customer service center. You'll see for yourself what this company is all about."

Alastair tucked his hands in the pockets of his tight black pants. "If you don't mind, I'd like to see where your run-of-the-mill employees spend their days as well. There's nothing that shows a company's true spirit like how they treat their peons."

Kaiba smirked to himself. "Not a problem. I'm sure you'll be quite pleased. Or is that disappointed?" He glanced aside and shot Alastair a direct look. "I don't know what you expect you'll find."

"I'm keeping an open mind," Alastair said moodily. "I at least owe you that much."

Seto was about to rattle off a list of other things Alastair owed him, starting with a jumbo jet, but the elevator chimed right then to let them know they had reached their first stop. The doors slid open to reveal a huge and brightly-lit space cluttered with post-boards, models, and exceptionally contemporary workspace design. There were no cubicles or offices, just a wild, free space with random oddly-shaped desks covered in flat-screen monitors and ergonomic keyboards, as well as blueprint rolls, expensive art-marker sets, and brilliant photographs of completely non-game-related subjects. Alastair couldn't help his eyes widening at the riot of color and movement they stepped into, as there were quite a few people in shirtsleeves and rumpled ties rushing between the desks to show each other things. It was a busy place, but not quite chaotic. Everyone seemed to have a purpose and no one was idle. Every worker looked up and offered a greeting or at least a well-timed bow to Seto as he passed through them. "This is Research and Development," he announced to his visitor. "They're working on any number of ideas, whether it's to improve our current game offerings or think up something new. I have a whole separate department devoted to developing new ideas for our theme parks."

"Theme parks?" Alastair repeated. "You mean you're building more than one?"

"The primary one is here in Japan," Kaiba admitted, "but yes, I do intend to put them all around the world. There's no reason America should have the market cornered on amusement park patronage."

Alastair glanced at some of the pictures and posters as they walked through the department without really lingering, able to see by the drawings on marker boards and the models and photos posted at various desks that many of the developers had not only fantastic imaginations, they were skilled artists and dreamers. There were no tanks or planes here, but there were a lot of dragons, magicians, and big guys with swords. They passed a pair of game designers arguing heatedly over whether a character should be drawn wearing a sword if he never intended to use it. "What are they talking about?" Alastair asked his host after they had gone.

"My virtual game, 'Legendary Heroes,'" Seto mumbled. "I had it completed and in the beta testing stages when my former board of directors tried to use it to destroy me. I never released it, but now that the technology has improved, I'm redeveloping it."

"I see."

"But this is my current pet project." Kaiba led his visitor into the hall outside the research department, to a huge diorama built in the center and brightly lit. It was a scale model of an amusement park, complete with little tiny paper people carrying little tiny balloons as they walked around the games and rides. Alastair blinked in wonder at it as they stopped to take a close look. "The main park has been open for a couple of years. The second phase is currently under construction," Seto explained, "set to open later this year. This is what it will look like when all the phases are complete."

Alastair looked over the monster-themed rides and game kiosks with interest and amusement. "Does Pegasus know you're ripping off his trademarks?" he snorted.

Kaiba rolled his eyes. "You wouldn't believe the licensing fees he extorted out of me for the rights to use Duel Monsters as a theme," he complained. "But in the end, I got the better deal, no matter how much free publicity he gets out of it. Sometimes, in order to get what you want, you have to associate with the most unpleasant people."

"I guess." Something caught Alastair's attention, so he leaned in closely to get a good look at the tiny scale model. "Is that…that's him! You have a ride based on DynaDude? But…"

Kaiba folded his arms and smiled coolly. "One of my department heads came to me and told me about this thing, said it was all the rage with the 8 to 13 year old demographic. I thought it looked stupid, but who am I to argue with what will bring in the kids?" He looked down at the model, even as Alastair looked up at him. "It will go in with the second phase construction this year. I approved it, yes, but not as any kind of homage to you, so don't go getting any ideas."

"Of course not." Alastair looked away. "Such sentimentality is beneath you."

"You're damn right it is." Kaiba walked around the park model, his blue eyes serious as they followed the streams of paper people having their imaginary fun day at the carnival. "That's not to say I didn't remember," he added quietly. "But I'm not doing these parks for you or for any number of big and little brothers around the world who might want to play in it."

Alastair frowned curiously at him. "But then…why? I can't see you as the amusement park kind of guy. Is it just because it's going to make you even more money?"

"No," Kaiba said curtly, almost angrily. "It's for Mokuba. I made him a promise, when we were younger, when we were still in that orphanage. I promised him I would build this park for him someday, and now I finally have." His eyes remained fixed on the model, even as his voice softened as he remembered what he had said so many years ago. "I didn't know how I was going to do it, but I said I would, and I never break a promise to my brother. I was going to start it just when you and your band of rejects came in and took over my company, you made me go back on my promise to him that I would put away my Duel Monsters deck and not duel until it was finished. I still hold that against you. Dartz put a major delay in my plans that I'm finally back out of."

"So it's my fault now," Alastair challenged.

"Actually, it is," Kaiba said smartly. "You were the one who came to me disguised as Pegasus and forced me to duel you. Prior to that, my deck was locked away in a secure vault so I could concentrate on developing this." He nodded toward the model.

Alastair lowered his eyes, not sure whether he should apologize or just let it go. He settled for silence, until Kaiba figured they had discussed the park enough and started away. "And what does Mokuba think of all this, anyway? He's a teenager now, isn't he?"

"He gets credit as a designer and creator, and is on the development board to give final approval to new ideas," Kaiba reported. "So, he still thinks it's cool. Maybe not as much as he did when he was ten, or twelve, but he's still hooked on the idea."

They went on to the customer service department, where they could look over a floor of people whose job it was to make sure all KaibaCorp products met the consumer's needs, and through to the legal department and the office which handled the company's charitable foundations. They only glanced briefly into accounting and publicity, but everywhere they went Alastair was able to see for himself that the employees of KaibaCorp were fairly well-off as office drones went. There was nothing particularly modern or outrageous about the departments' managing systems, nothing fruity or ridiculous to try to inspire workers or keep them focused, but every office and cube was well maintained and acceptable, and employees seemed happy to be working there. The employee lounges and cafeteria were nicer than most, and when asked, Kaiba had no problem explaining what kind of benefits package his company's peons got. "I'd have my personal assistant Roland tell you all about his experiences working here," Seto added with a particularly smug grin, "but he's currently on vacation with his family in Australia. Why?" He cast a strange look over his shoulder. "You looking for a job?"

"Not from you," Alastair quickly answered, pouting. "But I have to admit, this isn't a bad place."

"Gozaburo's philosophy of management was basically 'I am the boss, you will do as I say or get a job somewhere else,'" Seto mused as they walked through yet another department, this one mainly technological in nature. "You'd be surprised how well that works, but it doesn't make for very good company morale or loyalty. I don't micro-manage every last department, but generally speaking, I operate under the guideline that people work the best when they're satisfied with their job. I don't bend over backwards for anyone, but as long as they've got nothing to complain about, people won't quit to get a better job elsewhere. Because of the way I treat workers, they know I'm better than Gozaburo Kaiba ever was, and that's why they stayed with me even when Dartz tried to take over." He smiled cuttingly at his guest. "That's true loyalty, better than anything inspired by fear."

Alastair nodded but said nothing more as they returned to the executive elevator and went back up to Kaiba's office. The secretary glanced up for just a second at the sight of two hugely impressive coats drifting down the hallway, and went back to her typing as the two young men passed and disappeared inside the office. Alastair paused to look out the grand windows at the view of Domino City's skyline as Kaiba dropped into his cushy leather chair and swiveled it to look at him. "Well? Are you satisfied now, that KaibaCorp isn't what you thought it was?"

Alastair's eyes remained on the view. "I'm man enough to admit when I'm wrong," he said quietly, "even if it rankles me to have to call you right about anything. All this happened because you took over?"

"That's right," Kaiba smoothly answered. "You're not wrong, KaibaCorp was a military supplier when Gozaburo ran it. But I changed it into a gaming company, and built an empire greater than his ever was. Everything you see is because of me, and no one else. I destroyed everything he stood for, down to his military labs and KaibaCorp Island itself. I will not let his past ruin my future."

"I see that now." Alastair shifted his gray eyes to Kaiba. "But you still have his planes, his private air force…"

Seto snorted. "I'm not going to get rid of something useful to me just because of that. Those helicopters you saw rescuing us have dropped food to earthquake victims and rescued passengers from a capsized ferry. The KC on their sides stands for my company now, not his."

Alastair nodded and looked out the window again, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "All that really matters to me is that no more lives are being destroyed because of this company. I don't care why you're doing it, it just matters that you are."

"What, doing good things with this power instead of evil?" Kaiba laughed quietly to himself. "I don't think even I know why. It's not like I care."

"Do you care about anything?" Alastair turned fully towards him. "Besides yourself?"

Kaiba closed his eyes briefly. "My brother. That's about it. But I don't need to care about anyone else. I've had to be strong for him, so he could live life without being afraid of anything."

"I admit that you're right about your company," Alastair grumbled, "don't expect anything more out of me, like feeling pity for you or anything."

"I don't want your pity," Kaiba snapped. "I never trot out my past or how I grew up as a means to get sympathy out of anyone. All that matters is, I survived, and now I'm on top. I'm able to give Mokuba everything he didn't have before."

Alastair turned away from him, away from the window, reaching in his pocket for his sunglasses. "The only thing your little brother needs is a big brother who loves him. All the amusement parks and games and nice houses in the world won't make up for it if he doesn't have that."

"You question my love for my brother?" Kaiba said darkly, looking up over his clasped hands with deadly blue eyes.

Alastair flipped his glasses open but didn't put them on yet. "You've shown me that you and your company aren't evil, money-grubbing destroyers, I'll give you that," he replied, "but I have yet to see any sign in you personally that you're a good man. You do good things, but I still haven't seen evidence that you have a heart."

"Then you haven't looked close enough." Kaiba turned his chair back to his desk and made to open his laptop and go back to work. "You were so obsessed with your revenge plan that you didn't care to see what it did to me to know that Mokuba's life was in danger and I needed to defeat you in order to save him. You were out cold, you never saw me run into the cockpit and try to keep us from crashing. If you can't look into my eyes and see that I care about my brother, then you're just as blind as you were when Dartz ran your life."

Alastair's arms fell to his sides, and he stood there in silent thought for a moment while Kaiba unlocked his computer and pulled up his schedule. At last, the red-haired young man turned and gazed seriously at him. "Fine, maybe I haven't looked close enough. But it's not like you make it easy. I concede, Kaiba, and though I don't expect you to forgive me for trying to hurt your brother, I want to make some small token of atonement."

"Nothing you can do will change the past, and you don't have to 'atone' for anything," Kaiba muttered as he typed.

"Can I at least buy you lunch, for agreeing to show me around your company?"

Kaiba raised an eyebrow in Alastair's general direction. "I don't need any polite gestures of gratitude." He glanced at the time on his computer. "I have a meeting in about ten minutes, but if you're so intent on doing something like that to try to make it up to me, then let's have dinner. Tonight. I'll send a car to your hotel."

Alastair blinked in surprise, but then nodded. "I'll pick the place, though. I don't want to be dragged to some ritzy place with snooty waiters and a dress code."

"Don't worry, I wouldn't want to be seen with you in a place like that anyway. Fine." Kaiba shoved a card and a pen across the desk. "Write down your hotel name so I can give it to my driver. Be ready at six. Don't stand me up, this is your idea."

Alastair frowned but did as requested and then put on his sunglasses. "At six, then." He turned sharply and stalked out of the office, his coat floating along behind him. Kaiba watched him go with a disdainful smirk and turned back to his computer, glad it was over. Dinner as payment for taking time out of his day to show a spiteful adversary around the company had better be worth it.

Before leaving work, Kaiba pulled out his cell phone and called Mokuba to explain his plans for the night, but he got his brother's voice mail. "Hey…I wanted to let you know that I won't be home for dinner," he said when the message started. "I have an important client to entertain. You'll have to fend for yourself. If you want to have a friend over it's all right, but don't make it too late. I'll talk to you when I get home." He liked to be home to at least have dinner with Mokuba and find out how school went, but it couldn't always be that way and both of them knew it. As long as Alastair didn't look on this as a betrayal of brotherly love.

Kaiba sat silent as usual in the back seat as his driver went to the specified hotel in a run-down part of town, only glancing briefly aside when the door opened and Alastair slid in beside him. Since he had insisted on choosing the place, he leaned forward to give the driver instructions and then settled cautiously next to Kaiba. "You'll have to trust me," he warned. "I make a point to go to this place every time I'm in the country."

"I've never heard of it," Kaiba admitted, "but as long as the food doesn't suck, I'm fine."

"The food certainly doesn't suck. I just want you to see how the other half lives, rich boy." But that was all the small talk they could muster, passing the rest of the drive in tense silence. Fortunately, it was short. They got out at a small storefront restaurant with a plain hand-lettered sign promising southeast Asian cuisine, which seemed shabby on the outside but proved to be quite nice, if small, when they got inside. They were seated quickly in a corner and left to peruse the menu, though Alastair already knew what he wanted and spent those moments taking off his coat and draping it behind him. He had been wearing a black button-down shirt for the meeting earlier, but now had changed into his favorite cropped shirt and a pair of fingerless gloves. A plain silver chain with a pendant had replaced the green crystal he used to wear around his neck. Kaiba's coat was his outfit, but no one in the restaurant recognized him so he didn't worry about it. A plump motherly-type woman brought drinks and took their order, leaving them with the uncomfortable part of the evening – talking to each other alone. Alastair leaned his elbows on the table and clasped his hands. "I…really do want to thank you for showing me around KaibaCorp," he began.

"Don't bother," Kaiba said shortly. "It was the only thing I could do to get you off my back. If seeing the company for yourself didn't shut you up, nothing would."

Alastair looked annoyed. "What got up your ass, Kaiba?" he groused.

"What do you mean? I'm always like this," Seto shrugged.

"No wonder you have so many friends," Alastair said sarcastically.

Kaiba frowned darkly. "I don't need friends, and I don't want them. People only want to use you, like I'm using you now for a free dinner."

"This is exactly what I was talking about earlier," Alastair sighed. "You claim to love your brother, but I don't see how you can if you hate every other person around you. If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were just like Dartz."

"Me?" Kaiba laughed harshly. "There's a big difference. I may not like people, but that doesn't mean I want to destroy all of them."

"Of course not," Alastair retorted, "not when they make you money."

"Alastair, in all our dealings, have you ever once heard me talk about the money I make as head of KaibaCorp? No," Seto pointed out, "and I'll tell you why. I don't care about money. I may have enough of it, but it doesn't rule me. I know what I have to do to ensure KaibaCorp's stability and continued power, but you don't see me greedily trying to squeeze every penny from every potential customer." He folded his hands, resting one elbow on his knee. "That's only one of many differences between me and that Dartz character. He had one thing right – people are stupid. People in general are rude, uninteresting, violent, selfish, and greedy. They all want something, and they go through life using other people to get what they want. But if you think about it, that's exactly what Dartz was, too. He didn't care about you; he used you to get what he wanted. Not even he was immune from the curse of being a human. At least I don't pretend I'm all noble and righteous and try to justify what I do." He closed his eyes for a moment while he talked. "I have no interest in destroying the world, as long as the world isn't trying to return the favor. All I want is to live my life in peace, and live it my way, and provide for my brother. As long as people don't stand in the way of that, I'm fine with just ignoring them."

Alastair chuckled sardonically. "So the sunny disposition is just the way you are."

"Do you have a problem with that?"

"Maybe."

Kaiba smirked. "I can't see why."

Alastair prodded at his tea with a spoon, hoping to make it steep faster. "I guess I just thought the man who was right about me and my brother, and loves his brother enough to want to build a stupid amusement park for him, might actually show a little of that compassion on the outside."

"Don't get your hopes up," Kaiba grunted. "I don't do the touchy-feely thing." He sipped at his water, and then fixed Alastair with a serious look. "What do you mean, I was right about you and your brother?"

The red-haired young man kept his eyes firmly on his tea as he spoke. "The last thing I remember you saying in our duel, before things went to hell, was that I failed my duty as a brother by not protecting him. I hated hearing you say it, but it was true. At least you succeeded where I failed."

Kaiba dropped his gaze, and his voice. "If I were to betray Mokuba like that, I can't say that I wouldn't react the same way you did. That's why I will never fail him."

"Yes, I know that now. That's why you were able to beat me."

Seto sighed tiredly. "Don't you start with the heart of the cards crap now. I beat you because I'm the better duelist, that's all."

Alastair sighed back. "You know, just when I think you're about to show a shred of humanity, you open your big mouth and banish it. It's like you're afraid of yourself or something."

Kaiba scowled. "That's ridiculous."

"Is it?" Alastair stared at him over the edge of his teacup as he drank. "You're not this cold with Mokuba, are you?"

"The way I treat Mokuba is none of your business." Just then, a waiter brought their food, giving them enough pause to take a deep breath and try to find a different topic of conversation. The Thai cuisine smelled fantastic, and Kaiba allowed himself a few bites before deciding to break the thick silence. "I don't expect you to understand me or even like me. I don't care. I'm not here to win your approval or justify myself to you in any way."

"Then why are you here?" Alastair wondered.

Kaiba smirked. "Free food."

Alastair glared at him, not believing him for a second. "Then I guess you have a problem."

"Oh?"

"Yep." He lowered his eyes teasingly for a moment to concentrate on his food, and then fixed Kaiba with a studious stare. "Because I do understand you. You and I are a lot alike."

Seto met the stare with one of his own. "Just because we're both the elder brother doesn't mean we're alike. I'm nothing like you, I'm not a coward who blames other people for his own failures, or carries out his grudges on people who had nothing to do with what caused him pain in the first place."

"I'm not like that anymore," Alastair complained sullenly. "You defeating me opened my eyes, Kaiba. I made mistakes, and I'm not so proud that I can't admit it."

"Oh, I see now," Kaiba taunted. "I saved you. How cute."

Alastair grimaced angrily. "That wasn't what I meant. Can't you stop being an ass for once and just listen?"

Kaiba sighed heavily, the snide grin disappearing completely from his face. "Fine."

Alastair set down his chopsticks for a moment. "I don't care if you don't believe it, you and I are very much alike. I'm what you would be if you let your hatred consume you and drive your decisions. But it took me losing my soul to know where I went wrong." An uncomfortable look twitched across his face. "I bet Master Dartz didn't even say so much as an 'oh no' when he saw it was my soul that had been captured instead of yours. After all I did for him, for his cause, he didn't care about me at all."

Kaiba kept eating patiently. "You put your faith in him," he mused between bites, "and that was your first mistake. Faith is for the weak. You wanted to believe in him so badly that you were blinded to what kind of man he really was. Just another tyrant wanting to have everything his way."

"Maybe so," his companion said softly before resuming eating. "But I don't want to turn out like you, either, with eight hundred foot walls around my heart. I'm pretty sure I can find the balance between strength and compassion."

Seto stared into his bowl of noodles to keep from looking at Alastair, annoyed by the thoughts running through his head. He didn't know how to argue against the statement that he walled away his emotions, because it was true, but he had never wanted so badly to make an excuse for it as he did now. His only recourse was to change the subject again. "So what are you doing in Japan, anyway?"

Alastair shrugged. "For the hell of it. Now that I'm not under Dartz's control, I kind of wanted to see the world that I missed thanks to all that nonsense. I've been across Europe, went back home, now I'm jetting around Asia when I can. I do kind of need work, though," he added under his breath.

"You already said you didn't want a job from me," Kaiba said, "so I'm not going to offer one."

"No, I don't want one from you," the young man grumbled. "I'll find my way, don't worry. I don't even know if I like Japan enough to look for something here, I may just go back to Prague, or Berlin or something."

"Whatever." Kaiba folded his arms on the table and poked idly at his plate with his chopsticks. "It's your life. Do whatever the hell you want with it."

"What about you?" Alastair looked curiously at his dinner companion. "You've built your little brother's dream. What's next?"

Kaiba's eyes narrowed. He had only one goal now, to beat Yugi Muto and claim the title of world champion from him, no matter how long it took. But he shifted his gaze away. "What does it matter to you?"

"Just being friendly." Alastair reached for his tea. "You're such an ass. Anyone shows you the slightest hint of kindness, you bite their head off. If it's your goal in life to be alone and friendless, you're doing a great job."

"I told you, I don't need friends," Kaiba snapped bitterly. "Sooner or later they all betray you and leave you alone anyway, I'm just saving myself the trouble."

Alastair snorted derisively. "Looks like I'm not the only one with childhood issues around here."

"Do not try to psychoanalyze me, punk," Kaiba said with pure anger. "I don't have issues. I'm just the way I am, and no one has to care. No one is going to change me, so don't even try."

"I wasn't going to," Alastair snapped back, "so don't freak out. I just think you're one sad little man."

Kaiba looked up sharply, glaring daggers across the table. "What?"

"Someone's nice to you, you throw a temper tantrum. You keep everyone at arm's length, and the only person in the whole world who even likes you is very soon going to be a teenager who wants his independence and will push you away. And where is that going to leave you?"

For once, Kaiba caught his breath in surprise. The hand clenched on his chopsticks was trembling. "What do you mean? Mokuba would never…"

"Think about what you were like when you were fifteen, sixteen," Alastair warned. "It wasn't that long ago. Pretty soon Mokuba's going to be just like you. Do you think he's going to be nicer than you ever were, or is he going to pick up your habits just from being around you every day of his life? Don't hate me just because it's true," he added.

"It's not going to be like that," Seto protested, though not very convincingly. "I'm not like our stepfather, I'm good to him. He won't pull away from me…"

"Who are you trying to justify it to, me or yourself?" Alastair flippantly tossed his hair. "Because I don't care, and I thought my opinion didn't matter to you. Face it, Kaiba. He's growing up. You can't stop it."

Kaiba quivered in rage for a moment, but then relaxed his fist and his stance and let go of his sudden fear with a sigh. "So what? Just because he'll grow up doesn't mean he'll abandon me. And even if he does pull away, what makes you think it's going to crush me? Maybe I like being a loner."

Alastair placed his last mushroom in his mouth and sat sucking on the ends of the chopsticks for a moment as he watched Kaiba stubbornly focus on the last of his meal. "Whatever," he said at last. "It's your life."

"Alastair," Kaiba said heavily, "don't try to do me any favors, okay?"

"I'm not," Alastair said with equal gravity. "I just think it would be a horrible irony if you spent so much time lying to yourself that you ended up just like me, angry at the rest of the world for something I could have changed within myself a long time ago."

Kaiba gradually lowered his chopsticks and set them aside, having lost his appetite. There was too much in his head now, too much he couldn't just shut out and deny. With the end of their meal, the host brought them sake, good and warm and worth savoring in silence for a bit. Alastair didn't like it, but Kaiba sat for a while with a cup cradled in his hands, indulging himself in the hopes it would take the edge off his nerves. "Well?" Alastair asked him after a long silence. "Was it worth it?"

Kaiba glanced up. "What? Oh…yes. It was very good."

"I find it's always the little hole-in-the-wall places that have the best food, no matter what country you're in," his companion went on, sitting back with what was left of his tea. "Every customer matters to them."

Kaiba nodded absently as he sipped at his sake, studying Alastair across the table for a moment. Whether it was the wine or the atmosphere or just his stupid mind playing tricks on him, he found himself briefly thinking that the young foreigner looked kind of hot sitting there so casually, his half-shirt hugging the muscular contours of his chest and his trim stomach open for display. "Yeah, well," he murmured after a pause, "thanks for dinner, I guess. It doesn't make up for you trying to kill my little brother once upon a time, but it was worth giving you the tour."

Alastair lowered his gray gaze contritely. "I know I can't say or do anything to earn your forgiveness for my past. But I will say the words even if they mean nothing to you. I'm sorry, Kaiba. I was wrong."

Seto just closed his eyes, not quite a nod, and then reached to pour himself more sake to stop the rush of something nice he almost said. "We're done, then?" he managed to say. "This whole past business is over with, I won't have to hear any more about your brother or your mistake or anything else?"

"Yeah," Alastair sighed. "It's over. Everything is settled." He waved across the room to the waiter to bring the check. "You can shut me out now, and forget I exist. I won't bring up any reminders anymore. Shame, though."

Kaiba frowned at him. "What is?"

"That a guy like you is in such a rush to be alone tonight." Alastair left the comment hanging unexplained in the air between them as the check was brought and he dug out the money to cover it. Kaiba stared into his cup and decided he had had quite enough sake. He glanced up only briefly, when Alastair opened his wallet, and felt a twitch of surprise to see a squarish packet tucked in between the bills. At last they were alone again, and Alastair leaned on the table with what could only be described as a flirty smile. "Now that I'm starting to understand you, I think letting you leave here alone seems like such a waste."

Kaiba chuckled wryly to himself, though inside his mind reeled unsteadily between fear and curiosity. "You aren't seriously proposing I go back with you to your hotel?"

"I don't know." One eyebrow raised. "Have you ever tried it?"

"One-night stands? Can't say I have." Kaiba met the challenge with a cool stare and half-smile. "This is quite the change. Weren't you insulting me just a short time ago?"

"What can I say? I'm kind of seeing a different side of you. One you probably don't even see." Alastair reached for his coat and shook it out. "But, if you're not interested, I'll send you on your way." His voice softened. "You don't even have to drive me back, I'll walk."

Seto watched him stand to put his big swishy coat on, and then stood himself, stopping Alastair with a hand on his wrist as he tried to walk past. "You're not kidding with me," he said daringly.

Alastair looked him straight in the eyes with all the seriousness he could muster. Something about the dark, brooding personality was definitely giving him ideas he thought he'd never entertain. "No, I'm not," he replied. "I mean it."

Kaiba scowled, holding his gaze. "What could you possibly see in me?"

"I've asked myself that question several times tonight." Alastair worked his hand free of Seto's powerful grip and brushed his arm lightly with his fingers. "And I don't know what it is. Maybe I'm still looking for that shred of humanity I thought I saw earlier."

Kaiba glanced down as the hand fell away from his arm. Some intangible, unnamed feeling inside him crowded out the fear and silenced the old instincts that wanted to tell him this was a stupid idea. He slipped a hand between folds of the coat and rested it on Alastair's bare stomach, making him start. "I'm not going to some seedy hotel. If you want this, we'll go back to my place."

Alastair stared at him, shocked. "What…?"

"Scared, are we?" Kaiba taunted him with a smirk. "You started it. Are you afraid to finish it?"

Alastair quickly sobered, his eyes narrowing. "No," he answered boldly, "I'm not afraid. Does this mean…you're interested?"

"Maybe." Seto's voice was quiet and raw. He lowered his gaze absently. "It's been a while. I could use the distraction." Whatever he was thinking about, or trying not to think about, he shook himself out of it after a second and turned brusquely toward the door. Alastair slid his hands into the pockets of his billowing coat and followed a step behind, conscious of the fact that they both had suddenly become too shy to look at each other. Kaiba whipped out his cell phone to call his driver, so they didn't have to wait more than a minute or two at the curb. The driver raised an eyebrow but didn't make any comment when he was told to go straight back to the Kaiba estate, no other stops. Kaiba settled back in his seat and laced his fingers together, studiously keeping his eyes forward. This was no romantic entanglement, he had no intention of getting snuggly with his companion, and from his terse, closed stance, arms folded over his chest, he guessed Alastair didn't want to either. But it was all Kaiba could think about the whole way home: that lean, sexy body, soon to be spread out underneath him, getting the chance to release all his pent-up tension and take it out on his former adversary, putting him under his control. It wasn't about feelings, or at least that was what Kaiba tried to tell himself the closer they got to the house. They rode in complete silence, not even sure what they would say to each other now that the deal had been made.

Alastair glanced out the window as they pulled through the gates of the estate and stopped at the door, interested to see that it wasn't the mansion he thought Kaiba would own. It was a very nice house, not small, with a walled-in yard full of trees that cast dappled moonlight shadows on the front walk, but it wasn't what he expected. Kaiba got out with his briefcase, not waiting to show Alastair to the door but trusting he would follow, as he did. "Kinda small, isn't it?" the young man chided.

"It's only Mokuba and I," Seto pointed out gruffly. "I sold the old Kaiba mansion, I didn't need it and I didn't want to be reminded of my stepfather every time I walked in a room."

"I was only kidding," Alastair lamely tried to say. "It's nice."

Kaiba didn't remove his shoes at the door, instead going into the study to drop off his briefcase before climbing the stairs. "This way," he directed. "I need to say good night to Mokuba, first."

Alastair sighed to himself. "If you don't mind," he said quietly, "I'll stay out of the way while you do that."

A piercing blue eye appeared over Kaiba's shoulder. "Don't want to face him, huh?"

"You probably don't want to try to explain to him what I'm doing here."

"Good point." Kaiba turned right down the hallway, following the sounds coming from one of the bedrooms. "Fine. Do whatever you want."

Seto pushed at the slightly ajar door, rapping with his knuckles as he did. Inside, Mokuba and one of his school friends were making a lot of noise as they tried to beat each other at a video game. Mokuba crowed, "Just a minute!" while not taking his eyes off the game, his body contorted amusingly as he pounded on the controller, mashing buttons until he could beat his friend in the fight. That done, he turned and grinned at who it was. "Hey, Seto. Back from your dinner already?"

Kaiba glanced briefly at the friend, not recognizing him, before addressing his brother. "More or less. Listen, kiddo…I don't mean to abandon you, but I have an important visitor and it might be a late night. So, I'm going to say good night to you now, in case you go to bed before I do."

Mokuba nodded understandingly. "Okay. Don't work too hard, big bro."

"I'll try not to." He glanced at the friend again, who seemed in speechless awe that he was in the presence of Seto Kaiba himself. "Don't make it too late. You have school tomorrow."

"I know, I know. I already finished my homework, so it's okay. Right?"

Kaiba nodded. "All right then."

"G'night, bro!" Mokuba said cheerily, waving. Kaiba just gave him one of his small, rare smiles reserved only for his brother before turning to go, closing the door behind him.

Alastair stood a few feet down the hall, leaning on the wall with his arms crossed as he listened to the exchange. He glanced up as Kaiba approached, his gray eyes serious in the half-light of the hallway. "You always do that?" he wondered.

"When I can." Kaiba walked right past him, once again forcing him to follow. "Mokuba understands that being the president of KaibaCorp means I have a lot to do and can't always have dinner with him or see him off to bed. But I make an effort." He glanced back again, and dared to smile. "It isn't a show for your sake, trust me."

"I never suspected it would be." They had reached the room on the far opposite end of the hallway, away from Mokuba's, and Kaiba led the way inside. A quick glance told Alastair that Seto was every bit as cold and sterile as he expected. The décor was sparse, everything was put away neatly, and the huge bed in the center of the room was made perfectly with crisp black sheets. He smiled vaguely as the door closed behind him and Kaiba went to his dresser, already undoing the silver bracers on his arms. "Not many people have passed through here, I would guess."

"No one has," Kaiba said darkly, keeping his back turned as he put away the bracers. "Not that it's any of your business."

"Actually, it is," Alastair corrected. "We should know each others' history before we do this."

Kaiba said nothing for a while; concentrating on removing the necklace he wore with the card locket. His experience was limited and not something he wanted to talk about or even think about, devoid of any meaning and not even that good. But he wasn't so stupid as to dismiss Alastair's point – better to be safe than sorry. "You have a condom in your wallet," he finally said.

Alastair nodded, unable to stop himself from blushing. "Only one, though."

"Then I guess we'd better make it last." Kaiba turned slowly, shrugging off his purple coat in the process and leaving it over a chair. His face betrayed no emotion, neither positive nor negative. "If you must know," he said in a low voice, "I've only been with one person. And we took precautions. You have nothing to worry about."

Alastair digested this in silence, and after a pause reached to take off his own coat. "I haven't been with anyone since I last got tested, about six months ago," he murmured. "Even so…"

"Yeah. We'll do the smart thing." Kaiba went to him and took his coat, tossing it over the back of the same chair with his own coat. He still couldn't look the red-haired young man in the eye, afraid of the thoughts racing through his head. His body wouldn't let him ignore the primal pull, but this time he couldn't say for sure that he was able to divorce his heart from the moment. Not that his heart knew any better what it wanted, it got about as much use as the rest of him. Alastair's hand came up, brushing cautiously across the black shirt stretched tight over Kaiba's broad chest. They were nearly the same height, meaning it didn't take much for Seto to be able to look up and observe the face across from him. Alastair did have beautiful eyes, the gray of storm clouds, framed in long, dark lashes. A tentative expression crossed his face, his petite lips parting as if to say something. Kaiba placed a hand firmly on his arm to restrain him. "I don't kiss," he said sullenly.

Alastair flinched with surprise. "What?"

"That's something cute couples do when they're in love. And I'm not in love."

His companion dared to smirk at that. "Then you don't know what you're missing. You don't have to be in love, you know."

"Don't you get it?" Kaiba's tone was sharp, but not his usual flavor of anger or smugness. "This doesn't mean anything to me. So don't try to get all romantic on me. It's not going to work."

Alastair did not back down, a faint smile remaining on his lips. "I'm not a romantic either. I just have more experience than you, and I think you're being silly. For someone who claims he doesn't need emotions, you have a pretty strong sentimental attachment to kissing." He leaned in closer, looking up from under the red hair falling over his eyes and grinning in challenge. "Sounds to me like it's a case of 'don't knock it till you've tried it. '"

Kaiba snorted in disbelief, turning away. He kicked off his shoes and left them beside the dresser, barely glancing to watch Alastair do the same with his stylish motorcycle boots. The more he talked, the more Kaiba began to fear that Alastair really did understand him better than he did himself, that he could see through the façade of strength and aloofness as though it were glass. Before he could decide what move to make next, slender hands freed from their gloves slid around his chest from behind, forcing him to turn around. Alastair kept his hands resting cautiously on Kaiba's waist, giving him every opportunity to run away, before stretching up and teasing his lips lightly across Seto's. Kaiba stood as though paralyzed, eyes wide open, as fire stole up his back and seared into his chest from just that one feathery touch. It wasn't at all what he expected. He was used to seeing people on the street with their big, wet, stupid smooches, he wanted no part of that, but this…this awoke something in him that had never been there before. He lowered his head and let his eyes drift closed as Alastair leaned in to kiss him again, a little more firmly but still gently, trailing away like a whisper. Kaiba's defenses crumbled, his mind and heart finally agreeing on something – he wanted more of that. It made his whole body shiver and ache with need, and his heart beat quicker. He unconsciously placed his hands on Alastair's shoulders, pulling him closer. Alastair smiled to himself in triumph as he slid his arms further around Kaiba's waist, falling into a long series of slow, tantalizing kisses, each one building in intensity. At last the wall of restraint shattered and Seto dove in hungrily, clenching a hand in the shorter hair at the back of his partner's neck and just kissing him fiercely, lost in the sensation. They only broke apart when they needed to breathe, finally able to meet each other's eyes and search them for a sign of what to do next. Alastair had been clinging to Kaiba's shirt hard enough to tug it free from his waistband, so he gave a teasing smile and snuck his hands up under the shirt, brushing his fingertips lightly along Kaiba's flanks. Kaiba got the hint and pulled the shirt up over his head, flinging it aside on the floor. When he turned his gaze back to Alastair, he was surprised to see a calm, eager, almost impressed look in those gray eyes. Alastair even smiled. "And here I thought a desk jockey like you would be soft and scrawny," he murmured.

Kaiba smirked back. "Not at all. I keep trained."

Eyebrows went up. "Trained…?"

Kaiba took an aggressive step forward, and Alastair raised a hand to catch him. Kaiba grabbed that wrist and in a flash, had turned his partner around and bent the arm over his head, trapping him with an arm around his throat. Alastair tensed in surprise, unsure what was happening, but the hold put him in no pain or discomfort. The thin but deliciously muscled body was pressed against his back, but Kaiba wasn't even breathing heavy. "Yes," he purred, "trained."

"I see," Alastair breathed. The chokehold dropped away, and the hand pinning his arm back loosened, though it still held him back against Kaiba. Seto's other hand drifted down and across Alastair's bare stomach, seeming to discover for the first time just how good it felt to touch warm skin, not stopping for a while. Alastair let his head fall back against Kaiba's shoulder, panting just a little from the unrelenting soft touch. The hand roamed upward and slid under the edge of the tight shirt, making Alastair stiffen in anticipation. Kaiba caressed beneath his shirt for a moment before tugging it up, helping him out of it without a word. A shake of his head let all that red hair fall back into place, and Alastair turned around slowly with dreamy eyes and a seductive half-smile, aware of Kaiba's gaze following the lines of his body. They both just stood there and stared at each other, admiring the view and waiting for the other to make the next move. Without thinking, Kaiba lifted a hand and drew it down the center of Alastair's bared chest, his eyes flicking to the pendant resting just below his throat. For the first time he realized it was a dragon, very similar to a Blue Eyes. He wasn't sure what it meant, if it was a coincidence or not, so he decided to ignore it for now. His hand was still on a trip of its own devising, across the firm chest and down the lines of a trim stomach. Alastair reached to reciprocate, tracing his fingers along Seto's collarbone and throat, and then his lips. For the first time, Kaiba flinched, looking away uncomfortably. His partner frowned. "What's the matter?"

Kaiba closed his eyes, unable to answer. Truthfully, he had seen something in Alastair's expression that scared him, and felt it when he touched his lips: caring. He just wanted a good, hot fuck, why did feelings have to come into it? He left his hand resting gingerly on Alastair's waist, suddenly hyper-aware of their closeness and the gray eyes focused on him with lingering question. "You wouldn't understand," he managed to say after a while.

"Kaiba…why are you doing this?"

Seto glanced back at Alastair, perplexed. The red-haired young man looked his most serious, but not the least bit angry, as he went on. "I figured you'd just see me as a cheap fuck, but if that were the case, you would have thrown me down on the bed already and not cared about exploring or anything."

Blue eyes closed again, briefly. "I don't know," Kaiba murmured. "Maybe I'm looking for that shred of humanity also."

Alastair leaned in very close, his lips next to his partner's ear, and breathed, "Your reputation is safe with me. What happens in this room stays here." He placed a hand squarely in the center of Kaiba's chest and pushed him steadily backwards a few steps until the bed came up behind him. His touch moved to Kaiba's shoulder, but he didn't need to force this time; Seto willingly sank to a seat on the edge of the bed, curious to see what his companion had in mind. Alastair sank down on top of him, straddling his lap with his knees on the bed, wrapping his arms around Kaiba's shoulders and lunging in to kiss him hotly. Kaiba caught him and accepted the kiss, his hands naturally finding their way behind him to clutch his firm ass in those tight pants. He found himself swept up in yet another all-new whirlwind of feelings as Alastair kissed him deeply, breathlessly, stroking his lips with his tongue until he was granted entry, at which point Kaiba thought he was going to explode from the passion. Sparks raced up and down his back, prickling at his senses, and the dull ache deep in his abdomen grew too sharp to ignore. Alastair kissed him expertly, grinding his hips down on Kaiba's with ferocity until Seto broke away from the kiss with a groaning gasp he couldn't contain. Alastair chuckled lightly at the response, backing away just enough for their eyes to meet while he nudged his hips against Kaiba again. "Is that more like it?"

Kaiba just pulled him down against him, tilting his head up to take control. His instincts were kicking in, and Alastair's basic instruction was more than enough for him to build on. He started with a series of small, testing kisses, working his way toward something deeper and more delicious, discovering his partner's taste as they fell into a slow, easy rhythm, stealing breaths in quick moments before diving in for more. Seto felt fingertips on his face, and opened his eyes just enough to see Alastair cup his cheek, tilting his head just right for a teasing lick of his lips. Their kisses trailed off eventually, leaving them panting for breath and settling against each other, each looking up just enough to see that the other was having a good time. Alastair sat back with a sigh, and gave his partner a sheepish half-smile. "Um…I don't suppose you could point me to the washroom?"

Kaiba sighed as well, and tossed his head in the direction of a darkened doorway on the far side of the room that led to the master bath. "Through there."

Alastair slid off his lap and straightened up, reaching into his back pocket. "There's just something I think I should take care of before we go any further." He tugged out his wallet and tossed the packet Kaiba had glimpsed earlier onto the middle of the bed. "There's that, too," he added, shoving his wallet back in its place and sauntering away to the bathroom.

As soon as he was alone, Seto sat back on his hands with another deep breath, wrestling his tangled thoughts and feelings into submission. He hadn't intended on being so personal, so intimate, exposing himself to potential pain and disappointment, but he couldn't stop it from happening. Someone had chipped a small hole in the fortress built around his heart, even though this was probably going to turn out another one-night stand and he wouldn't have to worry about seeing Alastair again. He pushed away his feelings and got up, silently moving about the room doing completely random things that just felt right to do. He turned off the main light but left a small lamp on, and then swept open the curtains to let the moonlight in. When Alastair came out of the bathroom, he found barefoot and shirtless Kaiba sitting on the side of the bed, a hand threaded through his brown hair, his eyes cast absently on the floor. To Alastair, it was a completely vulnerable and altogether sexy look for the usually confident and unruffled Kaiba. Seto glanced up at his intrusion, and watched him toss something else on the bed with the condom packet. "I thought you might have some," Alastair said smartly. "Doesn't look very well used, though."

Kaiba eyed the lubricant with disdain for having told too many secrets just by its existence. "What do you care? Be glad I have some, or you could be in for a rough night."

"That means you want to be on top, does it?" Alastair slinked closer, stopping only when he stood between Kaiba's knees, looking down on him. "I should have expected it, from such a dominating personality like yours."

Kaiba sat back and glowered up at his partner. "You had other plans?"

"Actually, no…" Alastair sank to his knees, resting a hand on Kaiba's leg. "That's kind of what I wanted anyway. But I think you need to relax, first."

"What do you mean?" Seto sat forward, as Alastair's new position now forced him to look down at him, but Alastair just lunged upward and kissed him, hard, moving his hand to Kaiba's stomach and pushing him back.

When their lips parted, Alastair chuckled and moved to unbuckle the belt with the big "KC" logo. "You're so tense," he purred. "Whatever's got you on edge, just let it go. This is supposed to be fun." He worked Kaiba's black pants open and dipped his fingers inside, following the warmth of his skin down until Kaiba jerked with a gasp. Pleased, Alastair tugged the pants down a little further and freed him completely, stroking him teasingly with one fingertip before lowering his head and giving him a tentative lick. No protest followed, so he closed his eyes and took the waiting erection in his mouth, his tongue running along the underside. Kaiba's breath caught suddenly in his throat; he didn't expect the heated sensation to render him unable to tear his eyes away from the sight of Alastair crouched submissively between his knees. His mind flashed briefly to his past encounter, his soulless decision to give up his body, when he had let someone do this to him before. He hadn't watched, he only laid there and let it happen, unwilling to make eye contact because he knew the whole thing to be completely meaningless. It was different this time, and somehow that felt right. Alastair was good, licking him from base to tip and closing his lips around the head, seeming to be intent on giving as good as he was receiving. Kaiba laid one hand on Alastair's head, combing his fingers into his soft, red hair, feeling rather than guiding his movements. His other fist clenched on the blanket out of need to hold on to something as his body grew tighter and tighter with anticipation, the heat and the energy building, a trembling awakening in the pit of his stomach. Alastair didn't stop for a moment, adding touch to taste in order to speed up the process, fingers and tongue becoming rougher and steadier. Kaiba was breathing hard, now, his cheeks burning with a blush, fighting the urge to pull that mouth down onto him and force it to work faster. Alastair had a hand wrapped around him, stroking him with his thumb while he suckled gently at the tip in such a way that made Seto see stars when he closed his eyes. When he paused for breath, Alastair murmured quietly into the space between them, "Come on, just let go. You can lose control, just this once, can't you?"

Though the question was rhetorical, Kaiba took a breath to try to respond when Alastair swallowed him up to where his hand remained, pushing him right to the edge. Kaiba threw his head back, catching his cry through clenched teeth as a few last licks drove him to climax. He let go of Alastair and held on to the edge of the bed with both hands as his body erupted, feeling Alastair's mouth close around him once more to try to catch him, the young man's hands on his knees to hold him down. Before long Alastair pulled back for breath, letting whatever was left run down his chin and drip on the carpet, though he lifted his eyes to watch Kaiba's back arch with the power of it all. When it passed, Kaiba fell back onto his elbows, panting and blinking unsteadily in the dim light of his room. Alastair still knelt in front of him, licking his lips, his gray eyes burning with hunger. They stared at each other for a long moment, catching their breath, and then Kaiba pushed himself back up to a sitting position. He had the odd feeling that he should have tried to say something, but no words would come. Instead, he grabbed Alastair's chin and pulled him up to kiss him, sweeping his tongue through his mouth to get every last bit of the salty taste inside. Alastair moaned deep in his throat, practically beside himself with eagerness. His hands gripped tighter at Kaiba's knees as he tried to push himself up and meet the ravenous kiss. Kaiba pulled away first, hesitating, and then got to his feet. Alastair could only sit back and watch as Kaiba abruptly dropped his pants and stepped out of them, a sign that he wasn't afraid to proceed. Alastair got up also and fumbled for his belt, but Seto stopped him, a hard look in his eyes as he took care of it himself, stripping his lithe partner with little ceremony. The tight pants had become almost unbearable for Alastair, and being freed so suddenly left him gasping. Kaiba paused to look him over, a flicker of interest passing through his eyes, and then put a hand to his shoulder to maneuver him to the bed. Alastair held his gaze as he sat down and then sprawled back, his entire body a wordless invitation.

Kaiba immediately descended over the top of him, not caring that they were falling sideways across the bed. One hand stretched over Alastair's erection, clenching around it and stroking roughly. Alastair gave a gasping cry, falling back onto his elbows with Kaiba's weight coming down on him, pinning him to the bed. He stretched his legs apart to allow better access, lying back and bracing his hands against Kaiba's shoulders. Kaiba was on his hands and knees, except for the fist, which continued to stroke Alastair at a steady pace, blue eyes locked on his submissive partner's face. He wasn't one to analyze people's expressions, but he was fairly certain no one had ever looked at him that way before – wanting, accepting, even happy. Then again, Kaiba tried to tell himself, anyone on the verge of orgasm would look that that no matter what they thought of their partner. But then Alastair moved a hand up to Kaiba's neck, his touch light and gentle as it directed Kaiba not to look away. He didn't, though his hand slowed and gave Alastair a chance to rest, so he wouldn't come right away. It was hard not to be aroused again, positioned over the gorgeous young man spread beneath him, erect and waiting, eyes half-closed, sweat standing on his forehead. Seto eased himself to a seat between Alastair's legs, deciding to tease him by running his fingers along every taut muscle he could reach, over his chest slick with sweat, around his nipples. Alastair trembled at the unexpected seduction, still gasping, giving a small moan now and then as the touch glided over sensitive parts. Kaiba circled his fingers around the head of the erection, and then raised them to his lips to taste the first wet drops beginning to come. Alastair groaned loud at the sight. "I should have known," he said heavily. "You make love like you duel – you toy with your opponent."

Kaiba froze in position, sucking on one fingertip, as the words make love stole through his mind. He didn't like to use the term, because this wasn't love…except that by comparison, this was probably the closest relationship he had ever had in his life. Is that ever pathetic, he chided himself, and decided to just brush it off. Whatever opinion Alastair had of the moment, he could have it, as long as he didn't expect one night to turn into anything else. Kaiba had become more than aroused again, drowning his deeper thoughts with ideas of what to do to Alastair next, so he reached over and grabbed the condom and lubricant from where they laid on the bed. Seeing what he was up to, Alastair sat up a bit and plucked the condom packet from his hand, ripping it open with his teeth and stretching to slip it on Kaiba himself without fumbling. Kaiba couldn't resist a smirk. "You've done this a few times before."

"Just a few." But Alastair didn't smile back. His gray eyes were soft and serious as he brushed Kaiba's abdomen with his hand and laid back down. "I'm ready, anytime you are, Seto."

Kaiba's eyes widened briefly, hearing his name spoken like that. No one called him by his first name, except his brother. He was about to correct Alastair's assumption of familiarity, but the words died on his lips. He simply lowered his eyes to concentrate on squeezing some of the lubricant onto his fingers and rubbing them together, getting them ready. He took care of himself first, then squeezed out some more and tossed aside the tube, looking over Alastair's waiting body while he made sure his fingers were good and slick. Alastair crooked one knee, resting it against Kaiba's chest, leaving himself wide open. Kaiba swallowed his hesitation and slid his hand around beneath Alastair, appreciating the curve of his ass before probing deeper, searching him out. Alastair recoiled in expectation, breathing harder, his hands curling into fists. With his fingers poised to enter, Kaiba found himself suddenly fiercely aroused, his face flushing with heat. He bared his teeth slightly as he pushed into Alastair, delighted to watch the way his back arched and his eyes squeezed shut as he let out a keening cry. Seto didn't remember it being so good, didn't know someone could react so powerfully. He certainly hadn't. All he remembered was discomfort bordering on pain, and staring at the ceiling while his virginity was taken, not without his consent, but without his involvement. But Alastair was enjoying this, pushing back against the fingers cautiously stroking inside him, a lazy half-smile on his parted lips as he moaned with every breath. If he was so pleased by just a touch, what would he do with Kaiba fully inside him?

When Kaiba figured he was prepared enough, he slowly withdrew his fingers. Alastair felt it and picked up his foot, sliding his leg over his partner's shoulder. Fortunately, Kaiba understood the position and moved to match, leaning forward until he was settled at the point of entry, supporting his weight on his hands. It bent Alastair's knee back almost to his chest, but it left him spread wide for easy penetration. He grabbed Kaiba's wrist and squeezed, his eyes practically begging to be taken. Seto lowered his head and closed his eyes, taking a breath before pushing his hips forward, forcing his way through resistance until Alastair's body swallowed him completely. Alastair bit his lip as he threw his head back into the bedding, muffling his own cry of pleasure, though the way his whole body shuddered at the feeling of being taken was reaction enough. Kaiba himself groaned low, lost in a sea of sensation. He pushed himself into Alastair, electricity tingling along his skin from the back of his neck to the tips of his toes from the feeling of being buried so deep, and from seeing his former adversary bent now so willingly beneath him. He rested his hands on either side of Alastair's shoulders, flexing his back and beginning to thrust slowly, each time rocking Alastair down into the bed. Light-voiced moans punctuated every one of Alastair's gasps, along with a hiss now and then as Kaiba reached a little deeper and hit a sensitive spot inside. He clutched hard at Kaiba's arms, bracing himself and trying to lift his hips up to meet the thrust. Soon they were in perfect rhythm, Kaiba breathing hard through clenched teeth and wearing a look of pure determination, his shoulders trembling from the strain of holding himself up. Sweat ran down his neck and over his chest. Beneath him, Alastair's mouth had fallen open, and he gave up trying to restrain his cries, which were gradually escalating in intensity. Strands of red hair stuck to his damp forehead. He closed his eyes and faintly smiled, digging his fingers into Kaiba's arms in his ecstasy. "Ah…Seto…" he breathed, hissing the name. "Seto…more. Ha-harder…"

Kaiba growled at being addressed so, but at the same time the blush in his cheeks grew fiercer, and he shifted in order to pick up a hand and wrap it around Alastair's rib cage, sliding down until he got a good grip on the young man's hips and pulled him into himself. Very shortly they were both gasping and groaning, Kaiba's head thrown back, Alastair's grip on his arms becoming painful. He was thrusting as hard as he knew how, his whole body committed to the effort no matter how wildly out of control it made him, wet lips parted for breath and rasping cries. Alastair suddenly arched back, his eyes flying wide open, as he came with a startled cry, hot liquid splashing onto Seto's stomach. Seeing him, feeling him shaking from the intensity prolonged thanks to Kaiba not letting up for a second, feeling the wetness on his abdomen, finally pushed Kaiba the rest of the way. He stiffened and roared with orgasm, grabbing Alastair's ass and holding him desperately in place as his body emptied itself. Alastair let go of him, his arms falling back onto the bed; his head tilted as far back as it would go to let him breathe. Kaiba held still, waiting until it had all passed and left him drained, at which point he slumped down, catching himself with his hands on the bed. The trembling wouldn't stop, even though he was panting less and cooling down. Alastair writhed a little beneath him, taking his foot down from where it had been draped over Kaiba's shoulder, and the motion snapped Seto alert for just a moment. Without a word he pulled himself out and climbed off the bed, heading straight for the bathroom to dispose of the lingering evidence of his tryst.

He paused there in the dark with his hands on the edge of the sink, his shoulders still shaking, unsure he wanted to look up and see the blue eyes in the mirror. It wasn't that he was ashamed…but what was it? He dared himself, raising his head and meeting his own gaze. Well, his hair was a little messed up and his cheeks still flushed red, but the look in his eyes was nothing to fear. In fact, there was a softness there that he had never seen before. Then he realized he had run out on Alastair right after the crucial moment, practical matters notwithstanding, and cringed to think how he could justify himself without resorting to the usual I'm-an-ass-deal-with-it commentary. Giving himself one more glance in the mirror, as if to verify that that really was a kind of smile trying to find a home on his face, he straightened up and made to go back into the bedroom. But as he turned, Alastair appeared in the doorway, naked and disheveled with a demure posture, his eyes lowered. "I…don't suppose I could take a shower here before I go?" he shyly murmured.

Seto blinked at him in confusion. "You're leaving?"

Alastair blinked back, finding it hard to read Kaiba's expression in the darkness. "I…thought it would be what you wanted."

Kaiba sighed and shouldered past him, wandering back to the bed with its severely rumpled sheets and picking up the tube left lying there, putting it somewhere out of the way. "You don't have to go," he said at last, keeping his back to Alastair.

Confused, the red-haired young man just leaned on the doorway, peering at Kaiba. "Are you sure?"

"Don't push it or I just might change my mind." Kaiba went to his dresser, retrieved a pair of pajama pants, and slipped them on as if nothing had happened. He got back to the bed and went so far as to pull back the sheets before heaving a long sigh, finally turning to face his partner. "I don't know what more you want from me. I don't do the snuggling thing, I'm not your lover." He dropped his gaze contritely. "But I'm not completely cold. You can stay, get some rest. You…you were really good," he added almost in a whisper.

Alastair walked back to him and curled a hand around his neck, forcing Kaiba to look at him. His gray eyes were warm and steady. "Don't freak out, Kaiba. I'm not looking for a boyfriend. But I hope you can see that letting someone be close to you isn't so bad after all." He gave Kaiba a quick smile before withdrawing and heading to the bathroom to clean up. Seto fell heavily to a seat on the bed, overtaken by a rush of thoughts he didn't want to deal with right now, and sullenly crawled under the sheets to try to get comfortable.

Alastair came back shortly, stooping to retrieve his dark-colored briefs and put them on before climbing into the bed beside Kaiba, who lay stoically on his back with the sheet wrapped snugly around his middle. Alastair reclined beside him, resting his chin on his hand as he just looked at Kaiba, running one tentative finger down his arm. Kaiba's eyes shifted sharply to him. "What do you want?"

"Nothing, geez." Alastair flopped down and rolled over to face away from him, curling his arms under his head. "I still don't understand why it's so hard for you to believe that I might actually like you."

The deep voice murmured out of the shadows behind him. "I thought you said you weren't looking for a boyfriend."

"I said like, not love." Alastair closed his eyes, trying not to regret having come this far tonight. "Deep down you're not such a bad guy, if only you'd see that for yourself."

Kaiba laid still for a moment, unsure what to say to that, and then stretched over Alastair to reach the lamp on the far table and switch it off. They laid side by side without touching in the near-darkness, the house completely silent around them. Alastair couldn't sleep on his side, though, and eventually rolled back over with a sigh. He glanced to see that Kaiba had not fallen asleep either, but was staring at the ceiling. Knowing Alastair was looking at him, he mumbled, "I still think you're crazy to want me, but it's clear you do, for whatever reason. I guess I can't really argue with that."

"Kind of new for you, is it?" Alastair took a risk and sidled closer, placing his hand on Kaiba's chest. It was not pushed away. "I'm not saying you have to be anyone other than who you are. I'm not here with you to change you. I just thought we could have some fun, and I did."

Kaiba glanced at him, a strange light in his eyes. "You did?"

"Yeah." Alastair stretched up and brushed his lips across Kaiba's before settling down with his head resting against Kaiba's shoulder. "It was better than I expected. You're pretty hot, you know."

Seto blushed fiercely, but with Alastair cuddling up next to him just that tiny bit, he didn't want to turn away and break contact. The warm spot on his chest where the hand lay was kind of nice. But Alastair had closed his eyes, and showed no sign of needing to say anything else. Kaiba settled for turning his gaze away, toward the moonlit windows, until the peaceful rhythm of his partner's breathing as he slept gradually lulled him into slumber.

The sensation of movement jostling the bed woke Kaiba at last, and he realized as he blinked his eyes open that the warmth he subconsciously remembered being in his arms throughout the night was gone, leaving him chilled. He lifted his head to see Alastair already clothed, sitting on the edge of the bed to pull his boots on. Kaiba then shot a glance at the clock – it was 6 a. m. "You're leaving?" he asked, his voice raspy with morning.

Alastair looked over his shoulder and gave him a soft smile. "I figured you probably have to get ready to go to the office, and Mokuba will be leaving for school soon," he said in a quieted voice. "You don't need me around getting in the way."

"If you say so." Kaiba ruffled a hand through his unkempt hair. "Did you still want a shower?"

"I'll grab one at the hotel."

Kaiba watched him for a moment longer before prying himself up to a sitting position. "My driver should be waiting downstairs, just tell him I said he was to drive you back. I'll take care of getting Mokuba to school."

"Thanks." Alastair had finished with his boots, all that was left was to grab his coat and go. He sat for a moment longer, steeling himself up to leave, and then turned around to face Kaiba. "Look…"

"Save it." Seto stared down at the blanket. His voice was raw and uncharacteristically solemn. "Neither of us needs any flowery words or big speeches. We had fun, that's it. There's no sense in making a big deal out of it."

"You just keep telling yourself that, Seto." Alastair got up and went to the chair where his coat lay from the night before, picking it up but not putting it on yet. He confidently walked back to the side of the bed where Kaiba sat, resting a hand on his shoulder. Kaiba looked warily up at him. "I'll keep my word, what happened between us remains nobody else's business. Especially the part where I woke up in the middle of the night to find your arms around me."

Kaiba's eyes flew open. "What?"

Alastair chuckled and just leaned down, his face inches from Kaiba's. "You may think you don't need anybody, and that may be true. But that doesn't mean you can't simply want somebody. Need is irrelevant. There's no sense in denying yourself happiness if you really want it. I don't need you either, but I wanted you. And in the end we're both leaving happy, aren't we?" He kissed Seto gently, amused to feel those lips kiss hungrily back. "Well," he added in a murmur, "maybe not happy. Satisfied. It'll take a lot more than one night with me to make you happy, Seto Kaiba." He straightened back up and stepped away, swinging his coat around and pulling it on. "Guess I'll be seeing you."

Kaiba sat there in stunned silence, but managed to catch him at the door with a "Hey." He didn't quite smile, but didn't look his usual scowly self either as he added, "Next time you're in town, give me a call."

Alastair nodded and drifted out the door, carefully closing it so it didn't make a sound. Though he had to get up, shower, get Mokuba moving, and plot how to explain why the driver wasn't available and he'd be taking his little brother to school on the way to the office, Kaiba sat in bed for a while, assaulted by his thoughts. That meeting certainly hadn't gone as planned, and now, in the light of day, he decided he was glad for it. But he stopped short of calling Alastair right about anything. No one knew what really went on inside his heart, not even himself, and while he liked it that way, he considered that maybe there was room for a different point of view. Maybe. At the very least, he had experienced something good. Something delicious and hot and worth having again. Something that firmly pushed any lingering uncomfortable reminders of the world tournament and his indiscretion out of his mind, so he could get up and go about his day with a clear heart and head.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own this story, anime, manga, etc. Created for entertainment purposes only.**

Chapter 8

Having his big brother drive him to school was such a rare occurrence for Mokuba that he usually suspected there was some kind of big secret behind the reason Seto gave him. Not that he had a problem with it, for it meant Seto would be breaking out the sleek red sports car they had bought on a whim and decided to keep. His middle school was clear across town from home, since it had been chosen for its academic programs and not its proximity to the Kaiba estate, so he got to enjoy a nice long drive on a sunny spring morning. The sakura trees were budding, and would be exploding into dreamy pink perfection within a week. Mokuba stared at them out of the car window as they navigated city traffic, in no hurry to get him to school and his brother to work. "Oh, that reminds me," he said, turning his gaze to Seto. "They're starting with the whole cultural-festival stuff at school, it's not for another month but they're already making plans and signing people up for stuff. It means I'm going to have to be in some activities and stay late at school."

"Fine," Kaiba sighed, keeping his eyes on the road. "Whatever. Just make sure the drivers know which days you need to stay late."

"I will." Mokuba sighed in annoyance. "I hate these school activity things. They can't just let you beg off if you don't have any talents or don't want to participate, you _have_ to do _some_ thing. And the choices are like…cooking, art, music, theater." He snorted and rolled his eyes. "Totally gay."

Kaiba shot him a quick, sharp look. "What did you say?"

Mokuba didn't notice his glare as he cast his brother a bored look. "They are. They're all the kinds of things only girls and gays find interesting. Not me."

Kaiba's hands clenched on the steering wheel as he fought the hot rush of anger welling up in his throat. He managed to keep his tone even as he warned, "Mokuba, if I ever hear you use that word in that way again, you are grounded for a year."

Mokuba's shaggy head whipped toward him. "What? What did I do?!"

"You shouldn't make generalizations about people like that," Seto said curtly. "It makes you look crude and ignorant."

Mokuba boggled at him. "All I said was…"

"I know what you said." Kaiba heaved a long sigh through his nose, clenching his jaw to keep from shouting. "I will not have you putting a tarnish on the Kaiba name by going around publicly making derogatory comments about any group of people. Do you even know any gay men? Do you really think all they're interested in is cooking and the theater?"

"Well…no…" Mokuba cringed in his seat. "I didn't mean it like that, Seto, I just meant…" He gave his brother a frown. "Why do you care? You don't like people. Why should you get all uptight about me making an off comment about gays?"

Kaiba waited until he had braked smoothly at the stoplight before answering. "Because," he said seriously, turning a heavy gaze on his little brother. "There's a big difference between disliking people and hating them. You know I have zero-tolerance policies at the office regarding that kind of harassment and verbal hostility. Why should I hold my employees to a higher standard than my own brother?" The light changed, and he sped off, his eyes returning to the road. "You don't have to like people who are different than you, or the same as you for that matter. You don't have to like your schoolmates, your peers, the house staff, or anyone. But to treat them as sub-human is quite different."

"How did I do that?" Mokuba argued. "All I said was that some of those activities were gay…"

"Last time I checked, that word wasn't meant to be an insult," Kaiba snapped. "You meant it in a derogatory fashion, didn't you? To say that anything you find weak and beneath you is associated with homosexuality?"

"Well…" Mokuba turned his eyes hotly away.

"I will not have my own brother seen as some kind of uneducated cretin, going around making insults like that. People will think I never had the decency to teach you to respect others."

"You don't even respect others," Mokuba sniffed.

"I tolerate people until they give me a reason to dislike them," Seto sniffed back. "Respect is earned, but I won't disrespect someone I've never met. The only people I hate are individuals who bother me, not groups of people, or stereotypes, or anything like that. That's the difference, Mokuba. You can hate someone who's done you wrong or rubs you the wrong way, but to hate someone just because you assume they belong to some generalized segment of society reeks of ignorance. People may call me a lot of things," he added sharply, "but I have never been called a bigot, and I'll thank you not to give them reason to."

Shocked by the vehemence of his lecture, Mokuba shrank back in his seat and looked back out the window. "Sheesh, all right, Seto. I get it. Man, I didn't think just one little comment would set you off like that…"

Kaiba pulled the car up along the curb just before the gate to the school entrance, where any number of parents were dropping off their kids and letting them walk up to school. He put it in park and turned to Mokuba, his blue eyes gravely serious. "You wanted to go to a regular school instead of being tutored so you could socialize. That means you have to take responsibility for your words and actions around other people. I'm sure all your little friends probably run around calling this or that 'gay' when they don't like it, but it's time you learned to think and act for yourself. I don't want my little brother growing up thinking that it's all right to make comments like that, because it isn't. You don't know whether the man sitting next to you is gay, so if you open your mouth and that insult comes out, you're the one who looks like an idiot. And me, because I'm the one who's supposed to be raising you."

Mokuba's eyes widened. "I'm sorry," he said timidly. "I didn't realize…"

"Of course you didn't. That's why it's stupid – because you open your mouth without thinking. If you want to get anywhere in this world, you have to learn to deal with people whether you want to or not. I have to, so there's no reason why you should expect to get off scott-free." Kaiba's eyes narrowed. "After all, you wouldn't even know if I was gay unless I said so, would you?"

His brother's gray eyes widened even more. "What? Seto, that's crazy. Of course I know you're not, because you're my brother."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I…" A thought struck him belatedly, leaving Mokuba sitting there with his mouth hanging open.

Kaiba sat back in his seat, swiveling his eyes so they stared out the windshield. "You've never seen me date anyone. I've never told you whether I've seen anyone. How could you know? Because I don't act like what you think a gay man is supposed to act like?" He glared ferociously at nothing. "Then maybe you'd be surprised to know that the visitor I had last night was a man…a man I know…and I had sex with him."

Mokuba froze in place with his mouth still gaping. After a very long, tense silence, he worked out a few whispered words. "Are you…joking?"

"I'm not joking," Seto affirmed, though he still stared out the front window. "I brought a young man home with me and we spent the night together."

Mokuba stared at him for a long moment, and then shook his head and started in angrily. "You told me it was business!"

"I said I had an important visitor – you just assumed that it was work-related."

"Well yeah, because you never go out or socialize or anything!" Catching himself, Mokuba took a breath to calm himself. "Are you serious? It was a date?"

"Not so much a date…" Kaiba began to look his way, but kept his eyes lowered. "I told you, it's someone I know. We met up, and that was that. That's all you need to know about it."

Mokuba sat hunched in his seat, hands clasped in his lap, as he struggled to understand this revelation. "Does that make you…gay?" he asked in a whisper.

"I don't know." Seto turned a wise look on him. "Does one night with a man make me gay?"

"Well…" Mokuba shrank even further down. "I guess…you can't really judge after just one time."

"That's right." Kaiba's gaze hardened. "Would it bother you if it turned out I was?"

Mokuba looked up at him, and met his gaze for a long, silent pause thick with tension. "No," he said after a bit, shaking his head. "You're my brother, Seto, and I still love you. But…I don't know what I'm supposed to think about that."

"That's something you're going to have to figure out for yourself." Kaiba nodded toward the school just beyond them. "You'd better hurry up or you're going to be late. I have to get to the office."

Mokuba huffed angrily. "You're just dropping me off at school with this bombshell and leaving me with it?"

"I want you to think about what you said, and how it makes you look." Kaiba's eyes flicked briefly toward him. "I didn't intend to spring it on you like this, Mokuba," he added in a lower tone. "But there's no going back. You'll just have to deal with it." He looked away again. "All the same, I'd prefer it if you didn't discuss my private life with your little friends. It's Kaiba family business."

"Don't worry, I wouldn't want them to know anyway." Mokuba yanked the door handle to let himself out of the car. "Does this mean you're picking me up after school, too?"

"No, the regular driver should be available as usual," Seto said aloofly. "I'll see you tonight when I'm done at the office."

"All right." Mokuba swung his feet out of the car and made to leave.

"Mokuba." Kaiba glanced toward him, a bit of a smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth. "You want another bombshell to take your mind off it? How about this – Yugi's gay. So you can't say you don't know at least one."

Mokuba stared at him. "Yugi? What, Yugi Muto, Yugi? No way!"

"I found out at the world tournament." Kaiba took a smug satisfaction to the thought of outing his rival. "Chew on that one for a while. Now _that_ , you can talk to your school friends about." He kept smirking as Mokuba shut the door firmly behind him and hopped up onto the sidewalk, taking a moment to glance back at his brother before heading up to the gate and disappearing into the schoolyard. Seto knew Mokuba had a slightly more favorable view of Yugi than he did, so his reaction to finding out about Yugi would be an even better test of his attitude. After all, Yugi didn't have the benefit of kinship to color whether Mokuba approved or disapproved of his lifestyle. If that information freaked him out, Seto would know what his brother really thought about it. Putting the sports car in gear, Kaiba peeled away from the curb and prepared to turn and head back downtown to the KaibaCorp headquarters, letting the thrum of the finely-tuned engine and the effortless handling of his little toy keep him distracted long enough to prevent deep, serious thoughts from ruining his morning.

On any given weekday, the KaibaCorp tower in the heart of downtown Domino was a hive of activity, between the managing of finances, the promotion of current products, and the development of the company's future ventures. Its president usually remained isolated from that activity, though, in his large, opulent, soundproofed office with the giant wall of glass that looked out over the city. From here, Kaiba could rule his empire with just a few keystrokes at the computer or a phone call, a position which suited him perfectly. Most peons at the company never even met him, and few executives could say they saw him regularly. Yet, KaibaCorp still ran smoothly and was continuing to excel in the business of gaming. Only one person bothered Kaiba in person that day, but it was her duty to: his secretary, filling in for Roland while he was on vacation. She stood across his big desk from him, going over his schedule and reminding him about a few small matters while he coordinated it all on his computer. "…oh, and the promotions department reports that everything is in order for the sponsorship of the children's game tent at the sakura festival," she added at last.

"Good," Kaiba said shortly. "I'm leaving that up to them, I have no intention of going to any festivals myself."

"They seem to be aware of that," the secretary said with a wry smile. "It's all taken care of, sir. They have representatives in place to make the personal appearances."

Kaiba barely glanced up over his computer at her as he worked. "When is Roland due back, again?"

"The day after tomorrow," she replied.

"That's right." He nodded. "That's all I need. I'll be available if anyone comes calling until about one, then I'll be in the development department and won't want to be interrupted."

"So noted, sir," the secretary said with a brisk smile as she turned and left him alone.

What the secretary couldn't see, behind the laptop screen, was that Kaiba had been fiddling with the wireless dueling network the entire time she had been talking to him. Not that he didn't pay attention; he had everything firmly under control to the point where he could spare himself a few minutes of distraction. Only a few hours had passed since saying farewell, and he was already logged into his spy account adding "DynaDude47" to his watchlist. And to think, a week ago he nearly blocked the user. That done, he logged out and closed down the program to keep himself from being distracted by the fun of lurking and spying. Lacing his fingers together, Kaiba sat with his elbows on the desk and rested his chin on his hands, staring blankly at the screen for a while. He felt like the world should have somehow been different, that he should have walked in to find everyone skipping and singing or that Pegasus had called to sell him the Duel Monsters franchise and KaibaCorp stock was skyrocketing overnight. It was a completely irrational feeling, for he told himself that he wasn't any different, yet it tingled in his mind nonetheless. _Don't be stupid_ , he told himself. _I don't care how good he was, he didn't move the Earth or something_. His eyes flicked to the framed photo of Mokuba standing as the lone personal effect on his desk, or in his entire office for that matter. His brother's reaction that morning was no surprise at all. Kaiba figured that some of his attitude had rubbed off on Mokuba, like Alastair warned, and this was the result. He could only hope that he had caught it in time to correct it. What had him thinking, though, was his own reaction to Mokuba's comment. His brother was right – he didn't like people, and usually wouldn't care if he heard someone make a derogatory comment about another person. So why did it bother him now? Just because he had sex last night? Why should that change anything?

Kaiba swiveled his chair and sat back in it, gazing out the giant windows at the cityscape around him. Just yesterday he was sitting here, with Alastair glaring at him, arguing over whether Kaiba had a heart hidden somewhere behind his cold façade. Now, he couldn't stop thinking about the red-haired young man, and this time without scowling. He could find nothing bad to say about the encounter, and even just the slightest flash of memory to Alastair's supple, naked body or his impassioned cries made Kaiba flush hot and his body twitch in anticipation. But Alastair was gone, now, or at least out of sight and therefore supposed to be out of mind, so what could he do about it? _It's done, it's over_ , he tried to remind himself. _It was just one night. Neither of us expected anything more than that_. He closed his eyes and sighed hard, forcing himself to swivel back around and pull up to his desk to work. _Dammit. Am I going to be haunted by it every time I have sex?_ Yet, as he stretched his hands over the keyboard and brought up three different projects he needed to be working on, he considered that maybe "haunted" was not the word for it. At least not this time. He was thinking about it, yes, reliving it even, but not in the same way as the mistake which cost him his pride and a tournament. He didn't want to come right out and tell himself that he liked it and it felt good, and it made _him_ feel good, but his general mood was certainly positive. Kaiba did his best to put it aside and just focus on work, but every once in a while he found his mind wandering again, until he could catch it before it ventured into serious soul-searching and steer it back towards the task at hand. It was enough to know that the unnamed feeling stirring inside him was not negative and had not ruined his day or week. He didn't know how he felt, and didn't want to think about it, but he could not get Alastair and those emotive gray eyes out of his head.

It was very late and dinner was already on the table by the time Seto made it home from the office, after plunging into a full-day's work and coming out of it tired but satisfied. Mokuba came down the minute he heard his brother was home so they could enjoy dinner together like they ought to, since they missed the opportunity the night before. Yet, most of the meal was spent in silence, as Kaiba didn't have much to say and Mokuba was still contemplating a few things and didn't share much besides the bare facts of what he did at school that day. After a while, when they were almost finished and the house staff had left them alone, Mokuba sat poking idly at his plate while he mustered the words he knew he ought to say sooner or later. "Hey, Seto," he began as casually as he could. "Um…I've kinda been thinking about what you said, this morning, and…um…" He kept his eyes lowered, even though he could feel his brother staring at him. "I'm sorry. You were right, it was stupid of me to say that."

Kaiba folded his arms on the table and kept his stern eyes on his brother. "Would you feel the same if there wasn't anybody you knew who might have been offended to hear you say that?"

Mokuba's eyes widened as he looked up. "What do you mean? No, Seto, I really thought about it. It doesn't matter, even if nobody I knew was gay it was still a dumb thing to say. But when you said you heard Yugi was, it made me realize that you were right and I wouldn't be able to tell someone was gay if he sat down next to me. It was just a dumb word, I thought it wasn't any kind of big deal."

"Maybe to you it isn't," Kaiba said quietly. "But in the real world, outside the schoolyard, people's reputations can be ruined with just a dumb word like that. You may know better, but that doesn't mean other people do, so if they hear you shooting off your mouth, it makes it all right for them to do so – and they may actually hate the people you so casually insulted." His eyes narrowed. "The best course is to just let it all go, and not make an issue of it. Any person on the street probably has a thousand reasons why you should dislike them, not at all related to things like what they look like or who they go to bed with. If you're going to judge people, do it based on how they treat you, nothing else." A grim smirk lightened his eyes. "That's all I do, and believe me, I find plenty to dislike about people. Most of the time, all they have to do is open their mouth."

Mokuba chanced a grin and a little chuckle. "Yeah, I know what you mean. I don't want to be one of those people, I'll watch what I say from now on."

"Good." Seto went back to the rest of his meal. "If nothing else, consider that every person you pass on the street is a potential customer, and I'd like nothing more than to make them want to buy my company's products. But people are stupid and emotional, and quick to judge. They'll boycott a company just because its representative says something stupid at a press conference. I don't want to give them reason to look down on KaibaCorp. We have a positive public image, and I'd rather it stayed that way."

Mokuba snorted. "You're the face of KaibaCorp, not me. I'm just a kid."

"I was just a kid when I took over the company." Seto gave his brother an aloof look. "Whether or not you want to join me someday, you're still a Kaiba, and that means people will be keeping an eye on you. Especially because you're a teenager and they're just waiting for you to screw up so they can put you on the front page of all the tabloids."

"No worries there," Mokuba said with a shake of his shaggy head. "I'm boring. I've seen the 'bad kids' at school and they're just a bunch of wannabe rebels. They talk big, about smoking and drinking and stuff, but the minute their parents threaten to take away their privileges, they're all innocence." He snorted again. "Bunch of fakes."

"Just remember," Kaiba said in his most fatherly tone, "I didn't get to be where I am by indulging in any of those things. Discipline breeds success."

"Yeah, yeah." Mokuba pushed back his plate and leaned on the table. "I just don't want to look dumb, like they do. They try to look cool and all, but they just look stupid." A sneaky grin crossed his face. "They just do it to make the girls like them. But the girls aren't any better. I don't want to play those games, the prizes aren't any good."

Kaiba snickered in agreement as he raised his glass to his lips. "I thought you swore off dating."

"I did. Until I meet someone good. And I bet there isn't a single one in my school," Mokuba said with a roll of his eyes.

"You never know." Kaiba casually set aside his plate and leaned on the edge of the table, swirling what was left of his drink in the glass. "Maybe if you pick one of those activities for the cultural festival you said was for girls, you'll meet some better ones. I hear girls go crazy over a boy who's willing to let them teach him how to cook."

Mokuba stared at him as he tossed back the last of his drink and got up to leave. _Did my brother just really say that?_ It occurred to him, then, that Seto was in a good mood for once. He hadn't been in that kind of mood in ages, and compared to the general scowl that he'd worn since returning from the tournament two months ago, he was positively glowing. _I'd better take advantage of this while I have the chance_ , Mokuba decided, hopping up to follow his brother. After all, there was a video game he'd had his eye on…

Kaiba wandered into the study to sit down with his wireless duel disk, to sign on as administrator and make some changes to the system that he had been working on over the past week. Though it was technically company business and could be done anytime, he liked to save it for after leaving the office just in case he ran into anyone important while online. Mokuba tagged along after him, remarking, "You never said anything about cultural festival time when you were in school…"

"That's because I never had to participate in one." Kaiba slid into the cushy chair behind his desk and tapped away at the computer. "I may have attended high school briefly, but it was merely to fulfill the obligation and get the official record that I had completed school. I didn't do activities."

"Lucky," Mokuba grumbled. "I suppose that means you don't even want to come, like all the other parents."

Seto glanced at him, his expression unfathomable. "Do you want me to?"

Mokuba raised his eyes. "Well…I dunno. I guess if you want to…I just thought it wouldn't be interesting to you…"

"Of course it isn't," Kaiba sniffed. "But if you decide to do something you'd like me to see…I may be able to fit it into my schedule."

Mokuba stared even more widely. _Okay, this is just weird_. "Well, I'm not planning to go out for a starring role in the play or anything like that, if that's what you mean."

Seto heaved a short chuckle and turned back to his computer. "It's up to you. It's your school, your festival. Do what you want."

Mokuba blinked, and then tried his new tactic. "Can I have the money for a new video game?"

"No."

"Damn…"

"Mokuba," Kaiba said curtly, as a warning about his language.

"Sorry. I just thought I'd try, because you're in a _really_ good mood," Mokuba noted wryly, "and knowing you, I don't think it'll last more than a couple of days. Unless you see _him_ again," he added with a suggestive grin. "Are you going to?"

Kaiba looked uncomfortably back at his keyboard. "That's none of your business."

"Aww!" Mokuba leaned on the desk and fixed his brother with his best puppy-dog eyes. "You can tell me, big brother, I won't spread it around or anything. Who was he?" he added with a hopeful grin.

"I told you. Someone I know."

"Someone from work?"

"No." Kaiba gave him a dark glare. "I know better than to mix work and personal time. I would never risk any business relationship like that, nor would I chase after any employees. That's bad form."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Mokuba smiled cutely at him. "You don't want to be sued for sexual harassment or anything like that. Fine, be that way," he added with a sigh, straightening up and stepping back from the desk. "You like to keep your secrets. But whoever this guy is, he must be really cool." Kaiba shot him a questioning look, but said nothing as Mokuba grinned and continued. "Because I don't know anyone else who could get you to smile and be in this good a mood."

Kaiba blinked at him. "What are you talking about?"

"Okay, maybe you didn't actually _smile_ ," Mokuba teased him, "but you came pretty close. If it takes being with another man to do this for you, then I'm all for it. I'm behind you, bro."

Seto gave him a wary look, and then sat back in the chair with a sigh. "Mokuba," he began seriously, swiveling the chair to face his younger brother. "What I said earlier about people's reputations and that one little word you threw out this morning applies to this, too. What I do in the privacy of my bedroom is no one's business, not even yours, but it's not the sort of thing I want broadcast to the world." His blue eyes darkened. "I don't know whether I'll see that man again, or whether I'll get involved with anyone else, ever, but that information stays between us. It could be very bad for me and for KaibaCorp if even false rumors about me got spread around."

Mokuba sobered and nodded. "I know, Seto," he said quietly. "You don't have to worry. I won't tell anyone. But…" He faced his brother bravely. "I mean it. Whoever this guy was, and whatever you did with him, it left you looking happier than I've seen you in more than a year. I hope you do get to see him again, because I want to see you smile again."

Sighing, Kaiba turned his chair away and went straight back to the computer. "You've got homework to do. Better get on it before it gets too late."

Accustomed to his elder brother's easy way of dismissing emotional connections, Mokuba shrugged it off and let him have his stubborn way. "Yeah, I know. I'll go get started. But will you check my math after I'm done? I really hate this pre-calc stuff," he growled, "I don't get it at all."

Kaiba kept his eyes on the screen and his fingers flying over the keys. "Bring it down when you're done. I'll be right here." He listened to Mokuba trudge out of the study, and then glanced at the watchlist on the corner of his screen. It belonged to his regular admin account, but he had added the same names from his spy user's watchlist. Naturally, all the names were dark, including the newest one he had just added. Alastair would probably not get back to accessing his wireless account for a few days, if he was busy sightseeing across Japan. The smile Mokuba had been talking about tugged briefly at the corner of Seto's mouth before he turned his attention toward the essential tasks of upgrading programming code and recruiting new moderators for the community. There was plenty of work to do.

As March turned to April, the online chats between Bakura and Marik progressed from text to voice, as the headset for the wireless duel disk enabled for cheaper talk than cell phones even if Bakura still could not be convinced to duel. Talking was more fun, especially now that they could hear each other laugh and the tone of their voices change to express the enthusiasm, smiles, seriousness, and gentleness of their moods. Even though both chatted occasionally with Yugi, the friendship between them was growing to be something both relied upon and neither wanted to take for granted. Marik was there for Bakura when no one else could be, always sounding calm and pleasant no matter what time of the day it was. He took a genuine interest in the ups and downs of Ryo's classes and research, and though the field was a little different from the archaeology Marik was used to hearing about from the professors and researchers who met with his sister, he still relayed small tidbits of fascinating information he picked up around the cultural museum. In all the time they had been talking, Yugi and the others came up only rarely, as a casual mention if it pertained to the subject. Most of the time, they shared their lives and experiences as they were happening, discussing dreams and goals and worries with each other as only friends could. While everyone else they knew went about their own lives their own ways, Marik and Bakura would sit up until it was very late in Japan, talking over the wireless duel disk about everything and nothing. Bakura told his friend about the sakura festival he was missing that weekend in order to work on a paper, even though he had put the paper aside and was now just idly chatting. "The trees are so beautiful," he admitted, glancing out the window even though it was now dark and he could see no cherry trees from his vantage point anyway. "I shall have to take a picture for you, before the blossoms are all gone."

"It sounds lovely," Marik admitted. "That's one of those things you always hear about, that people associate with Japan. Cherry blossoms in the spring…"

"As much as they associate pyramids with Egypt, I suppose," Ryo chuckled. "Oh, I had a professor last term say the stupidest thing about Egypt. Admittedly, his area of expertise is European history and Western culture, but he tried to tell me that everyone knows the Great Pyramid at Giza was aligned with the equinoxes just like Stonehenge and maybe I should do a paper on that."

Marik groaned. "And this was a professor? I'd think they should know better."

"Not always." Ryo got up, toting his duel disk along, and retired to the bedroom to sprawl out on his futon and talk over the wireless connection. "Ah well. I expect to have many opportunities to set him straight with my papers."

"As long as you're not working on yours right now," Marik suggested, "what would you say to a duel? For fun?"

Bakura sighed tiredly, directing his gaze upward to the ceiling. "Marik…you know how I feel…"

"Yes, I do," Marik said understandingly, "but I think you should try it. Just once. You'll never know if the spirit really will come out when you duel if you don't duel. It'll be okay," he added more gently. "I trust you."

Ryo gazed worriedly at the duel disk sitting next to him on the bed. "But what would you do if the spirit does make an appearance?"

"Easy," Marik snorted confidently. "Defeat him. Sending him slinking away with his tail between his legs, then maybe he won't bother you."

The tone of his voice made Bakura chuckle a little. "Well, I do have this fancy wireless duel disk. It's not meant to be an inexpensive cell phone, you're supposed to duel with it, right?"

"Come on," Marik cajoled. "You won't know unless you try. Didn't you say you entered the tournament to try to have some fun? This is even better, there's no tournament so there's no stakes to winning. No point, just having fun."

"Oh…all right." Bakura sat up and reached to find his deck sitting on the dresser, and sat cross-legged on his bed while he shuffled it. "Anyone else but you asking, and I would have put my foot down," he said wryly into the microphone. "But for some reason, I can't say no to you."

Marik's voice became even more gentle. "I know that it bothers you, always having to consider whether dueling will be a temptation to the spirit of the Ring," he said kindly. "But if you refuse to duel because of him, that's just one more thing that he's taken away from you. I'm not just anybody on this network, I understand. And I'll be mindful of how the duel affects you while we're playing. All right?"

A genuine smile crossed Ryo's lips. "All right. I accept. Let's duel!"

Though inwardly he was terrified that the spirit of the Millennium Ring was going to take advantage of the fact he was dueling, Bakura swallowed his trepidation and began the game, taking a few moments to adjust to the screen in front of his eye that would show him his opponent's field and moves. Marik's pleasant voice in his ear relaxed him, and before long they were playing casually with no sign of interference. The Ring was safely put away, but that didn't mean the spirit wasn't around in some form. Yet, he remained absent throughout the length of the duel, which stretched on as Bakura gleefully put off Marik's attempts to defeat him and they found themselves laughing at each other over the connection. Marik hadn't been a finalist in the world tournament for nothing, and though Ryo put up a strong and spirited fight, in the end he lost. It wasn't a terrible loss, he had held his ground and wrestled Marik down to less than five hundred life points before the tables turned and the game ended. As they sat on their respective ends laughing off the outcome, Bakura realized that the spirit had not once tried to pop into his consciousness. Their duel had been fun and angst-free. "Do you know," he said to his opponent, "that was fun. I don't mind that I lost."

"No problems?" Marik asked for verification.

"Not at all," Ryo reported with a shake of his head. "Everything is perfectly normal. It was just a duel, to have fun, and you beat me fair and square – nothing more." He sighed happily. "I'm glad."

"I've never heard anyone take losing so well," Marik chuckled.

"Well, all things considered," Bakura said modestly.

"I hope this means we can do it again sometime," his friend continued. "I mean, I like talking with you, but a little duel now and then to pass the time might be fun."

"Sure," Ryo said with a smile as he sat back, resting his back against the wall behind him and flipping up the viewscreen now that the duel was over. "I like talking with you, too. It doesn't seem like you're so far away."

Thousands of miles away, in sun-drenched Egypt, Marik was leaning on the wall just inside the patio of the house he shared with his brother and sister, keeping to the cool shade as the hottest part of the day was upon him. Even with the duel disk still on his arm, he had his arms folded on his chest while he relaxed and listened to his chat partner. He gazed away to the east, as if trying to look across the miles to the home of the gentle voice in his earpiece. "I know," he mused. "It's amazing how these days, technology is breaking down all the barriers and boundaries. To think, when we were born, none of this existed or had even been dreamed of. People still communicated by sending letters in the mail."

"And you lived in a hole in the ground," Ryo pointed out.

Marik laughed. "Thank you for reminding me." He sighed wistfully. "So much has changed, in so short a time. Look at us. I remember the first time we met, even if you don't. Just a couple of years, and we've changed so drastically." He gave a small, soft laugh. "A couple of months ago, we were still strangers to each other."

Ryo tugged a blanket around his feet to keep them warm while sat on his bed, listening to the comforting voice from Egypt in his ear. "It's hard to believe how easy it has been to talk to you," he admitted. "When I first found your name, I hesitated because I expected you wouldn't want to speak to me. Considering our past connection."

"I hesitated, too," Marik confessed, "but only when I thought you wanted to duel. When you said you just wanted to talk, everything changed."

Curling his arms protectively around himself, Ryo sat back and stared at the wrinkles in the blanket while he took a deep breath to prepare himself for what he wanted to say. "Marik…I want to tell you something."

"Oh?"

"You've been so kind. I feel I can trust you."

"Of course you can." Marik's voice quieted even more. "What is it?"

Tears sprang to Bakura's eyes, but he blinked them away. "That first time we talked, I…I was laid up for a different reason than the one I told you. I didn't tell you because…well, it was difficult. I wasn't merely sick, I had just gotten out of the hospital…" His voice dropped to a whisper, but the crystal-clear KaibaCorp technology picked it up as surely as if he had been standing next to Marik. "I tried to kill myself a few days earlier."

Stunned silence met him from the other end, but eventually Marik just whispered, "Ryo…?"

"It wasn't because I wanted to die," Ryo continued, plucking up the courage to let it all out. "I did it to stop the spirit of the Ring. If I died, he would be destroyed. I thought it was the only way, but…I didn't succeed. He took control of my body and called the ambulance, and saved me." He heaved a short, sad chuckle. "I'm glad, now. I'm glad I'm alive."

He could hear Marik sigh long, but when he spoke, there was no scolding or disgust in his voice, only sympathy. "I can understand why you wouldn't have wanted to come right out and tell me that," he said gently. "That's not the sort of detail you just casually share with someone you're chatting with." Another sigh. "Do you know…I've been there, too. I went through the same thing you did."

Ryo frowned to himself. "When?"

"Battle City. You were gone by that point," Marik said uncomfortably, "so you couldn't have witnessed the shadow game between my dark side and the pharaoh. I was just where you were – I had nothing left, I didn't even have control over my body, and I thought the only thing I could do to help the pharaoh save everyone was to let myself die. He didn't want to attack the dark creature masquerading in my body for fear it would destroy me, but I told him he had to. I told him not to be concerned about my fate, for it was as it needed to be." He turned away from the bright, sunny street below him and faced the dark, shadowy inner chambers of his home, empty at this time of the day but for him. "I wasn't blameless, I had done my share of evil, but I thought that was the only way to atone for it. I asked the pharaoh for his forgiveness, I told him to destroy me if it would send the dark spirit into the shadows. But it wasn't the right way. He knew it, as did my brother. There was another way, a way I was too blind to see because I had been overwhelmed by the darkness. They pulled me out, and made it possible for me to live."

Ryo murmured softly in sympathy. "I didn't know."

"I had made peace with it," Marik told him. "I was ready to die, if that was what it took. But I'm glad it didn't. You must feel the same way I did…captive to your dark side, not sure how you could ever have the strength to take your life back from him?"

"Yes," Bakura said. "That's exactly it. Don't worry," he added, trying to sound cheerful. "I know now that killing myself isn't the answer. It only enables the thief inside me to steal my life completely away from me. I don't want that. I plan to live, if only to thwart him."

"I'm glad." Marik leaned on the doorframe, running his fingers idly down the sun-dried wood as if wishing they could be touching something else, something that was too far away for him to touch right now. "It's an awful feeling, I know. But there is hope on the other side of it. The shadows may be dark, but light always banishes them."

Ryo smiled to himself. "I'm glad someone understands. I don't feel so alone, anymore."

Marik's voice lowered to a pleasant murmur. "I wish I could see you. I mean…I know what you look like, but…there's something to be said for sitting face to face across a table and really being able to talk."

The tone of his voice made Ryo smile even more, and a little flutter beat in his chest. "I wish I could see you, too. I have so few memories of us meeting, I'd like to be able to face you for real."

"When is your birthday?" Marik suddenly asked him.

Ryo blinked. "September," he stammered, "why? What does that have to do with it?"

The voice became wry and cute. "I thought it would be a nice birthday present if I were to come visit you in Japan. But September is a long way away," he complained.

A blush dashed across Bakura's cheeks. "You don't have to do that," he protested. "That's a big trip, coming all the way from Egypt just for me…"

"But I want to," Marik said plainly. "Besides, I have other friends in Domino I could visit, too. But I suppose if you didn't want to see me…" he added with a fleeting moment of hesitation.

"It's not that," Ryo insisted. "It's just…I wouldn't want you to make too much of an effort over me. A trip like that would be expensive."

"I have money saved up. I sold everything I used to own as a Rare Hunter, I'm hanging onto it for a better day." Marik's voice became even more cheery. "I guess that just means I'll have to find a different excuse to come and see you earlier than September."

The blush burned even more fiercely on Ryo's face. "You would…do that?"

"Of course I would." Marik's voice softened again, sweet and gentle. "It's worth it, to see my new friend. So we can put our pasts behind us once and for all and just concentrate on moving forward. Getting to know each other."

"Sitting across the table from each other and really talking," Ryo added.

"Exactly." A note of seriousness crept into Marik's voice. "We've already said we forgive each other for what our dark sides did in partnership. I would like the chance to show you how much I meant it. Not only am I a new man, but I feel like I'm meeting you for the first time all over again…Ryo."

Bakura smiled again, curling into a little ball in his embarrassment. "I like to hear you say my given name," he murmured.

"It's hard for me to call you Bakura," Marik sighed. "It reminds me too much of the spirit of the Ring. I know it's probably forward of me to use your first name instead, but…I feel it distinguishes you as yourself. You are Ryo, to me."

"Then, by all means." Ryo leaned his head against the wall he was propped up against, tilting his face toward the west as if to face Marik wherever he was. "And I guess…if you're so adamant about coming to visit, I won't turn you down. I'd like to see you."

Marik laughed happily. "Great! I'll look into it, see what I have to do. You're sure you don't mind?"

"Not at all." Ryo laughed back as he glanced around his bedroom. "My flat is kind of small, though. If you don't mind staying with me…"

"I was hoping you would ask." From where Marik stood by the door, he could hear the distant call across the city for Muslims to go to prayer, not that he needed to obey, but it reminded him of the time. "Is it that late already?" he mused. "It must be midnight where you are."

Ryo glanced at the clock by his bed. "Yes, it is. Time certainly flew tonight…as it always does."

"Yes, it does." Marik pushed himself away from the door with a sigh. "That means it's close to the time I should start dinner. Ishizu and Odeon both should be home shortly." He wandered through their simple home, reluctant to have to take off the duel disk and say goodnight to his friend. "I don't want to keep you up too late."

"I suppose I probably should get some sleep," Ryo hesitantly admitted. "Tomorrow is my early class."

"Yes, I thought so." Marik leaned on the back of a chair. "I'll be good and let you go. As much as I'd like to keep talking with you."

"You would?" Ryo smiled. "Then, tomorrow," he whispered. "Same time."

"Okay." Marik lowered his voice to a whisper as well, unable to stop himself from smiling. "Same time tomorrow. I'll talk to you then. Take care of yourself, Ryo."

"Have a good evening with your family," Bakura said kindly. They both chuckled, and then forced themselves to say goodnight and sign off the network. Bakura got up to put his duel disk away in the main room and shut everything down, and then returned to his room to change for bed and crawl in under the blankets still warm where he had been sitting on his bed all night. As much as he didn't want to get his hopes up all over again, Ryo was starting to feel the same tingling thrill in his heart that Yugi used to give him, when he had come back from traveling to find that his old school friend had grown up to be a beautiful young man. For Marik to elicit that kind of response from him, just from hearing his voice and sharing so many warm, comfortable conversations with him, Ryo guessed that it couldn't be just infatuation. But until either one came out and said something to the other, they had to remain just friends. But that was more than enough, Ryo thought as he curled up under the blankets, feeling more at peace than he had in a very long time.

What Ryo didn't realize was that the spirit of the Millennium Ring had been there the whole time, listening to every word and thought. He was never truly absent, only dormant, now that he had given his word to the pharaoh that he would not interfere in his vessel's life so long as the boy showed no sign of wanting to hurt himself again. It was a strain to the dark Bakura to have to sit tight and bide his time, since his vessel's personality was so completely divergent from his, but this new development over the past month with Marik was something he wanted to keep an eye on. At the moment he had no opinion on whether it was a good or bad thing; after all, it was his fault the two of them even knew each other. He had been the one to meet Marik the first time, years ago in the middle of the Battle City tournament. It was he who had agreed to let Marik stab his fragile vessel in order to gain the confidence of Yugi and his friends. And from where he sat, the spirit figured that he might still be able to gain a few advantages over Marik by simply observing. He knew Marik had information relevant to his own pursuits, even if he no longer possessed a Millennium Item himself. The fiasco last fall with the threat against them and the young tombkeeper's bodyguarding trip only confirmed that. Letting Ryo get close to him might allow the thief inside him a chance to spy out valuable facts about the Items and the pharaoh and work towards restoring Bakura's opportunities to lay his traps and bring his plans to fruition. Yet, doing so meant he would have to put up with watching Ryo get all sappy and fluffy with his new friend, and potentially watching a relationship blossom without having any say in it.

While Ryo slept peacefully, nestled on his side in the blankets, the spirit of the Ring hovered over him, glaring down at him, aware that he could ponder and rant to himself without disturbing his vessel's slumber. After all, he didn't want Ryo suspecting that he was still there, or the tenuous truce might come crashing down around them. Bakura knew better than to jeopardize his position, but some part of his dark soul wanted, out of instinct, to insinuate himself between Ryo and Marik and ruin their happy little party just because it annoyed him. Not as much as Ryo's prior bout of self-loathing, but it was still a bit much for him to have to sit and suffer through as a third-party observer. Spending time with someone, talking and dueling for fun, was clearly making Ryo happy, and as dark as he was, Bakura was not the kind of spirit to want to squash that happiness purely because it was there. He had an agenda, but he wasn't about to stomp on his vessel's needs and feelings like some ogre who only took an evil glee out of making other people miserable. Simply put, other people did not matter to the Ring spirit – only he mattered, and so long as the others didn't directly interfere with his plans, they could be allowed to go about their business. The only reason he had for being disgusted with Ryo's growing affection for Marik was that Bakura had to play witness to all of it whether he wanted to or not.

Dark eyes fixed on Ryo's sleeping figure with a scowl. _It figures. No sooner do I request that his friends keep an eye on him so he doesn't try to kill himself again, and he goes and gets all mushy with a former rival. For my sake, I hope Marik doesn't return these feelings_. Bakura seethed an angry sigh and dissipated, returning to dormancy to gnaw on the bones of his captivity. It irked him that Marik had come slinking in with words of forgiveness for what he did in partnership with the spirit in the past, but he could do nothing to stop Ryo from accepting it. Bakura's only hope of keeping them apart lay in resentment dug up from the past, but Ryo and Marik had already gone over all of that in a prior conversation and were coming out as friends. All he could do was let it happen, and look for his chances to use Marik, to get him to lower his guard and reveal any secrets about the Millennium Items that might prove useful to Bakura. He thought of the rumor of scriptures left in the tombkeeper's possession, and smiled wickedly to himself as he faded out of sight and left Ryo wrapped in happy dreams.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own this story, anime, manga, etc. Created for entertainment purposes only.**

Chapter 9

Swirls of pink sakura gave way to bursting green as April brought a warm, happy spring to those more than sick of the chill. The dark events of the late winter had passed with the season, and Yugi was pleased to find himself leaning on the counter of the game shop one afternoon contemplating how the good times had thankfully returned. Nothing extraordinary was happening to him, Joey was blundering his way more or less successfully through another semester of school, and Duke and Tristan were still peacefully dating each other. No trouble reared its head, neither from unexpected outside sources nor from the usual rivals and upstarts. Even Bakura seemed to be happy, from the few times Yugi had been able to catch him online or swap emails. With the full moon coming up, he had enough to look forward to, but Yami's visit not only had completely missed the sakura festivals, he would be a few days too late to celebrate Tristan's birthday and coming of age. Unfortunately, this month everyone's schedules would not be able to coincide over the full moon, so Yami had to send along his regrets with Yugi when the gang gathered at Duke's flat above his game shop to welcome Tristan to adulthood. "Nah, it's okay," Tristan assured him, putting his little buddy in a headlock. "It's not your fault the full moon comes on a bad day for all the rest of us."

"Better luck next time," Duke agreed.

Yugi wrestled himself free and shoved Tristan playfully back. "I guess that just means Yami and I will have to spend the day alone with each other, again," he sighed comically. "Darn."

"Hey, that reminds me," Duke said, as the others calmed down and all gathered around. Naturally, they were in the kitchen with the food like any good party. "Tristan and I have another announcement to make. Not such a big one as last time," he added wryly. "But because we could probably use everybody's help…"

"Oh no," Joey groaned. "Let me guess."

"Yep," Tristan grinned. "We talked it over, and I'm moving in. My lease was gonna be up in May anyway, so I decided to take your advice – _Joey_ – and get out of the shithole while I could."

"And friends help friends move," Mai chuckled, glancing around the room. "At least, guy friends do. Girl friends don't want to chip a nail." She sniffed and pretended to examine her painted nails.

"Sure, Tristan," Yugi agreed without even needing to be asked. "When do you need us to help?"

"Well, I have between the first and fifteenth of May to be out of the old place," Tristan replied, "so I was thinking maybe that first weekend. If you guys can tear yourselves away from work and class," he added sarcastically with a glance at Joey.

"Anything to get out of class," Joey grinned back. "As long as you feed me. Moving makes for hungry work. All them boxes to be carried up the stairs…"

Yugi leaned on the nearest counter. "So what made you decide now? Just the convenience of the lease ending?"

Duke and Tristan glanced at each other. "Well," Duke answered for them both, "we kind of thought, after Joey brought it up, that we should give it a little time just to be sure, and talk it over first. But yeah, now is as good a time as any. Tristan doesn't have to break a lease, and it's not a real busy time of year for me to be taking time to settle the details."

"I mean, we are technically going to be roommates," Tristan added, "even if Duke owns the place. I'm not mooching off him, I'm putting my share in like I should. That way, even if the relationship fizzles, at least we're close enough friends to make decent roommates. Sharing a place is still a good idea."

Yugi had just popped open a fresh soda, but left it untouched as he lifted a soft, serious look to his friends. "You know, you shouldn't look at it that way," he said plaintively. "If you keep talking about your relationship like it's not going to last, then…it won't. It'll become a self-fulfilling prophecy – expecting it not to work out means it probably won't." He blinked innocently at the pair of faces staring back at him. "You should just let go and think about now, and how much you like each other. The future doesn't matter. Just accept that you're together, and don't think about making contingency plans in case you aren't. I don't want to see you guys sabotage what you've got before it really gets started."

Duke and Tristan gazed at him, and then glanced to each other again. "I guess you're right," Tristan said sheepishly. "I just didn't want to get my hopes up too quickly. Nothing hurts more than getting your heart broken."

"I know," Yugi said with a little smile. "But I'd rather have my heart broken for real, than waste all my time guarding myself so that I never really fell in love in the first place." He shrugged and finally took a sip of his soda. "I'd think living like that would be all cold and gray. Not only do you not trust your partner, you don't trust yourself."

The pair shared another look, and then Duke turned to Tristan and set a hand on his waist. "I know I'm not the world's biggest optimist," he said dryly, "but it makes sense to me. I haven't ever wanted to share my place with anyone before, even 'just a roommate. ' I'll go into it head-on if you will."

"Of course I will," Tristan said immediately. "It's a good way to find out for sure if we can stand each other."

"Yeah, like me and Mai," Joey helpfully pointed out. "And look where we are now."

Duke smirked. "Never mind that you're getting the better deal out of it."

Tristan grinned brashly back. "This _is_ a nice step up from the shithole."

Mai rolled her eyes. "How long have you guys been calling it that?"

"Since Tristan moved in," Joey shrugged.

"I never expected to be there long-term," Tristan added. "It's the kind of place a guy gets fresh out of high school when he first leaves home. It's mostly for sleeping and eating, definitely not for entertaining."

"No kidding," Duke interjected.

"Well, I think it's cool that you guys want to move in together," Yugi said. "No time like the present. Just say the word and I'll come help you move."

"I don't have a lot to move," Tristan admitted. "But I'll take you up on that."

Just a few days later the full moon came around again, and Yugi marveled to Yami that it seemed like the month had flown by. They really hadn't been up to much and didn't have anything planned, since all the others were busy, but it was a lovely, warm spring day and they had it all to themselves. Brisk winds and rainy skies had given way to perfect sunshine, so rather than hole up inside the house above the game shop, the pair decided to get out and take a long walk. The sakura festivals were long over by now, and the trees along the sidewalks glowed pale-green with the mantle of new leaves bursting out. "I wish you could have been here with me," Yugi said wistfully as he walked hand-in hand with his partner, each of them carrying a bento box in the other hand. "Maybe someday the full moon will luckily fall during a festival weekend, and you can go with me to have fun and see the fireworks and all."

"I would like that," Yami mused, turning his smile upward into the sun. They were on their way to the park, having purchased lunch and fully intending to make a picnic out of it. "But, it's like our friends said. Knowing that we have the ritual every month means there are never any true missed opportunities. And I am always with you. Besides," he added, giving Yugi a cute little wink. "I only missed Tristan's birthday by four days. That's pretty good, all things considered."

Yugi laughed. "And you were there in spirit, so he said it was all fine. Aren't you lucky?" He fixed his lover with a wry kind of pout. "You'll also miss being able to physically help out moving him into Duke's place."

The pharaoh grinned smugly. "You know I would help if I were able to."

"Yeah, but you don't exactly feel bad about not being able to."

They found a bench in the park where they could sit together and share lunch, legs folded underneath them, facing each other as much as they could and smiling and laughing throughout the meal. Their talk remained casual, lighthearted, running around all kinds of unimportant topics until it returned again to a reminder of Tristan's birthday and their friends in general. "That's a lot of birthdays we've been celebrating," Yami noted as he leaned against the back of the park bench and sipped at a can of soda they were sharing. "And yours is only two months away."

Yugi shrugged. "I'm still going to be one of the last to come of age. First Joey, then Duke, then Tristan. After me it's just Téa in August and Bakura in September."

Yami gave him a curious look. "Will Téa be home from school to celebrate with her friends this year?"

"I don't know…" A shadow crossed Yugi's features. "Apart from that email after the tournament to say congratulations, I haven't heard from her at all. She must be really busy with school this term, maybe she'll be stuck over there in another dance production this summer."

The pharaoh's elegant brows twitched briefly, but he did not share his thought aloud. "You assured me once that not much would change when you came of age," he remembered. "Simply that you would be able to drink and enjoy other legal privileges."

"And now, I'll become half-owner of the game shop," Yugi said with a nod. "But no, other than that, I don't think I'll be any different. Look at Joey – he's been of age for four months and he's still the same old Joey."

Yami laughed. "This is true. But…" He gave his lover another glowing smile of adoration. "…you will be an adult, officially."

"So?" Yugi said with an insolent grin. "That doesn't mean I have to suddenly start wearing suits and acting all sour and boring. I may be an adult, but that doesn't mean I have to grow up." He glanced away, and then suddenly grinned and sprang up from the bench. Depositing the rubbish from his bento box in the garbage can nearby, he threw his lover a teasing smile and ran across the path to the playground a short distance away from them. Confused, Yami got up and followed him, carrying the half-empty soda can loosely in his fingers. There weren't many kids around at this time of a weekday, so the playground was tantalizingly empty and just waiting for someone to come scuff their sneakers through the wood chips. Yugi ran to the swings with a playful laugh and flopped into one, setting it swaying immediately. He beamed at his puzzled partner's approach. "Come on!" he encouraged. "I'm not a stuffy adult yet, I can still play on the swings."

Yami's confusion evaporated with a cool smile. "I see. Is that what you're up to?"

Yugi pumped his feet to swing himself higher. "I don't ever want to grow up to such a point where playing on the swings is boring," he remarked, taking a deep breath of the warm spring air. "I want to be like Grandpa when I'm his age – still playing games."

Yami stood aside and watched him, his head swaying in time with the swing's arc. "I have no doubt that you will be," he chuckled.

"Come on!" Yugi crowed. "Swing with me!"

The pharaoh's eyes widened. "What? Me? Yugi…"

"I don't care if you've never been on a swing, or pharaohs don't swing on the swings," Yugi retorted. "It's fun! You can do it!"

Yami stood there to watch him for a while longer, while Yugi laughed and pushed his swing higher, and finally gave a reluctant sigh. Setting the can of soda down beside one of the posts, he crossed to the swing next to Yugi and sat down in it, taking a hold of the chains and shifting a wary gaze at the ground as he gave himself a little push with his toes. The swing only swayed a little bit, and Yugi laughed himself breathless to see it as he continued to swing in a wide arc beside his partner. Yami regarded his young love's encouragement with a nonplussed look. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Don't make me get down and give you a push," Yugi giggled, nearly sending his swing into a sideways wobble from his sudden sharp look down. "Just swing your feet, forward and back. You'll get the hang of it. It's nothing complicated!"

Still doubtful, Yami nudged the ground with his toes again and pushed off, the swing's pendulum arc increasing just a little. He glanced at Yugi and then copied his movements, and before too long was swinging at a fair pace. Nowhere near the exuberance of his youthful partner, who was on quite a roll and laughing so hard at watching Yami try that he almost fell out of the swing once, but the pharaoh was definitely _playing_. For a while they swung back and forth, their strides unmatched, their identical hairstyles ruffling in the wind, their laughter contagious. Yami couldn't argue with the funny feeling he got in his stomach at the apex of each swing, it was a fun kind of excitement he hadn't quite experienced before except through his partner's body. But swinging for too long made his legs tired and his hands raw where they gripped the chains, so eventually they both let physics take its course and wind them down to a slow, tiny swing, so they could sit beside each other and feel the scant motion while they caught their breath and talked and giggled with each other. Yugi seemed rather pleased with himself over getting Yami to loosen up and play with him just that little bit. "You've come a long way," he admitted, "but you still act like a pharaoh sometimes. You should let go and just let yourself be a kid again."

Yami smiled at him, not at all put off by the suggestion. He understood what Yugi meant. "But how can I be acting like a pharaoh if I don't remember how a pharaoh is supposed to act?" he challenged.

"You know what I mean." Yugi grinned back. "I guess if anyone needed proof we're two different people, that's it right there. I'm nowhere near as calm and collected as you are."

Yami leaned his head against his hand where it clutched the chain of the swing. "It's not as though I force myself to act as I do," he murmured. "It's what comes naturally to me."

"It's just your personality," Yugi shrugged. "It's the way you are, and it's part of why I love you."

Yami gave him another warm smile at his sweet words. "I suppose. Without my memories to draw upon, I don't know who I'm supposed to be. All I have is my instinct, what feels comfortable to me."

"We're more than our memories," Yugi said wisely. "But even if you could remember what your life was like, back then, I'm pretty sure either way you wouldn't have had swings to play on when you were little." He gave his partner a soft, beaming smile around the swing chain. "Since you were already pharaoh at a pretty young age, it seems to me. You might have not had that much of a childhood to just run around and play and be a kid."

Yami's eyes turned forward, toward the ground beneath the swings as he swayed gently, trailing his toe in the dirt. "I wonder," he said quietly. "Did I play? Did I have…friends? Did anyone love me?" He lifted his head, his gaze distant, but a smile faintly played on his lips. "I can't even imagine how it might have been. But I must have played at something…" He turned his smile back to his lover. "Or else, how would I have become so good at games?"

Yugi beamed cheerfully back. "See? That's a good sign, I think." He gave himself one last, weak little push with his feet and let the swing do what it wanted. "But all that matters to me now is what you are, not what you used to be. Because I love you just the way you are."

The pharaoh slowly dragged his swing to a stop and pushed himself out of it, turning to catch Yugi's swing and cover Yugi's hands with his, smiling deeply down at him. "I love you, too," he murmured. "Everything is just the way I would want it." He leaned down and favored Yugi with a sweet kiss, which if any one had been passing by them, would have probably appeared as the cutest thing in the world with Yugi still sitting innocently on the swing, their hands wrapped together around the chains. When their lips parted, Yami smiled in an altogether different way and leaned in even closer. "Shall we continue our walk?" he murmured throatily in his partner's ear. "Or head home and make the most of the afternoon?"

Yugi chuckled softly and blushed, lifting his head to murmur back. "Last night wasn't enough?"

"Never." Yami nuzzled him and kissed him again before straightening up and pulling on the swing to set Yugi swaying gently again. "But, if you'd rather play on the swings…"

Yugi waited until the swing had reached its forward apex and leaped out of it at the right moment, landing smack in front of his lover with a little bounce. "I can think of better things to play with," he smirked. "Oo…maybe our special ropes?"

An elegant eyebrow arched. "You're in the mood for some vigorous play?"

Yugi took a hold of his partner's hands and clasped them enthusiastically, leaning in very close and tilting his head up to glance a kiss across his lips. "Maybe it's your turn," he teased. "Maybe I should tie _you_ up this time."

Yami chuckled dangerously. "That sounds interesting," he said with a cryptic lilt. Then, his eyes suddenly flashed with mischief. "But I think you'll have to catch me first." He thrust in and gave Yugi a big smack on the lips, and then turned and darted off across the playground. Squealing at the challenge, Yugi took off after him, chasing him eagerly across the lawn, over the path, and up the next slope. Both of them were laughing again, Yami glancing occasionally over his shoulder to see how close Yugi was keeping to him. The pace wasn't hard, but he made sure to dodge and weave around trees and park benches, tossing a laugh over his shoulder to encourage his lover to keep chasing him. Grinning, Yugi put his head down and charged, not about to give up no matter how winded this was making him. It was just a pleasure to see Yami getting into the idea of play, better late than never. Some distance from the playground, back in the less-traveled paths and open lawns devoid of eavesdroppers, Yami slowed enough to let his lover catch him, a pounce that sent them both tumbling end over end in the grass until they were gasping with laughter. They came to a rest in the middle of the grassy field speckled with springtime flowers, arms and legs tangled together, breathless and bright-eyed. The chase had done as Yami intended, and awakened both of them to thoughts of seduction now that they had found a nice, private corner of the park in which to play. They laid side-by-side in the grass, catching their breath first and then leaning in to kiss, touch, and hold, reveling in the fresh, green spring grass and the warm blush of the sun on their faces. After a bit, they settled down to just hold and be held, to lie together breathing deeply of the fresh air and brushing soft caresses up each other's arms. Yami opened drowsy eyes to proffer a sweet smile. "You caught me," he noted.

"You let me," Yugi murmured cutely. "Does that mean you want me to tie you up?"

The pharaoh made a show of thinking about it. "Maybe." But as long as they were there in the park, even with no one else around, all he wanted to do was take Yugi into his arms and roll over onto his back to let his lover lay on his chest. It left him staring up at the sky with the sun in his eyes, but he just closed them and breathed a deep, contented sigh, feeling Yugi's weight and warmth on top of him and the tickle of his hair against his own neck. He heard the jingle of the Puzzle's chain, and then Yugi slumped even more closely against him, arms fastened loosely around his chest. Yami purred happily. "I'm not ready to go home yet, either."

Yugi nuzzled his neck. "There's no need to rush," he breathed. "We have all day."

Yami lifted a hand and combed it absently through the short hair on the back of Yugi's neck, soothing them both. "Remarkable," he said after a long, blissful silence.

"What is?" Yugi murmured.

"It's been two years since we began performing the ritual. Two years to the month."

"Has it?" Yugi searched his memory, and then gave his partner a squeeze. "I guess you're right. Two years exactly. Happy anniversary." They both chuckled at that, and Yugi added, "though we've technically been together for longer than that."

"Mm, yes," the pharaoh responded. "Unfortunately, I don't think I remember exactly what day we began our relationship…it seemed to flow naturally from partners to soulmates."

"I know," Yugi said with a soft, wistful sigh. "I don't think there was any one defining moment where we said, 'this is it, we're lovers now. ' It seems so long ago, though. Like you've always been with me." He nuzzled Yami again and settled down next to him, their faces close together. "Solving the Puzzle feels like it was another lifetime entirely. I hardly remember what it was like not to have you."

Yami continued to stroke his hair, smiling dreamily up through slitted eyes at the sunny sky. "You are truly the light at the end of my long darkness," he murmured affectionately. "If not for you, I wouldn't be able to be me."

"And you've changed my life just as much," Yugi said softly. "I feel like you helped me to discover who I'm supposed to be." He closed his eyes and purred happily. "After everything we've been through…it's no surprise to me we ended up so close. We truly are made for each other."

Yami chuckled to himself. "So which do you want to mark as our anniversary? This month, because of the ritual? Summer, because of the ring? Or Christmas, because we renewed our promises then?"

Yugi giggled back. "I don't know. I don't care. I can't remember what month it even was when I started to fall in love with you."

Yami tilted his head curiously toward his partner, still combing fingers lazily through his hair. "No? Not a hint?"

"Mmm…" Yugi's eyes cracked open, showing that he was thinking deeply about it. "I'm not really sure. Maybe…" His eyes opened even more, as something crossed his mind. "No, I know when it was. When Bandit Keith smashed the Puzzle, and I…"

Yami's arms tightened unexpectedly around him. "When you almost died to save my spirit," he murmured with a hint of pain. "I remember that, vividly."

Yugi curled into him for comfort. "I remember talking with you, one night, after I got home from the hospital. I remember being filled with a fear I never felt before, a fear that I was going to lose you. Thinking of it made me hurt worse than anything the fire did to me."

Yami's body heaved with a long sigh. "I remember that as well. And I remember the tears in your eyes when you promised to help me, and said you were afraid to lose me." He nuzzled Yugi on the top of his head. "Our bond reached a new level at that time. Is that why you fell in love with me?"

"I don't know." Yugi closed his eyes tightly and hugged himself into his partner's body. "It might have been…around that time. I know I felt completely different with you than anyone else. You weren't a weird mysterious spirit anymore, you were…a person, a friend. Someone I could count on. But there was something else there, something I couldn't put my finger on right away." He opened his eyes and raised his head in order to smile at Yami. "We figured it out eventually. And here we are."

"Here we are, indeed." The pharaoh lifted his head to kiss his young love. "Three, four, five years later? Can we even say how long it's been?"

"Just that it's been two years since Shadi brought us the ritual." Yugi kissed him back. "One of these days we should really thank him for it."

"The next time he materializes out of a wall," Yami chuckled. They both laughed at that, and hugged each other gratefully before settling back down to enjoy the sun a while longer, as long as it was shining down on them so majestically. Home, their bed, and their purple satin ropes could wait.

Very late one evening, some days after the full moon, Ryo Bakura was up well past his bedtime waiting for some overdue company. He had a paper to finish anyway, but as the night wore on, his desire to be diligent was slowly being sapped by his impatience. Marik should have been on an hour ago, but every time Ryo glanced aside at the window in the corner of his computer's screen, the username remained dark to indicate WingedDragonMarik was still offline. Far from blaming Marik, Ryo began to worry that maybe something had happened to delay him, something he would be extending sympathy over when his friend finally came on to say hello as planned. Their chats had become nightly by now, and Ryo had to exert effort to complete his work to his usual standard of perfection while being kept up late every night. He had even turned down a suggestion from Yugi to visit with him and the pharaoh the next time Yami was embodied, to see the proof for himself after all the talk about the strange nature of their relationship. He excused it as not wanting to intrude on their time together, telling Yugi he should spend his day with his partner instead of looking after him, but truthfully, he just wanted to be around to talk to Marik again. It was probably ill-advised, to let himself get so attached to Marik's virtual presence and plan his life around it, but right now, it was the best thing going on in his life. Ryo was beyond happy that the spirit of the Ring had not once interfered in these nightly chats or the handful of duels they had played for fun, though he always kept himself guarded against the possibility. The more time went on, the more comfortable he felt, particularly with the sun-bright glow of personality that was Marik, that drew Ryo to him like a lost traveler to an oasis.

At last, the window blinked to indicate that the user he had been watching had signed in, and almost immediately after the duel disk sitting next to his elbow on the desk lit up to indicate an active connection. Ryo grabbed the headset, initiating voice chat without needing to type a thing into the computer. "Hi," Marik said with a smile in his voice. "I'm sorry I'm late. I can't believe you're still waiting up for me."

"Of course I am," Ryo said with a smile of his own, folding his arms on the desk. "You said you wanted to talk, I wouldn't miss that for the world." He glanced at the computer screen in front of him. "It's all right, I had a paper to work on anyway."

"Oh? Anything interesting?"

"Not particularly. An analysis of some recent articles on isolated jungle tribes."

"Fascinating," Marik said dryly, indicating that it most certainly wasn't. "Actually, I'm really glad you're here. I have something to tell you."

Ryo sat up straighter in his chair. "Oh?"

The smile in Marik's sultry voice became even more pronounced. "The reason I'm running so late today is that I had to go into the city to take care of some official business." He paused for dramatic effect, and then announced, "I got the visa I need to travel to Japan."

Bakura gave a start. They hadn't talked about the idea of Marik coming to visit for weeks. "Really?" he gasped.

"Uh huh," Marik confirmed. "It came through today. And, I scraped up the money I need to buy a plane ticket. I can come to see you, Ryo." The slightest hint of seriousness crept into his voice. "All that's left is to ask permission from my sister to be gone for a few weeks. And to make sure it's still okay with you, of course."

"Oh!" Ryo couldn't help the thrill that welled up in his heart at the shy comment. "Of course it's all right with me, Marik. I would very much like to see you. It would be fun."

"It's not a bad time, is it? I know you probably have exams coming up soon…"

"Not for about a month, really," Ryo said modestly. "I suppose it depends on how long you want to stay."

"As long as you'll let me," Marik chuckled. "I don't want to be an imposition. Don't worry, it's not like I'd be hopping on a plane tomorrow," he added. "But, if anything…I'd like to be able to be there over the next time Yugi performs the ritual. So we can hang out with the pharaoh if the chance arises."

Leaning an elbow on the desk again, Ryo consulted a calendar. "Well, do you know when that is? He hasn't told me just when he does the ritual, only that it exists."

"Ah…" Marik fumbled briefly, not wishing to say too much. If Yugi was keeping that basic information from Ryo, it wasn't his place to reveal it. "I think so, let me check something." Ryo could hear the sound of him moving around, perhaps looking something up, and then a soft sigh of relief. "It would probably be around the third week, like the twentieth or so." More shuffling, as he walked through his house. "Is that too close to your exam dates?"

"No, those won't be until early June," Ryo said reassuringly. "That would be a fine time to visit, I think. May is usually beautiful around here." He cocked his head curiously, even though he was only listening to the voice in the earpiece and not able to see him. "Do you think your sister would refuse you permission?"

"Well, it doesn't really matter," Marik said sheepishly. "I'm going whether she does or not. I can look after myself and make my own decisions. But I'd like to go with her blessing, and her understanding of where I'll be and who I'll be with."

For the first time in a while, a shadow crept over Bakura's heart. "I don't suppose she'll be too happy to hear that you're visiting the one you both had unpleasant dealings with in the past," he said, trying and failing to remain casual.

"Ryo…" Marik's voice went soft and dreadfully serious. "What happened in the past doesn't matter. I've told you that a million times. If it mattered, I wouldn't be talking to you, much less planning to come visit you. You know I've put that all behind me – it's time you did, as well."

Ryo sat back in his chair, his gaze going unfocused as he looked away from the duel disk connecting him to Marik across the globe. "You could be coming just to visit Yugi," he offered. "And the pharaoh."

"I'm not," Marik said firmly. "It would be nice to see them as long as I'm there, but that's not the reason I'm making this trip." He paused and took a deep breath, and continued in a more nervous hush. "Ryo, I…I want to see you. The past few months talking to you…it's been wonderful. It's so good to have a friend my age to talk to, who understands everything about me and my life."

Ryo smiled gently to himself. "I feel the same way."

"There's something else." Marik's voice dropped to its deepest whisper. "I…I've been thinking about it for a while, and I…well, I seem to have some strong feelings about you, Ryo. Feelings I haven't really had for anybody else before."

The thrill in Ryo's heart returned, this time flaring up with magnified power until he thought he might be trembling. Wrapping his arms around himself to keep himself steady, he turned his head and focused on speaking softly and deliberately into the headset mic. "I…I have those same strong feelings for you," he confessed. "I've not said anything, I didn't want to get myself attached to you if you didn't return them…"

"I think I do," Marik said with the barest hint of a chuckle. "But, really, the only way to know for sure is to see each other. It's the only way to know what we really feel, and whether it would work between us. After all…" He sighed. "Being so far apart is easy. Distance puts a barrier between us. It's not until we're face-to-face that we'll know, for sure, whether we've just been over-romanticizing these chats or…"

"Or if there's really something there," Ryo finished for him.

Across the miles, Marik was standing outside on the patio under the sheltering awning, the sun getting low in the sky behind him as he gazed eastward into the coming twilight. He hugged himself as he leaned a shoulder on the wall and turned his attention completely inward to his chat partner. "I like the way it feels when I'm talking to you. It's like nothing else in the world can bother me, as long as I have you to listen and understand. And the way…you make me feel." He closed his eyes, his voice going all soft and throaty. "There's such a sweetness to your voice, it makes me want to put my arms around you and hold you forever. I want so much to know what it's like to look into your eyes, and touch your face…"

Such an impressive jumble of feelings rushed into Ryo's head and heart, that for a moment he was left gasping, tears springing to his eyes. Confused, elated, scared, and desperate all at once, he clenched a hand on his own shirt and bit his lip to keep his emotions from overwhelming him. "I want that, too," he whispered. "I know what you look like, and I've seen you before, but you and I have never really spoken directly to each other like this…so that I could see your smile and know that you mean it."

"We have the chance, at last," Marik said eagerly. "I get to come and see you. At the very least, we've become close friends – we have that, and that's reason enough. But maybe this is our chance, to find out whether there's anything else between us."

"I'd like that," Ryo said shyly. "I really would."

Marik make a gentle noise that could have been a laugh. "So when should I come? I have to buy my plane ticket soon, you know."

"As soon as possible," Ryo laughed back. "Now that you've put the idea in my head, I don't want it to be too long."

"I'll look for a flight within the first couple of weeks of May," Marik decided. "The sooner the better, but the price kind of matters too. I don't want to blow all of my savings on one plane ticket."

"Perhaps that first weekend of the month," Ryo suggested, glancing at his calendar again. "So I don't have to skip any classes to come and meet you at the airport." A blush unexpectedly dashed across his cheeks, thinking about it. "You…you don't have to worry about anything else while you're here. I'll be happy to have you as my guest. Though, um…I don't have a spare bed, so…you'll have to share with me."

"That sounds fine," Marik said, a hint of playful suggestion in his distant voice. "I'll behave myself, I promise. Unless you don't want me to…"

More blushing, and Bakura tried to laugh it away. "I think perhaps we should wait and see how we feel about each other when we're actually face to face. It may be that reality pales next to the fantasy we've built up in our minds."

"I don't think so," Marik said confidently. "It's not like we've never met before. It's just been such a long time since we even laid eyes on each other – and then, under stressful circumstances."

Ryo folded his arms on his desk and rested his chin on them. "I remember the last time we talked, prior to the day I messaged you on this system," he mused. "You called me, to warn me about the people who were looking for the Millennium Items. It was such a cold, perfunctory call. Short and to the point, like a call from the doctor's office or something."

"Ah, yes. I remember that." Marik sighed into the headset. "The kind of call you'd expect from two people trying to keep each other at arm's length, who thought of each other as potential enemies. I'm so glad things are so different, now."

A worry crossed Bakura's mind, and because he felt so close to Marik, so warm towards him, rather than hide it away within himself, he mentioned it. "What will you do if your coming here triggers the spirit of the Ring?" he asked concernedly. "I don't want to revisit the past, but he might."

"I'll deal with that if the situation arises," Marik said, rather maturely. "I'm not afraid of him, Ryo. I'm not afraid of any of it. I like you, and I want you to see that I want to be close to you no matter what. I'm not going to let the spirit of the Ring come between us, not when I have a chance to hold you and touch you and make you happy for the first time in your life."

Ryo's breath caught in his throat again, and this time he didn't stop the tear that snuck out from under his eyelashes and ran down his cheek. "I don't deserve you, Marik," he whispered shakily. "You've been so kind to me, and so forgiving…"

"It's the least I can do," Marik said soothingly. "It's not as though I've been blameless. And unlike you, I didn't have a separate entity to blame my mistakes on. Even the dark side of me was still me, born of my hatred. I feel like I'm finally free to live the life I should have had all along, and part of that is seeking someone to love, someone I can be close to." He dropped to his sweet whisper again. "There's no one like that here. I know I have to leave Egypt to find it, and this dueling network has opened up a chance I never thought I would have. I won't throw it away for all the world."

Ryo sniffled back his tears and smiled to himself. "I can't wait until you're here. I want even more, now, to see you."

"I will keep you posted every night with whatever I find out," Marik promised. "My flight, my visa extension, everything. And no matter what Ishizu says…I'm going. I'm going to be there with you, Ryo. In just a couple of weeks, I swear."

Bakura gave a small giggle. "Can I tell Yugi you're coming?"

"Oh, please do," Marik replied cheerfully. "But not until I know when, because as much as I want to see all of my friends…" He gave a small laugh of his own. "I don't want all of them showing up at the airport to greet me. Just you. You're the reason I'm coming, it's only fair."

Ryo found himself blushing all over again. "I think I can accept that."

Ishizu Ishtar sat studying a large, ancient tome on the Greek occupation of Egypt while her younger brother and elder half-brother clinked around in the kitchen behind her, diligently doing the dishes as per their duty sharing chores around the house. A deep, calm night cooled the house, with all the windows flung open to catch the breeze smelling faintly of palm-dates and jasmine. Their home on the outskirts of Cairo, within easy distance of the old catacombs, the pharaoh's sanctuary in the Valley of the Kings, and the antiquities houses and museums, was a pleasant mixture of traditional and modern. Like much of that part of the ancient capital, the buildings themselves were very historical, with stone or mud-brick walls and tiled roofs, patios designed to shelter from the sun during the day and take advantage of the colder desert nights, and open, airy rooms. Yet, the internet and cellular phone service had come to Cairo, making Ishizu's job easier as a scholar and expert, and occasional guide or teacher for visiting professors and archaeology expeditions. The thick book in front of her was actually casual reading for fun, though at the moment the chapter on Ptolemy couldn't have been more boring. It was with great pleasure that she glanced up at the sound of movement to find Marik slinking shyly into the room, looking like he wanted to interrupt her. Ishizu smiled warmly at her younger brother. "You and Odeon finished quickly," she noted.

Marik shrugged. "It's not hard with two pairs of hands doing the work. Um…Ishizu." He crept a little closer, and Ishizu noticed his posture immediately. She was very good at reading people, even without use of the Millennium Necklace anymore, and had been watching him lurk about the house the past few days with great interest. He had been up to something, and maybe now she would find out what. Marik clasped his hands behind his back in a vain attempt to look casual. "I need to talk to you about something."

"Oh?" Ishizu gladly closed the book and slid it aside, sitting back in her chair. Now that it was evening and they were all relaxing happily at home, after dinner, she had taken off her jewelry and was just lounging in a loose, sleeveless gown before bed. Her jet-black hair flowed unbound over her shoulders. "You know you have my ear anytime, brother. Is something the matter?"

A faint smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. "Well, not so much the matter," he replied, coming closer but keeping the table between them. "It's just…well, I have a big announcement to make, and I wish to have your blessing, even if it may sound like a foolish and headstrong thing."

Ishizu arched one graceful eyebrow, but made no other reaction. "By now I know to expect headstrong things from you, dear brother," she teased him in her soft, fluid alto voice. "I've noticed you going about some kind of secret mission the past few days. It's made me very curious. As long as you're not up to any old tricks, though…"

"No, nothing like that," Marik said with a shake of his blond head. "You're right, I have been up to something. But I love you, sister, and don't want to just put my foot down and say that you can't stop me from doing what I want to do. I hope to be able to explain it well."

"Now you have me extremely curious," Ishizu said, though her voice remained even and placid as it always did. It took a dreadful situation for her to get dramatic or hysterical. "What is it? You know you can trust me with anything."

"I know." Marik came and slid into the chair opposite her, clasping his hands and resting them on his knees. She marveled at how adult he was starting to look, and only at nineteen. "Ishizu, I…oh, where to begin?" He pursed his lips and looked away for a moment, deciding, and then faced her again with a direct look in his blue eyes. "What I've been doing the past couple of days is trying to book a flight out of the country. To Japan. I already got the visa, days ago. It's good for six months, but I want to make the trip now."

"To Japan?" Ishizu's eyebrows went up again. "Is it to visit Yugi?"

"No," he replied without hesitation. "Actually…it's to visit Ryo…Bakura."

Ishizu's eyes widened. "Bakura?" she breathed, unable to stop herself from sounding surprised and a little concerned. "I didn't know you had been in contact with him. Is something wrong, that you need to attend to? Is this something I should also know about, as a former tombkeeper?"

Her brother shook his head. "No, Ishizu, it isn't like that at all. You see…I've been talking to him a lot. Over the internet, using the wireless duel disk system. We've become friends, and I…I wanted to see him. I know it sounds crazy, but in this day and age, it's not. Not so much. In talking to him, I've gotten to know him very well and…and…" He trailed off, his eyes hesitant, and looked away. It seemed to Ishizu that he wanted desperately to finish his sentence, but in doing so would probably be saying something he expected her to react badly to. She did her best to remain still and not interrupt, a wordless invitation to encourage him. A long silence stretched between them, until Marik could muster the courage to just say it. "Ishizu," he began, dredging up enough confidence, "I believe I'm falling in love with him, and I want to visit him to see if my feelings are real or just an infatuation."

For the first in a long time, his words had a genuine affect on Ishizu. She could not maintain her perfect calm after news like that. Left directly unsaid was what it meant for Marik to be falling in love with another boy. She sat up sharply and placed her hands on the table before her in order to lean forward and address him. "Are you certain?" she gasped. "You…"

"I'm sorry, sister," Marik said gently. "Maybe I should have said something earlier. I've had a lot of time to think about it, and I know now that I'm…I don't like girls. I'm attracted to boys, I always have been. But I kept it to myself, because I know it's not seen as normal around here and I didn't know if it would matter if I wasn't in love with anyone anyway. But now I am, and…and I need to know you won't cast me out for it."

"Oh, Marik…" Ishizu rose from her chair and went around the table to him, clasping one of his hands between hers. "I would never cast you out for anything, brother. I can't have gone through the fire for you and done everything in my power to bring you out of the darkness, only to get angry with you over such a small thing." She knelt beside his chair and held his hand to her cheek, as he stared at her in astonishment. "Truth be told, I always suspected such a thing might happen. After you and Odeon returned to me, I've watched you, hoping you would learn to settle down and meet people and think about your future and a family, but I can see that you are different. Different," she repeated with a forceful look at him, "but not abnormal. I don't think that. You are correct, there are many who do, and as such, this is probably not a tale to be told outside these walls." She glanced over her shoulder, having already sensed somehow that Odeon had moved into the doorway and was silently listening to everything. "How much have you known of this?"

Odeon stood like a great, silent wall, arms folded over his brawny chest, expression unreadable. "Of Marik's sexuality, everything," he admitted. "We talked about a lot of things in our days past, including whether or not it mattered if he didn't find girls interesting. But about Bakura, this is the first I've heard of it."

"I'm sorry," Marik murmured, bowing his head. "I didn't want to run around gushing about it if it didn't mean anything, but…now that we want to see each other, I can't hide it any longer. I feel very strongly about him, and he seems to feel the same way about me." He glanced up, not at Ishizu but Odeon. "I always knew there were parts of the world, especially here, where someone like me would not be accepted. I have to leave home in order to find what my heart is looking for. I'm going to go, I already bought the plane ticket today, but I don't like to go without the blessing of my family."

"Marik…" Ishizu straightened up and leaned against the table, facing him, her blue eyes troubled. "Are you certain about this? I don't mean the attraction…I would never push you away for that. I mean, about Bakura."

Marik frowned up at her. "What about Bakura?"

Ishizu's mouth became a tight, thin line with her frown. "Unless anything has changed and we have not been informed, he still holds the Millennium Ring. He did not return it to the pharaoh, did he?"

"No, he still has it."

"Moreover…he is still under the influence of the spirit of the Ring." Ishizu's eyes burned with sincere worry. "My dear brother, I know this must be a hard time for you. To come to accept who you are, and begin to reach out for companionship. Bakura's attention must be hard to resist, if he also prefers boys as you do. But I do not trust the spirit of the Ring, and I fear you will be hurt if you pursue this. Emotionally, yes, but there is the possibility that he will actually harm you," she added, her eyes shimmering. "I don't wish to see you hurt either way. I would guard you from ever having your heart broken if I could, Marik."

Marik stared hard at the floor between them, conscious of both older siblings waiting on his response. "I know, sister," he said quietly. "And the thought is appreciated. But you can't protect me forever. I need this." He lifted his head and fixed her with a calm, even-tempered look, and once again she had the fleeting thought of how mature he had become. "I've been through worse pain of the spirit and come out whole, somehow, a little heartbreak would pale in comparison. It's not as though I've gone and gotten my head all addled with thoughts of love and driven out all common sense. I know full well what I'm getting into, I'm going into this with my eyes wide open."

"Marik…" Ishizu frowned gravely. "I do not like this. How do you know you haven't been charmed by the spirit of the Ring, rather than speaking to Bakura himself? There is much he could do to you, much he could gain from you if he could twist you to his designs. Or have you forgotten that you tried to work in tandem with him to destroy the pharaoh?"

Marik's eyes darkened as well. "I haven't forgotten any of that, Ishizu," he said sharply. "Ryo and I had a very long talk about that, and we've forgiven each other. He holds nothing against me for stabbing him and conspiring with the spirit with no regard for how it would affect him, and that is worth everything to me." He paused to take a deep breath and calm himself again. "Ryo and I have been talking together for hours every day, for the last two months or more," he told his siblings, closing his eyes. "I've even dueled him, and the spirit of the Ring never once came out. He's shared with me his deepest pain and fear, we've both been brutally honest with each other. I don't believe that the spirit of the Ring could keep up that complicated and extensive a charade." He opened his eyes and looked first to Ishizu, then to Odeon. "It's not that I'm ignoring the spirit's existence. I know he's there, and I know what kind of threat he can be. I was with Yugi last fall, and saw the change come over Ryo when we were talking to him. My point is, I'm not letting it stand in the way of getting to know Ryo." He looked back at his sister, his blue eyes filling with a great, raw empathy Ishizu had never seen before. "He needs me," he pleaded. "He is so hurt, and damaged. No one trusts him, no one wants to be close to him. The Ring spirit has stolen every good thing he wanted to have, simply by driving away most of his friends and leaving him so utterly alone. I can change that. No one else has the strength to stand up to the spirit and get close to Ryo."

"But at what cost?" Ishizu closed her eyes and sighed. "Marik, I just don't want you to get into something you can't get out of. This connection between you and him frightens me."

"Sister…" Marik rose out of his chair just enough to lean forward and clasp her hands. His palms were warm and moist against her cool skin. She looked up to find his eyes hard, determined, but with a touch of a plea deep inside them. "That connection is his only hope, right now. The only other person in the world who understands him to the deepest part of his soul is Yugi, and he can't be for Ryo what Ryo needs precisely because the spirit of the Ring stands opposed to the pharaoh. I am the only one who can get close to him – no, I'm the only one who _wants_ to get close to him – and withstand that evil spirit if he dares to rear his ugly head. But more than that…I just want to find out if all these feelings knotted up inside me could ever come to anything." His hands slid away, and came to rest in his lap, giving him the appearance of a sage or a ruler sitting upright in his chair, rather than a nineteen-year-old man with a heart brimming over with infatuation. "I'm an adult, Ishizu, and can make my own decisions," he concluded, a little more firmly. "And it's because I am that I'm not running off in the middle of the night with my bags and leaving you to wring your hands at my impetuousness. It's only for a few weeks, to spend some time getting to know him and hang out with my friends who all live there in Domino. No matter what, I'll come home by the end of the month, give or take. Odeon can more than handle the tasks both of us usually do, though I'm sure it'll cut into his generous free time a little," he added with a smirk at his half-brother.

Odeon smirked back. "At least I don't spend all of my free time dueling online."

Marik returned a serious gaze to Ishizu. "Do I have your blessing, sister?"

She held his gaze for a long time, and finally sagged in defeat, though her brow remained knit with concern. "I know I can't stop you from going, Marik, and I wouldn't. I know that you have been restless ever since going over there last fall and seeing your friends again, and knowing now that your heart seeks something you probably won't find here in Egypt, I have even less desire to keep you penned here like a child. But…" She leaned forward and seized his hands again. "…please, do not let your emotions get the better of you. Keep your eyes open, and don't think that just because you care about Bakura, that it will be enough to fend off a dark spirit. Such concepts make for good romantic legends, but nothing more."

"I know," Marik nodded. "I will, Ishizu. I have no illusions about it. But I have to go – I have to see him. To know, for sure."

"Very well," Ishizu sighed. "When are you leaving?"

"Next week. All my papers are in order, it's all taken care of. I'll be staying with him, I'll make sure you have the phone numbers and everything. And if nothing else, you can always contact Yugi to keep an eye on me," he added with a rueful smirk.

Ishizu nodded but said nothing more on the subject, allowing Marik to get up and place his hands on her shoulders, kissing her fondly on the forehead. Not only was he looking older and mature, he was finally taller than her. "Thank you, sister," he breathed. "I promise to behave myself. If you don't mind, I'd like to go let Ryo know the good news."

Ishizu lifted her eyes to his face, trying to erase the worry from her expression as best she could. "He is waiting for you?"

Marik nodded. "I told him I would be on very late tonight, but I would have the information about my flight. If I don't go online, he'll worry."

"Of course. Go, do as you must." She waited until he had breezed out of the room before turning to Odeon, her features darkening again. "Well?"

"If you expect me to agree with you, Ishizu…" Odeon took a few slow steps into the room, though he still had his arms sternly folded. "This time, I have to side with Marik. It isn't that your concerns are not valid…"

"You knew he liked men," his half-sister said warily.

"I knew before he did," Odeon admitted, his golden eyes downcast as he paced across the room. "The longer he spent in the world, dabbling in pursuits so wildly divergent from his ascetic life as a tombkeeper, the more clear it became. I protected him from simply running out and indulging himself the moment he reached his sexual maturity, but the yearning was always there, buried beneath his anger, resentment, and greed. To that end, you can at least take comfort that he's still a virgin." He stopped near the window and turned to face Ishizu. "He confided in me not too long ago. He understands fully now what he is, and why he feels the way he does. To be honest, I'm glad." His eyes burned with a secret anguish that only he could bear. "Confusion is often harder on someone his age than simple loneliness."

Ishizu pushed herself away from the table and went to her brother, facing him in the frame of the window so they could lower their voices and talk in confidence. "I know you and Marik are closer than I can be to him, because of those years we spent apart. Is that why you support him so eagerly in this?"

"Ishizu…" Odeon placed a heavy hand on her slender shoulder. "I feel for him the way you do, because he's our brother and the only thing we want is to protect him and see that he isn't hurt by the slings and arrows of life. But I also understand that he has come to an awakening, and at long last, has found something that makes him happy." He shook his head slowly. "I have never seen Marik so happy, ever, not in all our years. He is happier than he even was as a small child, before the weight of duty and history fell on his young shoulders. When he comes into our room at night, after talking to Bakura, he can't stop himself from smiling. He doesn't tell me much of what they speak about, it may not be much, but the simple act of sharing conversation with Bakura puts him in such a glad mood I could swear he was glowing like the sun." A wry smirk twitched Odeon's lips. "It may be a thing only brothers can see in each other, or perhaps a thing he would be embarrassed for his sister to see."

Ishizu blinked at him. "And you're not worried about Bakura?"

"Marik is the last person who would ignore or dismiss the Millennium Ring and its spirit." Odeon shook his head again. "I am not worried. My wish to see Marik happy overrides my brotherly concern. I think it would be best if we both encouraged him, or at least didn't discourage him from exploring a loving relationship. It is the one thing he has never had, and yearns for with all his soul." His golden eyes saddened. "He knows we love him, but family love is not the same as this. I think it will do him much good, regardless of Bakura or the spirit or anything that might happen on that level."

Ishizu lowered her gaze, to where her hand rested on the frame of the open window. "That much is true," she softly admitted. "I would like to see him fall in love and build a normal life, he deserves it. But, how can he, if he is…?"

"Yes, Ishizu." Odeon looked solemn. "He is gay. Or at least has tendencies toward it. You can say it." He sighed. "As for the how…I fear to point out that it cannot be done here, in Egypt. Even if we aren't part of a religion that forbids it, most of our neighbors and the government itself are. That's why it's so important to let him get away for a few weeks, and explore it for himself. If we forced him to stay here, it would always be something out of his reach, something he could see but not touch or taste, and the yearning would drive him mad." He frowned. "You do remember where that brought us the last time he yearned for something he was not allowed to have."

"All too well, brother." _All three of us, our lives nearly destroyed. Father, dead. Marik, lost_. "I would not wish to do that to him again. I agree, he does need to escape and explore himself for a while. On that ground, I have no objection to his journey." She made a face. "I just cannot help my displeasure at the thought that it's Bakura he is going to see."

"Then, take my reassurance," Odeon implored. "Whether or not Marik's judgement is colored by his emotions, mine is not. It seems to me that he has a strength and compassion that exceeds ours, because it was born from his failure. His change of heart has made it easier for him to touch Bakura's heart in turn. He may be right – he may be the only one who cannot flinch in the presence of the Ring spirit. As his family, we have to show him we believe in him. We have to support him, now more than ever. And in this, more than ever."

Ishizu sighed, and stood quietly while Odeon put an arm around her shoulders and hugged her. "Very well," she relented. "But I reserve a sister's prerogative to fret about him every day while he's gone."

Odeon chuckled deeply. "I would expect nothing less of you."


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own this story, anime, manga, etc. Created for entertainment purposes only.**

Chapter 10

The first weekend in May obliged those spending the better part of an afternoon loading, hauling, and unloading boxes with unspoiled weather, not too warm and not a single hint of rain in the air. Tristan claimed to not own a lot, but it still took the four boys an awful lot of time to transport all of his stuff from his tiny, cheap flat near the harbor to the apartment above Duke's game shop. Even Joey complained about how much _crap_ Tristan actually owned, considering that he had only been on his own less than two years and didn't make a lot of money. To be fair, they did toss out much of his makeshift furniture and the old, squishy futon whose stuffing had ceased to be soft years prior to Tristan inheriting it. But whatever was left that could be incorporated into Duke's place came along with all of Tristan's actual property, his clothing and manga collection and anything else sitting in boxes on the floor of his old flat. Duke propped the back door open so they could go freely up and down the stairs with all the boxes and awkward parcels, which shouldn't have taken as long as it did. At the end of it, Joey and Yugi flopped down on the couch to catch their breath while Duke and Tristan debated whether they had room for the latter's favorite old chair and downright argued about where they were going to put everything. "Hey," Joey interrupted them. "Not to put too fine a point on it, but weren't we promised dinner in exchange for this?"

The reminder shook Duke out of his annoyance and made him sigh. "Yeah, I think we could all do with some food," he admitted. "I was just going to order take-out, if that's cool."

"As long as I don't have to actually get up to get it," Joey snorted.

"The delivery guy in the neighborhood could find his way here blindfolded."

"Works for me," Yugi put in.

Duke took all their orders, and by the time he had finished the phone call, had let go of whatever anger had been rising over Tristan's sudden invasion of stuff, allowing him to come up behind his new live-in boyfriend and slump tiredly against him, arms around his waist. "There. Should be about a half an hour, if you guys can stand to not die of hunger in that time."

Tristan's hand came to rest on Duke's arm, a tiny gesture of reconciliation. "I don't know, that might be cutting it close for Joey."

On cue, Joey slumped over on the couch, draping himself over Yugi's lap and groaning as if being tortured. "A half an hour? I'll never make it!"

Yugi patted him condescendingly on the cheek. "Now, now, Joey. You did your good deed for the day, the least you can do is wait for the food to show up."

Sighing, Joey pried himself up and sat back in a normal position. Across from them, Duke and Tristan seemed to have been temporarily distracted by each other, but Joey was not disturbed by it. Rather, he straightened up and leaned his elbows on his knees. "Yeah, but you know? Before this is all over and done with, I got a few things I need to know – from Duke." The young shopkeeper turned sharply toward him in surprise, hearing his name. Joey pointed at him. "I need to know for myself that you're worthy of having Tristan share his life with you like this. Best friend's duty."

Duke stared at him for only a moment, and then shrugged. "Be my guest. What do I gotta do to prove it to you?"

"I just wanna see if you can answer me a few basic questions. Show how well you know Tristan, or _think_ you know. Because if you don't really know him, you got no business living with him." He got up from the couch and sauntered over to Duke, tucking his hands confidently in his pockets. Tristan just stood there, eyeing them both suspiciously, as his boyfriend turned to face his best friend with arms folded over his chest. "I just want the best for my buddy, that's all."

"No argument here," Duke said boldly. "Bring it on."

"Okay…" Joey's eyes narrowed. "What's his favorite band?"

Duke snorted. "That's easy. U2 – because it's my favorite band, too."

"What?" Yugi broke in. "I thought you liked L'arc en Ciel."

"Oh, I do," Duke qualified, "they seriously rock, but if you're talking about most favorite band of all time, then it's totally U2. Though we differ on which album was their best – I prefer the old-school _Achtung Baby_ , he likes the new album best."

"Ahh…" Tristan turned a wistful look to the ceiling. "Yeah, all that nice jangly guitar stuff…"

"Okay, so maybe that was too easy," Joey reluctantly admitted, though he hadn't seen the mutual favoritism coming. "I'm just gettin' started. What's his favorite color?"

"Green." Duke's expression became soft, almost thoughtful, but at the same time, kind of smug. "Like my eyes."

"Damn." Joey scrunched up his face in a pensive look that made Yugi giggle. "Um, favorite food?"

Duke rolled his eyes. "Anything."

A laugh burst out of Yugi. "He's got that right!"

"But he does have a thing for lemon-flavored stuff," Duke added, more thoughtfully. "Sodas, candy, stuff like that."

Tristan began to blush. "Hey, would you not divulge all my deep dark secrets, please? This isn't another game of Truth or Dare, you know," he retorted.

Joey got a look like he had finally thought of something to potentially stump Tristan's boyfriend. "I know. What's his favorite Duel Monster?"

A deep look flashed across Duke's face. "Oo, tough one," he complimented, turning his eyes toward Tristan. "You and I haven't really dueled, I hardly knew you even had a deck."

"Once," Tristan said. "I haven't played in ages."

"Ohh…" Duke wagged a finger at him. "I know. It's Super Roboyarou."

Joey cackled. "Wrong! Heheh, I knew you wouldn't know that one. It's Cyber Commander."

"Actually, Joey," Tristan said airily, "that's where you would be wrong."

"Huh?"

His friend shrugged and smiled. "It used to be Cyber Commander. But Duke's right, now it's Super Roboyarou." A dark look flashed briefly through his brown eyes. "The monster I used to sacrifice myself to save Serenity."

Duke nodded. "Yeah, I remember that."

"Aww!" Joey groaned. "No fair! I was thinking of that time back in Duelist Kingdom…"

"Face it, Joey." Tristan draped his arms over Duke's shoulders and leaned heavily on him. "You're not going to find anything. Duke and I have a pretty good relationship, I've told him lots. I appreciate the gesture, though." He smiled in a no-hard-feelings sort of way. "I know I'll always have you to look out for me."

"I only wanted to know you're in good hands." Joey slugged Duke in the shoulder, jostling both of them. "All right, you pass. I can let you be his partner." He pointed a stern finger. "But if you ever do anything to hurt him, you answer to me. Got it?"

"Yeah, how about the other way around?" Duke smirked smartly. "What says I'm not going to be the innocent one jilted by the big, mean bully?"

"Then I'll gladly smack Tristan upside the head for being stupid." Joey lifted a hand in threat. "Which I ought to do on a regular basis anyway, because he usually deserves it."

Duke shrugged casually. "No problem. I'll just withhold sex from him in punishment. It always works."

Joey gaped. Tristan blushed and backed away from his lover. Yugi burst into a fit of giggles, rolling on the couch. Duke just stood there wearing a rather catlike smug grin. Recovering himself quickly, Joey just shook his head. "Man, don't even joke about that," he grumbled. "We all got partners, I know exactly how that works and I don't wish that on anybody." But no matter how much the others teased him, he refused to reveal just how he had been taught that lesson.

Fortunately for them all, the food arrived rather quickly, and before too long they were circled around the living room table shoveling noodles or rice into their mouths and talking as only four gamer boys could. Tristan was still trying to mentally sort out his things, so he could at least assure Duke how much of it could just be put in storage rather than unpacked. "Well, some of it is just my old things from home," he explained, sitting back on one hand. "Now that I'm really seriously moving in with somebody, I figured it was time to cart all that stuff out of my parents' house and take responsibility for it."

"By putting it in my storage space instead," Duke said dryly. "Nice."

"What did your parents say when you told them you were moving?" Yugi wondered.

Tristan took a deep breath, his brow furrowing as he looked away. "It's not the moving that's the problem, it's the reason for it," he said with as much indifference as he could muster.

Joey looked seriously at him. "You told them?"

"What can I say?" Tristan shrugged a shoulder stiffly. "It's like Yami said – sooner or later the opportunity would come up, and it came up. My mom really wanted to know what made me choose to move in with Duke, of all people, she knows I used to not exactly like him, and she wouldn't stop pestering me about it. So…I told them."

The others went quiet, their eyes wide, though Duke had already heard the story – he had been the first to know. "What did they say?" Yugi pressed. "Is everything all right?"

"Well…" Tristan sighed and rested his arms on the table so he could face his friends. "I guess you could say I got mixed reviews. I really wanted to tell them anyway…" He glanced at Duke, and faintly smiled. "I'm in a really happy place, and they deserve to know why. My father just stood there, didn't say a thing…and then turned and left the room and hasn't spoken to me since. As far as I know, he hasn't disowned me," he added uncomfortably, "so I don't really know what to think."

"Oh, Tristan," Yugi said sympathetically.

"My mom, though…" Tristan brightened up a little. "I know it shocked her, and she looked really sad, but after a minute she said it was okay. I know it's a blow – I'm the eldest son, they had high hopes for me, marrying a nice girl and settling down, that sort of thing. But my mom said that I should live out my own dreams, not the dreams other people may have had for me. She was disappointed that she won't get to host the big wedding she always dreamed of for me, but she said she'd rather have me happy than forced into somebody else's idea of the right life." He lifted his head and met Joey's eyes across the table. "I think you said something like that to me, too."

"It's true, though," Joey said heavily. "You gotta live your own life, not the one somebody else wants you to live. 'Sides, maybe someday the rest of society will get its head out of its ass and let you get married."

"Not likely in our lifetimes," Duke sighed. "But yeah. His mom is being really good about it. It's nice."

Tristan lowered his head again. "But my little brother _freaked_ out. It was bad. I didn't realize the little brat had that kind of mouth on him." He glanced at Joey and Yugi with a wince. "I wasn't mean about it, I broke it as gently as I could, when I went over there to pick up all my stuff and let them know I was moving. But he cursed me out and ran out of the room, and he still won't talk to me or even to my mom about it. That's the hardest part of it." He shook his head. "I don't care if I get disowned, it's not like there's a lot riding on my family name other than a little honor, but it bothers me that my brother doesn't even want to acknowledge me, when we grew up so close." He glanced aside at his boyfriend. "I think it's because he actually knows you, it's not some stranger I'm shacking up with."

"You just have to give him time," Duke said as gently as he could. "If he really loves you that much, he can't stay mad at you forever."

"And if your mom accepts you, she can support you," Yugi offered.

"Yeah." Tristan smiled as Yugi clasped his hand, and Duke reached to rub his other shoulder affectionately. "It's okay. Thanks, guys. I knew this coming-out stuff would be hard, but…I've never had any kind of falling-out with my parents before. We've always gotten along pretty well."

"Knowing your parents," Joey offered, since he did, "they're probably just shocked that you're actually thinking for yourself for once, and deciding what you want. But your father never struck me as the bigoted kind, so don't sweat it."

"I won't."

After that they all needed a more lighthearted change in subject, so Tristan asked Yugi if he had any idea what he would be doing for _his_ coming-of-age birthday party in a couple of months. "Not yet," Yugi groaned tiredly. "Grandpa keeps bugging me about it, but I really don't know what I want to do."

"For the sake of those of us who have winter birthdays," Duke suggested, "do something we can't, something outside, like a picnic or the beach or something."

"I know, I was kind of thinking along those lines." An impish smile found its way to his face. "I do know one thing, and that's the coolest bit – the full moon falls exactly on my birthday this year."

The other three erupted with approval and congratulations. "Damn, if that ain't a lucky break," Joey teased him. "Of all the birthdays to match up with the full moon."

"So we can be pretty sure how you'll be spending at least part of your birthday," Duke smirked.

"Like the rest of us didn't on ours," Tristan added.

His boyfriend grinned. "Very true."

Joey grinned brashly, and completely shamelessly. "Birthday sex!"

"Joey!" Yugi laughed. "There is such a thing as subtlety and innuendo, you know."

"Eh, why bother?" Joey shrugged. "Well, whatever it is, count us all in. If Yami's gonna be out of the Puzzle on your birthday, then we know we should all be leaving that day open on our calendars."

"Yeah, better spread the word," Tristan noted. "Téa, Bakura…anybody else?"

The mention of their long-lost fourth friend sobered Yugi briefly, stealing the smile from his lips. "Um, can I ask you guys something? Have any of you heard from Téa since she went back to school for spring term?"

The three gave him odd looks. "What's the matter, Yugi?" Duke wondered.

"Well, it's just…" He shrugged awkwardly. "Apart from just a little email to say congratulations on the tournament, I haven't heard from her at all since the holidays. I thought maybe she wasn't interested in returning my emails anymore, if you guys were still getting word from her."

Tristan and Joey shared a perplexed look across the table. "No, come to think of it, I haven't heard from her at all either," the former replied. "Not so much as a postcard."

"No, me neither," Joey affirmed. "Just one email after the tournament, about getting engaged, so we know she was watching the tournament finals where she is." He waved a hand dismissively at Yugi. "She's probably just busy with school. I know how that goes."

"Yeah, I guess," Yugi sighed, feeling only marginally better knowing that Téa hadn't responded to any of her old friends. "I just worry, sometimes. If she had a reason to be avoiding me, she wouldn't tell me, but if you two haven't heard anything…"

"Not that I know of," Tristan said. "But if you want, maybe we can find some clever way to ask her if she's mad at you without actually asking her." He frowned slightly. "Is there a reason she should be?"

Yugi quieted. "Well, we kind of hit a rough patch at Christmas…seeing me with Yami made her uncomfortable," he explained without going into it. "But she said to just put it past us before she left."

"Yeah, well, hate to say it, Yugi, but you shouldn't be entirely surprised by that," Duke said aloofly. "Didn't you say she had a crush on you once?"

"Dude, that was years ago," Joey scoffed at him, "in high school."

"So? Those kinds of things don't always go away quickly. Which reminds me." He shifted his glance to Tristan. "We better tell Serenity about us. And soon. Not that I expect her to do anything except breathe a sigh of relief, but now that we're gonna be living together, we shouldn't hide it."

"Aw, man," Tristan groaned. "And here I was just thinking we have to tell _Téa_ sooner than later. Yugi's got a point – I haven't thought of trying to break the news to her yet because I haven't heard from her since Christmas. I wouldn't even dream of just dropping an email to her out of the blue to say, 'hey, how's it going, how's school, oh by the way, I moved in with Duke and we're dating. ' Something tells me that wouldn't go over too well."

"And then she'd be mad at you and not just Yugi," Joey added, turning quickly to offer Yugi a placating gesture. "Not that I'm saying she really is mad at you! I'm just sayin'…"

Yugi nodded to dismiss his comment. "I agree, Tristan, you should do it face-to-face. And since it doesn't look like she came home for spring break, we just have to wait until summer and hope that it's a good time."

"Well, since it's your big milestone birthday coming up," Tristan said airily, "maybe one of us should drop her a note to remind her, and ask if she's spending the summer there or coming home. First step."

"I'll do it," Joey offered. "I can tell her all about Mai's ring and other girly stuff she'd want to know."

That derailed the conversation yet again. "You set a date yet?" Duke prodded him.

Joey groaned. "No, just that it's going to be next year. At this rate, it better be, or we'll never get stuff done in time."

They talked long into the evening, before Yugi and Joey figured they had things to take care of and probably should go, in order to leave Duke and Tristan to get everything sorted out before bed. As they stood together in the doorway waving farewell to their friends, Tristan wrapped an arm around his boyfriend and heaved a long sigh. "Well," he said, as Duke closed the door and locked it for the night. "Here we are."

"Yeah, here we are. Welcome home." Duke tilted his head up to favor his partner with a quiet smile. "Freaky, isn't it?"

"A little." Tristan turned and wandered slowly through into the living room still cluttered with boxes, clasping his hands behind his back and stretching his arms. "Sorry about Joey grilling you earlier…"

"Nah, it's okay. I know he was just looking out for his friends, it's cool. If he really didn't approve, he would have just been all awkward and uncomfortable and bailed out of here as quickly as he could." He followed Tristan, and came up around him when he stopped in order to face him and search his eyes. "I know I'm the outsider in your little gang," Duke said quietly. "You, Yugi, and Joey have been tight for a long time, I'm just an intruder by comparison. But the reason you're all such good friends is that you don't shut anybody out – I treated Yugi and Joey like shit, and they forgave me without blinking." His usual smirk reawakened on his lips. "Joey quizzing me about you is just a sign that everything's cool, and he wants to know that I have your best interests at heart just like he does."

"All right, then." Tristan put his arms around his lover, embracing him gently in the middle of _their_ home. Duke sank into him, and they shared a long, lingering kiss to seal the moment. "It's kind of nice," Tristan murmured after they broke and just stood there with arms entwined. "Knowing that at the end of the day, I'll be going home to somebody. Not just a roommate."

"It's new for me, too," Duke reminded him. "I've been a loner so long, I have to retrain myself to deal with having someone else around. But…I think I'm going to like it." He sniffed. "As long as I can learn to put up with your snoring."

"There's one way to keep me from snoring, you know."

Duke gave him a suspicious look. "Which is…?"

"Don't let me fall asleep."

A wicked gleam came into the green eyes. "Fuck unpacking," he retorted, grabbing Tristan by the shirt and pulling him through the room toward the bedroom. "That's the best idea I've heard all week."

Joey had dropped Yugi off at home with plenty of the evening left, so after Yugi chatted with his grandfather and thanked him yet again for letting him have the day off to help Tristan move, he went upstairs for a bath and to just play around until bedtime. His shift the next day would be in the afternoon, so he could technically stay up as late as he wanted, meaning it didn't take long before he was online poking around the chat rooms looking to see if there was anyone worth dueling. It was actually more fun just to talk dueling sometimes, and watch other worldwide duelists get flustered and call each other out over disagreements on card strategies, so Yugi just left himself idly connected while checking his email and poking at other stuff online. Thus, the chime to alert him to a private message startled him. He clicked to bring up the window, and gave a little happy cry to see it was Bakura. _Yugi! I was just thinking about you_ , ChangeofHeart messaged.

 _Hi Bakura!_ Yugi typed back. _What's up?_

 _I have some news for you_ , Bakura replied. _I was going to call you, but seeing as you're online at the moment…_

 _We can switch to the duel disk real quick_ , Yugi offered.

 _That would work. Since I was about to get on to talk to Marik anyway_. An icon began to blink on the screen, prompting Yugi to get his duel disk and switch it on so that it would receive the voice connection his friend was trying to activate. "Hello," Bakura said immediately, with an unmistakable cheer to his voice. "Wow, Yugi. I don't think you and I have used the wireless system this way. Only the messaging."

"I'm usually too lazy to get my duel disk unless I'm actually going to duel," Yugi admitted. "So, what's going on? What's this news you have for me?"

"Well," Bakura began, and the smile was impossible to ignore. It heartened Yugi to hear it. "You've been dueling Marik, I know, so you know the two of us have been talking a lot."

"Yeah, that's what he says…"

Bakura gave a cute little laugh. "Well, he's…he's coming to visit me," he said. "For this month – in a couple of days. We both wanted to let you know, so we can make plans to hang out."

Yugi sat up sharply. "Really? That's great! I can't wait to see him! When is he coming in?"

"The day after tomorrow," Bakura answered. "That was the only time he could get a flight, it leaves Cairo very late at night. He does intend to be here long enough to see the pharaoh, so he said."

"Well, that's…oh, about two weeks or so," Yugi noted, glancing at the calendar propped up on his desk. He always knew the full moons at least three or four months in advance, anyway. "Cool! That's such a surprise, I had no idea he was even thinking about coming to visit again, and this time just for fun." He thought of something, and cocked his head thoughtfully. "You sound really happy about it. It's good to hear."

"I am," Ryo confessed. "Yugi, I…I don't know if you had any hand in it, getting him to talk to me, but if you did…thank you," he breathed. "Marik is coming because he wants to see me, not because of you or the Millennium Items or anything else. I can't begin to tell you what that means to me."

Yugi smiled to himself as he listened. "I don't think I had anything to do with it at all," he said ruefully, "apart from maybe making the suggestion to both of you that I wanted to hook you up if I ever had the chance. So everything's going all right? I know you talk a lot, but…"

"More than all right," Ryo said with another patently evident smile in his voice. "He…he said he likes me, and he has feelings for me. I don't want to get my hopes up, but…if he comes to visit, we can see if it would work between us."

"That's awesome!" Yugi crowed. "I had no idea! He didn't tell me you were so close…"

"Well," Bakura said shyly, "we only really talked about our…our feelings about a week ago. But I kind of sensed it all along. He is very sweet, you weren't wrong about that." He coughed a little. "Um, you don't mind, though, if I meet him at the airport by myself? I know you're friends, but…"

"Oh! No, don't worry about it," Yugi assured him, laughing. "If that's why he's coming to visit you, I definitely don't want to intrude. Just give me a call when he's here and all settled in, and you guys feel like socializing. I would like to see him, but I'll understand if you want to keep him all to yourself for a while."

Ryo laughed in embarrassment. "We're not that close, Yugi. Not…not yet, anyway."

"Don't worry," Yugi encouraged, grinning. "Give it time. All the more reason not to call me up and make plans until you two are sure where you stand."

Ryo chuckled softly back. "Yes, well…he does want to get together with you, and the pharaoh. Do you have a specific day each month when you perform the ritual, or is it arbitrary?"

"Oh…" It occurred, then, to Yugi, just how much he was still guarding from Bakura in the off chance knowing would aid and abet some wicked scheme of the Ring spirit. He decided, based on a stirring in the back of his mind, to keep his guard up. "Well, it isn't the same day every month, but…I think this month it's going to be the twenty-second. Somewhere around there."

"All right. Well, we may see you before that, I don't know how long we'll be able to stand having only each other as company," Ryo said with a wry laugh. "But when the pharaoh is available, we should do something together. I have yet to meet him myself, except through you. I'd like to see him."

"Yeah, sure," Yugi said, trying not to hesitate. "We'll make some plans. Something fun, and date-like. Right?"

The idea of a date sent Ryo into another fit of shy giggles. "Sure, I guess so."

Yugi smiled to himself again. "I haven't heard you laugh like that in a long time, Bakura. I'm so glad you're happy," he said wistfully.

Ryo made a soft purr. "I am, too," he admitted. "I wanted so much to stay an arm's length from him, to not let myself get all caught up in it in case I got my heart broken again, but…I couldn't resist. He broke through my walls easily enough, Yugi. I think he was meant to."

"I do, too." Yugi breathed a happy sigh. "Tell him thanks for me, would you? When you see him. I mean, really see him."

The voice on the other end echoed his sigh. "I will."

If the days leading up to Marik's arrival crawled by slowly, the hours between waking and needing to be at the airport came to a complete standstill. Unfortunately, Marik had not been able to find a fair-priced flight on the weekend, so Bakura would be skipping his afternoon classes in order to meet him at the airport. Not that he minded; even a stellar student like him had no problem placing other things in higher priority than class. He walked through the airport with fists clenched at his sides, trying to stop himself from trembling in nervousness, glancing at every marquee he passed to double- and triple-check that the flight from Cairo was arriving on time at the right gate. It wasn't hard for slender Bakura to dart in and out of the slow-moving, meandering lines of weary travelers dragging their wheeled luggage behind them, as he had his hands empty in anticipation of helping his visitor with his bags. The closer he got to the gate, the more he checked his watch, hoping he had timed it right. The stupid bus had let him off at the far end of the terminal, necessitating a brisk walk to get to the correct gate after passing through security. It was all he could do to keep from fretting about what it would be like to see Marik, how he would react, any of it. Along the way, Ryo passed a newsstand and gift shop with flowers out front, and an idea sparked briefly into his mind. He had just a minute to spare, so he paused and circled back to see if it was something he could afford to do on the way to the gate.

Not many people were waiting around the gate to greet disembarking passengers at this time of day, as most were businessmen or vacationing couples just getting back from the Middle East, making Bakura feel even more nervous and out of place as he stood across the way, waiting, hoping. He held a single flower before him, a lone but showy aster he had picked out from the vendor he passed, as he craned his neck to scan the crowd in anticipation. Marik appeared suddenly among them like a mirage, tanned and sultry, his exotic features breaking into a smile of delight when he caught sight of the silver-haired young man waiting for him. Ryo's breath caught in his throat; having never thought of Marik the way he did now, he had never noticed just how beautiful he was: lean and wiry, with a smooth gait like a panther prowling amongst the rabble scattering away to their destinations, that shock of straw-blond hair cascading over his eyes and shoulders. He was wearing a blue shirt and denim vest, both with no sleeves to show off the trim muscles in his arms. Ryo couldn't look away from his eyes, so bright and blue and nothing like he ever saw in the faces surrounding him every day, and smiling now with unabashed pleasure. It made Ryo both forget to be nervous, and freeze in apprehension, at the same time.

Marik couldn't help but smile when he saw his friend waiting for the plane, a silent phantom rising up out of the rumpled crowds of business travelers and tourists with wide, soft brown eyes and telltale sheaf of silver hair. Marik considered that the last time he had seen Ryo, and heard him for the first time speaking in his own voice and person, they had both been wrapped up snugly in winter coats. Now, Ryo was just standing there in a striped t-shirt and jeans, and absolutely no sign of the Millennium Ring on his person. He looked as slender and frail as his voice made him out to be, but there was an adult maturity to his graceful limbs, a slight tilt to his hips as he waited with wide eyes that showed he might have been subconsciously thinking the same things Marik was upon seeing him. Then Marik noticed the flower, and a sweet pang shot through his heart. In moments they were facing each other, gazing at each other, unsure what to say. They were exactly the same height, enabling their eyes to meet. Ryo smiled shyly. Marik took the flower from him without lowering his eyes, his hand brushing Ryo's tenderly. Then, after a heartbeat's pause, he reached to amiably hug Bakura. It was just a quick embrace of welcome, long enough for Bakura to notice the duel disk hanging from the strap of the backpack Marik had slung over his shoulder. They parted to look at each other again, and then Marik brought the flower to his face and sniffed it with a smile. "That's so nice of you," he said kindly. "I didn't know I was going to get such a welcome."

"It was…kind of a spur of the moment idea," Ryo admitted shyly, clasping his hands behind his back.

"I like it. Thank you." Marik took a deep breath and tried to keep smiling. "Well, I'm here."

"Yes, you are." Ryo fidgeted. "Welcome to Domino. Again, I guess." He looked around quickly. "Do you have any bags you need to pick up?"

"Oh, yes. Just one." Marik shrugged to indicate his backpack. "And this, but…"

"You brought your duel disk," Ryo noted.

"Yeah…" Marik tried not to blush. "Just in case. You know."

Ryo chuckled cutely. "Yes, I suppose. You never know. Well…" He turned slightly away. "Let's go and get your bag, then, and we can go home. I'm sorry," he added as they both started away together, "I don't own a car or anything. I have to take the bus everywhere."

"That's all right," Marik assured. "I didn't expect otherwise. From what I remember of being here before, that's how most people travel."

"Most people my age, anyway," Ryo chuckled.

They walked side by side but didn't dare touch each other all the way through the airport, sharing no more small talk than the usual "how was your flight" sort of thing. Marik held his flower delicately, protecting it against his chest, and glanced now and then at his companion with a little smile of reassurance. Ryo smiled back, too shy to keep up any kind of stream of chatter, but conscious of the long silences between them. They picked up Marik's beaten-up duffel bag at the baggage claim and headed out to wait for the bus, Ryo gladly carrying the bag so Marik wouldn't spoil his flower. They still talked of nothing deeper than Yugi's passed-along hellos and whether Marik was tired enough for a nap when they got back to Ryo's flat, even as the bus came and they were off. Marik couldn't help looking around eagerly through the windows, wanting to see the city again, remarking that the last time he was there, he hadn't had much time to spare for playing tourist. "It's funny," he said, giving Bakura a casual smile. "Twice I've been here, and both times I had other things on my mind. This is my first actual friendly visit."

"Well, it isn't as though there's much to see," Ryo cautioned. "Domino City isn't much of a tourist town. But I suppose, if you were really interested…" He gave his friend a plaintive, wondering look. "It might be possible to take the shinkansen to Kyoto, or Tokyo or something."

Marik shrugged. "Whatever. It doesn't matter to me if we stay around here." He smiled to put him at ease. "I won't be sad if we just spend some time together doing what you like to do."

Ryo couldn't stop the blush from rising in his cheeks. "Oh, I hope to be able to entertain you more than that," he stammered. "I don't really do much…except talk to you, these days. When I'm not in class or the research library." He sighed unhappily. "I'm afraid I'll have to leave you to yourself when I have to go to class. I'm sure you wouldn't want to tag along."

"I'll be fine," Marik promised. "There are worse things than lounging about the house all day."

That made Ryo giggle, and put Marik at ease that he wasn't frightening his companion too badly. That they could joke and talk casually was a good sign.

Ryo was already excusing the shabbiness of his flat before they'd even disembarked from the bus, but Marik assured him that it was fine and he had seen a lot worse, reminding Bakura that he had grown up underground in a secret catacomb. Student flats of the kind Bakura could afford were small but efficiently made, and once out of the hallway into the quiet, uncluttered confines of Ryo's home, it was actually quite nice. Ryo was a neat sort of young man, and didn't have a lot of unnecessary possessions to make the place a mess, but he still apologized for its general lack of aesthetic beauty. "It's fine," Marik laughed. "Will you stop it already? I won't think badly of you for living in a flat all your own like this."

"Sorry," Ryo said sheepishly. "It's just the way we do things here in Japan. But…"

"But nothing." Marik set his backpack down next to his bag, where Bakura had left it, and stretched as he looked around. "It's yours, and that makes it nice. I'm glad I'm here." He turned to Ryo, then, and grew suddenly still and intent. Ryo froze again, held captive by the gentle, tenuous smile in his friend's eyes, though his heart pounded in his chest as he realized Marik was stepping closer to him – coming right up to him. Then arms were around him, sliding gently around his waist, as Marik leaned in without any preface and kissed him, deeply. Ryo was startled for a moment, giving the slightest gasp, but Marik was patient and only waited for him to recover before resuming the kiss. The nervous fear melted out of Ryo, making him sag willingly against Marik and return the kiss, begging it to last forever. Unfortunately, it couldn't, not if they wanted to keep breathing. Marik didn't let go of him, though, and hugged Ryo to him while they both struggled to control their racing hearts. "I've been waiting for so long to do that," the young Egyptian breathed. "You have no idea."

Ryo pulled back from him just enough to be able to look at him, to search his eyes and wonder. "You…you have?"

Marik gazed shyly at him. "Did you…do you like it?"

A heartbreakingly beautiful smile found its way to Ryo's face. "Yes," he said softly. "I never thought anyone could make me feel the way you just did."

"Really?" Marik grinned. "Well…that's a good sign." He glanced down as if just noticing that he was still holding Ryo close to him, and Ryo's hands rested on his arms most comfortably. "I didn't want to move too fast, but…I just know I wanted so badly to kiss you. More so when I stepped off the plane and saw you…"

Ryo blushed brilliantly red and lowered his head to hide it. "So, you're not…I mean, you don't…you weren't put off when you finally saw me?"

"Of course not!" Marik lifted a hand and brushed it across Ryo's cheek to get him to look up. "You remember, the last time I actually saw you, it was winter and we were all wearing big coats. I didn't get to see just how beautiful of a man you've grown to be." He looked Ryo over and smiled to put him at ease. "You don't have to be afraid. I'm not going to push you away. You're not ugly or undesirable, not at all. You're cute."

That made Ryo look away again, but he giggled. "All right, then," he relented. "I guess I can take your word for it." He clasped one hand to his chest demurely. "My heart is going crazy. It feels like it's going to burst out of me."

Marik cocked his head. "That's a good thing, I hope."

"I think so," Ryo chuckled. "Oh! Your flower." He reluctantly drew himself out of Marik's arms to fetch the flower he had set down on the high countertop separating the kitchen from the living room. "We should put this in water."

He moved into the kitchen to find a vase or tall glass to house the flower, and Marik remained where he was, simply watching, not wanting to pursue him for fear of crowding him. When at last Bakura turned and set a tapered vase on the counter to show him his big, fragrant aster hanging over the side, Marik smiled. "That's better. I wouldn't want it to wilt."

Ryo came around the counter and met him. "You didn't answer my question before – are you tired? Do you want to lie down and take a nap for a bit, or…?"

"I'm all right," his companion immediately answered, reaching to take his hand gingerly. "All I want to do is what we said we wanted most – to sit and talk, face to face." He drew Ryo along with him into the living room, to the small couch he had recently acquired when one of his neighbors moved and didn't want to take it along. "I don't care about what, I just…want to talk with you."

They sat down together, somewhat facing each other, shyly refraining from touching apart from the hand Marik still clasped. Ryo couldn't believe he was where he was, sitting across from someone who liked him, who had just kissed him. Crazy was an understatement for what his heart felt like. "All right," he said in acceptance, "we can talk. Anything you like. I _am_ glad you're here, Marik," he added, gushing sentiment. "More than glad. You've been such a bright spot in my life these days. Now…what shall we talk about?"

The opportunity for Duke and Tristan to break the news of their relationship to Serenity came up a lot sooner than either expected, around the same time as Marik was settling in to begin his long vacation. Joey had mentioned, during the move-in, that his little sister wanted to come and visit him, but to his surprise, she called him up and made plans to drop in on him and Mai about a week later, over a weekend when she could get away. It wasn't for any reason other than to see her big brother while she was on break for Golden Week, though immediately after her arrival there was much girl-talk and fawning over Mai's engagement ring. She cajoled Joey into letting her drop by and see either Tristan or Duke and invite them to go with them out to eat, but he didn't tell her anything about them – that was up to them. Serenity was a little surprised to be pulling up to Duke's shop so quickly. "So we're going to see Duke first?" she wondered as they all got out and walked up to the doors.

"Well, it's kind of on the way," Joey fibbed. "May as well get it over with."

"Oo, thank you Joey!" she said brightly.

They went inside the shop, and whether Duke had been watching out for them or he just had good timing, he came down right as they entered and met them near the main counter. "Hey, what's up?" he greeted them all together. "Hi Serenity."

"Hi, Duke!" She bounced up to him and gave him a quick hug. "Wow, it's only been since Christmas, but you look great."

"Thanks," he chuckled uneasily. "Why don't you guys come on up to my office? It's a bit noisy and crazy down here tonight."

He led the way up the stairs to his office on the second level, and Serenity blinked in surprise to see Tristan sitting on the edge of the desk, waiting for them. "Tristan!" she called out happily. "I didn't know you were here! We were coming to see you after this, I was going to ask you if you wanted to go out to dinner with us."

"Yeah, I know," Tristan said, smiling gently. "Joey gave us a heads-up. I'm sorry, though, we're not going to be able to make it to dinner with you."

"Aww, how come?"

Joey and Mai stood back, waiting to see how this would play out. Duke crossed near to Tristan, but didn't make any obvious moves. Tristan pushed away from the desk and faced the young girl with a plain, honest smile. "Well, I don't know if it's right that we intrude," he said. "You came into town to see Joey, didn't you?"

"Yeah, but you're my friend too," Serenity pointed out. "You and Duke both. I always like to see you guys and hang out. You're so much fun."

"Thanks," Tristan said shyly with a glance toward Duke. "But really, I think it's probably not a good idea. You see…Serenity…" He paused, second-guessing himself, and took a deep breath to just say it. "Since you saw us last, Duke and I…have started seeing each other. I didn't want Joey to just tell you, I thought it would be better if you heard it from us in person."

Serenity's brow furrowed, and she looked back and forth between them. "Seeing each other? But…you're both guys." A light began to dawn in her brown eyes. "Oh…does this have anything to do with Yugi…?"

"No," Duke said plainly, coming to put his arm over Tristan's shoulders. "It has nothing to do with Yugi. It only has to do with us. We just…both kind of decided that we liked each other."

"More than friends," Tristan added helpfully.

"Oh…" Serenity blinked at them, looking like she was trying to sort it out in her head. "I…had no idea. Both of you used to…well, you both flirted with me all the time."

"Yeah, and that's why we wanted to tell you ourselves," Duke said, gentling his voice to a kind tone Joey hadn't heard him use before. For once, he appeared to have dropped his cool-guy act completely. He sidled forward while Tristan took the chance to put his arm around him instead. "We still like you, Serenity, you're cool. You're our friend, too, that's not going to change. You just don't have to worry about either of us chasing after you, or fighting each other because of you." He glanced at Tristan and grinned. "Tell you the truth, that's kind of a relief to me, too."

Serenity gazed at him for a long time, and gradually started to smile. "I guess that makes sense. I just didn't realize…that either of you were…" She glanced confusedly at Tristan.

He leaned on the edge of the desk again. "Duke is," he said. "I'm not. Except for him."

"I swing both ways," Duke said bluntly. "But it's not about that. It's about how we feel." He glanced at Tristan. "He moved in with me as of last week, we're giving a long-term thing a shot."

Serenity also shifted her gaze to Tristan. "Really? You live here, now, Tristan?"

"Yeah." He straightened up again and stepped up to Duke's side, not just slinging his arm over his shoulders, but wrapping it around his waist and pulling him close. Duke actually blushed a little. "Can you see, now, why I don't think we should go out with you guys tonight? You don't need us two tagging along. It's okay, though. I just want you to have some space to think about it, and I hope you're not freaked out."

"Oh, no, I'm not," she immediately assured him, emphatically. "Just a little confused. It's okay, if that's what you guys want…okay. I just wanted a chance to see you."

Tristan gave her a little wave and a smile. "Well, you did. If you're going to be here longer than the weekend, maybe we can hang out later. But tonight, Duke is kind of stuck here minding the store and I don't feel like abandoning him."

Duke cast him a bored look over his shoulder. "I told you, you _could_."

"Yeah, but I don't _want_ to," Tristan sneered at him.

"That's too bad," Serenity sighed. "I can't stay long this time, that's why I wanted Joey to bring me to say hi to each of you tonight. Oh well. Maybe next time."

"Yeah, sure." Duke reached to clasp her hand. "We still want to see you. It's just bad timing."

"I guess."

They chatted briefly about a few small things, and Duke had a chance to tease Serenity that she should put the pressure on her brother to set a date for his damn wedding already, before the three had to excuse themselves to make their restaurant reservations. Duke and Tristan walked them out together, and Serenity glanced back once to see that they were still comfortably next to each other, holding hands in that particular way that lovers did. Halfway to the car, Mai decided to check on her. "So," she began as casually as she could. "What do you think?"

"Hm? Oh." Serenity gave her a placid smile. "Kind of a big surprise."

"It's got nothin' to do with you, Serenity," Joey broke in to assure her. "They just found their way to each other by themselves."

"Oh, I didn't think that, Joey," she said with a dismissive wave. "I'm not disappointed, just confused. Tristan always talked so much about someday getting married, whenever we used to talk about you and Mai, so…I kind of don't get it. But I'm okay with it." She giggled shyly as she opened the car door. "It's not like I drove the two of them together or anything."

Mai and Joey shared a glance across the roof of the car, but said nothing more about it as they got in and made to head off. Serenity buckled her seat belt and sat back to look out the window, gazing hopefully at the game shop as they pulled away. Whatever she was thinking, she never let it show on her face or in her voice, and said nothing of it to her beloved brother.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own this story, anime, manga, etc. Created for entertainment purposes only.**

Chapter 11

For the first week of Marik's visit to Domino City he stayed quietly at home with Bakura, keeping him company and getting to know him better. They called Yugi up and went to visit him one evening while he was working, later when it slowed down enough for him to suffer the distraction, but Marik was fine with that much for now. He wanted to devote most of his attention to Ryo first and foremost, and take the visit seriously, before he started running around being a social butterfly. As it was, Ryo had some difficult classes as well as his after-hours work study in the research laboratory, so when he was done at the end of the day, all he wanted was to come home and curl up with a good dinner and some friendly company. Though every night ended with a kiss, and every morning started with another, he and Marik did nothing more outrageous than that, tentatively exploring the boundaries of their relationship the way a person tests the hot water of a bath with one body part at a time. Ryo got very comfortable with sharing his bed, though, grateful to have a nice warm body to snuggle up to while sleeping. Days and nights passed in a blur, happy times spent together with no sign of interference either from real life or from the spirit of the Millennium Ring. In fact, after the first night when their talk grew serious, they didn't even speak of the spirit. Not that he wasn't lurking, torn between sulking and paying curious interest, but he had no desire to make himself obvious.

As the days passed and the full moon grew nearer, Yugi and Ryo traded a few phone calls about going out on the pharaoh's ritual day, which fell on the twenty-second of the month. No one specifically told Bakura why that day would be used, but it had been settled upon with enough certainty to start making plans. Ryo and Marik didn't go out together much beyond taking some walks, visiting the park, or going down to the ramen shop to grab a quick hot meal together, but the idea of double-dating with Yugi and Yami appealed to both of them privately. By now, between sleeping together and greeting each other with sweet kisses, and a little making-out on the couch when they ran out of things to talk about, Ryo was sure he was officially dating Marik in some way or another. How it would continue after he went back home to Egypt, neither of them knew, but for these few delightful weeks, neither of them cared. They simply indulged themselves in the moment and how truly happy it was to have someone to share it with.

Duke was the one who actually came up with the idea. Even though Yugi was keeping an eye on the local event schedules, he regretfully passed on the idea of going dancing at another one of Dream's late-night rave-till-dawn nights, even though it fell on the full moon again. He didn't think Marik and Bakura would be interested in that sort of thing. But then Duke called him, and all but arm-wrestled him into going, using the fact that Tristan agreed for once that going out dancing was a great idea to cajole Yugi into making it a date. So, Yugi called Ryo again, and this time proposed the dancing idea since he had already been talked into it. Bakura knew about Duke and Tristan, but it still struck him as a bit of a surprise to hear that the pair also wanted to double date with Yugi and the pharaoh. "Well, you know, we don't all have to go out at the same time," Yugi reluctantly offered. "If you don't feel like going dancing in the middle of the night with us, me and Yami could always do something else with you and Marik later. Like, I don't know, dinner or something."

"Well…hold on. Let me ask him." There was a muted sound as of a hand covering the phone, followed by muffled conversation, which was surprisingly brief. Ryo came back sounding rather interested. "Marik said it sounds like fun – going out dancing, I mean. I suppose, if you're inviting us…"

"Yeah, consider yourselves invited," Yugi said brightly. "We'll make it a triple-date. We can all meet up at the club after midnight, and just cut loose."

Ryo laughed shyly. "I'm afraid I'm not much for cutting loose, Yugi."

"Hey, don't knock it until you've tried it," his friend teased. "After all, I've seen Marik dance. Definitely something you can't miss."

They arranged to meet outside Dream on the correct day, and that was that. Ryo hung up the phone and turned to Marik with wide-eyed surprise. "You've been out dancing with Yugi?"

Marik started and blushed. "Oh! Just…at Mai's birthday party, when I was here last fall. I had to go, I was guarding the pharaoh while he was out of the Puzzle." He slowly began to grin. "They dragged me onto the dance floor, what was I supposed to do?"

Bakura grinned back. "Yugi said it was a sight I can't miss."

"Oh, I'm sure it will be." Marik pushed himself off the couch and went to his companion, unable to resist reaching out and running a light caress down his arm. "So does that mean, it's a date?"

"I think it's a date," Ryo nodded, glancing down at the fingertips brushing his arm. "I hope you'll teach me, because I don't know what to do. I've never been to a club before."

Marik laughed even more strongly. "You think I have? Ah, don't worry. We'll make it up as we go along. My guess is, as long as Tristan is going with us, we have no worries about being the ones looking the most out of place."

When the full moon came around, it found two pairs of friends meeting outside Dream right around midnight, a little early considering it would take Yugi and Yami time to recover from the ritual before they could get there to join everyone. It gave Marik a chance to say hello to Duke and Tristan and confirm for them that he was visiting town just to spend time with Ryo, while Bakura stood aside with his hands shyly tucked in his pockets. Tristan shrugged to show his acceptance of their presence. "Kinda funny, isn't it," he remarked. "It's only been six months since we crossed paths, and look how much has changed for all of us."

"I guess you've got to grab hold of happiness when you see it, and not wait," Marik said, only then glancing past Tristan and Duke and finally seeing their transportation parked at the curb. His eyes widened and sparkled in the moonlight. "Oh! Is that your motorcycle, Tristan?"

"Yeah…" Tristan eagerly led him over to it and let him see it, and even sit on it. Duke and Bakura stood aside aloofly while the other two discussed handling and engine power and the differences between Tristan's workhorse little Honda bike compared to Marik's classic monster of a machine which he had just sold. "Aww, how could you sell it?" Tristan pouted at him.

"Honestly?" Marik replied, shrugging. "Apart from taking it around here last fall, I hadn't ridden it in well over a year. There just isn't anywhere to ride it back home. It's better this way – I'm saving up the money for more important things. Like visiting here," he added with a grin for Bakura.

Right about then, Yugi and Yami melted out of the shadows and came upon them, hand in hand and both jacketless on this warm spring night. Yugi grinned hugely when he saw his friends gathered together, and their smiles of welcome. "Hi guys!" he called out. "Ready for some action?"

Duke chuckled at him. "Look at you two. Sexy."

Yugi was wearing the slinky black shirt he had worn in the world tournament. Yami had opted for one of Yugi's tank tops with a star on the chest that was much too small for him – and they both probably liked it that way. Not that the others weren't equally dressed to dance, all except for Bakura, who was as casual as he could get in a short-sleeved button-up shirt. Yugi giggled at Duke's assessment. "Of course! It's just that kind of night." He turned to Ryo and Marik. "I'm glad you guys could make it. I know it's insanely late, you're probably not used to this sort of thing."

"Not really," Ryo admitted, "but…a little adventure never hurts." He gave Marik a shy smile. "I'm already being naughty and skipping all of my classes tomorrow. But considering I haven't skipped a one the whole time Marik has been here, I think I'm due."

Marik turned a briefly serious gaze on the pharaoh and his partner. "How did everything with the ritual go? Did you faint again?"

Yugi shook his head. "I took a really long nap before, I only just got up maybe an hour ago," he said. "That seems to be helping a lot. And of course, now I'm wide awake and ready to go!"

"Well, come on, then!" Duke encouraged them, leading the way.

The six boys passed through the doors into complete darkness, and paused in the entry while some other youths ahead of them paid the cover charge. Duke pushed his way up and leaned on the counter, flashing a lazy smile at the attendant working the door. "Hey. Is Maiku spinning tonight?"

The attendant glanced at him, and then gave a small start of recognition. "Hey, Devlin!" he greeted enthusiastically. "What's up? Naw, Maiku's off tonight. But it should be good – one of his protégés is taking over. Should be real good. Say, who's the big monkey?" he added with a nod toward Tristan, who was standing with hand resting casually on Duke's shoulder.

Tristan bristled; the "monkey" thing always bothered him. "Hey!"

"Hey now," Duke likewise chided the doorman, "that's my boyfriend you're ogling."

"Boyfriend – serious?" The attendant reached over the desk and shoved him in the shoulder. "Go on! You're settling down?"

"I'm an old man," Duke sighed. "It's about time." They both laughed, while the others stood behind Duke watching and wondering what the heck was going on. At last, Duke gestured toward his friends. "I brought a pack with me tonight, is that cool?"

The attendant waved him on. "Yeah, yeah, go on in. How many? Six? Oo." He eyed each of them in turn, as if inspecting their fashion sense. "Nice. I always said we needed to get more pretty boys in here. And you got some pretty friends, all right. Hey," he added with a wave to the shy, trailing members of the group. "Nice to see you guys."

They all waved back, and Duke slapped his friend's hand before darting into the darkness of the club beyond. Yugi tucked his handful of bills back into his pocket, shrugging. "Well, I guess we're not paying the cover charge," he remarked as soon as they were all very clearly inside the club without being stopped or carded.

"What can I say?" Duke bragged. "I know most of the people here, including the owner. DJ Maiku introduced me around once. See?" he winked at Yugi. "I told you, you should wait until I can go with you before you come here dancing."

Marik and Bakura hung shyly behind their bolder friends as they all made their way through the club, looking for a table they could claim at least for the time being. It wasn't that the swirling, colored lights, thundering music, and crowd of young people bouncing on the dance floor were particularly alien, but it all belonged to a world that the two of them had only ever heard about but never expected to be a part of themselves. Ryo, especially. It seemed like something out of a television show. But Duke, Yugi, and Tristan seemed perfectly suited for the location and atmosphere, staking out a table in a far corner with quick access to the stairs down to the dance floor. Not that there would be much sitting going on, but it was a good place to meet if they got separated, or leave their drinks while they were out dancing. In fact, ordering a drink was the first thing Duke did, as he was not driving and now happily legal. Yugi leaned on the railing that overlooked the dance floor, smiling excitedly to watch the electric action. "What do you think?" he asked Ryo as he sidled up alongside him. "Kinda crazy, isn't it?"

Ryo shyly rested his arms on the metal railing and looked down. "I think I need a few minutes to adjust…"

"That's okay. Take your time." Yugi beamed as Yami came up behind him and wrapped slender arms around him. "We have all night. The dance goes until dawn, although we usually tire out sometime between three and four." He glanced back at Yami, and then turned in his arms in order to present him more formally. "So…now you see. This is the pharaoh…you can call him Yami."

Ryo gave him a demure smile. "A pleasure."

"Likewise," Yami purred. "You and I have seen much of each other, but never quite like this."

"It is rather unusual," Bakura nodded. "But compared to some of the other things we've been through…"

"Exactly," Yugi chuckled. "I've gotten so used to it, I forget that there's a few people who don't know. Like at the tournament, seeing people I haven't seen in ages all over again."

Marik studied his partner carefully without his notice, but was content to see that meeting the pharaoh face to face did not stir any remote hint of the spirit of the Ring. But then, rumor had it, the spirit had known of the pharaoh's embodiment well before Ryo ever learned of it. "Well," Marik said with some enthusiasm. "Are we going to hang around here all night, or are we going to dance?"

"You know my answer!" Yugi grabbed his lover's hand and towed him away; the pharaoh gave the others a resigned grin before he was whisked away. Tristan was standing around watching people while Duke sipped at his drink, so there was still company for those too shy to get out on the floor right away, but eventually there was nothing stopping the six friends from gathering in the middle of the raving crowd. Bakura was still shy and Marik inexperienced, but he had been at Mai's party and knew something of how Yami and Yugi liked to dance, so he led the way. Seeing Tristan try to dance despite his relative incompetence and not really caring how he looked gave Ryo some confidence, and before long he was casually imitating some of Marik's moves, listening to the music and figuring out how to move in time with it. The little smile that glowed in his eyes when he got the hang of it made Marik's heart flutter, and Yugi grinned to see the interplay between them.

Having a group of friends to support them bolstered the less confident ones, though it took only a glance to see that they would never keep up with Yami and Yugi, or Duke. But they didn't feel left out, far from it. The couples paid appropriate attention to each other and looked quite sexy doing it, but they also reached out to include their friends, mixing into a large group that no one from outside dared breach. Together they danced like mad all night long, stopping now and then for water or rest, retreating to their table in the corner to laugh and talk and look around before heading back out for another round. As the night went on, even Tristan showed signs of improvement in his skills, though no one was allowed to chide him for it unless he started it himself. It didn't bother Duke any, his attention didn't waver from his partner no matter how badly he danced. Ryo found himself enjoying the sensual undertone of the music, though he never fancied himself able to appreciate techno, and before too long the sway of his hips had Marik's full attention. He slinked up behind Ryo and wrapped an arm around him, so they could move together in matched form, and the touch of his body made Ryo shiver with delight. Yugi spent most of the time enraptured by Yami's presence, but he glanced over time and again to see how close Marik and Ryo were dancing, and grinned in triumph. So, it was true – they had gotten together after all. He was happy to see it, Tristan and Duke rather surprised but not at all put off. After all, they had no right to complain about odd couples. After a while, Ryo was worrying less about keeping up with his more experienced friends and not looking dumb, and focusing more on just Marik, being next to Marik, touching Marik, watching Marik. That was the most fun of all.

As the DJs changed in and out and different sets of fresh trance and club music ended and started, the electricity between the three couples began to change, as they all warmed up, loosened up, let go, and lost themselves in the sensual vibe of the music. All it took was a step to the side and a shift of the body to change partners without missing a beat, so that was what Duke did, turning away from Tristan temporarily to slink up close to Yugi. It was a harmless flirt, made even more tantalizing when Yami sidled up on Yugi's other side, trapping him between two taller, sexier bodies who wanted to match him writhe for writhe. Duke even cast Yami a few sultry looks over Yugi's shoulder, which were returned as cool, knowing smiles. It meant nothing, other than wanting to show each other that they thought of each other as fun to play with, but it added an extra note of enjoyment to the night. Later, when he could escape the pharaoh's arms for a brief time, Yugi stepped aside to join Bakura and Marik, and gave Ryo's confidence a tremendous boost by flirting with him instead, setting a hand on his shoulder and dancing alongside him in full view of Marik. It was such a nice tease, Ryo thought, and Yugi was so very adorable and sexy dressed like that, dancing like that. It was enough to make Marik sweep in with a grin and possessive sort of growl, grabbing Ryo by the belt loops and demanding he pay attention to his own boyfriend for a bit. Yugi was not deterred, so together the two of them conspired to make Ryo feel not just loved, but desired, all the while grinning at each other with Ryo between. But then Yami returned from getting a drink and tugged Yugi away, hands slinking down around his lithe body to his ass and pulling him into a hip-grinding dance that took just about everybody else's breath away to watch.

It was close to four in the morning by the time all of them agreed to call it quits, breathless and giddy and still talking as they gathered around the corner table about how much fun they were having together. The later into the night it got, the more they started getting overly touchy-feeling with their respective boyfriends, sitting in laps, hanging over each other's shoulders, wrapping arms around waists and letting hands wander. Their breaks were getting longer, and appropriately enough, a change of DJs and music style provided the perfect excuse to stop dancing altogether and just go sit, catch their breath, and finish their drinks before calling it a night. Yugi was sitting on Yami's lap, facing him while Yami steadied himself in a chair, but he still carried on a conversation over his shoulder either with Duke on one side (fondling Tristan's earlobe) or Marik on the other. Yugi glanced at Marik's hand resting on the table with Ryo's firmly clasped in it, his thumb caressing Ryo's fingers, and grinned a little too suggestively. Marik laughed quietly. "Yes, it's true," he finally admitted. "We're kind of…officially…"

"Only kind of?" Duke teased. "Come on, I've been watching you all night. You two are totally into each other."

Both of them blushed. "Well, we're trying not to rush into anything," Ryo tried to explain. "After all, whenever Marik's visit is over, he has to go back to Egypt and we'll have to try to make a long-distance relationship work."

"How long are you staying, anyway?" Tristan wondered, reaching over his shoulder to find Duke and thread his fingers through his partner's long hair.

"I don't know." Marik glanced aside at Bakura. "It's hard to believe I've already been here two weeks, give or take. We haven't really done much except hang out."

"There's nothing wrong with that," Yugi encouraged, trying not to be distracted by the hands caressing his ass. "After all, if you're trying to cram in activities all the time, it doesn't leave you much time to just sit and get to know each other."

"But going out is fun too," Ryo admitted. "I'm having a lot of fun tonight. Even if I am up well past my bedtime."

"Well, if you're skipping class tomorrow, what does it matter?" Duke snorted. "You're allowed to have fun once in a while, you know."

Yugi leaned back a little to address Ryo directly, trusting Yami's hands on his ass to keep him from falling. "So you still want to meet us for dinner tomorrow? Er, well, later tonight?"

Bakura gave him a cute smile. "Sure! I would like that." He glanced at Marik for confirmation, but received no argument. "We've not done anything extravagant yet."

"We may as well," Marik shrugged. "It's not like you have anywhere else important to be."

"True enough." Ryo stifled a yawn. "Oh my. It is late, isn't it? It's almost morning."

"It's not morning yet." Tristan patted his partner's cheek, since it was in reach. "But I am _dead_ tired, now. If I'm going to be in any shape to drive home, we better think about taking off."

Marik sat up a little. "You're still going to let me take your bike out sometime, right?"

"Oh yeah." Tristan gave him a wobbly thumbs-up. "Make sure you call me or something before your visit ends. I'll let you take a ride."

"Better only be on the bike," Duke retorted, slapping Tristan's ass as he got up out of his chair.

They all laughed, tossed back whatever was left in their glasses, and collectively got up to leave. On their way out the door they chuckled about their mutual desires to go home and sleep, or shower and then sleep, except for Yugi mentioning that he was pretty sure he and Yami had something else to do before falling asleep. Once outside where the air was much cooler and fresher, they stood around for a moment more, teasing and laughing, and then hugged or just waved and said farewell for now. Yugi doubly confirmed the time he and his partner would meet Marik and Bakura for dinner, and then they all parted ways.

The full moon had fought clear of clouds by this time of night and stood high in the sky, adding its light to the streetlamps for those walking home in the wee hours. Not used to the chill, Marik walked with his arms hugged around his body, but comfortably close enough to Ryo to show him affection. Bakura had his hands in his pockets to keep them warm. "That was really fun," Marik remarked in his general direction. "Definitely worth being up so late."

"I never thought I would ever find myself in a club after midnight," Ryo said with a small laugh. "Or in a club, at all. I suppose we have Yugi to thank for that."

"I think it's great. I like trying new things." They flashed each other a warm smile, and then returned focus to the sidewalk in front of them. They had a bit of a long walk to get home, as public transportation was not running at 4 a. m. Not that Marik minded; he was with Ryo, a comfort which could erase all worries. "Really," he added after a short space. "We're not kids anymore. We can do things like go out dancing, and stay up all night, and date whoever we want. Consider yourself lucky – I wouldn't get to do any of this at home."

"I suppose you're right," Ryo said quietly. "I forget sometimes how things I find commonplace are not the same around the world." He walked a few more paces in silence, and then added, "then again, they're not exactly commonplace to me, either."

"You just haven't had a chance to get out and explore," Marik said kindly. "Up until now, life has been basically about school for you and nothing else, right?"

"I'm just not a 'going out' type of person," Bakura mumbled under his breath.

"I thought that about myself, once," Marik said idly. "Turns out once I got my one-track mind off of things like seeking the Puzzle and destroying the pharaoh, I discovered there was a whole world out there and some of it wasn't so bad."

Bakura gave a strange chuckle. "Yes, well. Perhaps because of the Millennium Ring, I never expected to have any kind of normal life. It's not as though I needed one."

The casual indifference with which he said the last part made Marik look sharply at him and frown. He may not have still carried the Millennium Rod, but his senses remained somewhat sensitive and he immediately discerned the change. Bakura walked with his head down so his hair covered his eyes, but there was no mistaking it. "Ah," Marik said flatly. "I was wondering when you would show up."

The only part of Bakura's face visible was his mouth, which curved into a twisted smile. "Oh, so you recognize me after all, do you?"

Marik eyed him sidelong. It was a good thing they weren't holding hands, or he would have dropped Bakura's in a heartbeat. "I don't know what you want, I have nothing to talk to you about. You should just sod off and leave Ryo alone."

Bakura chuckled darkly. "You think I'm just going to sit quietly like a good little boy and watch you insinuate yourself into Ryo's life? You're sorely mistaken. The last thing I need to play voyeur to is you and him getting romantic."

"I don't recall asking for your opinion." Marik gave him a haughty look as they continued to walk down the sidewalk, completely alone. "Yugi told me, privately, that you made a pact with the pharaoh to leave Ryo alone so he would learn to find happiness in his life and therefore not do anything to hurt himself. I intend to hold you to that pact. Back off and leave him alone, and don't show me your face again, or I'll have to begin deliberately assisting the pharaoh in finding a way of getting rid of you permanently." His glare darkened for a moment. "He won't be happy if he hears you've been making noise again."

Bakura lifted his head enough to give Marik a sullen glare, at which he could see clearly that it was indeed the dark spirit in control, all sneering lips and smoldering eyes. "You're considerably less fun than you used to be," he pouted. "Going to run off and tattle on me now, are you, Marik?"

"Piss off," Marik said sharply. "You can't intimidate me. I've been through hell and back, trading snide comments with you isn't remotely scary. I have nothing you could possibly want, no information relevant to you and no reason to indulge you in either your rants or your secret plans to dominate the pharaoh. So if you want to keep your place, you had best leave Ryo alone to spend his time as he wishes. Even if it does mean letting him have a boyfriend."

Bakura snorted. "Allying yourself with the pharaoh has given you an overdeveloped sense of idealism and naïveté," he complained.

"I'd rather be idealistic and naïve than hateful and bitter," Marik retorted, keeping his eyes studiously forward. "Face it, you're outnumbered. Complaining about it to me isn't going to help your case; I'm not going to go away anytime soon. I like Ryo, a lot, and I have no intention of letting _you_ run his life." He took a couple brisk steps forward so he could swing himself around and place himself bluntly in Bakura's path, arms at his sides and a grim smile on his lips. It forced Bakura to stop short and glare at him. "If you're so concerned about keeping yourself intact, then the best thing for you to do is just slink off and be quiet. I know you're there, you don't have to let me know you're watching me. I'm fully aware of it. But it's not going to stop me. You can't get between me and Ryo like you could anyone else. I know how to handle you." He backed off a step and turned to resume walking, tucking his hands in his pockets. "You can't do anything to me except growl at me, anyway. As long as the Ring stays where it is on his bureau, you have no means of attacking me with shadow powers."

Bakura stepped forward to catch up to him, walking alongside him once more. "Yes, but we're going home, aren't we?" he snidely pointed out. "That's where the Ring is."

Marik laughed humorlessly. "Trust me. I've got ways of keeping Ryo from even noticing that he still owns the Ring. Especially tonight." Another sideways glance. "So piss off, already. I'm done with you."

The Ring spirit growled, but taunting Marik was no fun at all when he wasn't going to bend. He faded from control, with Marik watching out of the corner of his eye. After a moment, Ryo heaved a sigh and reached to hook his arm into Marik's and cuddle closer to him. "I'm so tired," he murmured, and Marik's heart eased to hear the gentle tone returning to his voice. "I feel like I could fall asleep on my feet."

 _So he doesn't know. Fine, then_. Marik knew better than to set his companion worrying anew by telling him he had just been taken over by the Ring spirit for a few minutes. He resolved to keep it to himself in the hopes it wouldn't happen again. "Don't worry," he assured, putting a calm lilt into his voice, "we're almost home. And then you can wrap me up in those nice warm blankets – I'm cold!"

Chuckling, Ryo snuggled closer to him. "You're not used to this weather."

"It's better than it was in November," Marik said wryly. They looked at each other, laughed, and stepped up the pace to hurry up and get home.

Yami and Yugi had a shorter walk to get to their home, and though it was very late and they were worn out from dancing, they walked briskly with thoughts of what they'd do to each other when they got safely inside and into bed. "So, what do you think?" Yugi asked his partner along the way. "Marik and Bakura?"

"I think it's a very good thing," the pharaoh murmured in reply. "Not only for Bakura, but for Marik as well. As much as Ryo needs someone to make him feel wanted, Marik needs him just as much. Maybe not for the same reasons…"

"I was watching them on and off, like when we were sitting around," Yugi said dreamily. "Just the way Bakura's eyes shone whenever he would look at Marik, or he touched his hand, any little thing like that. It's so clear – they're totally in love!"

Yami hugged him closer as they walked, laughing quietly. "And you're going to take credit as matchmaker, are you?"

"No, I know it wasn't me," Yugi sighed. "I just suggested it, but they beat me to it. I honestly didn't know whether they'd hit it off, Ryo is so shy."

The pharaoh hummed thoughtfully. "I just hope they don't drift apart when Marik has to return home. A few weeks together is no substitute for a regular relationship."

"These days, you have to take what you can get," Yugi shrugged. "At least they can chat over the dueling network every day. That makes it a lot less hard than it used to be." He gave his lover an insolent look. "Back in your day."

Yami rolled his eyes. "I think 'back in my day' it was a rather different situation. Kings and their concubines and harems, and all." He caught Yugi up in his arms as they reached the door to home and tickled him, since he wasn't wearing a coat and thus left all his vulnerable points open to exploit. Yugi wrestled back, giggling, and then clapped a hand over his mouth as he unlocked the door and dragged his partner inside. They were tired, but not tired enough to fall asleep once clothes were off.

Marik clicked off the light as he left the bathroom, plunging the flat into dim darkness but for the streetlamps leaking in between the shades over the windows. Ryo was sitting in the middle of the bed in a t-shirt and pajama pants, ruffling a hand through his hair, feeling rather sweaty and unkempt yet but agreeing with his companion that they could shower in the morning. He smiled sweetly as Marik sat down next to him and slid his feet under the blankets, admiring his companion's lean, tanned figure clad in nothing but sleep pants. "All set, now?"

"Mhmm." Marik turned to him and placed a hand on his cheek, holding him still to receive his kiss. After the first one, they both seemed to want more, and sank into a long series of deep, delicious kisses driven by memories of dancing with their friends and each other earlier. Ryo's heart fluttered in his chest over the way he was being kissed, the warm lips savaging his, the tongue slipping into his mouth and teasing his, the heated palm pressed to his face. He reached up and tangled his fingers in Marik's hair, kissing back just as ferociously. He began to lay down where he was, not breaking the kiss, and Marik followed, pushing him gently down into the bedding and continuing to kiss him with wild abandon. Then, Ryo felt the warmth of his hand sneaking up under his nightshirt and gave a little gasp. Marik paused, blinking innocently down at him in the dim half-light. "Is it…okay?" he whispered.

Ryo stared at him for a moment, and then faintly nodded. "Yes," he whispered back, "just…took me by surprise."

Marik settled his weight onto his elbow and gently caressed along Ryo's flank, his fingertips feather-light on his skin. "Because if you don't want to…" he reluctantly offered.

"No, no…" Ryo smiled hopefully. "I'm trying not to be shy, really I am…"

Marik smiled and leaned in a little closer, caressing a little more firmly and letting his hand roam high enough up to brush across Ryo's nipple. Ryo held his gaze, gasping but smiling as well, and unable to look away from his partner's sultry eyes. "I won't go all the way," Marik promised. "Not unless we're both ready. I just want so much to touch you…" He lowered his head and kissed Ryo softly along the jaw and neck, at the same pace as his slow, gliding touch. Ryo moaned quietly, turning his head to encourage further exploration of his neck, his hand clenching on the back of Marik's neck. They had been slowly feeling out their boundaries, one step at a time, and had spent several nights passing the time by making out on the couch, learning by doing. The sensual night of dancing had stirred them both, setting them on a path toward pushing the limits a little more. Marik was still gentle and patient, but his kisses were getting deeper and heavier and his hand on Ryo's body stroking more sensitive places by choice. He moved from his stomach and flank up to his chest, pushing up his shirt for better access, at which Ryo decided to pause him with one hand on his shoulder. He simply smiled wordlessly and sat up to remove his t-shirt, tossing it aside on the floor. Marik smiled his agreement and resumed where he left off, brushing his hand in slow circles across Ryo's chest and paying particular attention to his nipples. Ryo laid back and willingly offered himself to his partner, curling an arm around his neck and pulling him close for more kisses, gazing dreamily up at him through half-closed eyes at every pause for breath. Everything was new, but wonderful, and not frightening at all. Even when Marik began to kiss his neck, then his collarbone, chest, and stomach…and his hand roamed even lower, to the edge of Ryo's pajama pants, and beyond.

Ryo tensed a little, feeling Marik's hand gently grope him through his pants. Marik felt it and lifted his head, giving his partner a calming look. "It's all right," he breathed. "I won't hurt you."

"Not so fast," Ryo pleaded. "I…not tonight…"

"Shh…" Marik kissed his stomach again, and gave him one more soft caress between his legs before withdrawing his hand. "I won't. I just wanted…" He lowered his eyes and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry. I was being selfish. I wanted to touch you. I wanted to…know…"

Ryo gasped a little, and then set his hand on Marik's cheek. "Well, in that case," he murmured, giving Marik's face a little brush with the backs of his fingers. He shifted in bed, tilting his body a little more towards Marik and sliding his knees apart. Marik smiled to accept the invitation, and crawled up alongside Ryo, wrapping both arms around his body and settling his head down on the pillow beside him to be in the right place to kiss him. As his silver-haired partner turned to him for just such a kiss, Marik let his hand glide down over his stomach again, not intruding beneath his clothing but just brushing on the outside, teasing and exploring. He could feel Ryo's shape, and that he was just a little bit hard, the more they laid together and kissed. But between the agreement not to go too far, and his own weariness and need for sleep, he only caressed for a short time before settling his arms comfortably around Ryo and nestling his head in the crook of his companion's neck. Chuckling softly to himself, Ryo stretched to snatch a handful of the covers and pull them up around both of them, tucking them in together as they settled down to sleep. Dawn began to break shortly after both were completely dead to the world, wrapped up together with bare arms happily clutching naked chests.

A delightfully warm day hinted at summer soon to come, just one reason why the four young men meeting downtown for food were entirely glad that they had no obligations like school or jobs keeping them indoors. Considering all of them slept in rather late and missed half the day while the rest of the world went about its business, their meeting fell somewhere between lunch and dinner, giving them lots of time to hang out together. Marik had made some comment about having not been out for sushi yet in the two weeks he had been there, and wanting to experiment, so they met up at a quaint little place with sidewalk café-style seating near the pedestrian mall that marked the city-center. That way, they could sit outside and linger over their meal, poking fun at Marik's reactions to some of the tastes and generally carrying on as two couples ought to. Yami found himself musing over Yugi's comments to him the night before, about how much it appeared the other two were in love, and had to agree. They still danced shyly around each other as befitting the newness of their relationship, but the deep trust in Marik's eyes was rewarded with Bakura's unabashed devotion. The pharaoh could not remember observing Ryo being more relaxed and natural than he seemed around Marik, it made him more sociable than he used to be. He and Yugi giggled at each other across the table at just about every other point in the conversation, leaving Marik and Yami to be the cool, responsible ones. Yami didn't want to bring up any uncomfortable topics like the Millennium Ring and how they would deal with it, but the more of the interaction between his friends he observed, the more confident he felt that he didn't need to. Marik did seem to be the only person in the world who could understand Bakura, let alone stand up to the spirit if he needed to. The way they talked to each other, it was clear that they had been talking a lot, sharing everything, holding nothing back in order to build a bond of trust between them. Yami sighed happily to himself, grateful that he didn't need to play the part of chaperone and check up on Ryo's mental health, but when Yugi looked at him with his big, gentle eyes and asked him what he was sighing about, he assured him it was nothing and just smiled.

After they finished eating and finally decided to tear themselves away from the perfect seat at the sidewalk café, the four went walking together for a while, just to see the sights. Marik didn't mind going to see the pedestrian mall and the fountain and all the places etched darkly in his memory from Battle City, now that his former enemies were friends and boyfriend. He and Yami eagerly discussed that past conflict with a new tone, so the pharaoh could point out just where he had been standing or what he had been doing when Marik intruded on him via his mind-servants. It gave Ryo a chance to pull Yugi aside and speak to him alone. "I can see, now, what you meant," he mused as the two of them followed Yami and Marik at a distance. "About you and the pharaoh – I mean Yami. When you first told me about him, I thought it might have been a case of wishful thinking, but now that I see you two together, I see it's all true. You really are soulmates." He gave Yugi a generous smile. "You make a good couple."

"So do you and Marik!" Yugi gushed at him. "It's so cute to watch the way you two talk to each other, and act around each other. You seem right, together."

"It feels right," Ryo admitted. "Which is why…I need to ask you something. If you don't mind." He suddenly blushed furiously. "It's…well…rather personal."

Yugi blinked in wonder at him. "Uh…okay. Sure. Ask me anything."

Ryo glanced furtively around to make sure Marik and Yami were well out of earshot, first. "Well, you see," he began in a hush, "last night, after we got back from the club…" He glanced aside again, and an impish grin began to push past his embarrassment. "Well, Marik and I haven't gone too far, yet, we've only just kissed, but…last night…" He grinned shyly. "I let him touch me, in a different way."

Yugi gasped in mock horror, his eyes sparkling with humor. "Bakura! You're so bad."

"I know," Ryo giggled. "We didn't do anything, just…he said he wanted to, and I really wanted him to. I know we haven't been dating all that long, but…" He looked away, to where Marik and the pharaoh were standing head-to-head in slightly deeper conversation. "I think I'm ready to take the next step." He bit his lip uncertainly and looked back at Yugi. "You don't think it's too soon, do you?"

Yugi thought about it, cocking his head. "Well, the only person who can really answer that is you," he said plainly. "Everybody's ready at different times. Yami and I took a while to build up to it, but that was because of circumstances. We didn't know it was possible to do it. But then, Tristan and Duke – they slept together after their first date. So, it's not too soon if you don't think it is." He grinned cutely. "If that makes any sense."

"I suppose." Ryo averted his eyes bashfully. "It's just…I didn't realize until I could feel his hand on me…that I wanted it. I wanted it so badly. He's so beautiful, and gentle, and I've not been dissatisfied with anything he does. He kisses like an expert," he added with a smile. "I thought about it, I figured maybe someday we would work up the desire to…to take that last step, but I wasn't in a hurry. Until last night."

Yugi grinned sneakily. "Now I'm extra-glad I talked you two into going dancing! Maybe that was all you needed, was a little push." He chuckled. "It's kind of a scary thought, I know. Being intimate with someone you love is no small matter."

"But…" Ryo gazed plaintively at him. "I'm not really sure I know what to do. I mean…I figure it's different with boys than what we were taught in school." He blushed even more brilliantly. "They definitely didn't cover this in biology."

"Ahh…" Yugi said knowingly. "You want my advice, huh?"

"Since you know a little more than I do about the subject."

"More than a little," Yugi said with a naughty grin. "Well, sure. I'm not embarrassed, it's okay. Ask me anything you want."

Before Bakura could do so, a shadow darkened their path as Yami walked up to them, smiling coolly. Yugi dropped the conversation and turned an innocent look to his partner. "I just noticed," Yami said to them both, "there is an ice cream vendor over there." He gestured to the far side of the pedestrian mall.

Yugi rolled his eyes comically. "That's it, I've created a monster. You wouldn't believe," he added to explain to Ryo. "The first day he was out of the Puzzle, I treated him to ice cream, now he can't get enough of it."

"I'm not that bad," the pharaoh pouted defensively. "I just thought, since it was a sunny day…"

Yugi dug in his pocket for what was left of his money and handed it over. "Get me some too?" he begged sweetly. "Ryo and I want to talk about something over here…" He glanced behind him and nodded toward a bench beneath the trees. "Over in the shade."

"All right," Yami relented. "Strawberry?"

"Of course!"

Marik was standing right behind the pharaoh. "Ryo?" he wondered.

Bakura patted down his pockets, already knowing that his wallet was empty after dinner. "Oh, no…it's okay," he assured.

"No, don't worry about it." Marik smiled at him. "My treat."

"Oh! Well then…" Ryo smiled demurely. "I like chocolate. Anything with chocolate in it."

"Okay." Marik and Yami nodded at each other, and departed together to go fetch ice cream for their respective boyfriends.

Once they were gone, Yugi pulled Bakura over to the bench hidden in the shade and plunked him down to talk. "Perfect," he breathed. "They'll take plenty of time to go do that. So, what do you want to know?"

Now that he had a captive audience, Ryo found himself losing his confidence. "Uh…well," he began, blushing all over again. "It's not like I don't know…what goes where. I just don't know if…if that's all it is, or if there's something I'm missing. Is there anything I should know before we end up in bed together?"

Yugi did not seem perturbed at all. "Well," he mused, looking away while he thought, "I guess the first thing to figure out is which one of you is going to be on the bottom."

Ryo covered his face with a hand to hide the burning blush, though by now it was pretty much impossible to stop. "Oh…um…"

Yugi laughed. "Don't worry, it's not that complicated. Really, it just depends on which one of you takes control. It doesn't even matter who gets things started," he added helpfully. "But someone has to be the giver, and the other one has to be the receiver."

Clasping his hands in his lap, Ryo gave his friend a cautious look. "Which…one are you?"

Yugi smiled, and blushed. "I've always been on the bottom. I kind of like it that way." He scratched idly at his neck. "Though I guess I might try it the other way sometime. Yami suggested he might like to switch, just for variety."

Ryo leaned in a little closer. "What is it like? Is it…strange?"

"It takes some getting used to," Yugi admitted, not ashamed that he was blushing. "And, I'll warn you – it can hurt, the first time. If you're not careful. Just ask Marik to go slow, and it gets better." He grinned. "A lot better." Something occurred to him, making him sit up with a start. "Oh! And you'll need to get something for lubrication. I wouldn't recommend doing anything without it."

"Oh," Ryo said, eyes wide. "All right. I suppose…I would have had to buy condoms too, wouldn't I? They have all of that there?"

"Yeah, just go to the drugstore. They won't raise an eyebrow, that's what it's there for," Yugi assured. "I feel bad for admitting this, but…we don't use condoms. But that's because Yami isn't just any old normal guy…we know we don't have to worry about anything. But you and Marik…" He made a thoughtful face. "You haven't been with anyone before, right? Has he?"

Ryo shook his head gently. "I asked him, but no. He hasn't, either."

"Hm. Then maybe you can get away without it…but you could always decide that later. Maybe use one the first time, just until you get used to it."

"I guess." Ryo fidgeted, glancing away to make sure Marik wasn't coming back too quickly. "I think…he _is_ the confident one, and he wasn't too shy to push things a little last night. He would probably be better off on…on top." His gaze swiftly returned to Yugi as he thought of another question. "So, what is the best way to do it? I would imagine…I should lay on my stomach, and let him…" It was embarrassing to be talking so frankly, but he swallowed his trepidation, or he'd never get the real information he needed to assuage his fears. "…let him be on top? That way?"

Yugi shrugged. "That can work, but it's only one way. I actually like it a lot better when Yami and I are facing each other." He smiled candidly. "It requires a little flexibility, but in the end, it's much more comfortable, definitely for him. And you get to look into each other's eyes while you make love. There's nothing better than that."

Ryo stared, captivated. "But how do you do that? Our bodies aren't made to face each other…"

Yugi blinked. "You really don't know? Haven't you ever even looked at…pictures?" Ryo shook his head mutely, making Yugi clap his hand to his forehead. "Wow, you're even more innocent than I was! I didn't think that was possible! Though, I guess, if you didn't have a bad influence like Joey for a friend in high school…"

Bakura laughed. "How did I guess that was what you two were always secretly swapping by your lockers?"

Yugi laughed back. "Yeah, well…he didn't corrupt me that badly. After all, I was still blushing and trembling and all nervous the first time Yami and I made love…and that was inside the Puzzle, not even his real body!" He tapped a finger to his cheek. "Hmm, maybe on our way back we should stop by a bookstore, I'll buy you a manga."

Ryo's eyes widened again. "They have manga…about this?" he asked, astonished.

Yugi held up his hands. "They have manga about everything!"

"True…"

"Really. Boyslove manga. I'll get you the first volume of _Kizuna_ , it's got some nice positions in it," Yugi said mischievously. "Don't worry too much about the how. There's lots of ways to get into position, it depends on how flexible you are. I'm short enough, compared to Yami, that I can get a foot up over his shoulder and that's enough for him to tilt me back enough…" He trailed off, watching the blush rise in Bakura's cheeks and his eyes widen as each word painted a vivid picture in his mind. The sight made Yugi laugh. "It sounds scary, doesn't it? It's really not that bad. If you think about it a little ahead of time, by the time you're both ready for that moment, it'll seem kind of natural. It's just a matter of you being in a good place to receive, and him being in a good position to give. And then, just go slow. Give yourself time to adjust. Otherwise it'll hurt more than you want it to, even with lubrication."

"O-okay," Ryo stammered. "But that's…that's the big step, isn't it? That's…all the way."

"Mhm," Yugi nodded. "You don't have to go all the way, the first time. There's lots you can do, that's still sex but not intercourse. I would suggest," he added, leaning forward with his elbows on his knee, "while you're building up to it, ask him to start with his fingers. Just so you can feel what it's like to have something inside you, in a place that's not used to it. That way, if you don't like it, you can stop there and give it time, talk it out, decide how you want to do it."

"And if I don't?" Ryo asked with the first shade of real fear in his eyes. He didn't want to consider himself unwilling to receive a lover, particularly not Marik!

Yugi shrugged again. "Like I said, there are other things you can do. Stroking each other with your hands…" He smirked wickedly. "With your lips…that's really nice. Take some time, find out what you like. Don't just jump into intercourse because you've been brought up to think that that's the only way to define having sex." He leaned in even closer, lowering his voice to a suggestive murmur. "Sometimes, Yami and I don't even get to the good part. He's so good with his hands, and his mouth, I don't mind at all. Sometimes, I just lie in his arms and let him stroke inside me with his fingers, and that's enough to make me come." He glanced up as Ryo sat back, startled, and clapped his hands over his mouth. "Oh…sorry!" Yugi said with a little chuckle, sitting up. "I didn't mean to speak so casually about it."

Ryo's eyes were wide, but as he withdrew his hands, they uncovered a big grin. "You said 'come!'" he gasped happily.

"Well! What else would I say?" Yugi leaned in again, grasping Ryo's hands to pull him close so he could whisper secrets of naughtiness. "See, there's lots of ways to enjoy each other. Try everything before you decide what you like. It's so good. Nothing is so good as being with someone you love, and exploring each other's bodies. It's like you can't hide any secrets from each other anymore. You don't have to be shy, because he'll take care of you." He smiled knowingly. "That's what makes a lover. Not that you're having sex, but that you're making each other happy. Finding out the best ways to give each other pleasure. It's not the act itself, but everything you do along the way to getting there."

Bakura smiled back at him, admiring him just a little. "How did you get to be so wise in the ways of pleasure, Yugi? I never would have thought I'd hear you say those kinds of things."

Yugi chuckled wryly. "I've been sexually active for almost three years," he replied smartly. "You don't get to stay innocent after that much." He tugged at Ryo's hands, clasping them flirtatiously. "Don't worry! It'll be all right. Just don't over-think it. As long as you know what you're getting into, the rest is just…exploring. Finding out what you like, finding out what he likes. If you're both virgins, there's probably a lot about yourselves you don't even know, so you'll find out together." He beamed hopefully. "And in the off chance that you don't like being on the bottom, maybe Marik will. It'll all work out."

Ryo squeezed his hands before letting them go. "I'm sure it will. Thank you, Yugi. You have no idea how much better I feel, hearing all of that." He smiled cutely. "You don't mind that I asked?"

"No, it's okay," Yugi assured. "If anything I said makes your first time unforgettable, then it's all worth it. And I mean good unforgettable," he hastily added. A glance aside told him Marik and Yami were on their way back clutching pairs of ice cream cones, so whatever else he wanted to say had to be done quickly. "I think it's great that you two are together, and you took this time to get to know each other and know whether you really wanted each other that way. I'm sure you won't have to try too hard to get a nice, romantic mood and take it slow, figure things out together. But if you're interested in something to help you along, I know a shop to go to. It's not the kind of place you'd expect to be a sex shop. The owner's really nice, and he gets relationships like ours."

"I don't think I'll have any need of that just yet," Ryo said demurely, "but thank you. I'll remember that."

They sat back as Yami and Marik came up to them, each handing down an ice cream cone to their respective partners. The pharaoh gave Yugi a sly smile. "All done gossiping about us?"

"How do you know we were talking about you?" Yugi said insolently between licks of his ice cream.

Yami raised an eyebrow. "You're blushing."

Groaning, Yugi hid his eyes behind his hand. "Never mind! Yes, we're all done now. Where do you want to go next?"

Marik extended a hand to help Ryo to his feet, and didn't let go of his hand after that. "How about we just take a walk?" he suggested, entwining his fingers with Ryo's. "It's a nice day, and none of us have to be anywhere."

"I think that's a great idea." Yugi hopped up and took Yami's hand the same way, and together the two couples drifted across the pedestrian mall, smiling under the bright sunlight and caring nothing for the looks they were gathering from passersby. After all, they were having the most wonderful day. Yugi and Ryo glanced at each other, taking in the sight of the other blissfully hand-in-hand with his own boyfriend and cutely nursing an ice cream, and grinned. There wasn't much that could top the purity of that moment.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own this story, anime, manga, etc. Created for entertainment purposes only.**

Chapter 12

Bakura gratefully left school as soon as he could get away, tired and exasperated and wishing it wasn't cutting into time best spent at other pursuits. He had errands to run on his way home, and Marik was waiting, but to add insult to injury, he had gotten in trouble for skipping class the day before. Even though he had called his professors to let them know he had an inescapable obligation, none of them were particularly happy that he took yesterday off and severely discussed reprimands or making up classwork. Ryo couldn't escape there fast enough, and by the time he was breezing into the drugstore a few blocks away from home, he had shrugged off the frustrations of school and was thinking ahead to happier ideas. He didn't know how he was going to broach the subject with Marik, or get either of them in the mood, but it didn't have to be that night. Soon, though – and better off to be prepared ahead of time. He stuffed the bag with his purchases into his backpack and set off for home, weighed down by the books and extra work his day off had laid on his shoulders.

Marik glanced up when he heard the door and set aside the manga he had been paging through, tucking it slightly under a corner of the pillow on the couch so Ryo wouldn't see that he had been reading it – it was a little risqué. Something Yugi had bought him, apparently. Marik pushed himself to his feet as Ryo closed the door behind him and slumped against it with a sigh. "That bad?" he wondered concernedly.

Ryo cast him a tired look. "It's been a very long day," he complained. "It's a relief to be home."

Marik went to him and held out a hand to invite him to come inside and relax. "What happened?"

Shrugging his backpack off his shoulder, Ryo left it next to his desk and stepped up to take the hand waiting for him. "Oh, just the usual," he sighed. "Difficult assignments, boring lectures, not enough hours in the day to do everything they want of me. On top of that, I got in trouble for cutting class."

"Oops…" Marik tried to smile. "Is it bad?"

"Not terribly," Ryo said with a shake of his head, already beginning to smile at the feeling of Marik's hands gently caressing his arms in comfort. "I got a stern talking-to from several professors, one after the other, and I'll have to make up some classwork I missed, but…to be honest, nothing they said particularly worried me." He twitched a shoulder. "What I did instead of being in class was wonderful, and I don't feel the least bit bad for making that choice. I guess teachers no longer have the power of fear over me."

"Well, that's a good thing, I guess." Marik continued to rub his arms and then set his hands on Ryo's shoulders, smiling warmly at him. "Then, if you had such a bad day, there's only one thing I can do to make it better." He grinned slyly at the confused look in his companion's eyes. "I want to take you out on a date. A real date."

Brown eyes widened. "What? Marik…"

"Seriously." Marik's hands slid down Ryo's arms to clasp his hands. "I know we went out yesterday with Yugi and the pharaoh, but I want to go out _without_ them. With just you. Maybe take you out for dinner, at a nice place, with dessert and everything." His smile intensified. "Would that help you feel better after your long day?"

"But…Marik…" Ryo stammered shyly. "I though you didn't bring that much money to spend…"

Marik shook his head. "Don't worry. You see, I've been out and about while you were in class." His blue eyes shone with his happiness. "I took a walk and found a small trading-card shop that buys rare Duel Monsters cards. So, I sold some of mine, in order to have enough to take you out and really treat you."

Ryo gasped. "You sold your cards? For…for me?"

"Oh, not any of the ones I was using," Marik assured with a laugh. "Just some of the super-rare but useless ones I was still hoarding. Cards I wasn't going to need in a deck but I figured would come in handy if I needed to trade or sell them off." He smirked impishly. "It's all part of my master plan."

Ryo began to smile again. "Your fiendishly evil plan, I'm sure," he teased.

"Oh yes," Marik said flippantly, stepping back and drawing his partner along with him toward the bedroom. "Much of it involving spoiling you, making you happy, and getting myself a nice kiss out of it at the end of the day."

Ryo smiled coyly and lowered his head, allowing himself to be dragged anywhere Marik pleased. "Who knows?" he said with a hint of suggestion. "If you play your cards right, you may get more than a kiss out of it."

Marik's eyebrows raised, but he only grinned and offered that maybe his boyfriend should change into something nice so they could go out. It was definitely time for dinner, and both were somewhat glad that they didn't have to think about getting something cooked now, but they sidled shyly around each other as they picked out their nicest shirts and preened one by one in front of the mirror. Marik opted to leave most of his jewelry off, except for the gold rings in his ears, making him look rather low-key and quite sexy in one of Ryo's button-up shirts. The restaurant was Ryo's choice, and once he could be thoroughly convinced that money was no object, he led the way to an upscale eatery a few blocks from home that he had always walked past but never was in a financial position to try out. Upscale, and European, they found out, which suited a "real date" just fine. Secreted away at a corner table, they indulged themselves and basked in each other's attention, spending the time between courses just holding hands across the table and admiring each other's happy smile. Going out with friends had been fun, but now the ice had been completely broken and Marik and Ryo found themselves utterly comfortable with each other. Comfortable, and growing romantic. A rich chocolate dessert put the finishing touches on a perfect evening out, and sent them home after dark feeling full and content and all too happy to lean on each other with arms around each other all the way back. Marik quietly closed the door behind him as Bakura went to drop off his keys, and then turned to find a graceful hand interrupting his from turning on the main light. He gazed curiously at his partner, finding Ryo smiling in a soft, inviting sort of way. "Ryo?" the young Egyptian wondered.

"I like it this way," Ryo purred, his dark eyes gleaming in the half-light – only his desk lamp near the door kept them from stumbling on anything in the flat. "It's quiet…and peaceful…and we're together, just us…"

Marik smiled warmly. Many a night like this over the past two weeks had led to them curling up on the couch and kissing themselves breathless. "You don't have any homework you ought to be doing, do you?" he checked.

Ryo shook his head. "Nothing that's due tomorrow. The rest of the night is ours to do as we please."

Marik took his hands. "Shall we sit down and put our feet up, then?"

Another shake of his head. "I want you to come with me." He tugged the hands clasping his, directing Marik that he should follow to the bedroom. Ryo stepped backwards slowly, his eyes entirely on his boyfriend. "Would you…lie with me? And help me…not be shy?"

Marik's eyes widened in wonder. "Ryo…are you sure? I mean…are you asking me to…"

Ryo bit his lip nervously, and then smiled. "I'm ready. I want to make love with you." Worry briefly passed through his eyes. "If…if you do, that is. I…I don't want to pressure you."

Marik's hand came to rest on his cheek, preventing him from looking away. "It's okay. I want you just as much. I was afraid I had pushed the boundaries too far the other night, but…" He raised an eyebrow. "No?"

Ryo grinned bashfully and shook his head. "No. You helped me to wake up, and see that I wanted it, too. And now, you taking me on such a lovely date and being so sweet to me…" He stepped closer and leaned in to whisper, "I think it would be a shame to waste the perfect mood we have going."

"Mmm, perfect indeed." Marik darted a quick kiss to his cheek, and then gave him a sheepish grin. "Let me just do one thing, first. Too much tea at the restaurant, I think."

Ryo laughed cutely and stepped back to let him go. "Take your time," he assured. "I'm not going anywhere."

Giving him another smile, Marik turned and ducked into the bathroom for a moment. Ryo took the opportunity to sneak back into the main room and fetch his drugstore purchase from his backpack, stowing it temporarily in a niche in the shelf that served as the headboard of his futon-bed. He sat down in the middle of the bed on his knees, but before he could do anything else, Marik returned, clicking off the light. The front door was now locked, the desk lamp extinguished, and the small lamp beside the bed turned on to leave them a nice, soft, subtle glow by which to begin. Marik glanced aside briefly to note that the Millennium Ring was where it belonged, on the bureau and not anywhere near Ryo, before padding across to him and kneeling with him on the futon, capturing his attention with a smile. "We can take it slow," he offered. "I know we talked about it, and neither of us has been with anyone before, so…we can take our time. Get to know each other's tastes, you know?" He cocked his head curiously. "As long as you know what you're getting into…"

"Oh…yes, of course I do," Ryo assured him, clasping hands again and entwining their fingers. "But you're right. We should…get to know each other. Take as long as you like," he added with a knowing sort of sultry smile. "I'm fairly certain I'll be happy with just about anything you want to try." He then cocked the same curious look back at his partner. "And you know…what you're doing…?"

Marik flushed in embarrassment. "Well…it's highly illegal in my country, but…I have looked at pictures. On the internet," he admitted. "I know a lot of that is silly and exaggerated, but, it was more to get a basic understanding."

Ryo giggled. "It's okay. That's kind of funny, thinking of you surfing for porn."

Marik made a disgruntled face. "Well, it's not like you don't own any."

Ryo gaped. "What do you mean? I don't…"

"The manga Yugi bought you yesterday?" Marik snorted wryly. "That's some belated White Day present, all right."

The gape turned into a gasp. "You read my manga?"

"Well, you left it out on the table."

"I…" Ryo burst into giggles again. "Well, then. It's good, isn't it?"

"The story's a little twisted," Marik mused, "but the pictures are nice."

"Mm…that they are." Ryo sat back, curling his feet underneath him and clasping his hands in his lap. "Well, I suppose that means we both have the barest education in what potentially could be done." He tilted his head casually. "I don't feel all that much the wiser, though. Do you?"

"Not very," Marik agreed, sitting forward with his weight on his hands. "But…that's okay. I kind of want to find my way by myself. With you…you know?" A smile glowed on his lips. "I like the romantic stuff. That's the way I want it to be with you – gentle, and nice, and worth waiting for."

Breathing a soft sigh, Ryo smiled back. "As do I. I'm a horrible, hopeless romantic, and I've always dreamed of someone coming along and taking me into his arms, and laying me down and…" He suddenly looked sharply down, his face flushing brilliantly red at the thoughts that crossed his mind and nearly spilled off his lips.

He heard a soft chuckle in front of him, and glanced up at movement in his line of sight. Marik crawled forward on his hands and leaned in close, glancing his lips across Ryo's cheek before nuzzling beside his ear and whispering, "Experience or no, you've thought about it. So have I. And it sounds like we both want the same thing." He smiled calmly as Ryo's eyes sought his with a question deep inside them. "You want to be romanced. I want to explore all of you. Sounds to me like a perfect fit."

"You think so?" Ryo asked timidly.

Curling up to a seat beside him, Marik reached to touch his cheeks, feeling how warm they were when colored with a blush. "There's no sense rushing into it. Let's just take it slow. We have all night…" He turned Ryo's face to him with gentle fingertips and kissed him softly, pleased to feel his eager response. They already knew well, by this point, how much they liked kissing each other. Beyond that was an open field, ripe for exploring.

They continued kissing even while Marik's hand roamed down Ryo's cheek to his neck, and then to his shirt, blindly seeking out the top button and fumbling to undo it. It didn't want to come open for him, and both broke the kiss at the same time with a little chuckle. Lowering his head, Marik patiently unbuttoned each one and then stroked the center of Ryo's chest, that little peek of bare, pale skin revealed to him between folds of the shirt. The tenderness with which he chose to proceed gave Ryo the confidence he needed to not just sit and tremble in anticipation, emboldening him to reach back and comb his fingers through Marik's straw-blond hair. They leaned in to resume kissing, and this time Marik's hands found their way into Ryo's shirt, sliding it down off one shoulder and pulling it out of his waistband. He used the momentum to keep pressing Ryo gently back, until he willingly laid back on the bed and stretched out with his newfound boyfriend on top of him. Still they kissed, exploring each other's mouths, tasting one another's hot breath. Marik broke away and nibbled at Ryo's chin and neck, making his way to the shoulder laid bare and pressing his lips there, warm on cool skin. He felt Ryo's body beneath him expand with a gasp, and then wilt with a soft sigh of contentment. Encouraged, Marik continued to kiss him wherever he could, throat, chest, shoulder. His hands groped under the open shirt and stroked Ryo's flanks, finding the curves of his body and tracing along them in silent admiration of his body's shape. Ryo's hands were under his hair, stroking the back of his neck, pressing a little harder whenever Marik's lips found a sensitive spot that wanted to be exploited. Lifting his head, Marik crawled alongside him and settled to kiss his soft lips again, letting his hands do the exploring while they just indulged in each other for a long while. After a bit, needing to catch their breath, he glanced down to see what strange little blemish his fingertips had found. He was stroking the center of Ryo's chest, his fingers running over the ragged track of a scar about where his racing heartbeat could be felt. A soft, sad moan escaped him as he realized why it was so fresh, so hard and raw compared to the rest of his partner's skin. "This is it, isn't it?" he asked gently.

Ryo tilted his head down to verify that the cool, sensitive spot on his chest was what Marik was touching. "That's it," he confirmed just as gently. "That is my reminder of my mistake. My failure to kill myself with the point of the Ring." He laid his head back into the pillow and gave Marik's worried look a peaceful smile of reassurance. "I've never been so happy to have failed at something."

Marik smiled back, and then stretched to place a feather-light, reverent kiss to the scar. That done, he leaned his weight on one elbow while his hand resumed its long, sweeping caresses across Ryo's body. Ryo gingerly brushed his fingers along Marik's neck, toying with the collar of his shirt and moving gradually to unbutton it for him. Marik chuckled to see it, and let him get the first couple undone, before pushing himself up and just pulling the shirt over his head. Watching Marik's lean, tawny body stretch and flex, and the way he sat and shook out his hair after tossing the shirt aside, made Ryo moan involuntarily. Marik laughed as he laid back down beside him. "What? See something you like?"

"Very much so," Ryo breathed, curling an arm around his partner as they settled back into position as before. More kissing, touching, caressing, and moaning followed, both of them content with the slow buildup and in no hurry to press each other to take another forward step. The gentle pace suited them fine, though the right touches in the right places were making their bodies ache with need, be it Ryo's fingers circling behind Marik's ear or Marik's lips on Ryo's neck. Edging a little more on top of Ryo, Marik smoothed his hand around the curve of his partner's shoulder and nudged his shirt off it. Ryo willingly lifted his shoulders and arched his back to allow assistance in getting his shirt out of the way, lying back with a coy little sigh that made Marik purr and descend on him with a little more urgency. Lips fastened over his nipple, making Ryo twitch and give a sharp gasp, but with Marik's weight on top of him he couldn't recoil. The delicious feeling of lips and tongue tasting and stroking his sensitive flesh sent a blush all through Ryo's body, his breath escaping him in a soft moan. Marik folded strong arms around him and kissed him everywhere, returning now and again to a nipple to savage sensuously, but seeking out other fun spots to tickle and taste, across Bakura's lean chest, soft belly, and slender torso. Nuzzling the smooth skin of his stomach made Ryo giggle, and then sigh happily. He draped his arms over Marik's shoulders, his fingers stroking in short paths at the nape of his neck and then downward, brushing the hair from his shoulders. The feel of his touch made Marik purr under his breath, and then push himself up to meet his boyfriend's kiss. Ryo's arms slid fully around him, hugging him tightly as they kissed each other breathless, the closeness and heat of their bodies and breath on each other's lips inflaming their desire tenfold. Chest to chest, skin to skin, arms clutching to each other's backs, they kissed with wild abandon, until Marik's lunge to kiss Ryo's throat once more was met with an unrestrained cry of passion. He held on for dear life as Marik savaged his throat and chest with wet, hot kisses, no longer swallowing his cries for shyness' sake. They had wordlessly crossed a boundary, from every other night spent just curled up together making out, to the knowledge that they wanted each other, fully, body and soul. Tonight would indeed be the night.

As Marik slowed to try to catch his breath, Ryo's hands swept along his back, and he awoke slightly from the haze of passion at the feel of the bumpy, scarified texture beneath his fingertips. Up until the past couple of nights, Marik had slept with a tank top on, but Ryo had thought once or twice, catching him going into the bathroom or rolling over in his sleep, that there was something odd about his back. Feeling it now, he was immensely curious, but because it felt like the scars of an old and probably traumatic injury, he wasn't sure he could ask without ruining the mood. Marik seemed to sense some kind of change, for he lifted his head and regarded the puzzled look in his partner's eyes. Ryo's hands stilled. "What?" Marik asked him, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. "You can feel my back, can't you?"

"What…is it?" Ryo hesitantly asked. "Or…should I not ask?"

"It's not a bad thing," the young tombkeeper assured, settling comfortably down against him. "But I can explain it all later."

Ryo lifted an eyebrow at him. "They're scars, aren't they?"

"Mhm." Marik tilted his head, looking coy and sweet with a peaceful light in his blue eyes. "And there's a long story behind them. But I wasn't in any kind of horrible accident or anything, if that's what you're thinking."

A soft sigh escaped Ryo. "Well, yes, that was kind of what I was thinking." He tentatively brushed his fingers across them again, feeling that some of them were straight, some were oddly shaped, but all were roughly the same depth and, by their smoothness, very, very old. A thought came into his mind unbidden, but he banished it – asking anything further about it would just kill the mood completely. He settled for smiling up at Marik's handsome face. "Well, since you don't look too disturbed about it, I won't press. But I admit, it's made me very curious."

Marik leaned down and kissed him tenderly on the lips. "I'll show you later, I promise," he breathed. "It's a secret I'm willing to share with you."

Ryo purred into the kiss that followed. "You trust me that much," he noted when they parted.

"Yes, I do." Marik kept his arms wrapped around his lover and rolled onto his side, pulling Ryo with him. They settled down together with bodies meshed, so Marik could curl his arms behind Ryo's back – smooth, and soft, by comparison – and comb through his long, silky silver hair. Ryo rested comfortably in that safe shelter, resting his hands gingerly on the odd-feeling scarified skin of Marik's back and ducking his head to kiss along Marik's neck and collarbone. Now that they lay side by side he could reciprocate, and tease Marik with some of the nice things he had been treated to already tonight. Marik held him, stroked his hair, and sighed contentedly at the feel of gentle, cautious lips tracing the lines of his muscles and blessing his broad chest. Ryo was a delicate white shadow wrapped in his lover's tanned embrace, tawny limbs entwined with pale, and both of them noticed it with some delight. Each was exotic and rare to the other, and both lifted a hand to press flat to the palm of the other, and then lace their fingers together and look at how funny and cute it appeared to mingle their different skin tones. But the sight of it only made them want even more of their bodies entwined, and before too long Ryo was clutching Marik's face and kissing him hotly while Marik's hands groped down between them and unbuckled his belt. The rustle of clothing was punctuated with the sound of a zipper, loud in the otherwise still room, and then Ryo's long, heavy sigh as a hand slunk into his pants and clutched him firmly for the first time.

Ryo hid his face in the crook of Marik's neck and breathed heavily, clinging to his lover's shoulders while the hand on him stroked slowly, as if just investigating what it had found. Having been an adolescent boy, naturally Ryo was rather familiar with his own body, but the sensation of someone else touching him, in a completely different, exploratory way, made him shudder and flush hot and lean his body closer to encourage more. Marik's hand slid around his hip, working his pants a little lower, and then resumed caressing him with deliberate patience. The sighs in his ear made him smile to himself, and wet his lips in anticipation. "Is this all right?" he breathed softly.

Ryo's only reply was a purring moan, as he lifted his face and glanced a kiss across Marik's cheek. He wilted and laid back again, opening himself wider to accept the intimate caress. Marik laid beside him, resting on one elbow with his arm under Ryo's head, and worked him free of his pants so as to not only touch but see and experience his lover's growing erection fully. Ryo smiled uncomfortably at being so exposed, but then the tanned hand came around him and stroked him firmly, thumb dancing around the head, making him gasp and forget all about being embarrassed. To be held so, with a smile glowing down at him from Marik's lips, made everything all right. Marik continued to caress him for a while, gentling his touch so as not to just crudely jerk him off right then and there, but when Ryo began to writhe and gasp a little more raggedly, his hips surging into the hand stroking him, he backed off and let his partner rest. With one arm flung over his head, the back of his hand resting on his forehead, Ryo glanced up to see why he was stopping. Marik pushed himself up on his hands, leaned forward to kiss his boyfriend sweetly, and then sat up, reaching for the waistband of his own pants. Brown eyes widened in interest as the prostrate Ryo was treated to an over-indulgent strip show, as Marik undid the button and slowly pried back his pants to reveal himself, his slender torso flexing just right as he wormed his way out of his clothing and knelt completely naked – and erect – before Bakura. Ryo sat up a little as he stared in wonder at the prize waiting for him, finding his heart racing and his body aching just looking at the lean, muscled body displayed before him, broad chest, slim hips, tawny skin, straw-blond hair cascading over his shoulders, and a decadent, smoldering smirk in those pale blue eyes. Marik allowed himself to be ogled for a few minutes before prowling forward on his hands. Ryo pushed himself up to meet him, reaching to touch his face as if afraid he would vanish like a mirage. Marik's smile glowed even stronger as he felt fingertips on his cheek. "What do you think?" he murmured. "I'm not pushing too fast, am I?"

Ryo's hand slid down his cheek to his shoulder, and then roamed across his chest. "No, not at all," he breathed. "This is…right. You are…" His eyes flicked downward, and quickly back up with an expression of guilty pleasure. "You're very beautiful. I can't believe you're really here, and we're really going to…"

Settling back onto his knees, Marik reached for the hand gracefully caressing his body and clasped it briefly. "I want it too," he said encouragingly. "I want you so much. I can honestly say I've never felt this way about anyone before." He let go of Ryo's hand and sat back, shoulders squared and a dark, desirous look in his eyes. "I want you to have me. I'm yours, all of me. Don't be afraid. Just take it. Whatever you want, I'm not going anywhere and I'll never hold anything back from you."

Ryo sat up fully and turned toward him, gingerly drawing a fingertip down the middle of Marik's chest in preface. "You want me…that much?" he asked in a gentle tone.

"I love you that much," Marik clarified. He nodded at the look of startled surprise that received. "Yes, I mean it. I am in love with you. The fact that we're here tonight…well," he said with a glance down at himself and a wry smirk. "I'm not the kind of guy to just…bare my all before anybody."

Ryo chanced a smile in return. "And it's a nice all, if I do say so myself," he teased, sliding his touch a little lower before overcoming his shyness and stroking his fingertips along the head of his partner's erection. Marik closed his eyes and breathed a heavy sigh, leaning back a little to allow Ryo to see and touch all of him. For now, though, Ryo only explored him in fascination, touching gently but not really moving to tease or arouse him further. Marik sat patiently, letting him go as slowly and cautiously as he needed, for he was also somewhat shy about opening himself up to another person in this way. Considerably less so than Bakura, but some part of him still giggled like a schoolboy at the sight of his lover's hand palming his cock and circling it with slow, testing motions. Ryo then moved to stroke his flanks, his stomach, his thighs, any other part of him near to his reach that he felt like brushing his hand over. In return, Marik caressed his arms, from wrists up to shoulders, wordlessly communicating his appreciation and encouragement for this to never end. At last, Ryo sat back and took a hold of his waistband, locking a demure smile on his partner as he pushed his pants down and worked his way out of them. Marik helped with the last step, his hands gentle on Ryo's hips and thighs as they settled back onto the bed and found themselves facing each other, steadying each other, naked and aroused and at a complete loss as to how to progress from there.

Feeling shyness creeping over him again, Ryo laid back and nestled into the bed, an arm curled around himself as if to hide his bare chest from the blue eyes gazing heatedly down at him. Marik chuckled softly under his breath as he leaned down, supporting his weight on his hands. "Your whole body is blushing," he noted, nodding towards Ryo's exposed skin flushed red from nose to toes, obvious against his pale tone.

"Is it?" Ryo absently wondered, turning his eyes bashfully away. "It sure feels like it…"

"It's nice." He sidled even closer, smiling even more amusedly. "I think it's cute."

Ryo turned his head back in order to meet the gaze hovering above him, as Marik was crawling up alongside him, over him, prowling in to seduce him. Brown eyes, wide and shy, met blue. "So, I'm cute, am I?" Ryo breathed, partially in disbelief. The hand reaching across to his own shoulder slid further up to his neck to cover himself.

Marik's eyebrows raised in surprise, and then he lowered himself beside Ryo, curling up next to him so their bodies touched, skin to skin. "Not just cute," he said in a happy purr. "Sexy." His hand brushed flat across Ryo's stomach, making him shiver. "You have such a nice body. I can't stop touching it."

Gasping softly, Ryo drew back his arm to open himself once again to being ogled, and slid his hand onto Marik's near shoulder. Marik smiled at the soft touch, and tilted himself even closer, so his erection would glance across his partner's hip and tease him with its nearness. It made Ryo tremble even more, but he didn't shrink away. With his hand still roaming, looking for places to caress, Marik laughed a little to himself. "It's strange. I want you so much, more than ever, but now that I've got you here, ready, waiting, I…I don't know what to do. I mean," he quickly added, his cheeks flushing, "I know the mechanics of it. I'm not that innocent. I just…don't know how I should take the next step."

Ryo blinked at him, comforted to hear that he wasn't the only one paralyzed by uncertainty. "Well, I…I don't think there are any rules of operation to go by," he offered cutely. "Whatever comes into your mind…or inspires you."

"Do you know…?" Marik continued to gently stroke his abdomen, making lazy circles just below his navel. "…whether you want to…how do they say it? Give, or receive?"

The body beside him blushed all over again. "Oh…whatever you want is fine," Ryo stammered, trying not to look away. "I'll go along with it."

Marik laughed. "No, come on now. We can't lay here all night going, 'you first,' 'no, you first. ' Once of us has to decide."

Ryo giggled at him. "Well…you're more confident than I am. Perhaps you should take the lead."

"It has nothing to do with confidence," Marik said wryly. "It's only about whether you want me inside you, or not." He met Ryo's bashful gasp with a sultry smile and leaned in a little closer, lowering his voice to a murmur. "You're not totally naïve, are you? You've touched yourself before, right?"

Biting his lip to stifle an embarrassed giggle, Ryo nodded. "As much as any teenage boy," he admitted.

"When you do…" Marik leaned in all the way now, his face mere inches away, his breath hot on his partner's flushed cheeks. His eyes, half-closed, gleamed with sensuality. "…what do you think about?"

Ryo's eyes widened briefly. "What?"

"To get yourself going…to get in the mood. What do you think about?" Marik's lips curved in a delicious smile. "And don't tell me you don't. Everyone does."

With his lover so close, resting an arm on his chest, and the obvious hardness prodding him in the hip, Ryo couldn't help but be captivated by the heavy-lidded gaze and charmed into spilling all his private secrets. "Sometimes," he breathed, "it's about people I know, but most of the time…I just dream of a stranger coming up to me, maybe the clerk in the bookstore or the teacher's assistant at school, and he always takes me somewhere quiet and…" He suddenly laughed under his breath. "Come to think of it, I'm always the receiver in those fantasies. The one seduced, treated like a fragile flower by some caring gentleman who wants to give me everything I need…"

"Ahh…I see…" Marik's smile took on a knowing glow. "Then, if you want it that way, I would be happy to have you. I've thought of us making love, and what it would be like to have you beneath me, and me inside you."

"Have you?" Ryo purred, no longer shy. "That sounds nice. I think I'd like that."

Indulging him with another smile, Marik shifted and slid over on top of him, forcing Ryo to part his legs to give him room to lay. Bakura sucked in his breath sharply, but made himself stop recoiling at every new sensation or position and just accept it, looking up eagerly to find Marik poised over the top of him, weight on his elbows, slowly lowering himself so their hips and erections touched. He lowered his head and kissed Ryo hotly, glad to feel his partner respond with the same eagerness, tongue darting from between his lips to tease at Marik's and draw him into a deeper kiss. It worked splendidly. Marik pressed him down into the bed, slinking one arm beneath his head to cradle him, grinding his hips down into Ryo's and thrusting ever-so-slightly against him. Ryo gasped and whimpered with his lips still firmly pressed to Marik's, squeezing his eyes tightly shut as his whole body trembled with anticipation. This went above and beyond his boyish fantasies, this was just what he wanted – needed – and _now_. Marik had been nothing short of sweet, gentle, and romantic, leading them both to this point where they could let go and find the other side of lovemaking, the hot and fierce and urgent, driven need they both felt somewhere in the pits of their abdomens. Marik was gorgeous and sexy, there was no doubt about that, and as he felt his lips and throat being ravaged all over again, Ryo opened his eyes just enough to gaze at the slinky, sinewy body stretched out over the top of him and sighed hard in eagerness. He did want that body taking him, filling him up, and looking so beautiful doing it. He clutched at Marik's shoulders and let his head loll to the side to allow access to his neck, seeing as Marik was doing such a good job at favoring it with hot, wet kisses. But it was the slow, rhythmic grinding of their cocks against each other that inflamed them both, as Marik braced his knees and surged his hips forward, pressing just enough to tease and not oppress, and Ryo spread his legs even more to encourage him. At last, Marik slipped or shifted, and instead of Ryo's hip or stomach, his erection slid beneath him and prodded against the soft, hot place just beneath his sack, making him jerk suddenly with the realization of how close it was to…. The gasp left him and before he could stop himself, he whimpered, "Yes, please…please…"

Marik lifted his head. "You like that?" As long as he was in position, he thrust against Ryo again, enjoying the way it felt to rub against him.

"Oh…" Ryo closed his eyes and let his head fall back, belatedly noticing that he wasn't anywhere near the pillows. "It's so close, Marik…I want it. I'm ready. Please…" He breathed a deep sigh and looked up earnestly at his partner's wry smile. "Please?"

Marik chuckled. "You hardly need to ask."

He began to slide his hand down Ryo's hip, and around to his ass, when Ryo squeezed his arm lightly. "But…before you…before we go all the way," he added in a breathy whisper. "Could you…I mean, would you start slow? With…your fingers?" He smiled sheepishly. "I…I want to get used to the feeling."

"Mm…sure." Marik kissed his cheek, nibbling softly along his jawline. "Anything you want."

Chuckling a little deep in his throat, Ryo stretched and writhed beneath him, reaching back over his head for the shelf above the bed where he had tucked the supplies earlier. Marik laid in place and watched to see what he was getting, understanding after seeing it and agreeing with the suggestion. Ryo gave a small, embarrassed giggle at the condoms and stuck them back on the shelf. "I only wanted one, but they come in packs. I had to get them that way."

Marik gave him a curious look. "You don't think we need more than one?"

"Well…" Ryo surreptitiously pressed the tube of lubricant into his hand. "We are both virgins. We technically don't need them at all. But I thought…perhaps, the first time, at least. Just until we get used to it. And I wouldn't want to be irresponsible," he added with an adorable grin.

Marik smiled back and kissed him sweetly. "That's just like you," he remarked. "Being responsible. Very well." He gave another long, lingering kiss and then turned his attention to the tube in his palm, glancing over the label and figuring out how to get it open. The lubricant felt like nothing else he could think of, but Marik knew as he rubbed some between his fingers that it would do the job nicely, moreso than "whatever was handy." He smiled down to signal that he was ready, and Ryo responded by crooking his leg, spreading himself wide to invite exploration. Cool, slick fingers found hot flesh, circled around for a moment, and then probed delicately at the opening. Biting his lip, Ryo tried not to flinch, no matter how surprised he was to be finally feeling the touch he had waited so long for. Marik's eyes met his and smiled down on him while his hand felt its way beneath him, hesitantly rubbing along the outside before finally getting up the courage to press a fingertip to the opening, and then inside. Ryo's eyes closed as his face contorted with the brief flash of discomfort, but he mentally reminded himself to relax and just breathe, and let it happen. It felt weird, but not distasteful, and the more Marik gently pushed in and out, slowly caressing with just one finger, the more he started to think he liked it. It helped that every movement of Marik's hand made his arm brush against Ryo's erection just a tiny bit. Then, two fingers at a time, leaving Ryo gasping and tilting his hips upward in a desperate thrust. Marik was gasping just as much, aroused nearly to the breaking point by the heat of Ryo's skin where their bodies touched and the feel of his actions driving his lover to such heights of pleasure. He lowered his head and kissed across Bakura's stomach, tasting sweat. "So what do you think?" he murmured huskily with his lips still grazing across his partner's body. "Do you like it? Do you want me to keep going?"

Ryo gave a little cry. "Yes…oh, Marik, please," he begged breathlessly.

Chuckling darkly, Marik pushed his fingers a little deeper and then crooked them, making Ryo recoil up against him, pressing his hips and erection completely against Marik's chest. Marik held him tight, one arm beneath his back, the other still doing its marvelous work, though both were gasping now and writhing against each other eagerly. He kissed Ryo's stomach savagely, leaving wet trails from his lips across taut muscles, his fingers inside groping a little more roughly. A hand clenched in his blond hair, and he glanced up to see Ryo with his head thrown back, panting, eyes closed, a vision of beauty in all his innocence and grace. Growling appreciatively, Marik dropped his head again and bared his teeth, biting Ryo gently on his stomach, just above his navel. The unexpected nip made Ryo jerk upward in surprise, but as he looked down along the length of his body to see whether Marik had damaged him, the sight which met him nearly caused him to lose all control on the spot. To see Marik lying between his legs, arms wrapped around and under him, his own erection standing alert and waiting, pushed away all shyness for good. It was time. His hips surged up, driving his hardness insistently into Marik's shoulder. Marik stroked in time with it, and then withdrew his fingers as Ryo settled back onto the futon. "Does this mean you're ready?" he asked teasingly.

"I think so," Ryo breathed. "Just…go slow."

"I will." Marik brushed his hand flat across his partner's stomach and then stretched up to find the box of condoms, now that he knew where they were. They probably could have done without, but being as he had never done this before either, he agreed that it might help them get used to it. He reclined next to Ryo for a moment while trying to get the little square packet open and determine exactly how to put the thing on, a long moment which left them both blushing and giggling until everything was in place and Marik was reaching for the lubricant again. Ryo quieted, accepting more of the wet, slick touch to prepare him for what was to come. He knew it would be uncomfortable, painful, for Marik's cock was considerably larger than two fingers, but just thinking of it in those terms made him want it all the more. Much of Yugi's advice to him was starting to fade into the blank haze of ecstasy, but he remembered enough to know to get his body positioned in such a way as to let them both manage easily. It wasn't as difficult or awkward as he expected to slide his foot over Marik's shoulder, and as Marik leaned in and pressed against him, he noticed that they were indeed positioned just right. Marik braced his hand on the bed and slid the other around Ryo's leg to his hip, pausing to gaze down at him and verify that he was not about to suddenly pull away and say no. The nervous smile he received was signal enough, and with a sigh, Marik groped with his hand to find the opening and held Ryo steady as he pushed inside. Ryo's body resisted at first, but then gave way, and Marik plunged into him.

The flash of pain left Ryo gasping, but Marik held still, giving him a moment to catch his breath. Then, slow movement, out and back in, and this time Ryo's breathy cry contained nothing but pleasure. His hand closed on Marik's arm, gripping tightly. Lowering his head, Marik took a breath and flexed his back, and then began to thrust, gently at first, but gradually building in intensity. Back in his bad old days he had carried himself with an air of sensuality, like a prowling beast, knowing he was beautiful and if he had cared then, could have had anyone he wanted, male or female. Most of that had vanished after his redemption, replaced by the shyness and gentleness of the boy he had been before corruption, but the raw sensuality was still deep down in there somewhere. Now that they had overcome their shyness and taken the final step, Marik tapped into that well of sexual desire, knowing fully that he had it in him to take Ryo all the way, over the edge, and bring them both to screaming ecstasy. The barest of dominant smiles flashed across his lips as he bent low and pushed in, committing his whole body to the effort. Bakura's hands groped and found his partner's arms, clinging to him desperately as he felt himself being ground down into the futon. The more they became used to the friction, the easier it was to take, and soon Ryo had loosened up enough to allow Marik to quicken the pace. With one arm braced on the bed, the other clutching a handful of Ryo's ass, he drove himself deep, panting with exertion. Ryo's eyes squeezed shut, his mouth fallen open to let out every gasp and cry, but he was holding on and even pushing back, eager to hasten the conclusion. His body was tightening in expectation, but he wasn't there yet, and much as he wanted to encourage his partner, he had lost the ability to form words. This was just what he wanted, just what he had been waiting for his whole adolescent life. Not just someone to love, but someone to take him, to have him and enjoy him, someone he was happily willing to give himself to. He forced himself to open his eyes and look, and behold Marik in all his glory.

The time for beauty and romance had passed them, they were both consciously in the final stage of sheer passion, disheveled and sweating and yet somehow still beautiful. Panting, eyes hazy, Marik was staring down at him, watching him, and still bucking against him with full, long strokes. Sweat glowed on his tanned skin in the golden light of the lamp, and strands of his blond hair were sticking to his forehead. Biting his lip, Ryo used the momentum of the thrust to shift himself a little more, tilting his hips up just a bit, and it became suddenly easy for Marik to push deeper, and faster. Much as instinct made him want to close his eyes and fall back and let it all come, Ryo locked his gaze on Marik, curious and excited to see him positioned there between his legs, _having sex_ with him, and so close to the end. Feeling vaguely like he couldn't keep it up much longer, Marik let go of his lover's ass and clenched his fist around his erection instead, jerking him roughly without much finesse to make sure he was just as ready to come. Ryo twitched, and suddenly screamed as he came immediately, splattering them both across the abdomen. A wild grin broadened on Marik's face, and he thrust a few more times, fast, hard, eager to catch up now that he had been passed in the race. His actions only prolonged Ryo's orgasm, and he kept crying out with each breath until at last Marik stiffened and let out a high, breathy moan. The punishing thrust froze, and his body shuddered with climax. He wilted, and braced his palms on the bed so as not to crush his partner. He was breathing as hard as any runner after a sprint, and the electricity running through his limbs to the tips of his fingers and toes was very slowly subsiding. Ryo whimpered beneath him, and they looked to each other to make sure they were in agreement that that was good. The hand on Marik's arm tightened, and there was pain – fingerprints bruised into his skin. He was starting to catch his breath, and practical need crowded past the delirium to nag at him. He started to pull out, but paused. "Uh…" He darted a worried look to Ryo. "What do I do now?" he whispered.

"Oh! Um…" Ryo looked just as embarrassed. "Bathroom?" His eyes shifted briefly to the side to indicate the dark doorway beyond.

"Oh…" It took some delicate handling, but Marik figured out how to safely escape and duck into the bathroom. A minute or two later he was back, his steps a little wobbly thanks to the exertion, but smiling as beautifully as ever. Ryo hadn't moved, he was still sprawled in the middle of his bed trying to catch his breath, but glanced to see his lover's naked body and smiled back. Marik stepped back onto the futon and knelt beside him, and then crawled forward to stretch himself out and take Ryo into his arms. First, they kissed, as softly as any romantic moment of the past two weeks, and then they gazed at each other for a long time. "Well," the young Egyptian tried to begin.

Ryo reached and brushed a lock of hair out of Marik's eyes. "Thank you."

Blue eyes widened curiously. "What for?"

Ryo snuggled closer and laid his head on Marik's shoulder. His breath was warm on Marik's skin. "I have never felt this way before. I don't want it to ever end."

Wrapping his arms around his lithe partner, Marik pressed a gentle kiss to his temple. "What way is that?" he purred.

Ryo stirred a little, but only to nuzzle his way to a more comfortable position. "Wanted. Sexy. Like…I'm not a child, or a geek, or anything anymore. Like the rest of my life has been nothing but shadows, and I'm finally stepping out into the light."

Marik chuckled deep in his throat. "I didn't know I was that good."

"Mmm…you were very good," his lover whispered. "But it's more than that." He opened his eyes, and blinked up at Marik's puzzled gaze. "No matter what I fantasized, I never thought this day would ever come for real. Not just…giving of myself, but…giving to someone I care about." He blinked back tears and lowered his head again, cuddling close. "Thank you."

Stunned, Marik just held him tightly, hugging him to his chest. He didn't know what to say to that. They laid together for a while, hardly moving, content to feel the warmth of their entwined embrace and the bashful eroticism of the stickiness and heat lingering between their legs. They needed to get up and clean up, and perhaps change the bedding now that they made a mess of the topsheet, but they needed this even more first. Closeness, tenderness. Knowing that it wasn't just mindless passion, but an expression of everything they didn't know how to say in words. Marik stroked his fingertips lazily up and down Ryo's back, content to feel a reciprocating touch caressing small circles on his bare shoulder. At last, when the option was either to fall asleep right there or to rouse themselves and take care of basic needs, he pried himself away and combed a hand through Ryo's hair, brushing the sheaf of bangs away from his eyes. "There is one more thing," he noted in a gentle tone.

"Hm?" Ryo looked up at him.

Reluctantly drawing himself out of the cuddly, warm embrace, Marik stretched and then rolled onto his stomach, reaching behind him to pull his long hair out of the way. "You wanted to see this. And I wanted to tell you about it."

Interested, Ryo sat up beside him and leaned over to look, gasping under his breath when he saw that the scars he had felt formed pictures. Recognizable pictures, at that. Blue eyes watched from over Marik's shoulder, but when he spoke again, there was no trace of pain or anger in his voice. "You said you don't remember anything from Battle City, when I made pacts with the spirit of the Ring, so you probably never heard about this. This is the secret I have always guarded, the pharaoh's secret, my whole purpose for even existing. This is the legacy of the tombkeepers, handed down from father to son since the days of Egypt when the pharaoh lived. I was born in order to carry it on my back, and if the pharaoh still hadn't come in my day, to pass it on to my own firstborn son."

Ryo stared for a long time, but at last, dared himself to reach out and touch the lines of the scars. They were very old, but too deep to heal completely, making them still visible and understandable after all this time. A million questions crowded his mind, but the one that made its way out first showed the depth of his caring for this young man in his bed. "Did it…did it hurt?"

A shadow momentarily dimmed Marik's eyes. "Yes. A lot. It took me days to recover, and I had to lay on my stomach for a long time even after they scarred over because it hurt to rub against the bed linens."

Tears shimmered in Ryo's brown eyes. "How old were you when they did this to you?"

Marik glanced down at his arms folded on the bed. "Very young. Just a boy. I don't know exactly, maybe…eight?"

"Oh!" Ryo clapped a hand to his mouth in shock. "Marik!"

"It's all right." Marik rolled onto his side and then sat up, reaching to take his lover's other hand. "I couldn't have done anything about it. I was just a little kid, with all this stuff about duty and heritage and the pharaoh being pounded into my head by my clan. My father was very proud of being able to carry this on his back, he thought I should be too. But I wasn't. I hated them all for doing this to me, for hurting me, and I hated the pharaoh for not coming – or for all I knew, not existing in the first place – so that I couldn't escape it. And that," he said with a helpless shrug, "is how I got to be a bad guy."

Ryo caressed down his companion's arm and took both his hands. Pure, liquid sympathy gleamed in his eyes. "How do you feel about it now? Does it still bother you?"

Marik shook his head slowly. "My eyes are wide open. I'm honored, now, since the pharaoh is here, and everything will finally come to pass in my lifetime. I won't say that carving these marks into my back was ever a good thing, no child should have to put up with that no matter what their destiny is, but…I've come to accept it. I've done what I was born to do, I've given the pharaoh these scriptures, so now anything else I do in his service is my choice alone." He stroked the backs of Ryo's hands with his thumbs. "I'm free, now. I can live any kind of life I want, go anywhere, be anything…love anyone." He smiled warmly. "I don't have to worry about passing this legacy on to any child, no one has to bear it any longer. I'm the last, and I'm okay with that. Especially since it lets me be here, now, with you." He leaned forward and kissed Bakura sweetly.

Ryo lowered his head bashfully. "I suppose. If not for the pharaoh and your duty, we never would have met."

"It's too bad we had to take a long and rocky road to get here." But Marik was still smiling. "It's all right. I love you, and I want you to be comfortable knowing everything about me, right down to my darkest secret. Since, if we keep doing this," he added with a blushing glance down at their nakedness, "you're probably going to keep feeling those scars."

"It doesn't hurt when I touch them, does it?"

"No. I hardly even notice, I'm used to them being there."

"All right, then." Ryo mustered a smile for him. "I'm glad it wasn't anything like all the horrible scenarios I had thought up. I thought you had gotten hurt in an accident, or maybe been whipped as punishment or abused or something."

"No, nothing anywhere near so awful," Marik laughed. "And it's all worked out for the best. Now, it's just a strange little curiosity about me."

Ryo leaned in and kissed him, first on the lips, then on the cheek. "Thank you for showing me. I shall treat your scars with all the respect due to them." They kissed once more, and then wordlessly helped each other up to go into the bathroom and prepare for bed, now that they were fully worn out. Somewhere inside Ryo's mind, a dark spirit forced by his own word to stay out of it was not as dormant as he should have been. Despite his complaints about being forced to watch love, sap, cuteness, and now sex, he had finally found a reason to allow Marik and Ryo to be together.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own this story, anime, manga, etc. Created for entertainment purposes only.**

Chapter 13

After their mutual first time, the floodgates opened and both Marik and Ryo blossomed. They couldn't get enough of each other, now. Bakura still had much to do during the days, as his classes were winding down to the close of the semester and he was knee-deep in research projects for his work-study program, but he hurried through them and cut out as early as possible to be able to spend his nights with Marik. If they wanted, they could have spent time with their friends, and Yugi was always available if either cared to drop by the game shop, but for the most part, the happy couple discovered that it wasn't so bad to stay in and pay attention solely to each other. They did more than sequester themselves to the bedroom, though. As they had done throughout the visit, they helped each other cook dinner, they dueled, they sat and talked for a very long time about their painful family lives growing up and how fate seemed to have drawn them together just right. But the lovemaking was the best part. For that, they needed only each other, no one and nothing else.

A little more than a week after the full moon, later one evening in the peaceful lull between dinner and the inevitable bedroom playtime, Bakura's phone rang. He hardly ever got calls, and his friends tended to try his cell phone first, so he answered it with some surprise. The alto female voice on the other end was completely unfamiliar, but friendly and warm even before the introduction. "This is Ishizu Ishtar…Marik's sister," she said kindly. "Is this Ryo?"

"Yes, it is," Ryo answered politely. "Hello. I…assume you're looking for Marik?"

Marik looked up upon hearing his name. He was sitting over on the couch waiting for his boyfriend to come back and tumble into his arms. In a moment, Ryo was holding out the phone to him. "It's your sister," he said with a smile.

"Ah." Marik took the phone and settled back, finally able to have Bakura curl up next to him like he wanted. "Hello, sister. Yes, everything is fine. Oh…you have no idea." He shot Ryo a grin that made him suspect she had asked if he was having fun. Their further conversation was short, and Marik said very little, but spent most of it nodding and saying things like "Yes, I understand." At last, he concluded with, "Yes, I will, as soon as I know the details. Yes. Say hello to Odeon…goodbye, sister." He clicked off the cordless phone and sat back with a sigh. "Damn."

Ryo gave him a puzzled look. "What was that all about? Is everything all right?"

Marik sat staring at the phone in his lap for a moment. "My sister needs me back home. I don't want this to end, but…" He blinked solemnly at his partner. "I have to go home."

Bakura took his hand. "When? How soon?"

"In a few days." Marik squeezed the hand in his. "When I can book the return flight. I shouldn't delay…as much as I want to stay."

"I want you to stay, too." Ryo sighed softly. "But we knew, sooner or later. You couldn't stay forever." He looked away. "I was just getting so used to having you here…I had kind of forgotten about it, or maybe I just didn't want to think about it."

"Same here." Marik leaned against him, closing his eyes. "Ah, well. It was fun while it lasted. I suppose…it's time for me to go back and face reality. I have things to do, and they won't get done if I'm hiding out here pretending the rest of the world doesn't exist."

Ryo took the phone from him and set it aside, and then snuggled closer to him. "Do you think there's enough time before you leave for me to throw you a party?"

"What?" Marik glanced at him in surprise. "A party…?"

"A farewell party. I'll call Yugi in the morning…see if we can get everyone together on short notice." Ryo pouted cutely. "It isn't fair that your sister didn't give you more of a warning. I would have liked more time to prepare."

"I know." Marik tipped his chin up with a fingertip and kissed him. "I should just be glad that she wasn't calling here every day to check up on me. She let me have this time with you, and I'm glad." He grinned, then. "If you want to throw me a party, I won't say no."

"Excellent!" Ryo perked up, and then pounced on his boyfriend with an enthusiastic hug. "I'll make the arrangements tomorrow. I'm not about to let you leave here without a proper sendoff."

It didn't take long to plan a party, even with no lead time. Yugi was disappointed to hear that Marik had to go back to Egypt so soon, but willingly called around and managed to get everybody together at his place the following evening. While Grandpa minded the shop downstairs, Yugi, Joey, Mai, Tristan, Duke, Bakura, and Marik gathered in the living room to eat, drink and play games all night, a simple yet effective farewell party. Marik finally got to take Tristan's bike out around the block a few times, while Ryo pulled Yugi aside and gleefully told him about losing his virginity as a way to thank him for the advice. They were finished giggling amongst themselves by the time Marik returned, and then it was time for dessert and card games. Mai found it hard to believe Marik had been in town just over three weeks without crossing her path until now. "Well…I admit, I wasn't here for anyone else besides Ryo," Marik said between sips of his soda. "Some of us went out dancing one night, and we had a double-date with the pharaoh, but…"

"You were always too busy," Joey accused his fiancé. "I knew he was here."

"So did I," Mai shot back, "I'm just wondering why no one made an effort to have a party until now."

"It's all right," Marik laughed. "Considering we've kind of been homebodies the whole time…"

"Plenty of reasons to stay in and have a quiet night," Ryo offered. Yugi grinned at him, sending them both snickering all over again.

"Must be nice to just pick up and go when you want to," Duke said enviously. "You got the money for that?"

"At the moment. When I planned this trip, I got an extended visa and a one-way flight," Marik explained, "so that I could stay as long as I wanted and come back when I chose. But when my sister called last night, I knew it was time. All I had to do was find a flight home that I could afford, and I booked it this morning. I leave two days from now."

"So you'll just have one more full day here," Yugi noted. "Tomorrow."

Marik glanced at Ryo beside him, but the delicate young man showed no signs of darkness or sadness at that. "Yeah," Marik affirmed. "Just tomorrow. I'm going to miss all of you – miss the chance to hang out with you if I wanted. You have no idea how much this means to me." He glanced around the circle of friends clustered around the living room table to play cards. "Considering how we all met in the first place, and the sorts of things that we've all been through together, it's nice to be treated as your friend. I feel quite loved. Thank you, all of you." They nodded and smiled. Marik mustered up a laugh. "I promise, next time I visit, I'll hang out more."

"Already thinking about coming back?" Joey wondered.

"Mhm. At the earliest, in September." Another meaningful glance between boyfriends. "For Ryo's birthday. But if I can't make it somehow, then definitely sometime in the fall. Or who knows? Maybe I'll convince Ryo to come visit me in Egypt when it's winter here."

"Unfortunately, I'll have classes," Bakura sighed. "I don't think I'll have a chance to get away until I graduate. But we'll see. That's a fair ways off, yet."

"Yeah, I wouldn't mind going to Egypt in the winter," Tristan smirked. "Get out of the cold and go enjoy some hot desert sun."

"You can have it," Marik said wryly. "I'd much rather be here. Here, the weather at least changes once in a while." He sighed wistfully and sat back, while Duke dealt them all a hand of cards now that he was finished shuffling. "It's going to be so hard going back. I got so used to being here, even if all I did was hide out in Ryo's flat and distract him from his schoolwork."

"Keeping up the relationship isn't going to be easy," Yugi sympathized. "I know what it's like, to be able to talk to that special someone but not see or touch him. But you two will have to be stuck so far away from each other."

"I'm sure we'll manage," Marik said with some confidence. "We will be in touch as much if not more than we were before. As for the rest…" He glanced toward Ryo, and tried his hardest not to blush. "…I guess I'll have to suffer."

"Just be careful," Ryo said worriedly. "It isn't any easier over there now than it was before we chose to be together. I don't think too many people should know who you're seeing."

"What's the big deal?" Joey wondered, glancing up from his lousy hand. "People are gonna freak out if they know you're dating a guy, is that it?"

"More than that, Joey," Marik said warily. "In Egypt, it isn't unusual for someone to be killed if the local clerics find out he's a homosexual. It goes a little beyond 'frowned upon' there."

Joey made a face. "That sucks. Nobody's got the right to tell you how to live, especially if you're not part of their religion or something. It's all fine for them, but they ought to leave you alone." He glanced at his cards, grumbled, and folded his hand. "Guess that just means you gotta hurry it up and get back here as soon as you can. Not that people here aren't above beating somebody up," he added with a hasty glance toward Duke, "but at least here, you got me to beat them back for you. And I'd be happy to do that."

Marik blinked at him. "Thanks, Joey. That's good to know."

"Anytime. Hey, wait…" He eyed Marik across the table. "You're being sarcastic, aren't you?"

They all laughed, and proceeded with their game. It was a night full of fun and laughter, sweets and snacks, and through it all, Marik kept glancing at Ryo, worried that at any moment, he might see the adorable smile fade from his face and tears spring into his eyes. They had already talked about the pain of separation, last night in the darkness after making love and then lying there telling each other that they didn't want this visit to end. Ryo had cried a little, but with his head resting on his lover's naked chest, it was easier to sniffle back the emotions and whisper promises to talk to each other every day and make plans to see each other again. At the moment, Marik didn't know if Ryo was merely putting on a brave face, or really was that cheerful even with the impending departure, but the smile was nice to see.

Just before the party broke up late, Bakura had a minute or two to sneak Yugi aside again, helping him tote empty glasses and plates into the kitchen and clean up the leftovers. Once he was sure no one else was going to come in or overhear, Ryo secreted his friend aside and whispered, "You mentioned, that one time, that you've been to a…an erotic store? Could I…have the address, maybe?"

Yugi stared at him in surprise. "You want me to go down there with you?"

"Oh, no, that's all right," Ryo stammered. "I just…thought I would stop by on my way back from class tomorrow. You know…to see if they have something to make our last night together…special."

"That's a great idea," Yugi breathed, beginning to smile. "Yeah, give me a second, I'll write it down. I'm sure they'll have something. I don't blame you – if things are going that well between you and Marik, your last night should be totally out of this world. He won't be able to take his mind off you the whole way home!"

It seemed a shame that classes had to interfere with Marik's last full day in Domino with his new boyfriend, but Ryo was trying to be good to make up for skipping that one time, seeing how upset his professors had gotten. His exams were coming up soon, and he intended to pass them all with flying colors, since it would ensure him another term of work-study plus set him up for the summer courses and research work he was planning. By the end of the summer, if all went well, he would be caught up with everyone else in his class and made up for taking the first year off to travel. Yet, school and summer and work took a back seat today, as he left campus as early as possible and took an alternate route home to bring him to Aya's, the little storefront Yugi had told him all about. He had to agree with Yugi's description, that the place didn't look at all like a sex store, even as he ducked inside and blinked at the contrast from the bright sun outside. Almost immediately, a tall, slender man glided out from a curtain behind the register, smiling sensuously. Ryo did a little double-take, as he had never seen anyone who shared his peculiar hair color in person before – who wasn't elderly, that is. "Why…hello, young man," the shopkeeper purred. "Welcome to Aya's. If that is where you intended to find yourself," added, almost questioningly.

Ryo nodded shyly. "Yes…yes, it is," he answered. "I…a friend of mine told me about your store. He said I could find what I'm looking for, here."

Aya gave him a cool appraisal from half-closed, golden eyes. "Is that so? You must forgive my fowardness, but…you seem a little young to be needing anything I can help you with."

Bakura blinked, beginning to be afraid. Yugi had never said anything about an age limit! "I'm nineteen," he quickly said.

"Oh?" Aya blinked back, placing a hand demurely at the clasp on his robe. "I'm so sorry! I thought you were far younger than that. My my, but you have such sweet, angelic features. My sincerest apologies if I offended you…"

"It's all right," Ryo said, beginning to smile. "So…does that mean you're Aya?"

"At your service." The slender man bowed gracefully. "Now, then, let's put that awkwardness behind us and find out what I can do for you. You say a friend recommended you?"

"Uh…yes." Ryo couldn't help the blush that colored his cheeks. "My friend Yugi. He…said you would understand the…relationship I'm in."

One elegant eyebrow quirked upward. "And what relationship would that be?"

Ryo averted his eyes and murmured, "I…have a boyfriend."

"Oh, that." Aya waved a dismissive hand. "That's hardly anything to be shy about, my friend. Of course, I have plenty of things to help you with relationships. But tell me – is this for a special occasion? A birthday, a celebration?"

Despite the shopkeeper's kind acceptance of his admission, Ryo was too shy to look directly at him. "Well, you see…my boyfriend…he's from another country. He's been here visiting me, but tomorrow he has to go back, and I wanted…" He bit his lip and closed his eyes before speaking it aloud. "I wanted to make his last night with me extra-special."

Aya made a soft, sympathetic noise. "It's your first love, isn't it? Oh, how I wish more men could hold on to the romance of their first time! By all means, my angel-faced friend, let me show you a few ideas!" He swept in to take Ryo's arm, and whisked him away through the quiet shop to look at a few cute little romantic gifts. Nothing seemed quite right to Ryo, he didn't know what he wanted but he definitely felt as Aya had guessed – romantic, and deep, not cute or fun or playful or hardcore. The brief notion of dressing him up in a cute outfit nearly sent him racing out of the store, but his guide was keen on his reaction and quickly dismissed that idea. Aya seemed to be able to read between his mumbled answers, and gave him a studious look before guiding him to a shelf near the back. "You love this young man deeply, more then you ever expected to," the shopkeeper said keenly, after asking a couple of pointed questions. "You want him to stay, but he can't, so your only option is to make the night so beautifully perfect that he can't possibly forget you. Mmm, yes, a lot of people fear that when someone they love has to go away for a while, they'll be forgotten. You're hardly the first or the last, but that doesn't make the pain any less real."

Ryo had found himself warming up to Aya, even though he had scared him to death with the frilly outfit idea and asked very personal questions. Then again, in this line of work, any question was personal. "That's right," he said quietly. "But we're both so new to this. How can anything make it any better than what we've already done?"

"Allow me to suggest…" Aya plucked something off the shelf and held it out so Ryo could see the label. "…one of our select line of scented massage oils. They're really quite ingenious," he added with a twinkle in his eyes. "Not only do they make for a wonderful massage, with just a light hint of scent that isn't too overpowering, they're formulated to be used also as lubricant. Two jobs in one, you might say." He checked the label himself, and then put the little glass vial back on the shelf. "Not that one, though. I don't think you're the rose-scented type. Hmm." He tapped a thin finger on his chin as he looked over the lines of similar glass vials stacked on the shelf. "Where did you say your boyfriend was from, again?"

"Egypt…"

"Ooo…" Aya's eyes lit up. "How exotic!"

Ryo grinned bashfully. "Yes, I tend to think so, too."

"Oh, I know, then." He picked out a different one and placed it in Ryo's hand. "Jasmine. An exotic aroma for an exotic lover." He smiled widely at his customer. "Light some candles, turn down the lights, ask your boyfriend to stretch out on the bed for you, and start out just rubbing his back with a little of this. I'm sure he would love to be pampered, especially by you. It will get him good and relaxed and eager for the rest, and it will allow you both time to touch and explore first. And he will never be able to smell a jasmine flower again without thinking of you." Aya waggled a finger as if teaching a student the finer points of art or geometry. "A stop by the market on your way home for something sweet for dessert, like strawberries, might put the right seal on the deal. It will be a night neither of you will ever forget."

Though Aya's description of the best use for the oil had Ryo blushing brilliantly red, he couldn't find anything to disagree with. "And," he asked for verification, "it's all right to be used as…"

"Lube, yes," Aya beamed. "I'm partial to the rose scent myself, but I have used it personally and can attest to its qualities. The multiple uses is why I chose to carry these oils in the first place."

Ryo thought his head was going to explode from the inner heat. He could only stammer out an agreement to take the jasmine oil, and followed Aya to the counter to purchase it. Compared to any other sorts of toys and treats in the store, it was a relatively cheap present, but when Ryo took a moment to uncap the vial and sniff the contents, he knew he had found perfection. Particularly with the idea of massaging Marik's sacred scars floating around in his head. He thanked Aya profusely and promised to recommend him to any of his friends, and left to take the suggestion of stopping by the market for berries.

After dinner, after the sweet dessert that ended up being more expensive than the massage oil, Ryo pulled Marik into the bedroom and asked him to strip down to nothing without fanfare. Marik did so, though confused, and watched in interest as Ryo also stripped naked and then retrieved the little pink paper bag with his present. Upon explaining what he wanted to do with it, he uncapped the vial and held it out for Marik to sniff and approve. The scent awakened a light of familiarity in his partner's blue eyes. "That's wonderful," he noted. "I like that. So, you want to rub my back, and then…?"

"And then, whatever happens, happens," Ryo said with a cute smile. "We have everything we need right here." He waggled the vial of oil.

Marik nodded his agreement and went to lie on the bed as demanded, stretching out on his stomach with his arms folded under his head. Ryo came and stood over him, gazing at the peculiar hieroglyphs etched into his back for a moment, and then lowered himself onto his knees straddling Marik's hips. His partner let out a surprised gasp and lifted his head. "Well! That's a little more forward than you've been so far…"

Ryo giggled. "Silly. If I want to massage your back, this is the best position."

"I'm not arguing." Marik shot him a sneaky grin over his shoulder. "By all means. Please, show me everything you want to do to me. I am your captive audience."

Ryo smiled shyly, lowering his eyes, but a week of nightly romps with Marik had erased much of his hesitation. They both wanted this, and it was his intention to make it a night to remember, so it seemed perfectly reasonable for him to take control of this part of the encounter. He poured just a little bit of oil into the palm of one hand and set the rest aside where it wouldn't get spilled, and then rubbed his hands together to distribute the slick substance. The heady scent of jasmine stole through the room, noticeable but not overwhelming. Ryo settled to a seat astride Marik's ass and slid his hands up along his back, pressing with his thumbs, taking great care to treat his scars gently. Marik let out a long, low groan and a sigh, closing his eyes and laying his head down on his arms. An admiring smile curved Ryo's lips. "Is that good?"

"Wonderful," Marik groaned. "You have all night to stop doing that."

Chuckling, Ryo relaxed and spent a good long while rubbing Marik's back and shoulders, spreading the oil evenly across his skin and massaging it in, until his back was soft and moist and his muscles slack. Though Bakura was nothing like an expert at backrubs, he was doing a perfect job making it up as he went along, kneading Marik's muscles all the way from the back of his neck to the end of his spine right above his ass. The bumpy texture of his scars tickled the tips of Ryo's fingers, essentially massaging them in turn. After a while, the pressure of hands lightened from rubbing to caressing, and then merely gliding, as Ryo leaned forward and kissed his partner's scented skin, beginning with the winged figure at the top of his back and traveling across to his shoulder. Hearing and feeling the breath on his ear, Marik turned his head slightly, gazing back through heavy-lidded eyes. Soft wisps of silky, silver hair were trailing along his bare shoulders, followed by Ryo's tentative lips. Every lunge forward for a kiss made Ryo's cock brush against his ass in just the right, happy way. Warm, oiled hands smoothed around the curves of his shoulders and down his back, along his flanks, stopping to rub little circles at the very base of his spine. Marik lifted his head up with a gasp, as that was one spot on his lower back that actually could have used a massage. Then, Ryo slid off him and knelt trapping his legs, and reached for the oil once more. Marik glanced back to see what he was up to, and smiled darkly at his guess. "You want to be on top, this time?"

Ryo blushed through his sexy smile. "No, that isn't quite what I'm planning," he murmured. "Just relax. I want to treat you right…I want to please you."

Marik purred under his breath. "Anything you do pleases me," he assured, but relented and turned back around to await the next move.

With a fresh dab of jasmine oil on his fingertips, Ryo traced down Marik's tailbone to his ass, and then slid teasingly into the cleft. He received a gasp and twitch in response, but Marik otherwise held still, pleased with the direction. Lowering his voice to a murmur, Ryo said, "I heard somewhere that there's a kind of…sensual massage, that you can do. Not to get you off, but to make you relax and feel good."

"Is that what you're going to try?" Marik wondered with a flippant grin over his shoulder.

"I don't really know how," Ryo admitted. "But I'm sure I can fake it fairly well."

His lover stretched and flexed his supple back, and then laid flat on his stomach, sighing, "I'm sure you can. Please, you have my permission."

The slicked fingers slid easily up and down his cleft, reaching as far down as the soft spot just behind his sack, and then daringly prodded at his opening. A shiver raced up his back, but Marik kept his head resting on his arms and just took a deep breath. Ryo lifted his eyes to behold his lover spread out waiting for him, looking so content, and decided it would be his pleasure to give him even more. He penetrated gingerly with just one finger, stopping only when Marik let out a hiss. Ryo looked toward him in alarm. "Did I hurt you?"

"No," Marik replied on a sighing breath. "That feels…so…good…"

Encouraged, Ryo continued, curling his finger a little and stroking slowly for a while. He could feel Marik's thighs beneath him tense the further he went, and watched his fist gradually clench on the blankets near his head. At that, Ryo decided it was enough without being too much, and withdrew his massaging fingers, sneaking his hand down between Marik's legs instead to cup his balls and touch him tenderly, soothingly, not to tease but to calm and caress. Appropriately, Marik let out a long, low moan, and hitched one leg aside to allow better access. Ryo shifted to set him free and reclined beside him instead, letting his moistened fingers tickle over sensitive spots, eliciting more soft moans and chuckles from his partner. Though utterly relaxed, Marik was also getting hard and hot, and eventually rolled onto his side in order to glance back at Ryo where he sat. The hand fondling him reached around front so as to continue where it left off, and the two just smiled at each other, content to see that after all the shyness, the fear, the lack of confidence, they had come so far in such a short time. Ryo leaned over his lover and kissed him deeply, feeling hands come around his face to cup his cheeks and pull him down for more. Marik then got a good grip on his arms and tumbled him into the bed with him, licking and nibbling his lips until Ryo surrendered and let himself be swept away. He didn't want a reciprocal massage, he was already plenty turned on and happy, but Marik eagerly took hold of the vial of jasmine oil and made use of its alternate property, slicking his hand in order to sensually, delicately, stroke his partner off for the first round, and then, when he was ready again, as a more traditional lubricant. This time, they were going to try it without the condom, since they were almost out of them anyway. It was clear neither of them had or ever would touch anyone else, they had already subconsciously locked themselves into a monogamous relationship and trusted each other implicitly. Ryo laid on his stomach with his lover buried deep inside him, moving slowly, trying to prolong the night as much as he could. Hands clasped over each other's, they held on tight and matched each other's moves, each deep, gasping breath filling their senses with jasmine. It truly lasted all night long, until they exhausted each other and flopped on top of each other in bed, hot and oily and unable to keep hands off each other, lips bruised, hair tangled, sheets a mess. In the end, as he was about to drift off to sleep with Bakura's silvery head pillowed on his shoulder, Marik thought to himself that going back to Egypt would be the hardest thing he had ever done.

Because they had thrown a party for him, none of the others felt the need to also see Marik off at the airport, which he found acceptable. They all seemed to know that he wanted this moment alone with Bakura anyway, since it would be their last chance to see and hold each other for a long time. Though it made him sad, Ryo never protested the leaving, because he knew it would have to happen sooner or later. He had no right to ask Marik to stay, he had family and obligations in Egypt and nothing except a boyfriend tying him to Japan. He had been brave up until this point, apart from a few sniffles the same night Ishizu called, but as he walked Marik through the airport to his gate, firmly holding his hand, he found tears springing to his eyes, welling up with every step. They had time before the flight would be boarding, so they retreated to a corner of the terminal near the window and sank into each other's arms, holding tightly to each other. Though he intended it to comfort Ryo, it only made him cry all the harder, curling his fingers into fists on Marik's shirt. Closing his eyes, Marik rested his cheek against the side of his lover's head, cuddling him close. "It's all right," he whispered, trying to hold back his own emotions. "It'll be all right. I'm not going away forever. I'll be back. I promise."

"I know," Ryo whimpered, "but…it's hard. It's so hard to let you go. I've had so much fun…I…" He choked down a sob. "I finally know what it feels like to be loved, and I don't want it to stop."

"I still love you," Marik assured, stroking his hair with one strong hand. "You mean the world to me, Ryo. I'm so glad I came. It's hard to leave you and say goodbye, but I wouldn't have traded these three weeks for anything."

"Me neither," Ryo sniffled into his shoulder. He finally lifted his head and focused a teary smile on his partner. "I could get used to having you around like this."

"Me too." Marik brushed tears from his cheeks with his thumb. "You know…maybe next time I come back…it could be for good."

Ryo's brown eyes widened in shock. "Marik! You would move here? For…me?" His gaze turned worried. "But…what about your family?"

"Well…" Marik glanced aside, out the window at the tarmac and the planes taxiing past. "It's only just an idea. I know, I love my family and we've only just recently settled down to have a real life together. But…that's the problem. I'm too worldly-minded now, I don't have the discipline to lead the quiet kind of life a tombkeeper should have. I've been around the world, I've done my share of bad things, and even though I'm on the pharaoh's side now, I…I can't erase those things from my consciousness." He shrugged helplessly with a little smile. "I don't think I belong in Egypt, even if it is my homeland. I might be more comfortable and happy in Japan, with a boyfriend, and friends I can hang out with. Not to mention, it's probably safer."

"There is that," Ryo agreed. "But…while you're there, you and I will only be able to talk and maybe duel. Nothing that would make neighbors think you were in a relationship."

"I know." He shook his head. "It was just a thought. I'll have to talk it over with my sister and brother, I wouldn't just run away from them to be with you. As much fun as the idea seems," he added with a brush of fingertips along Ryo's cheek, prompting him to smile.

"Behave yourself," Bakura warned, leaning in close to him again and closing his eyes as their foreheads touched. "I don't want your sister to be angry with me for corrupting you and stealing you away."

"The corruption is all mine," Marik assured, settling into the comfortable embrace. A short silence passed between them, in which Ryo began sniffling again and Marik found himself about to join him. He curled a hand around behind Ryo's ear and held him close, kissing him tenderly on the cheek. "Don't be sad," he whispered. "I promise, we'll talk every day, on the phone or on the internet. As long as I can still hear your voice, I'll know you're there, waiting for me." He trembled as Ryo's tear-wet cheek pressed against his, as Ryo threw his arms around his shoulders and clung to him. Marik hugged back, still whispering assurances. "I wish I didn't have to go. I hate leaving you like this. Ryo…" He pulled him back and gazed worriedly into his eyes. "Please, promise me…you're not going to do anything to hurt yourself after I leave. I know this is hard, but…"

Bakura shook his head, swallowing his sobs. "I'll be fine," he murmured. "Depressed, maybe, but not stupid. I don't want to die, I want to live so I can talk to you and see you again. However long it takes for you to get back to me." He sank against Marik and nuzzled his cheek softly. "I won't pretend to like it, or be happy that I have to be so far away from you. But I'll stand it. As long as I'm allowed to cry when I miss you."

"Just don't let it ruin that pretty face of yours," Marik said thickly, trying to swallow his own rush of emotion. Ryo sounded so forlorn, so raw and innocent, still. "I know it won't feel good. It doesn't feel good to me, either. I'll find a way back to you, one way or another." His hands came down firmly on Ryo's shoulders, so he could look him squarely in the eye and make his vows. "If nothing else, I will come back in time for your birthday, in September. You're going to be an adult, and I can think of no better way to mark that milestone."

"I can't wait," Ryo said hopefully. "Just don't spend all your money trying to get here to see me. I'll understand if you can't afford another trip."

"Nonsense. I'll make it, I promise. Somehow, it'll all come together. I have faith." He kissed Ryo's forehead firmly. "Now, be strong for me. You have work to do today, right?" His lover nodded. "I'm sure it won't be enough of a distraction, but I'll just be sitting on a plane for hours and hours. I'll call you when I get back tonight, so you know I made it safely, all right?"

"All right," Ryo sighed. "I'll do my best. But I miss you already."

"I know. I miss you, too." Marik hugged him once more, content to stand there with his chin resting on his partner's shoulder. They stayed like that for a long time, whispering little comments to each other, stroking each other's hair or arms or faces, until the loudspeaker announced the first boarding call for the flight to Cairo. With a hard sigh, Marik pushed himself away from Ryo, and suddenly caught his breath in a stifled sob. Ryo looked at him and gave a soft, understanding coo to see Marik finally in tears, trying to stop them but failing. He tugged on Marik's shirt to pull him in for a kiss, one that lingered a long time while the first-class passengers boarded somewhere beyond them. At last, it was Marik's turn, and he reluctantly pulled away, wiping at his eyes. Ryo held his hand until the last second, until necessity tore it out of his and Marik had to pass through the gate to the plane. He glanced back over his shoulder one last time, to see Ryo give a little wave, and then he was gone.

Bakura waited at the windows until the plane taxied away and he lost sight of it, at which point he turned with a heavy-hearted sigh and walked out. He didn't have class that day, but had to go to the university to work in the research lab that afternoon. Forcing himself to do so took every ounce of his strength. He paused in the men's room to wash his face and make sure no one could tell he had been crying, and then put on his best blank expression in order to survive the rest of the day with his composure intact. So long as he was in public he maintained his cool, and simply retreated into his work to keep his mind off the lover he had sent away. At least there was nothing about the analysis of graphs and bell curves of statistics to remind him of Marik or give him the slightest chance to think about his face, his voice, his touch, his taste, or his sex. Yes, the heavens be praised for dry bell curves and number crunching. But that couldn't carry him the entire day, it became a little harder to hold himself in check on the walk home. He managed well enough, deciding that people wouldn't take notice of a melancholy, downcast boy walking down the sidewalk with his attention elsewhere. He got home safely and slowly, painfully climbed the steps to his flat, taking a breath to steel himself. Pushing the door open, he realized for the first time how empty it was – there was no one waiting there for him anymore. Then, as he set down his books and closed the door, the lingering scent of jasmine stole through his senses, and he lost it. He stumbled through to the bedroom and threw himself on the futon, sobbing.

It left him with a throbbing headache, but it somehow felt good to cry, to sob until he wore himself out and just laid there in the middle of his bed, face down on the blankets. It was much different from the kind of crying he was used to, when the pit of his stomach was knotted with anger and fear and his heart was cold and empty. Now, he was just sad to have to say goodbye, even though he knew that sometime later that night, and again tomorrow and every day from now until September, he would hear that purring tenor voice over the phone or his wireless duel disk connection. Reminding himself of the sweet things Marik had whispered to him just before leaving made Ryo tear up again, but it was an acceptable grief, not at all bitter. He stayed there on the bed until early evening when, of all things, hunger got the better of him. Prying himself up, he went to wash his face and then meandered slowly through his flat, completely disinterested in putting in the effort to cook something for dinner. Standing there in the middle of the living room, listening to the dull silence, an idea came to him. Fetching his sneakers and his cell phone, he left to go for a long walk.

Yugi glanced up when he heard the jingle of the door and gave a little start to see his visitor. "Bakura! What are you doing here?"

Bakura smiled wanly, definitely looking pale and sad but still alert and friendly as he wandered into the game shop, hands in the pockets of his jacket. "Hello, Yugi. I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"

"No, not really," Yugi shrugged. "It's a really slow night, you're the first person who's been in here in almost an hour." He cocked his head as he looked his friend over cautiously. "But you're not here to buy anything, are you?"

"No, sorry." Ryo stared at the floor for a moment, and then tried to interject some life into his smile. "I just didn't want to be alone. I figured you might be working…if you're busy, I can leave."

"No, no," Yugi quickly assured. "Don't go. It's all right, you can hang out here and keep me company." He hopped off the stool he was sitting on behind the counter and shoved it over to offer it to Bakura. "I'm so bored, but I can't close up the shop until it's time. Come on, sit with me." He leaned on the counter as Bakura came around and gratefully sank down onto the stool. "How are you doing? Did Marik's flight get off okay?"

"Mhm." Ryo nodded slightly, lifting his head to look straight at Yugi. "Everything went fine. He's going to call me when he gets home, so I don't worry."

"That's nice," Yugi smiled. "How about you? Are you okay?"

"I've been better," Ryo admitted with a long sigh and a glance elsewhere, "but I've been worse, too. I just thought…maybe this isn't the time to be moping around at home. Not to mention…" His smile brightened. "I'm rather hungry."

"Well, cool – you can hang out with me until closing, and then we can go out and get a late dinner," Yugi offered. "My treat. What do you say?"

"That would be wonderful. Yes, I think that's just right."

Yugi beamed at him, resting an elbow on the counter. "Good! Then, you have to tell me…" He glanced to make sure neither Grandpa nor any customers had suddenly materialized. "Did you get to Aya's?"

Ryo giggled and clapped his hand to his mouth to try to stop it. "Yes," he murmured.

Yugi perked up. "What did you get?"

"Oh, nothing outrageous. Some…" More giggling, accompanied by blushing. "Massage oil."

"Ahh…" Yugi nodded as if he knew it all. "So how did it go, then? Was it the best night ever?"

"Well, I've only been doing this for about a week," Ryo explained shyly, "but…" He squeezed his eyes shut and grinned adorably in his excitement. "It was unforgettable. I rubbed his back, and then touched him…and then he pulled me into bed with him and did so many wonderful things to me that I'm surprised I can still walk straight."

Giggling, Yugi clasped his hands encouragingly. "That's great! Wow, you guys didn't waste any time, did you?"

"Well, all we needed was to stop being shy and take the first step, really," Ryo admitted, idly scratching an imaginary itch on his cheek. "After that…I guess you could say, instinct took over. Thank you for all of your advice, though." He leaned forward and fixed Yugi with an earnest gaze. "I don't know that I would have ever gotten up the courage if you hadn't talked to me about it."

"I'm glad I could help." Yugi smiled warmly. "It's really nice to see, Bakura. You smiling, and happy, and the two of you together like that. I know it must be hard to have to let him go back home."

"It's better than nothing," Ryo said with resignation. "If I had to choose between having to deal with a long-distance relationship, and never having gotten close to Marik at all, I'll take the first. Gladly." He lowered his gaze bashfully. "You were right, when you told me about him and wanted to fix me up with him. He is sweet, and beautiful, and so very kind. Even though I don't remember what he was like before, I'm glad that part of him has been permanently removed. He is a delightful man, and it makes me all warm inside to think that he loves me, me alone."

Yugi bounced up and hugged him. "I'm so glad to hear it," he enthused with his chin on Ryo's shoulder. "I've never seen you look so happy. I can hear it in your voice, too." He pulled back to look at him. "You're really in love, aren't you?"

"I am." Ryo chuckled softly. "It's hard to believe that three weeks ago, I was so nervous when he arrived, I thought for sure he would get here, take one look at me, and say he would rather be friends. But the first thing he did was kiss me…and I knew. I just knew, Yugi."

Yugi hugged him one more time and let him go. "And I'm glad I can trust him with you. I didn't want to see you with just anyone, it had to be someone who could understand you, and really love you, unselfishly. Anybody else, I would have demanded you let me meet him so I could be sure he was right for you, but Marik?" He grinned. "I trust him completely! And it sounds like he isn't letting me down."

Ryo shook his head. "He's treated me so very well. He even trusted me with his secret – with the marks on his back. He told me all about them."

"Oh?" Yugi gave him a curious look. "Wow, that _is_ something."

"You know about them, of course. You've seen them, along with the pharaoh, right?"

"Yeah." Yugi's attention faltered briefly, as he sensed Yami standing beside him in his own, ethereal way. "They're one of the keys to his memory, but he's still puzzling that one out for himself. Someday, we'll know what to do with them."

"It's so strange, having this ancient connection between all of us," Ryo mused. "Some parts of it haven't been the easiest to bear, but I think, in the end, it may all be for the good."

"I like to think so," Yugi smiled.

They stood around and talked for the rest of the night, until Yugi could officially close up shop and count out the night deposit. He called upstairs to let his grandfather know that he was going out with Bakura and would be back late, before taking the deposit along and dropping it off at the bank on the way to find a ramen shop or yakitori that might be open late. Far from the last time the two of them had gone out for food together, Ryo was smiling brightly, even with slight hints around his eyes that he had spent half his day crying. For now, he was okay, and spending the evening in Yugi's company helped him keep his mind off being lonely. He didn't look forward to returning to the solitary existence that had been his way before Marik stepped off that plane and into his heart, but at least now, he wouldn't feel the least bit bad about wasting hours every night talking to the voice from Egypt. He may be alone in his flat, but he was no longer lonely.

The late meal and more talking and giggling enabled Bakura to find the strength to stay awake and sober until the wee hours of the morning, expecting Marik's phone call well after sane people should have been in bed. He hadn't even gotten a chance to lay down or nap when his cell phone chirped, and he snatched it up instantly to answer. The voice on the line sent a rush of heat all through Bakura's body. "Hey," Marik said gently. "Just wanted to let you know I'm home."

"Hi," Ryo said back, feeling like he was going to melt into a puddle of goo in the middle of his bed. "How was your flight?"

"Long and boring," Marik sighed. "Completely uneventful. I landed a short time ago, my brother picked me up, and now I'm at home. Ishizu liked the postcards I brought back for her," he said cutely. "I tried to tell her how beautiful Japan was, but the pictures help."

"And you should have the ones we emailed to your computer," Ryo remembered. In the time they had been together, they had taken Bakura's digital camera out once and gotten some pictures together in various touristy locations around Domino, not to mention a few when out with Yugi and the pharaoh. They had promptly uploaded and emailed them, but Marik would not have received them until now, when he returned home.

"Yes, and I'll show them to her tomorrow," Marik reminded himself. "I'm sure she'll be curious to see the ones with Yugi and Yami. She hasn't seen the pharaoh embodied yet, the rest of us all have."

"Just don't talk their ears off about your trip," Ryo chuckled. "I'm sure you must want to tell them everything, but…"

Marik chuckled back. "I do, I really do. I want them to know how happy I am, being with you." His voice lowered to a pleasant murmur. "And I am, you know. Happy to be with you. Even if we're apart, I'm still with you, in my heart and my mind."

Ryo felt his lower lip begin to tremble. "I can feel you with me," he whispered. "The room still smells like jasmine. It's like you're still here…still next to me." He quieted even more. "Still inside me."

A ragged purr came over the line. "I admit," Marik said secretively, "whenever I closed my eyes on the plane, I could see you, all spread out beneath me…" He chuckled under his breath. "I hope no one caught me blushing."

"Mm…stop that," Ryo laughed softly. "If you keep talking like that, you're going to make me all hot…"

"Ooo…" Marik interrupted him. "Sounds like something I might want to try sometime. Not tonight," he laughed in embarrassment. "But maybe sometime. When we're both feeling lonely and just talking to each other isn't enough. As long as you won't be uncomfortable having me talk sexy to you over the phone…"

"So…" Ryo laid down on the futon, holding the phone to his ear. "Does that mean you still want to be…with me? Even now that you're back to normal life?"

"Of course I do," Marik said, a little worried. "What, did you think that once I escaped you, I'd come to my senses or something?"

"Well…the thought had crossed my mind…"

"Don't be silly!" Marik huffed a quick sigh. "Ryo, I love you. I know that more now than I did before I went there, and I was pretty sure of it then. I'm not back at a normal life, everything's changed within me. It may be the same old home and family, but it's different now – because I have a boyfriend." A warm tone crept into his voice. "A boyfriend who I love very much, and miss with all my heart."

The tears which had been held back so well sprang to Ryo's eyes. "I love you too," he whispered. "And I miss you just as much."

"I won't ever be able to stop thinking about you," Marik promised. "I won't go back on anything I said. I want to be able to talk to you every day, even if it's just a short hello to make sure you're doing all right. Okay?"

"All right…"

Marik gentled his enthusiasm again. "I know it's very late there. You should get some sleep. You have class tomorrow."

"I know," Ryo said reluctantly, "but I don't care."

"Now, now. Remember what happened the last time I kept you up too late?"

A faint giggle. "Yes, I know."

"I promise we'll talk again later," Marik whispered into the phone. "After you've slept and gone to class and are back home with all the time in the world to talk."

"That sounds good." Ryo sniffled. "But I don't want to let you go."

"I know." Marik suddenly sniffled as well. "I'm trying to be responsible, though."

"Oh, very well." Ryo touched his fingertips to his lips. "You go and get some sleep, too. Take care of yourself."

"I think I will. Goodnight, Ryo. I love you."

"I love you, too. Goodnight."

As soon as he hung up the phone, Marik padded quietly through the house to his bedroom in the back, stripping off his shirt along the way. Neither Odeon nor Ishizu saw him pass, which was fine, because right now he wanted to be alone. He threw himself into bed just the way he was, turning his face into the pillow to dampen the tears streaming down his cheeks.


	14. Sequel!

**IT'S HERE!**

 **Hey everyone! It's been a few weeks but I have finally posted the first chapter to the sequel: Coming of Age!**

 **Come check it out.**

 **Oh, and another thing. I would love it if someone could send a me a review with a good summary to attach to this story. I'm really bad at it... In other news this new story will be posted a little more slowly, between work and everything else getting away from me, and the dentist... But I will try to update at least once every two weeks or so.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **Locondra**


End file.
